The Path
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Bella lives in Forks Washington with her father, Charlie Swan. Every day, she walks to school via a path through the woods. One day she meets a mysterious stranger on the path and makes the wrong assumption. E/B. AU. Vaguely related to the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : I keep imagining this scene of a different way Bella and Edward could meet. It happens various ways, but always takes place in the same area. I wanted to try for something a little different with this story. It's still Edward/Bella though. I also can't guarantee if I'll be bringing in his family much or not. And if I do, it might not be until much later in the story. Every time I've worked them in, it's changed my ideas a lot, so I'm struggling to stick to the plan. LOL

We all know who '_he'_ and _'him'_ will be for the most part. And with the references, I'm hoping you'll get all the '_she_', '_they_' and other '_he_' references, as well. I hope you like it. Notice that there won't be a whole lot of action for a while, but that will pick up. Promise. Mostly Bella's POV, but also some Edward's POV.

**JuseaPeterson** - Between the two you mentioned in your review to Twilight One-Shots, this is my most recent and somewhat original story, so I thought this would be the one I'd go with. :)

**NOTE2** : I got a complaint from a reader about all the review replies in later chapters, so to appease that reader, I've decided to repost all the chapters without the replies. For those of you who've read this story already, you already know what I answered, so...

**Warning** : I'm not sure where this story is going to go, but I'm going to list it as 'T' for now. There might be the faintest of foul language, but not often at all (I'm actually trying to avoid it), and there might be some graphic violence later on. Again, not too graphic, but I want to list the rating at 'T' for safety.

**Summary** : Bella Swan lives in Forks Washington with her Police Chief father, Charlie Swan. Every day, she walks to school via a path through the woods. It's same old, same old, and she often wishes something interesting would happen to her. One day, she meets a mysterious stranger on the path, and unknowingly gets her wish. Who is he and what does he want? More importantly, _what_ is he?

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

_**Notes/Messages**_

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

_Who is _that_?_

That's the thought that ran through my mind when I first saw him. I was walking along a long, somewhat overgrown path, through the woods, on my way to school. It was early in the morning, and the forest was misty and dark, as the sun rarely shone here in Forks Washington. The air was cool, and the plants were thick and green. The path was gorgeous and almost like some sort of fantasy come to life.

I loved using it to walk to school. It helped to relax me as I made my way to a long, tedious day of school work, and dealing with gossips, bullies, and my few friends. It started some distance outside of Forks, and ran through the woods, straight through the center of the town and a ways out of it on the other side. There was a way to it from the backyard of my father's house. There were some breaks that led to other paths, but most of them were overgrown from the lack of usage. Even this one.

I'd really thought I was the only one who ever used this trail. I'd asked my friends Angela and Jessica about it, but they both stated they used their cars to get to school. Angela didn't have ready access to the path, and her mother was overly worried about her safety. That was her explanation, anyway. Jessica was just grossed out by the idea of mucking through the bug and dirt infested under-brush.

They were great friends. Angela Weber was shy and sweet, with long black hair, black eyes and glasses. Her skin was pale, like everyone else's, considering that Forks was a cloudy, dreary town. Jessica Stanley was more loud and boisterous, with a thing for Mike Newton, who had a thing for me...apparently. She was a huge gossip, and I didn't get along quite as well with her as Angela, just because I knew she could never keep a secret. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and the same pale skin.

Mike Newton was the puppy dog of the group. He followed me around, always trying to help me out, asking me to a dance, or overall, trying to be overly friendly. I turned him down every chance I got, but he never relented. He had this round, baby-ish face, and stood about average height. He was slender, had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Me, I was average, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. The only difference was that I should have been a lot more tanned, considering I'd only recently moved to Forks from sunny Phoenix Arizona. Maybe I really _was_ part albino?

My point is... I thought I was the only one who ever used this trail. The school days were long and monotonous, and I often found myself wishing something interesting would happen. Something different.

Then I saw him.

It was about the second month into my new term at Forks High, and he was the first person I'd ever seen on this trail besides me. I hadn't even realized someone else was on the trail until I heard a twig snap.

His face was turned down, so I couldn't see it clearly, but I could easily see that he was paler than anyone I'd ever seen. His hair was unruly and bronze, sticking up in a sexily messy fashion from the top of his head. He was taller than me, probably about six feet if I had to guess, long and lean, with a slightly muscular frame. What got me, however, was the fact that he was walking in chilly Forks weather in a black t-shirt and black jeans.

Where was his jacket? Wasn't he cold?

I felt my heart rate increase as we neared each other. I noticed he was about my age, but he was heading away from the only school in the area. Maybe he was skipping, or maybe he didn't go to school here? The only other school I could think of was the Quileute native school, and he didn't look like a Quileute native to me. He was definitely beautiful though, as I could make out his angled cheeks and full, ruby red lips.

As we got closer, he lifted his head, and I felt my heart skip a beat when dark golden eyes landed on me. They were distant and uninterested, but sharpened almost immediately. His steps seemed to falter, and his entire body stiffened up. The once golden eyes had flickered to a deep, penetrating black that seemed to bore through me, and his expression seemed to change to an inhumanly hostile one that had me fearing him at once.

Gone was the 'who is he?' question, and it was immediately replaced with '_what_ is he?'. Surely no human could look so foreboding, especially in only a matter of seconds.

But then... I was just being paranoid. After all, if he wasn't human, what was he?

I found my eyes locked on his. I had stopped walking by this point, but unfortunately, so had he. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his hands were clenched by his sides, his fingers digging into his palms. His eyes were blacker than the darkest night, and his already pale face seemed to pale even more, until it reached deathly shades of ash.

Swallowing heavily, I licked my lips, trying to work past the lump of fear that had suddenly formed in my throat. My mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and my ears were ringing. My chest felt tight and my vision began to cloud over. It was about then that I realized I'd stopped breathing, and took a deep breath. My sense of smell wasn't that great, but I clearly picked up this unusual sweet perfume in the air, and I blinked at the stranger.

He'd taken a step closer. His eyes were locked on my mouth, and he was still glaring at me with dangerous intensity. His body was held so straight, he didn't even shake the tiniest bit. That's why it was easy for me to pick up on the fact that he wasn't breathing.

As quickly as he'd taken the step forward, he'd backtracked two. It was...faster than I could really keep up with. One moment, he looked like he was about five feet away and ready to kill me, the next, he was ten, and glancing around anxiously, a low, rumbling sound vibrating it's way from his throat.

_Wait... Did he just...growl?_ I blinked again, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

"What the...?" Looking around, I tried to see if he'd just managed to slip by me, but there was no sign that he'd ever been on the trail. He wasn't in front of me, or behind. He wasn't anywhere, and there was nothing else to suggest that strange confrontation had ever happened. _Did I just..._? Shaking my head, I began to walk. I was embarrassed when my steps were shaky, and I stumbled several times, but I pushed it aside as I caved in and just began to run through the woods.

_He was....fast. Too fast. His eyes...they were gold and then black, but eyes don't just change color._ I felt a bubble of nervous laughter echo up inside of me, but choked it down as I came upon the end of the trail and exited into the field that led to the school. Slowing to a brisk walk, I stumbled again, this time from clumbsiness and not fear, and caught myself. _And humans can't move that fast. And they don't _growl_ like _that_!_

There had been little human about that growl. It sounded surprisingly feral and hostile, and I had a feeling that in any other circumstance, it would have led to my death. But that didn't make sense. Actually, very little about that encounter made sense.

Well that just sinched it for me.

"Talk about an overactive imagination!" I muttered to myself, letting the nervous laughter out as I made my way through the parking lot and up the stairs to the school. _But the twig..._ No, I knew that could have been part of my overactive imagination. Chancing a glance back towards the woods, I gasped when I saw a pale figure standing at the edge of the path, glaring at me.

Another blink and he was gone.

Shaking my head, I frowned as I turned and entered the school. _Overactive imagination, or....something more...?_

* * *

I realize that I've jumped right into it. I hope you don't mind.

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	2. The Legend

**Note** : I realize I just jumped right into her meeting him, and all that, but I'm not just going to jump in with the relationship. You'll probably also notice a lot of themes/lines that came from the books.

**Note 2** : Chapter lengths will vary, depending on circumstances.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

"Hey, Bella? Are you ok? You've been out of it all day." Angela was frowning as she sat next to me at our all but empty table. Her look was honestly concerned and confused, and she absently opened her fruit cup as she watched me carefully.

Looking around, I spotted Mike, who'd decided to sit with some of his guy friends for the day. That left Angela and I to talk peacefully, since Jessica was home sick. Turning back to her, I sighed. "I think I'm either going crazy, or hallucinating, or something." I frowned_._ "I mean..." Shaking my head, I felt my eyes narrow when I had trouble putting it into words, and opened my own fruit cup.

Angela laughed. "Trust me, this place drives us all bonkers. What makes you say that?"

I had to laugh a little. Angela was far too understanding. "Well, I saw this guy on the path today." I watched as the color seemed to drain from Ange's face, and she put her barely touched cup down to focus on the conversation. I always knew the path was a hot conversation topic with the school, but no one had ever said anything about it to me. I didn't know why, considering the whole school gossiped about the new girl who was crazy enough to take it to and from school.

"A guy? But...no one uses the trail. Well, but you." She frowned, her face paler than usual. "What did he look like? Did he say anything?"

I shook my head again, this time in answer to her questions. "No. He just...glared at me and looked like he wanted to rip my head off." I shuddered and bit my lips as tears came to my eyes. Recalling the look had me once again fearing for my life. I'd never seen such a hostile look before. "It was scary. I didn't even _do_ anything. I was just walking to school."

"Be careful, Bella. Do you know about the story of the path?"

I stared at her a moment, trying to process what she'd just asked me. "Story...of the path? It has a _story_?" I knew there was something about it, but never what.

She nodded and frowned. Looking around, I decided Angela looked more nervous than I would have expected, but when she turned back to me, she was all business. "The story goes, about fifty years ago, a boy went missing here in Forks. No one remembers him, really. He was seventeen, and a really quiet guy. He tended to keep to himself and his siblings."

_Siblings?_

"They all were really withdrawn from society. No one knows the details, really. There were several of them. All anyone knows is this boy said he was going to take the trail home, and disappeared down it. They never saw him again. His family didn't come to school the next day, and the day after, their house was found empty, like no one had ever lived there."

A cold shiver of dread ran through me. _They just...vanished?_

"No one knows what happened, but shreds of his shirt and jacket were found on the trail." Angela shuddered, her pale face showing horror at the memory. "It's said he was killed, and his family moved away because of it."

"That's _horrible_!" More tears came to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. They were so stubborn, I had to clench my eyes shut and take a moment to take several deep breaths to calm myself. "Did they ever come back? You know, to maybe look for him? Or have a memorial service?"

When I opened my eyes, I saw Angela shaking her head with a sad look on her face. "No one walks on the trail, because they're freaked by the story. No one knows if...." She trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"If he's haunting the trail, or something?" I finished quietly, feeling my throat tighten up. "You think he's a ghost?" _That could explain the eyes and speed thing, and his reaction to me._ I thought about the truck Charlie had bought me, to get around, and began to seriously consider using it to get from school and back, from now on.

"No one knows. No one even knows his name, or what he looks like." She frowned and grabbed her tray as the bell went. "Well...except for you."

_Yeah...lucky me._

And here I'd wished for something interesting to happen to me. This certainly counted, but I honestly wasn't looking forward to my walk home. Would I see him again? Would he glare at me? Would... Would I die on that trail?

Wow, be careful what you wish for, huh?

Shaking off the morbid thought, I sighed as I followed after her and dumped my still full tray. I had no room for food at the moment, as I felt more nauseous than anything. Instead, I hunkered down and dashed through the cold rain of a typical Forks afternoon, and made my way to Biology.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	3. Goodbye, Lovely Jacket

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate the comments. :) Just a notice ahead of time, if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please feel free to let me know. I type _really_ fast, and sometimes don't realize I made a mistake. And if any part of the story doesn't seem to fit in, let me know, and I'll _try_ to fix it. (I say 'try', because I can't guarantee I _will_ be able to)

Also, there are times where multiple chapters will deal with different times of the same day and some will skip days. I hope that doesn't throw anyone off. I tried to make sure there was **(Scene/POV Changes)** at the beginning of every chapter, just so you have a vague idea. I'd keep it continuous, but I don't want _super_ long chapters, or having the story going into the 100 chapter mark, if I can help it. LOL

**Note** : Ok, so I've been thinking and my chapters are too short, I think. I have over 20 chapters written, and I still feel I've got a lot to write, so I'm going to try and reduce the number of chapters by increasing the length in them. Make sense? LOL Anyways, I'm not sure yet, but if it kicks in, it won't be until after chapter 25. Also, I think I mentioned this already, but chapter lengths will vary.

Ok, let's finish this super long and boring note and get back to the story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**(End of the Day)**

Heading out of the school, I frowned at Mike. "Seriously, you should ask Jess. She's been going on and on about how she hoped you'd ask her." I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping she wouldn't be angry that I just made her sound almost desperate for him, and praying that Mike wouldn't pick up on how I worded that.

He brushed a hand through his short blonde locks and looked disappointed. "I _guess_. I mean, I really hoped you'd go-"

"I don't dance, Mike." I forced a grin to my face, even as I winced. "Dances usually involve dancing, and with my balance issues, I don't think I should try it. Do you really want to spend Prom night in a hospital room?" I raised an eyebrow and bit my lip uncomfortably.

Opening his mouth, Mike looked like he was about to argue, but he sighed and nodded reluctantly. Then he perked up a little. "Jess wants to go with me? Really?"

My grin was genuine now as I saw the way this was going, and I nodded as relief coursed through me. "Yep. She's really been hoping you'd ask." And it was the truth, too. She _had_ been going on and on about it. In fact, she'd been driving both Angela and I insane about it.

He nodded thoughtfully and smiled. "Ok, I'll ask. Thanks, Bells." With a wave, he took off.

I waved back, and waved to Angela who was by her car. Then I steeled myself, took a deep breath and began the slow walk towards he path that would take me home. My mind kept running over the story of the boy who disappeared on the path, so long ago, and the possibility of him being a ghost seemed to grow stronger and stronger, but I kept trying to push the thought aside.

That just didn't make sense. I mean, ghosts weren't supposed to exist, but if that was the case, then what _was_ this man I'd seen?

I shook off the thoughts as I paused outside the entrance to the path. _I really should have asked Ange for a ride home._ I thought as my heart sped along in my chest, causing it to ache a little. I had barely gone any distance, yet I was panting harshly, and my face felt cold as I took one step in.

_One down..._ I grabbed the strap of my backpack tighter, turning to make sure my jacket was secured on the back of it before turning back and heading into the woods. It was warmer out now, and though it wasn't hot, it _was_ a little too warm for my jacket. Instead, I wore my short sleeved navy t-shirt and slim-fitting black jeans with my black converse. _God knows how many to go._

The once beautiful path held no relaxation for me today. Every time a twig snapped, or an animal fluttered in the bushes, I'd pause, gasp, and squeak embarrassingly. My mind helpfully indulged me with visions of the hostile expression I'd seen on _his_ face, and my steps picked up as I walked along. Other than the usual noises, the woods were quiet. Not even a breeze was blowing today.

Which is probably why I screamed loudly when a sudden icy breeze passed by me. Something ran into me hard enough to send me sprawling to the ground, and my backpack flew off my shoulder to land a few feet away. A small pain shot up my wrist as I landed awkwardly on it, and I hissed a little.

I gasped for breath and shook, fighting the tears that threatened to blind me, even as I kept my position on the ground. I was so certain I would see him glaring at me, if I looked up. I kept imagining the inhumanly black eyes, and low, threatening growl. I kept seeing the rigid way he held himself as he glared at me. I was sure this was it. That he would kill me this time. Still, as I waited, nothing happened. There wasn't even a sound near me. No growling, no snapping twigs, nothing. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and dared a look.

The path was empty.

The cold wind had stopped. My backpack was only a few feet away, and I was over halfway home. Charlie wouldn't be there when I got there, but I wouldn't be on the path anymore, and that's what _he_ wanted, right? He wouldn't follow me into my home, right? I'd be safe?

Stumbling to my feet, I tried to ignore the dull throb in my wrist as I raced forward and grabbed my backpack. It was then I noticed my jacket had been ripped off it. Literally. There was still a small piece of fabric where the jacket had been tied, but that was all.

"Hey! I'm gonna need that!" I felt my face turn cold as a loud growl reached my ears from nearby, in the woods. Biting my lip, I tried to think. _Standing up to an angry ghost is probably not a good idea._ I thought with a shiver as I looked around, hoping to spot my jacket. _But I'm going to need that or I'll get sick. I know he doesn't want me here.... _

"Look... If you don't want me here, I won't come back, but... I need my jacket." Silence answered me, and I had the overwhelming sense that I was alone in every sense of the word. "Wonderful. Only I could run into a hostile, kleptomaniac ghost." With a heavy sigh, I turned and trudge on home.

I wasn't so afraid this time. Like I said, I felt like I was utterly alone out here. The woods were silent again, and I knew _he_ was gone. As I walked briskly through the dark woods, I frowned and bit my lip as my house soon came into view.

_How exactly am I going to explain my missing jacket to Charlie?_

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	4. Hello, Strange Jacket

**Note** - I noticed lately that I tend to say both 'path' and 'trail'. Well, considering they both mean basically the same thing, to me, I'm just going to leave it. Not to mention, it might get a little over-repetitive if I keep saying 'path, path, path' over and over again.

I also would have updated earlier, except that the local tower was out for the last couple days, so I had no access to my cell phone or any internet. Now that it's back... Here's the next update!

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

A strong wind blew. It came out of nowhere, and grabbed hold of me, sending me stumbling. It was also strong enough, it took my jacket with it, and despite my looking, I couldn't find it. It seemed plausible for both my sprained wrist and my missing jacket. I was actually impressed with myself. Lying was never my strong suit. Then again, this _was_ fairly close to the truth.

Charlie was a little concerned. He was never happy with me in the first place, for insisting on using the path, but he'd allowed me my freedom. Though this was an act of nature, he still reminded me I had a perfectly good truck to use. I'd obviously grown too used to taking the path in the morning, however, because I'd locked the door behind me and had already progressed down a good portion of it before I remembered my strange and scary run-in, yesterday. Instantly, I paused. I looked around and listened.

I hadn't meant to come down the path today. Really I hadn't. I was even holding my keys to my truck, that I'd grabbed, fully intending to drive myself, but instead, I found myself listening warily as I crunched slowly down the trail. My eyes darted back and forth, and I could hear my own distressed breathing as I made my way along.

There was a steady crunch, crunch of the leaves below what I guessed was feet some distance ahead, where the path curved around a bend, and my heart pounded frantically in my chest as I hesitated. I wasn't far from my home. I could turn and run and hope to God I beat _him_ out of the trail.

The crunching stopped, and there was almost the sound of a light breeze, though no leaves rustled. Oops, spoke too soon. The leaves of two trees a little distance ahead went insane, and as I gazed over, I caught a flash of a pale figure flying through them, away from the path. It was too quick for me to tell if it was even human, or maybe a figment of my imagination, but I was certain I'd seen _something._

The gasp was past my lips before I could stop it, and the figure disappeared again. Had it even been there to begin with? I once again rethought taking my truck, but as scared as I was, I also felt strangely drawn. Something seemed to call to me, to continue down the trail.

My heart was pounding harshly. I could only stand there, shakily. All thoughts of running and school were forgotten, as I tried to focus on my breathing. I was no doctor, but I was sure that I'd end up having a heart attack, if I didn't calm down soon.

A sliver of a natural breeze blew by, startling me out of my thoughts. I shivered at the cold temperature and bit my lips as I forced my numbing legs to move. I folded my arms over my chest and rubbed at the long sleeves of my sweater.

_What kind of person doesn't carry more than one jacket?_ I wanted to laugh at myself, and if I wasn't so afraid for my life, I probably would have. _I'm gonna have to buy one later, and hope that _it_ doesn't get stolen, too._

I neared the curve in the road and took a deep breath, holding it as I walked out around the bend. Suddenly, it rushed out in a strangled scream, that sounded far too breathy to get any real volume. There was a dark spot on the trail. It was pitch black, and as I hesitantly walked forward, morbid curiosity pushing me on, I realized that it was a jacket. That was a huge relief, because my mind had rushed to give me images of _him_, dead, or another body on the trail. _Creepy ghost stories._ It wasn't my jacket, though, this one was black leather, and when I reached down, it felt supple and well worn.

_Definitely expensive._ I thought as I picked it up. I turned it around and looked it over. _A man's._ Looking up and down the trail, I frowned when I saw no sign of anyone else. _Who'd leave an expensive leather jacket on the ground?_ I looked once again at the jacket. I was filled with reluctance, as I stuck my hand in the pocket. Perhaps I really _was_ paranoid, because I'd half expected to pull out something nasty, or get bitten by something.

Or...maybe it's because I was beginning to suspect that _he_ had left this here.

"Wow, he really _is_ narcoleptic." I muttered, as I felt a piece of paper in one pocket. I pulled it out, and my mouth dropped open in shock when I recognized the hand written grocery list that had been in the pocket of _my_ jacket, yesterday. I would recognize my own messy hand writing any day. Turning it over, I felt my eyes widen at the note on the back.

_**To replace yours.**_

It was an elegant script, obviously hand written. The note was short but to the point, and it was unsigned, as expected. But who had the jacket belonged to, before _he_ took it? I searched the pockets and came up with nothing. Of course he couldn't possibly allow me to know who to give the jacket back to. That would just make it too easy.

"I don't like....gifts." I muttered, getting the strangest sense like I was being watched. _Especially when for all I know, they're stolen._ I mean, what would _he_ need a jacket for? It honestly felt like a huge crime, bending down to put the jacket back on the ground. In fact, I stopped and looked around before walking over to a boulder and laying it on top of it. I could tell it was made of an expensive material, and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Thanks, anyway...I think." Biting my lip, I turned and began walking down the path, towards the school. I wondered if I should run. I mean, if that was _his_ idea of a gift, and I just turned it down, he could be angry. The last thing I needed was to make _him_ angry. Well, angrier, anyways.

There was a breeze, and the sweet smell from yesterday hit me again. The breath I'd been taking froze painfully in my throat and my heart skidded to a stop before starting back up triple speed. The air was cold, and something was draped around my shoulders. I saw something light disappear into the dark woods. It was too fast for my eyes to make out what it was, but when they trailed to my shoulders, I saw the same jacket draped around me.

I wanted to toss it off me. Part of my mind was screaming in terror for me to run. Just leave it and run. Another part was yelling indignantly to toss the jacket on the ground, tell _him_ to leave me alone and stomp off. Then the rational part of my mind tried to come up with countless ways this could all be explained.

_Crap._

Hallucinations, insanity, I was dreaming, this was a very clever and mean joke... Maybe he wasn't moving as fast as I thought, I was just slow. Maybe he hadn't been growling the other day.

_Yeah, right._

Shaking my head, I sighed and sank into the warming depths of the jacket. I smelled the sweetest, most delectible scent I'd ever smelled all over the jacket, and my frown was back. It smelled like him. At least, I'd come to connect the sweet smell in the air with this mysterious boy, and it smelled like that. That could only mean he'd worn it, but ghosts can't wear real clothes, right? Then again, they shouldn't be able to knock people down, snap twigs or _growl_, either.

"What _are_ you?" I muttered as I walked along the path at a quick pace, keeping a wary eye out for any signs of _him._ I was touched by his thoughtfulness towards my well-being, but still afraid for my life.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	5. His' POV

**Note** : Thank you all so much. Your reviews really mean a great deal, and the descriptions help me to try and improve my writing. It really does bring a smile to my face, to know that someone likes these stories. :) Thank you! :D

(Huggles and hands out Edward clones to beloved readers and reviewers)

Heheheheh, for some reason, my story reminds me of how quickly I thought the movie moved. I hope you enjoy it despite all that.

* * *

**(**_**His**_** POV)**

Just my luck.

After _they_ came after me, I'd been dragged away, against my will. I was forced out of the country with no time to warn my family, or say goodbye. I'd been so certain they were going to kill me, after all I _had_ put them at risk, but no... They had a job for me. A mission. It was worse than death, in my opinion. I'd tried to resist, but _he'd_ given me no choice.

That's why I didn't go back to my family when it was all over. Guilt and shame warred supreme in my system. I can still feel the hot wetness of innocent blood staining my hands. I can still taste it's sweet, addictive tang on my tongue, and I'm almost certain my eyes still carry the faintest vestigest of the crimson they once were. It's been so long, they should have returned to their normal gold. Never again have I tasted human blood, but it seems to follow me, haunting my every move.

Now I lived, haunting that same path daily, and wondering if I'd chosen a different path that day, if everything would be different. Had I had allowed Alice to give me a ride home, would I still be with them? She never knew. She never saw it coming until it was too late, if she saw it at all. _They_ took away my dignity and pride. _They_ took my confidence in my control. I felt like I didn't deserve to be with my family, anymore, so I stayed hidden in Forks, listening to the thoughts of the innocent humans who dared to pass by the trail. Some had saddened thoughts about the family who lost a son here.

My undead heart clenched painfully as I tried to tune _those _particular thoughts out. I didn't need them to remind me of the chaos _they_ had caused. The pain. The anguish and guilt. No, I lived with it daily.

The night played over and over again, as I swung through the trees and prowled through the forest. I hunted at least once every other week, far more often than I usually needed to, but I could _still_ taste their blood on my tongue, and it was driving me to insanity. I thirsted for more. So many years of hard work undone, I felt like nothing more than a powerless newborn.

_Murderer._ The thought echoed through my mind. It was my mission. I didn't have a choice, but that knowledge didn't help to lessen the guilt I felt. _You killed them._ I was ordered to, though I knew that to be no excuse. _There had to be some way around it! _I had no argument to that, but now was far too late to think of it.

For fifty long years I stayed in these woods. I would occasionally return home to change my clothing when it became ragged, or to try to get some sort of peace in happier memories. I even visited the rooms of my siblings and parents looking for a long lost sense of comfort. I found contact information for them. They must have known, or at least suspected, I'd come back. There were no messages on the phone.

I don't know what hurt worse. The possibility that they knew what _they_ wanted me to do, or that my family didn't come looking for me. I knew there were aspects I was not seeing, but right now my pain-filled mind could only comprehend one thing. I was alone.

But... That was the past. This is the present.

After fifty years of watching this path become neglected and overgrown in it's time, I decided to walk along it. It was untouched yet so changed. It was familiar, but oh-so different. I walked around the curves, briskly, taking the splits. There were four main splits. One, marked with red ribbons, led to my once home, thought that was a trail far too long for most to take, and far overgrown. Another, marked with blue ribbons, led to the hospital. Yet another, with green ribbons, led to the school. Finally, the fourth, with orange ribbons and the least overgrown, led to what was currently the Swan Residence.

And to _her_.

The new girl of Forks Washington, Isabella Swan. Police Chief Charlie Swan's daughter, who recently moved up to be with him, from Phoenix Arizona. She was prettier than I'd expected, but imagine my shock when she chose to take the trail. She spent days exploring it, falling often on the uneven ground. I was certain she'd grow tired of the wet, cold under brush, but she chose to take the path to school, daily. She seemed to find it as peaceful as I once did.

I stayed far away...at first. I stayed far away from every human I came across, since my interaction with _them_. I didn't feel worthy of their presence anymore, and their thoughts were often overwhelming for me. I watched her from the very tops of the tallest trees. I'd expected her thoughts to bombard me. Thoughts of her disgust with the praying mantis that was crawling up her arm, or when she fell and got mud on the knees of her pants.

Imagine my surprise to find she was a mental mute.

I don't mean she was an airhead. No, I listened in on her conversations with her father, from the edge of the forest. She seemed to be surprisingly intelligent. I just couldn't _hear_ her. The first in millions of people I'd come across, and I couldn't hear her thoughts. It was both liberating and frustrating at once.

Then, I decided to try and interact with her. I still felt...distant, but some small part of me was curious about her. Her obvious intelligence, combined with my lack of being able to hear her was truly something unheard of. She smelled human enough, and had a heartbeat. I chose to walk along the trail one morning and 'accidentally' bump into her. Perhaps if I was closer, her thoughts would become clear? Or perhaps if I heard her voice...?

I'd made few mistakes since my change. Chosing to go on a ten year drinking binge, hunting down the low-lives of the Chicago area. Listening to _them_ at _any _point in time. And chosing to meet _her._ Her scent was intoxicating, a sweet combination of freesia, strawberry and lilac. Her blood hummed so sweetly in her veins, singing to me, begging to be tasted. I'd never wanted anything so badly as I wanted to kill her right then and there. I knew my control was snapping, even as I paused. I could feel the hot burning of my throat, excrutiatingly painful as it was, and watched as her eyes widened with undiluted terror. Undoubtedly, she found herself facing imminent death.

I knew my look was probably hostile, but I couldn't think more on it, as my attention was fixed on not killing her in that moment.

I tried to recall the words Carlisle had always told me. I recalled the family I loved and longed for. I recalled the way we lived, and our views on humans. It all seemed so useless as I was faced with this helpless, beautiful creature before me. I even went as far as to take in just _how_ terrified she was. She licked her lips, and a new fire coursed through me. Now I was faced with the overwhelming urge to take her, to make her mine and take what I wanted, but I had to resist! The reflection in her large doe eyes caught me by surprise. It was me, but I was a monster. I was glaring at her with thirst-darkened eyes, and looked ready to rip her throat out.

Unbidden, my mind recalled the events of _that_ night. The images forever burned into my mind. The memories of the terrified screams and helpless begging had me hesitating more. I stubbornly refused to recall anything about the blood, as I knew that would send me over the precarious edge I stood on at that single moment.

_Fight!_ My feet took a step closer to her, but as I registered it, I forced myself to take several steps back. I didn't even think to watch my speed. I was too preoccupied with keeping the hapless girl alive, even as she stupidly remained frozen where she was, panting for breath. _Run!_ I don't know if that thought was aimed at her or myself, but it worked.

That thought sent me mobile, and I was gone before she could finish blinking.

That was yesterday.

That afternoon, I waited impatiently for her, in the woods. I snuck out of the treeline only once, as I watched the children heading to their lunch period. I listened to a girl, Angela Weber, explain the 'story' of the woods to _her_. More unwelcome thoughts hit me, about the great tragedy that my loss caused to my family, and I blocked her out as I listened to them speak.

For a brief moment, I wished I had Alice's power to see the future. I'd have loved to know what _she_ was going to do next.

Waiting in the woods, I saw her speaking to Mike Newton, turning him down for the Prom in as nice a way as she could before she came my way. I felt my anxiety rise, both in anticipation of her proximity and in fear of it as well. Undoubtedly, she felt the same, if the spike in her heart rate and breathing had anything to say about it. Never-the-less, she entered the woods and began her long journey home.

I waited until she was a good distance there, before I made my move. I had to make sure she was far enough away from any civilization that if she screamed, no one would hear. While a large part of me wanted to kill her, after what I'd been forced to do, I refused to give in. Instead, I decided I needed to desensitize myself to her scent. There was only one safe way to do that.

I waited until she got close, holding what little breath I had. Thankfully, our kind didn't need to breath. When she was near enough, I launched out of the woods, hearing her terrified scream, but ignoring it as my gaze focused on her jacket. I inhaled deeply as I pulled sharply on it, not caring about my strength, and kept moving, needing to remain hidden from her. I felt her body jolt in a way that I knew meant she would fall, but her jacket tore free and I was off with it. Her scent burned my throat and it would be seconds before I lost it.

I hid behind a tree and some thick bushes, a short distance away, and winced when I realized I'd hurt her wrist and scared her. I wished there was some way to avoid that, but in order to keep her alive... I took several deep breaths of the fresh air, wincing as her scent remained intermingled with it. Still, it helped to clear my mind a little. Then she shocked me again; told me she needed the jacket and tried to come closer, instead of running for her life. I lost a little of my tightly gripped control and growled at her, out loud, even as the fingers of my free hand dug into the bark of a nearby tree, splintering the fragile wood with ease.

She still didn't flee right away, and I took it upon myself to be the one to leave. As it was, I desperately needed to hunt, simply from that one tiny interaction.

I decided I would take one of my rare visits to the house, and give her one of mine in it's place. I knew I also needed to vaguely explain..._something,_ but what could I say? While absently rummaging through her pockets, I noticed a grocery list. _That's right, she's human and humans need to eat several times a day._ Undoubtedly, this list was somewhat important to her. An idea suddenly hit me.

I ran back to the house, my mind running over several thoughts. While I was happy I was able to fight the urge to kill her, and that I was perhaps wrong about my control being so weak, I still had many worries.

I was messing with dangerous forces, for one. Who was I to steal her jacket? Who was I to follow her on her way to school? Why was I so fascinated with this possibly dangerous little human? Her jacket would only help me for so long, and I feared there'd be nothing left to return to her by the time I was done. I began to plan what I'd do next, when the time came.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	6. Kleptomaniac Trail

**Note** : I've been trying to improve the length of some of the chapters, but unfortunately, I don't see a lot that I can add. For future reference, some chapters will be much longer, and others will be shorter. When I said before that chapter lengths will vary, I didn't realize just how much they'd _vary_. I do hope that despite the (sometimes) shorter chapters, you still enjoy the story. I _really_ am trying to improve on it. In fact, I even go through the chapters over and over, looking for anything to edit.

Also, I googled 'Gollum' (Lord, that sounds wrong :S LOL!), and it's spelled both 'Golem' and 'Gollum'. Since I'm going for the single individual, I chose 'Gollum'. It's not a spelling error (I hope).

* * *

**(The Next Day, Bella's POV)**

After I found the mysterious jacket on the ground, I quickly realized I'd have to hide it or face a lot of unwanted questions. I didn't think about it, however, until after Jessica launched into a rant about how I managed to get a hold of an expensive leather jacket. Then she realized it was a _man's_ jacket and began to demand to know who my boyfriend was.

Trust Jess to jump to all the wrong conclusions.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Jess. Seriously." I saw Angela looking contemplative and frowned at her. "_Really._" I tried to keep my expression masked, as I thought to the strange man of the path. _The strange man. 'Him'. I wish I had a name to go by._ I found myself so entranced by him. Though I was mainly afraid for my life, I also found myself feeling drawn, wishing to know more behind his story.

She nodded a little, and Jessica noticed the hidden conversation. Frowning deeply, she shot Angela a slightly betrayed look before almost glaring at me. "There's something going on that I don't know about?" Jessica was a talented gossip, but no one ever said she was stupid. No, she was surprisingly observant, really.

I shook my head and smiled a little. "Jess, you wanna know the truth? I found this jacket in the woods, the day after mine disappeared." It was the truth, just without all the gory details. '_Yeah, after I saw the inhumanly gorgeous ghost who looked like he wanted to kill me. Then stole my jacket. Then stole someone else's jacket and gave it to me'. What's up with that, anyways? What happens if I run into the owner of the jacket? 'Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, sir. I have a stalker ghost who...' Yeah, um...no._

Ange's eyes widened at my verbal confession, but she remained quiet. Yesterday, when I'd found the jacket, I'd stuffed it in my locker at school, before too many people could see me wearing it. Today, I didn't think about it, and my friends caught me wearing it. Thus...the obvious questions. I made a mental note to hide the jacket when I got home, so Charlie wouldn't ask about it. I was just lucky I'd worn up it to my room yesterday and he hadn't noticed it yet. Charlie rarely came into my room, thank God.

I was only a student. High school student at that, from a regular family. It's not like I had a money tree in my backyard, and there was no honest way for me to afford a jacket like this on my own. I also couldn't lie to save my life, so the best choice was to avoid it totally.

"So...you _really_ don't have a boyfriend?" Jessica's eyes widened and she suddenly got very close. She was so close, in fact, I could see the green flecks in her eyes, and I leaned back uncomfortably. "Wait, you said you found it on the _trail_? _After_ your jacket blew away?" She shot a look between me and Angela. Obviously, her mind had caught on to the same page as my own and Angela's. She knew I knew about the path, but she didn't know exactly what was going on.

Like I needed the whole school talking about the new girl's run in with the resident ghost. If I told Jessica, that's exactly what would happen. She didn't _mean_ to be a natural gossip, but that's just who she was.

"It's a klepto path." I shrugged, even as Angela covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "It stole my jacket, then stole someone else's and gave it to me." _Huh. Well how do you like that?_ I bit my lip then, as I tried not to laugh, myself. It was actually pretty funny, when you put it into context like that. _Do I dare ask what he'll steal next?_ I blushed when my mind automatically supplied the answer to that. Undergarments seemed to be safe...for now, thankfully. At least the creepy stalker wasn't a total perve.

For a moment, I almost imagined him acting like Lord of the Rings' Gollum, with a huge pile of stolen clothing. '_My Precious'._ I giggled hysterically at the mental image. Glancing towards the path, my laughter got stuck in my throat as I caught sight of a stunning pale face watching me from half behind a tree.

I would have instantly feared for my safety, if I hadn't seen him chuckling a little. It wasn't a dark chuckle, either, but a carefree one. It was a strange expression, considering the only other times I had a clear view of his face, he was glaring at me with an overwhelming hostility. Strangely, the lighter expression made him seem....younger. More innocent.

It was a....beautiful expression for him.

I found myself wishing to see that expression more often, on his stunning alabastre face. Then I mentally shook my head, trying to rid myself of the strange and slightly awkward thought. It was obvious he didn't like me, so then why did I feel drawn to him? I guess I couldn't help it. Though he was foreboding, there was something intriguing about him, too.

Everything was quiet, and then I heard Angela's voice.

"Do you see _h-something_?" I could hear the under tones in her words as she quickly corrected herself. She really wanted to know if I was seeing _him._

"Yeah, what're you staring at?" Jess' sudden interest worried me. What if she saw him? Again I wanted to shake my head. What did it matter if she saw him? Why did the idea of...sharing him...bother me?

His laughter stopped and he stared at me. Gone was the hostile look. In it's place was a contemplative one, as if I somehow intrigued him. It hit me that his eyes were I light honey, and I found it to be a color that suited the mysterious aspect to this boy. It was beautiful, and I felt as though I was drowning in those golden eyes. Then he raised an eyebrow and his eyes flashed behind me, breaking the spell and reminding me that I had friends who were probably wondering who I was making eyes at.

It didn't matter. I was somehow magically focused on the light gold of his eyes, that I could clearly make out even from this distance. I'd never seen such a color, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't look away. I felt my face warming as he stared back intensely, then he blinked, and I finally shook myself of the strange haze. His face was definitely clearer, but as I watched, it began to harden over. Something came to his eyes, and I only had a moment to identify it as guilt and shame before he disappeared.

My heart was racing, and I sucked in a powerful breath. Though I'd been breathing the whole time, I felt strangely light headed. Turning to my friends, I saw them looking at me in concern and I looked to Angela. Her eyes filled with instant understanding. "I thought I did. I... I'm not sure...really." _What could he possibly have to feel guilty about? And the shame? Was it because he stole my jacket?_

That didn't seem right. Though he did _steal_ it, that couldn't have been the cause of the powerful emotions I'd seen shining in his eyes.

"Huh. Weird. Well, like I told you, the forest is haunted." Angela played it off as nonchalant, but I could see the hidden questions in her eyes. I knew that she'd find a quiet time to interrogate me, but in all honesty, I didn't mind. I knew I could trust her with this secret. Not that I'd tell her _every_ detail, but at least I had _someone_ to talk with, about this.

.....................

The morning went by quietly and uninterrupted. Classes were boring, and I pushed myself to focus on my work and get it all done. Thoughts of _him_ kept me sufficiently distracted a good portion of the time, but I did get _all_ my work done, thankfully. I didn't even have homework by the time I was done. When the lunch bell rang, I separated from Angela and Jessica to go grab my wallet from my locker.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder if I'd forget my head, if it wasn't attached to my body. I knew leaving my wallet in my locker wasn't a good idea. Even in a small town like this, there was the rare locker break-in, though one hadn't happened in ages.

I was walking down the hall when I heard the sound of rustling coming from around the corner. Instantly, I paused, my mind trying to explain what was going on. It wasn't the sound that had me hesitating, as this was a public high school and it could have just been a random student at their locker. No, it was the smell that hit me.

Sweet, and somehow...slightly musky. It was like a cologne, but I immediately recognized it as the scent of the man in the woods.

The frantic hammering in my chest focused my attention back to the present, and I took a deep, shaky breath. I realized the sounds had stopped, and I hesitantly moved forward. _It can't be him._ I thought shakily, trying to convince myself of that. _He haunts the path, right? Well, obviously I'm not on the path right now._

It helped a little, and I moved to the corner. I heard a locker door close, and a breeze blew by me, intensifying the scent briefly. Peering around the corner, I frowned, and my eyes widened as I saw only one locker door hanging open a little. I even began to wonder about the locker break-ins, seeing my crushed lock lying harmlessly on the ground. Only one locker was evidently broken into.

Mine.

There was no sign of anyone else in the area, and I rushed forward, stumbling over my own to feet. Cursing my clumbsiness, I grabbed the locker door and pushed it open harshly. My locker looked more or less the same as usual, with the exception of a few minor details. The first thing I did was find my wallet in the bottom of my backpack, and I was about to relax when I noticed what _was_ missing. My picture of myself with Renee and Phil was gone, and so was my bag of gym clothes.

"Oh, _come on_!" Looking around, I glared down the halls, becoming more than a little irritated by this point. "Seriously? My _gym_ clothes?"

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	7. It's Keeping You Alive

**(The Path)**

Gym had been hell. When I got there with no change of clothes, I had to explain what happened. How exactly was I supposed to tell my teacher I had a klepto ghost on my tail, with a kink for my used clothing? Honestly. I couldn't explain it if I tried. Heck, I had questions about a lot of that. Was he really a ghost? If he was, shouldn't he have stuck to the path? Were there more ghosts I didn't know about? What if he wasn't a ghost?

The last question stuck in my mind the most. The way he acted, he somehow didn't seem like a _ghost_, ghost. But then, the question still remained... What _was_ he?

At least he'd given me something to work with, when I tried to explain to the gym teacher why I didn't have my gym clothes. I held up the smashed lock to my locker and raised an eyebrow, even as I recalled my brief explanation to my teacher. "Someone broke into my locker and stole my clothes." Well, if it wasn't for the lock, I would have laughed myself. As it was, I was sent to the office and given an after school detension. It could have been explained off as someone's horrible idea of a joke, in stealing my clothes to get me into trouble, and that someone could have broken my lock with a metal baseball bat, or something, but Mr. Hammond wasn't having _any_ of it.

He was so certain I'd done it myself, and was lying to cover my backside.

Like I said, I couldn't lie to save my life, which you'd think he would have picked up on in the months I'd been going to classes there. Sue me for trying to be somewhat honest. It didn't help my gym teacher seemed to have it in for me.

So here I am, a cold, dark afternoon and I'm walking along the path. I'm still holding the smashed lock, and wondering if I should just keep a second backpack on me at all times, with my gym clothes or any jackets I chose not to wear. Nah, I had a feeling even if I did, he'd just steal the whole backpack off me the next time he wanted something. I wasn't so much afraid anymore, as I was annoyed. I mean, why did _I_ have to be the one to get the ghost with the most unusual kink I'd ever heard of?

A shiver hit me unexpectedly, both from the cold, and the fact that I felt like I was being watched. Ever since my first meeting with him, maybe I was just keeping my eyes and ears out, but I felt like I'd become more sensitive to his presence. I usually seemed to know when I was being followed, or watched, and usually could tell if it was him, or if I needed to worry. Then again, the growls and snarls helped me to identify when he was in a bad mood, too.

I stopped where I was and looked around the forest, listening to the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees. There was a snap of a branch high up in one of the trees, and I listened as it fell, clattering against other branches and ripping through the leaves, before hitting the ground with a dull thud. While I was still nervous, I had a bone to pick with Mr. Ghost. "My _gym_ clothes?" I looked around, frowning as I pulled the jacket tighter around my frame. "Ok, I didn't understand your fascination with my jacket, but my _gym clothes?_ _Used_ gym clothes at that?" _I mean, ew!_

There was a sound that almost seemed to resembled a choked off laugh, and it only fueled my irritation into something surprisingly close to anger. I had to close my eyes tightly to keep the resulting tears at bay. If there was one thing I hated, it was that my temper seemed to have direct connections to my tear ducts.

_He stole my gym clothes, which is embarrassing enough, but now he's _laughing_ at me?_ I felt humiliated and angry. He seemed to care enough to give me his jacket -which I thought was his, anyways- after stealing mine, and then he laughs at me when I try to complain about him stealing my gym clothes? _What a jerk!_ My hand tingled with the urge to hit something. I wasn't normally a violent person, but I was filled to the brim with humiliation, rage, frustration, confusion, and still a hint of fear. I just didn't know what to do.

I hated being basically helpless against lord knows whatever he was, but I really began to wonder if there was anything I could say to make him stop stealing my clothes.

I took a moment to breathe deeply before opening my eyes and staring in the direction the sound had come from. "Oh, _sure_. It's funny, is it? I mean, I've got a klepto on my tail with a sick fetish for my used clothing. What could you possibly want with my clothing, anyways? Are you just mental, or something?" It wasn't like he could wear my stuff. I hoped. _Ok, eew! There's an image I didn't need._ Shuddering, I refocused, trying to shake off the mental image I just got. "And my picture with my mom? I want that back, you know!"

I knew he was out there. I could feel him watching me. As my hand tightened around the smashed lock I held, I felt a fresh bout of nervousness hit me. He did that. He took this solid metal lock and somehow crushed it. He never seemed to carry anything with him. Had he done it with his bare hands? The idea was terrifying. What if he had? He was capable of doing far worse to me, if I upset him.

A low growl reached me ears, and I gasped sharply when I realized it was _right_ behind me. An icy breath ghosted across the back of my neck, and I eyed the trail in front of me, wondering if I could get away, should I make a run for it.

It was impossible. Even as I tried to force my legs to move, I felt as if I was suddenly paralysed.

The presence was both hot and cold against my back. I could feel the coldness coming off him, but I also felt hot as the material of whatever he was wearing brushed against the backs of my hand. I felt icy fingers trail down my throat, pausing over my pulse points, where he could probably feel my heart clammoring against my chest. They flexed slightly, digging slightly into my skin, before moving to the front of my throat. Then he rested his hand, cupped around my throat and only putting the slightest pressure against it.

My breathing caught, and I once again began to fear for my life. All it would take was for him to squeeze, and I wouldn't be able to breathe. My body shook in fear, and I heard my raspy breathing as I swallowed nervously, feeling my throat pressing more against the hard flesh. His hand flexed again, and there was a low, shaky growl. He tightened his grip, but I felt him shaking, and after a moment, he pulled away.

"You couldn't possibly understand." His voice was cold, low, musical and hypnotic. It was as beautiful as his face, and it suited him. "It's keeping you alive." The last part was added in a softer voice, though it was highly strained, as if being this close to me was difficult for him, for some reason. Once again, there was this light feeling of icy fingers against my throat, pressing just enough to push my head to the side, baring more of my throat.

I was starting to get light headed, as my breathing kept coming in shallow gasps that didn't seem to do anything to sustain me. I couldn't even think of fighting his hold on me. Closing my eyes, I felt something soft tickle my chin and something else cold pressed against the pulse point. A low rumble sounded, I'm not sure if it was a growl or a groan, but the puffs of cold air told me it was his face against my neck. I felt him breathe in and freeze, his hand tangling in my hair for a split second before releasing me abruptly and pulling away.

There was another breeze, and I felt the presence behind me disappear.

Only then did I feel free to move. I gasped harshly for breath, even as my lungs ached and my heart raced uncomfortably. Looking around, I saw there was no one else on the trail, and I frowned. _What was that, just now?_ He'd breathed against me, but something chased him off. I shivered a little, feeling strangely cold. Now that he seemed to be gone, I didn't know how to feel. I was still somewhat frightened, but also felt... Well, I didn't know _how_ I felt. It was honestly confusing.

Shaking my head, I sighed. _Back on topic, I guess. _"How is stealing my clothing keeping me alive?" More importantly, was he planning on stealing my whole wardrobe?

I took a moment before shaking myself out of my uncomfortable state, I turned and began walking. I was more than aware that he was still out there, watching me. I would hear the occasional rustle of leaves, or a snap of a twig, following me at the same pace as I walked. Not to mention, more than once I heard birds go silent as we passed by, as though suddenly afraid for their own lives. Strangely enough, after thinking on this encounter, I found myself fearing him less. He made himself sound so dangerous, but he'd done little to harm me, other than spraining my wrist when he stole my jacket.

Certainly, I had no idea what he wanted, or what he meant. Honestly? He sounded a little...unhinged, but he hadn't hurt me. He seemed to be...almost...trying to protect me? I mean, stealing my clothing and picture kept me alive? It was...freaky, but he basically told me he was doing it to help me...in some odd way. I didn't understand. No, I was so lost, I doubted I'd ever understand.

Why would a ghost care about me? Was he even a ghost? I mean, he seemed far too solid for an undead spirit.

Either way, I hurried home, pausing at the edge of the trail to look behind me. Frowning to myself, I voiced the one question that kept running through my mind. "Why do you even care?" Without waiting to see if he'd grace me with a response, I turned and hurried into the house.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	8. Revenge of the Angry Trail Man

**Note** : This chapter might seem OOC a little, for Edward, but I tried to keep it down a notch. As stated above, no humans/vampires were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Sorry about the late update. I spent the weekend relaxing, and we had off again-on again thunderstorms because of the massive humidity, so... It's threatening thunder out now, but I'm bored so I thought I'd update anyways. I'm iffy on how I feel about the ending of this chapter, but I hope you like it.

* * *

**(**_**His**_** POV)**

Kleptomaniac trail?

As I listened to her chat with her friends, I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was strange. For the first time in fifty years, I had the urge to laugh. A real laugh, too, not one born of bitterness or irony. I was just caught off-guard by her explanation to her friend, Jessica. Bella often kept me guessing, not thinking or reacting like most humans would to everyday situations.

I knew why Bella hadn't told her the truth. Her real suspicions about the trail. And yes, I knew she thought I was a ghost. It didn't matter. Bella would never find out the truth, I'd make sure of that. I could see Jessica's mind going over countless theories and even hinting at possibly starting rumors that cound get Bella into trouble. Angela's thoughts were more sympathetic and worried.

_I just hope she isn't getting infatuated with this ghost. I mean... She doesn't seem as scared, but it's like... It's like it's all she thinks about._

Yes, she was right. I could see the gears turning in Bella's eyes, when her eyes locked on mine. I currently didn't feel the need to glare at her, as her jacket had done wonders. It was lying in shreds on my bedroom floor at the moment, but it had served it's purpose better than I could have expected.

When I saw her looking at me, everything seemed to fade away. The guilt and pain that constantly ate at me seemed to recede, and I didn't pay attention to anyone else. It was like it was just her and me. I could see the gentle questions in her wide brown eyes. I could see her fears, hear her heart racing, but there were more questions than anything else at this particular moment. There was a kindness about her that seemed to wash over me, making me feel loved and warm.

_Does she see him? Where?_ Angela's thoughts cut into my reverie, and I glanced briefly at her. She was looking in my direction, but I could tell she couldn't see me. Then again, she didn't know what to look for. _I wish I could see him._ It was funny how even though she had no direct proof I even existed, the thought never crossed her mind that Bella might just be imagining it all.

Glancing back, I was suddenly struck with what was going on. Here I was, practically stalking a perfectly innocent girl. She was beautiful, smart, and she hadn't done anything to deserve my cursed attentions. I felt the guilt and shame slam into me once more, and unfortunately, I didn't mask it in time, even as I flew into the woods at my top speed.

I'd seen her eyes darken with pain and worry. I couldn't allow her to feel anything but fear of me. I'm a monster. I needed to remember that.

But I wasn't done. Even as I ran away from the strangely fascinating Bella Swan, my mind helpfully reminded me I'd gone there to find more of her clothing to make away with. I could easily have gone to her house, but it was bad enough I was stealing her clothing to begin with. I didn't want to break into her house to do so, as well, though I knew I most likely would need to, eventually.

When I went back, I almost immediately found what I was looking for. It was difficult being in the building halls, as the scents of the humans all so close, almost overwhelmed me. I had to breathe sparsley, and at times had to pause to gather my control. Her locker reeked of her, making it practically a big flashing neon sign and easy to find. I crushed the lock with my bare hands, not bothering to think how she'd close her locker later.

I immediately found the bag containing her gym clothes. _Perfect._ They smelled even more strongly of her than her jacket, though I knew a human's nose would never pick up on the scent. I knew also that these would not survive, so I made a mental note to replace them with identical ones and get them to her. I winced when I realized that would mean I had to go _shopping_ for her.

There were far too many issues with that... Nosy sales clerks, having to buy _female_ clothing and listen to the mental questions of why, and having to be around many humans... Still, I had no right to even be taking her clothing in the first place. Replacing them was the very least I could do.

I was about to leave when I looked up and froze. There, on the top shelf, was a picture of Isabella Swan with an older woman and a man who seemed stuck between their years. He was younger than the woman but older than Bella. _This must be her mother._ And that would make the man her step-father, Phil. Her mother... Now I knew where Bella got her looks and warmth. The woman was beautiful and elegant looking with gentle eyes.

I reached out and ran a hand over the picture, my eyes burning with tears that could never fall. I thought back to the house, to the countless pictures my family had left behind, of all of us. They had taken most, of course, but left some for me, I think. The longing swelled up in my heart, but so did the fear. What if they didn't want me anymore, after all I'd done?

_Carlisle forgave me for my ten year drinking binge..._ But those had been lowlifes, and I'd sworn never to do it again. _He'll forgive you. _But would he really? _Could_ Carlisle forgive me and accept me back after all this time. Could he forgive me for what I'd done? I didn't even know if I'd be able to handle being around the, where ever they were.

An even bigger question hit me then.

_Could_ I leave Bella behind to be with them if they did?

It had been two months since I'd first seen her. Only about a week that we'd had any interaction. Yet it felt like I was strangely drawn to the beautiful, clumsy little girl. I needed to get away and stay away, before the monster took hold and I killed her. I had killed that poor, innocent family, and already this girl was infinately more important to me than them.

_Why_ was she so important? Who was Bella Swan to me? She was human. Clumsy, small, frail and weak. She'd age and die, just like the other humans, if something else didn't kill her first.

_No..._

The idea of her dying... The image that flashed across my mind of a lifeless Bella, was horrifying. Her eyes were dull, instead of the lively, deep brown I'd grown to enjoy looking at. Her pale face was ashen, an unhealthy color that stood testament to her death, and her beautiful heart no longer beat.

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and clenched my fists at my side, feeling the material of the strap of her bag and hearing it brush against my legs. I allowed the sound and scents to pull me out of my paranoid day dream and opened my eyes again. _I can't let her... I can't let anything happen to her._ My cold, undead heart lurched painfully.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, knocking me out of my thoughts. I recognized the more concentrated form of her scent before she got anywhere near me, however. A low growl tried to make it's way out of my chest, but I kept it silenced as I quickly sorted through her things and returned everything to the places they had been in before I broke into the locker.

Once again my eyes locked on the picture.

_A way. This is a way to remember that she's human, and has a family._ I grabbed the picture and pushed the door of the locker closed, not caring that she'd hear it. _I need this._ Another part of my mind told me she'd notice it was missing. _If it saved her life, she might not mind._

Hearing her breathing pick up, I knew she knew I was here. She was far more observant than most, as I'd recently realized, but I wasn't ready to face her. Not yet. Not in an enclosed area where her scent was a thousand times stronger. Taking her picture and gym clothes, I rushed past her, taking a deep breath of her scent as I went.

I was out in the woods in seconds, and my throat burned painfully from the scent of freesias and lilacs with a hint of strawberry, but I couldn't bother to release the breath. I fought the urge to run back and feed on her, even as a vicious snarl ripped through my lips. I dropped her bag and carefully put the picture on top of it before I ran off on a desperate hunt to quell the monster. It had been easier this time, but by no means was she safe, yet.

When I got back, it was some time after the school let out. I followed Bella along the path, wondering why she was walking so late, and laughed when she got worked up about her gym clothes. I doubt she even realized just how deeply she was blushing when she ranted about it, but as she went on, I began to realize just how deranged I must seem to her. She couldn't possibly understand, but I felt compelled to explain to her that it was for her safety.

It was difficult, being that close to her. Her scent washed over me, causing my mouth to fill with venom, but my mind focused on the picture, and my need to protect her, and I was somehow strong enough to fight off the monster within me. However, I could not fight the urge to touch her, to smell her, despite how my throat burned, and my control threatened to snap like an overly frayed thread. She even remained still, though I could read the terror and confusion in her stance and rigid body. Somehow, she trusted me enough not to scream. Or perhaps, she was too frightened to move or make a sound.

That was besides the point. I spoke to her. I actually _spoke_ to her. It was the first time in fifty years I ever felt the need to speak. As a vampire, of course, my voice wasn't all that raspy from lack of use.

Why did I care? I didn't know. All I knew was I _did_ care. I shouldn't have, but I did. I found myself longing almost desperately for Carlisle's wisdom, or Esme's endless mothering, or even Emmett's teasing and Rosalie's disdain. Jasper's ability to calm would have helped and I could have asked Alice about what the future held. No, I just longed for my family. I longed for what I'd become accustomed to. For what used to be a sense of normalcy within our family. I longed for the olden days, long since past.

Instead, I returned to where I'd dropped her things. I gathered Bella's bag and picture, and froze as the thoughts of a teacher hit me.

_'Someone broke into my locker'? Please! Anyone can see someone took a baseball bat to that lock. Why would anyone steal her gym clothing, anyways? That's just sick. So is she, for coming up with that._ The teacher, Mr. Hammond, was almost smug in his mind. _Well, I put her in her place. Stuck her in an afterschool detension. Kids _hate_ those! Hopefully, she'll have learned her lesson about lying to me._

The thoughts moved across the parking lot and I absently followed them. When I got to the tree line, I once again put the bag and picture down, and I dashed out behind the teacher.

_He doubts my Bella would speak the truth? _It was stupid to behave so rashly, but I was infuriated with the images of a humiliated Bella trying to defend herself in front of her laughing gym class. _He needlessly humiliated her! _I could see the innocent hurt in her expression as she held up the feeble lock I'd smashed with my bare hands, and tried to half explain why she hadn't brought a change of clothes.

A snarl slipped out of me, and I flashed around to the far side of his car, ducking down behind it when he spun with a startled cry at the sound. _Don't let him see you. Hide. Stalk. Scare._ The thoughts were turning more primal by the second, and I forced myself to remain in some semblance of control. I'd just fed, so it was easier, despite my close encounter with Bella. Regardless, I knew I'd have to hunt again before the day was out.

_How dare he!_ I was beyond angry. Looking to his car, I felt my lips pull up a little in an almost evil smile and I reached out. I wouldn't hurt him. That was _never_ my way, and nothing would change that. I'd never willingly hurt a human, if I had _any_ choice. No matter how much of a jerk he was. Instead, I'd show him just how truthful Bella was being.

A vehicle could be replaced, especially with his salary, and this thing was practically a rust bucket anyways. I was no Rosalie, but I could safely estimate less than a year left of service before it fell apart under him. Probably literally. I took hold of the handle of the passenger side door of his little green minivan, and pulled a little, exerting the slightest amount of my inhuman strength, easily ripping the door from it's place and letting it fall to the ground. Then I proceeded to rip out the passenger seat and claw at the rear door of his van.

I growled loudly, this time on purpose as I knew it would scare him. I moved slowly around the car, trying to track his movements and shadow them so he wouldn't see me. I used my growling and hissing to chase him to the damaged side of the car and began to work on the good side. I smashed the windshield using my enhanced strength and speed, and ducked down. I made sure the car would still run, but it would certainly be a mess.

While I was beyond infuriated at his cold thoughts of innocent Bella, I knew enough not to leave him completely helpless. I even lifted his cell phone carefully from the seat and dropped it on the floor, where it would remain safe. Luckily, as I was long since dead, my real finger prints were not on file, so I didn't need to worry about that.

_What the...? This isn't possible!_ He was so scared, he was almost hyperventilating. I could see what was happening through his mind, and as far as he could see, the damage was just mysteriously appearing in front of him. The only evidence he had of my presence was a slight, indistinct blur now and then. He even began to entertain the notion I was an angry, vengeful ghost. _This has to do with Swan! No, that's insane! How else can I explain this? But no one would ever believe me! What do I say? What do I do?_ I growled lowly, warningly. _Oh god! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

I took off then, not wanting to hear him rant endlessly to himself. He was too frightened to think straight, and I knew I got my message across. I dashed through the woods, gathering Bella's things and making my way home. Rain was coming, I could smell it, and I didn't want the smell to wash off her clothing, or the picture to get ruined.

Perhaps later, I'd visit her at her home, to see if she was ok.

* * *

**P.S.** : Ok, yeah, I think I made Eddie-boy sound a little deranged, but remember that he's not exactly the Edward everyone knows and obsesses over. LOL. So far, out of (so far) 45 chapters, this ending is the most OOC I've made him. At least, I like to think so.

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	9. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Note** : I shouldn't say this because it's a kind of spoiler-ish, but... Here's the titles of some of the upcoming chapters. That might help you to understand what's coming, a little. (I just couldn't wait to let you know ;) )

Chapter 10 - I Want To...Kill You.

Chapter 11 - Part of the Story

Chapter 12 - Close Encounters

Chapter 13 - Goodbye

Chapter 14 - Leaving and Reuniting ('Reuniting' _not_ being with Bella)

Chapter 15 - Rose (as in, the flower)

Chapter 16 - Aside 1

Chapter 17 - Girlie Chats and Mushy Meals

Chapter 18 - Struggling to Make it Through

Chapter 19 - Baaaccccckkkkk

So this might give you a hint to what's coming. Thank you all for taking the time to review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate your comments.

* * *

**(That Evening, Bella's POV)**

I wasn't really surprised when Angela came over, shortly after dinner. Charlie had a report of some 'monster' vandalising someone's car at the school, and he left to continue trying to sort out the strange story. Since I was stuck with Jessica and Mike all day in class, Angela hadn't really had the proper opportunity to question me as much as she'd like, so she called me shortly after Charlie left and asked to come over.

Now here I am, sorting through what Charlie had ranted about, with the strange attack on the car. It sounded like it was the gym teacher, Mr. Hammond, who was having car troubles. Apparently he was alone one minute, and the next, there was something tearing his car apart while growling and hissing at him. It didn't sound plausible, but I couldn't help the short thought of 'Now he knows how I felt'.

I had a good idea of what happened. A mysterious figure that could tear solid metal apart? A creature that moved as swiftly and silently as the wind, that growled, snarled and hissed? Yes, I knew exactly what had happened.

I just didn't know _why_.

That was the first and only interaction I'd ever heard of, that this ghost had with anyone but me. I'd looked it up online, and I don't know if the story just didn't make it that far, or if it was pulled off again, but _any_ sites I found that had anything to do with the mysterious disappearance of this seemingly nameless boy had little to no information, or was an 'invalid' site.

Angela arrived about fifteen minutes after her call, and we sat down to talk.

"Ok, I know you're here to interrogate me." I sat on one end of the couch and flipped the tv off with the remote, before turning to face Angela on the other end. "So ask away." I didn't mind her questions. I knew she wouldn't use it against me, and maybe her questions and comments could help me sort through this mess.

Giggling a little, she raised an eyebrow. "Do I really have to _ask_? What's the story with the strange ghost?"

That was a lot harder to answer than she might have realized, but I sat back and sighed. I had decided I would try, but I would think carefully on what I wanted to share. She already knew about my jacket, and undoubtedly had a good idea about my gym clothes, as we had that class together. "Well, like you already know, he steals my stuff and seems to have a strange fascination with my _clothes_. Of all the weirdest possible kinks." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"I noticed." She grimaced a little. "What about the jacket? You think he stole it from someone else and gave it to you?"

Now I hesitated. I wasn't so sure about that, anymore. Everything I'd seen suggested he was, well..._ghostly_, but not necessarily a ghost. He was solid enough to move objects and break into my locker, as well as knock me down. Perhaps the jacket really did belong to him. Not to mention, if he was a ghost haunting the trail, how was he able to move off the trail to not only break into my locker but to mangle Mr. Hammond's car, too?

After a moment of deliberating, I shrugged and offered Ange an apologetic smile. "I just don't know." _I don't know who he is. I don't know what he is. I don't know what he wants..._

Nodding, I was lucky she let it end like that. Then again...

"So... You never told me what he looks like. Is he cute?" She blushed a little, as that was a bolder question than I think either of us expected.

I felt my cheeks warming and ducked my head as embarrassment flooded me. I was glad it was just the two of us, but I bit my lip anyways. "Ange... I don't know. Yeah, he's cute, but I don't really know what else to say. I don't know how I feel around him, or what he wants from me..."

"What do you mean?" Seeing the look on my face, she backtracked quickly, realizing I didn't know how to take her question. "I mean, what do you mean about the whole you don't know how to feel thing?"

Again, difficult to answer, without going into gory details. Part of me wondered why I was keeping this from her, but I was flooded with thoughts of how I enjoyed this being _my_ thing, and that I didn't want to share. "Well..." I thought for a moment. "I'm scared of him, obviously. This is the same guy who looked like he wanted to rip my throat out, the first time I ever laid eyes on him." And still somehow managed to look amazing. "Then there's the fact that he's totally gorgeous." I felt myself blushing, and realized with a wince that I sounded a lot like Jessica just then.

It couldn't really be helped. He simply _was_ gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous, pun intended.

"I feel...odd. It's like I know he wants to protect me-" _Or so he says_ "-but I can't help but think there's a part of him that also wants to kill me. Two sides to him, you know? I don't know which side to pay more attention to, or if I'm just being paranoid. Part of me wants to help him, but I don't think I can. I don't even know where to _start_!"

Angela listened to my ranting with a patient, almost understanding look. "Have you looked up anything online?" When I nodded and told her of the results, she frowned in confusion. "That really is weird. I remember there was a big stink about it, because he was the son of a talented surgeon, or something. It was a big family, and a big story."

_A surgeon..._ "You don't think that if I go to the hospital and ask...?" I shook my head, dismissing the idea as quickly as it came. "No. Only if I want to get committed. They'd never believe my reasons." I was lucky _Angela_ believed me.

I had this sudden feeling like I was being watched, and looked around. I saw something moving past the main window, towards the woods, but it was gone with a blink and I began to wonder if I really saw it at all. Shaking my head a little, I turned back to Angela.

She nodded, not seeming to have noticed my slight distraction. "Well, I don't know what to do, either. Bella..." She hesitated. "Maybe I should start driving you to school? Or maybe I can come over and walk along the trail with you." She didn't look like the second idea appealed to her at all. "It's just... If he really _is_ torn between protecting you and killing you... He could be really dangerous. I mean, ghosts are supposed to be intangible and unable to affect physical things, but we've both seen what he's capable of. I'm really worried he might hurt you."

A shiver ran up my spine as I nodded. _Trust me. That thought's already crossed my mind. Numerous times._

Angela didn't stay too much longer. She told me she needed to head home to help take care of her younger siblings. Once she was out of the house, I made my way upstairs, only to freeze when I saw a shadow moving in the darkness of my room. The dim light -being a typical dark Forks day- from the window outlined a humanoid figure darting about in my room. My heart began to pound, and I crept as silently as I could back downstairs, heading to the closet and grabbing an old baseball bat before creeping back up.

When I got to the door, the figure paused, and I stopped breathing when I saw a familiar masculine form highlighted in the faint light from my window. As quick as it paused however, it disappeared and I almost groaned. Glancing to the baseball bat, I pursed my lips. _Yeah, I have a feeling this is gonna be all but useless._ Still, taking a deep breath, I raised the baseball bat and snuck to the door.

Throwing it open, I let out that earlier groan and rolled my eyes as I let the bat drop and flicked on the light.

My room was empty. I kind of figured as much. Looking around, I blushed and frowned when I saw my hamper open, as well as my closet. Then I blushed deeper and practically raced over to bury a pair of underwear that was right on the top of the pile. Instantly, I noticed I was missing my favorite blue silk blouse, that I'd worn only a couple days earlier. When I dug further, I also realized I was missing a pair of worn jeans, and my nightshirt.

"This is getting a little ridiculous." I muttered darkly, letting the baseball bat rest against the wall and digging deeper, praying the clothing was just buried. "Seriously?" _Nothing's safe, is it?_ At least my closet seemed to be safe.

I went over to my window, re-thinking if maybe he _was_ a ghost. I'd always left my window closed and locked. No, when I checked, the lock was open, but I pushed it closed and checked the window. There was no damage. How'd he get in?

Shaking my head, I wondered what he was going to do next, and began to think about better ways to secure my dirty laundry.

* * *

**Note** : Ok, side note. I do know that in a lot of cases, if a ghost is angry or desperate enough to get someone's attention they often times _can_ solidify and touch/affect objects/people. In this story, however, I think it would just add random babbling that isn't needed.

I didn't really have anything on how he broke into her house for her clothing, but when thinking on it, I figured I could add a little and give you an inside look. I believe it was asked for in a review by... *checks* Ack, I'm sorry. I don't have it in my email, so I might have the reviewer wrong. Please correct me if I do. I think it was... **Wanda W.** ? Someone asked about how Edward broke into Bella's house, so I added a little on that.

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


	10. I WantTo Kill You

**Note** : On a side note and completely random... I went to see Transformers 2 last week and it was Awesome! I was completely _optimus_tic, and was pleasantly surprised by the _prime_ quality. I plan to make a _bee_-line back to the movie as soon as I can, though after sitting for two-and-a-half hours, I think my rear is definitely made of _ironhide_. LOL!

**Note 2** : I understand that it's been a fairly boring story. I realized quite a bit later that I didn't have any real conflicts, so I tried to add a few filler chapters in with a hint of excitement. First one is Chapter 12. ;) Then the rest come after Chapter 20, I believe.

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

My dad's window. That's how he'd gotten in. My dad was muttering around to himself the next morning about his window, which was mysteriously open after he'd shut it before he left. He even asked if I'd opened it, and in a fit of stupidity, I said yes. I'd blamed it on his room needing an air out, and that I'd been going around gathering laundry when I'd done it.

I'd even decided to _do_ the laundry. If nothing else, at least maybe _that _would put a hamper on _his_ plans. He liked my dirty clothes, right? Well, if I began washing my clothes all the time, he'd _have_ no dirty clothes to steal.

Somehow... That didn't stop him. And somehow...I wasn't surprised.

This was getting ridiculous. I was _so_ close to going to my dad, and telling him about the ghost with a kink for my used clothing. Heck, it had gone beyond that. It wasn't just 'used' clothing, anymore. At this point he seemed to be stealing whatever he could get his hands on! I hadn't even paid much attention to it until just recently, other than to chew him out about it once or twice and earn a laugh from him, and I only just realized that I was down to less than a third of my wardrobe.

At least I was lucky he seemed decent enough to leave my undergarments alone, but it was odd to see all those said undergarments in comparison to the two or three pairs of pants I had left, and the four blouses; two skirts. He'd even gone as far as to take his jacket back and give me yet _another_ one. One of his, that is. Funny how I never seem to see any of my clothing once it's gone. Just what _does_ he do with it?

Wait. Somehow I don't think I want to know.

Again, unbidden, the image of him with a huge pile of my clothing came to mind. 'My Precious', huh? Well, they're supposed to be _My_ Preciouses. What was with him and stealing my clothes? Why me? Why wasn't I hearing about Angela missing a pair of pants, or Charlie missing his uniform jacket? What was it about _me_ that made him so fascinated in what I clothed my body in? If he kept this up, one day I'd end up waking up and having to send Charlie to do emergency clothes shopping for me, because I'd have nothing to wear and wouldn't be able to leave the house.

.......Ok, maybe not _Charlie._ I really wasn't looking forward to explaining to him what happened to my clothes. Not to mention, he was already asking why I wasn't wearing my favorite blue blouse. I really couldn't say 'Because some guy on the trail stole it for reasons unknown and I haven't seen it since'.

Sure, mystery man seemed to care enough to replace some of the clothing he stole. He got me an identical set of gym clothes, which was kind of freaky. I really didn't want to know how he got my pants size. Oh, right...the pants he stole. Cue the freaked shudder at the thought of him searching my pants for my pants size, and then going and _buying_ a pair of female workout pants.

At least, considering the brand new price tag on the brand new pants, I'm guessing he _bought_ them. Maybe he stole them, too, or had someone else buy them. Wow, cue another grossed out shudder. The idea of him _sharing_ the facts of stealing my clothing was even weirder than him _stealing_ them.

You know, I should probably be scared by now, if not from the constant threat of imminent death then by the fact that he stole anything I put on my body. Strangely enough, I was only annoyed. Slightly disturbed, but mostly annoyed.

"He's baaaaaaaccckkkk!" Jessica's eyes darted beyond me. The look on her face was appraising, as well as a little disturbed. Mostly appraising, in her case. She was obviously too busy checking someone out to explain who she meant.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I shook my head to clear it and shivered a little at the frigid temperatures. I was standing at the edge of the school parking lot with my friends Angela and Jessica, just chatting about random things until the bell went. I brushed out my knee length, pleated skirt and blushed, realizing this was my second day in a row, wearing it. I wouldn't usually do this, but seeing as I had so little left... I really did need to have a little _talk_ with my new 'friend'. "Who?"

Angela's eyes also went past me and widened. Then she blushed and looked down. "Cute but creepy trail man."

'Trail man'.

Ever since my first time laying eyes on him, I'd come to see him in the same spot, once or twice. The only difference is that he'd come out in the open. He'd lean against one of the trees, with his arms folded over his chest, and watch me from a distance. He'd even come away from the forest line, sitting at one of the benches in the small field. Since Ange and Jess had started noticing him as well, they began to refer to him as 'Trail man' and considering I didn't know his name, it just seemed to stick.

They thought it was freaky. They knew he didn't go to the school and apparently gossip was that he was never seen around town, either. No one knew who he was, or why he was at the school. Some guessed he was checking out the school. Others thought he might be the pedophile sort, checking out the underage kids, though he looked no older than about seventeen or eighteen himself. Then still others thought he was the boyfriend of one of the girls here.

Considering Angela and Jessica were part of my regular crew and were always around me, they'd been there whenever he'd stare at me for long periods on end. They knew it was _me_ he was here to see, and they constantly questioned me about him. Angela wondered if he was the trail ghost, but considering my blushing denial, the fact that he came off the trail, and the fact that he didn't seem all that ghostly to her -oh little did she know- she let it drop. Jessica once again accused me of having a secret boyfriend.

I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough... His hair almost seemed to shine in the dull light of a typical Forks day. _Huh, speak of the devil. _The coppery locks seemed more golden, and his pale face seemed torn between two such conflicting emotions, that he was stuck with a grim expression I just couldn't figure out.

"What's with him? He comes to watch you at least once a day now." Jess looked almost disappointed about it. I couldn't blame her. If I hadn't known him at all, I wouldn't mind having a gorgeous guy come to watch over me at school, either.

Actually, even knowing the little I did about him, it'd probably still bother me, if he was here to watch over someone else. _Ugh!_ Why did I feel so fixated on him? Well, ok, that was obvious. He was gorgeous, could be nice when he tried hard enough, was obviously smart... I think I had a crush.

_Oh, if only she knew_. It wasn't just at school he watched me. I frowned as I watched him watching me. I wanted to go over and talk to him, but I was afraid he'd disappear before I even got close. Not that he'd _disappear_ with others watching, but he'd probably get up and leave. Something told me he wasn't that public of a person. Still...I needed to talk to him. Really talk. Face to face. I needed some answers. Now.

Sucking in a deep breath, I hoisted my backpack up higher and began to walk towads him. I heard Jess calling to me, and Ange telling her to leave it. I caught Mike giving me a disapproving look from Tyler's van's side, but ignored him as I made my way to the mysterious stranger. The thing I didn't ignore was when I saw _him_ stiffen up. His eyes tightened the slightest bit, and he looked to be clenching his jaw shut.

As I got closer and approached the bench, I saw his eyes dart to the woods, and I paused, feeling hurt. There was a pang of annoyance as well, but I was more hurt that he seemed to want to run away, rather than face me. About two weeks of stealing my clothes, and he _still_ couldn't take a face-to-face confrontation?

He paused at the same time I did. His eyes landed on mine and seemed to soften a little. From where he was poised to dart off, I watched as he settled back down and sighed. Then he gestured lightly to the seat across from him.

I let my head fall forward, my hair covering my face and hiding my expression as I hesitantly took a step forward. Strangely enough, though I still had no answers to who or what he was, I was far from afraid of him at this point. If anything, I felt somehow drawn to him.

I took the last steps slowly and sat down across from him gingerly, still half afraid he'd take off if I made a sudden wrong movement. Looking up through my lashes, I watched as he seemed to examine every inch of what he could see of my face and body, as if looking for something.

It was quiet for a long moment. I don't know if it was because I suddenly felt tongue tied, or because he seemed to exhude an intense aura... Clearing my throat nervously, I watched as his light honey eyes darted from my one hand resting on the table, to my eyes. "Um, so... Who are you?" I winced. _Smooth, Bella._

His one eyebrow slowly raised and he looked away. A slightly pained expression seemed to come over his face, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Instead, he leaned forward, bracing his arms on the table, and looked down at them, shaking his head as if in answer of my question.

"Ok... _What_ are you?"

His eyes darted up to me, filled with unspoken warnings at my question. Again, he seemed to have trouble putting his thoughts into words. Then he sighed and his eyes met mine. "Not a ghost." His lips seemed to twitch as he said the word.

I sat there in shock. I'd had no idea what to expect, but _that_ certainly wasn't it. While I'd had my suspicions, I really wasn't sure. To have it confirmed... "But you're not human, like me, either. Are you?" I felt a little overwhelmed. I mean, I wasn't sure I believed in ghosts before I met him. Now I wasn't so sure I _didn't_. But if he wasn't a ghost, what was he? He wasn't normal. That much was certain.

His eyes darted past me, and his ruby lips parted a little. "No." The answer was curt and immediate.

His eyes were hard and intense, and I felt myself getting lost in them. It was a moment or two before I snapped out of it. "Can't I know your name?" He frowned and I quickly raised a hand to halt whatever he was going to say. "Just because I don't really feel right calling you 'hey you'." _Or 'Trail Man'_. But I wasn't about to admit to that last part verbally.

His frown melted away and a small, crooked smile formed at the edges of his lips. As quickly as it appeared, the smile disappeared again, and his eyes once again began to examine the wooden table beneath his arms with a great zeal. "It doesn't matter. All you need to know is..." He seemed to hesitate, and raw pain came to his eyes, before the expression was hidden behind the cold hardness of his suddenly icy gaze. "I'm dangerous to you. I'm a murderer. A monster." He stood up.

"I don't believe you."

My words were quiet, but he whirled around and face me with shock. His golden honey eyes were wide with indescribable emotions and he quickly sat back down again, even as his rigid posture screamed the mistake of my words. "You don't know what you're saying. I'm the _bad guy._"

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes to keep from getting distracted. "I don't believe that. Well..." I trailed off with an annoyed pout, narrowing my eyes as a hint of amusement crossed his features. "You _are_ a thief. I still can't understand your fascination in my dirty laundry, but if you keep this up, I'll end up having to come to school naked." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt as though my face would explode, and I clamped my lips shut. _Crap!_

Well, it wasn't as though I'd _actually_ come to school naked. I really didn't know what made me say that, but when I glanced into his eyes, it was like I lost all censorship over my mouth, and said whatever came to mind. It was embarrassing, really, and my face burned hotly with a blush I doubted would fade for a long time.

Now his eyes widened momentarily and his expression turned thoughtful and almost mischevous. He chuckled slightly, his lips pulling back over his even white teeth, but it didn't last long. I allowed myself to become distracted, during the silent moment, and let my eyes follow the curve of his pouty lower lip, as it drooped downward at the tip. I was almost tempted to reach out and lift it upward with my finger, but clutched tightly at my skirt to keep from doing so.

It vaguely hit me that he seemed to switch moods faster than I could keep up with. One moment, he was happy or laughing, and the next he looked ready to bolt or tear something apart.

My face remained overheated, even as my body shook from a cold breeze. I wasn't dressed adequately, simply because he'd stolen my last sweater, yesterday. I had only light blouses and a jacket left. He'd stopped taking the clothing out of my locker, and off _me_, luckily. But unfortunately, he'd taken to coming into my room to get the stuff. Even through the beige leather jacket he'd give me, I was still getting cold.

Yes, I knew he'd been in my room. I was positive I'd closed the window on several occasions, as being from Phoenix, Forks weather was constantly freezing to me. I'd woken up freezing, with my window wide open and yet _another_ article of clothing missing. Usually from my hamper. You don't know how awkward it was to wake up and realize you had a midnight visitor with a fascination with your clothing. It was embarrassing, really.

And it didn't matter if I locked my window, because he'd sneak in my dad's. Trust me, I'd already been chewed out about Charlie's window miraculously sliding open in the middle of the night, and regretted ever saying I'd opened it in the first place. I contemplated going out and doing emergency clothing shopping, but his words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'll return...what I can to you." He seemed almost embarrassed and he rubbed a hand through his unruly locks before settling down. "Unfortunately, I can't return it all."

I felt the frown forming over my face. "Why not?" When he shook his head and looked away, looking sheepish, I blushed and decided I really didn't need to know. Instead, I sighed. "And my picture?" His eyes darted to me and I glanced down a little, towards his nose. At least that was a safe place to stare, while I spoke to him. Of course it was a beautiful nose, but at least I didn't need to worry about getting lost in it. _Oh, ew! Bad thoughts_. "The one of my _mother_ and _step-father_? It's the only one I have." I wasn't comfortable with pictures. This was one Renee had sweet-talked me into getting.

'Trail man' looked uncomfortable. Shaking his head, he shot me a pleading look. "I need it."

"Excuse me? I'm not questioning your sick fascination with my clothes, or how you think it'll keep me safe, but my _picture?_" I folded my arms over my chest, glaring at him a little. Then I realized we'd gotten off topic. "I want the picture back, but for now... I still say you're not bad. A thief, yes. A bad guy? No."

A low, rumbling growl seemed to echo forth from his throat. "You don't know _anything._" He hissed lowly.

I was suddenly nervous. Not afraid, I'd gotten beyond that point some time ago, but nervous because I'd clearly upset him. Chancing a look up, I saw the glare on his features and shivered again, this time not from the cold. I bit my lip and watched as he got up once again, turning his back on me.

The bell rang then, causing me to jump. I watched as he slowly began to walk away from me, towards the trail, and I groaned a little. "I don't care." He froze, and I hesitated before speaking on. "I don't think you're bad, and nothing you tell me will change my mind."

Suddenly, he seemed to blur and disappear. I felt an icy hand on the back of my neck, causing me to gasp in fright. I probably would have screamed, but a second icy hand covered my mouth, and I felt a cold breeze by my ear. "I've killed before." He whispered into my ear with an undercurrent of sadness, before his lips skimmed my throat lightly causing my entire body to break out in goosebumps. I felt him move to my other side, and the brush of his lips against my other ear. "I want...to kill you."

As quickly as he'd gotten behind me, he was gone. Glancing around the parking lot, I realized everyone had gone in, and we'd been alone. Now I was completely alone. I was left shivering out of shock and cold, even as I felt somehow...hollow inside.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	11. Part of the Story

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

**Note** : Thank you all for your reviews. I truly do appreciate your input. Considering all the reviews I got, I'm putting up an early update. I'm not going to ransom chapters for reviews, or anything, but I will say that honestly? More reviews tends to get me to update sooner. ;) Either way though, you'll still get twice-weekly updates. :) The most important thing to me is that my readers like my stories.

This story will go on definitely over 50 chapter (I have 50 completed so far) but I'm going to try and keep it under 75, if I can. :P LOL.

* * *

**(The Path)**

"If you really wanted to kill me, you'd have done it already!" I shouted angrily, glaring into the empty woods. I tried to tell if he was there, but I felt completely alone, and I wondered if I was wasting my breath. "I'm not afraid of you! You sounded sad when you said you'd killed before! You obviously regret it!" The presence was suddenly back, and I was aware he was listening. "Regret doesn't make a monster! I still don't think you're bad!" Honestly, I really didn't know what I was saying, but I did know how I felt. He wasn't a monster. No. I didn't believe that.

A low growl reached my ears, but I recognized it as his. Through several accidental trial and error periods, I'd come to learn a couple of his growls. This one was a warning, telling me to watch myself.

I didn't care. I wouldn't believe he was bad. "Tell me! Tell me the whole truth! I won't believe you're dangerous unless you do." I trailed off and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I probably wouldn't believe you even if you did." I muttered to myself.

"You are a stubborn one."

Turning, I caught sight of him. He'd changed and was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a white button up, long sleeved shirt. Over his shoulder hung a duffel bag. He was frowning, but looking more troubled than angry.

With a sigh, he moved to sit on a boulder, dropping the bag on the ground next to his feet. "I lived here with my family over fifty years ago. I attended Forks High with my siblings. We...kept to ourselves, just trying to blend in." He seemed confused. "Why am I telling you all this?" His eyes searched mine for a long time, a strong confusion written across his face. His perfect lips seemed almost pursed, as if in a slight pout.

"Because you want to tell _someone_?" I guessed, moving slowly to stand in front of him. I could have sat next to him on the boulder, but I felt a little stronger from this position. As if...somehow I could keep him here, just by standing there. "Please? Talk to me."

His eyes glazed over with pain, and almost seemed to turn sort of misty, but he blinked and only the pained look remained. "My sister offered me a ride home. She was thinking how nice it would be to ride together and talk." He winced. "I told her we'd do it 'tomorrow'. That I just needed some time to relax after a long day." He chuckled darkly. "Some of the local girls had been harrasing me, and I was stressed. I was planning a hunt and realxing walk..."

"Was thinking?" I waited until he trailed off to ask. That was the top thing I picked up on.

He shook his head, even as his eyes seemed to clear a little. "I can read minds."

A gasp shook it's way out of my throat, even as my hand clutched at my chest. _He can read minds?_ I thought back to all the embarrassing thoughts that had crossed my mind in his viscinity, and then mentally cursed myself for recalling it right in front of him. My face burned hotly.

His eyes were completely clear as he stared at me. "I can read every mind...with the exception of yours. Never in all my years have I come across someone who was so completely blank to me." The way he spoke, it was distant and almost torn between being awed and annoyed.

"I'm sorry? Wow, you really can't read my mind? Like I'm a freak, or something?"

"I tell you I can read minds, and you think _you're_ a freak?" He raised an eyebrow, watching me intently.

Blushing, I shook my head, and took a step closer. I was standing between his legs, and I reached out to take one of his hands. It was icy in my own, and I jumped with a gasp as I was suddenly shocked with an electrical current.

He yanked his hand away, obviously having felt it as well, and leaned back slightly. His expression was pained and strained again, as if my proximity was somehow bothering him.

"Sorry." I muttered, rubbing my hand as I felt the residual tingling in the fingers. I took a step back and watched as he relaxed a little. "Please, go on with your story." He glanced away; I saw his eyes darting through the woods, and I reached out to grab his hand again, ignoring the current this time. It wasn't painful, just surprising. "Please? You were doing so well. I'm sorry I interrupted." I really was, too. Now that he'd broken off, I was afraid he wasn't going to continue.

Looking back at me, his eyes seemed to search mine. Gone was the harsh mask he usually wore. Instead, his expression was lonely and scared, with strong undercurrents of guilt and shame. I finally realized what that look I'd gotten so long ago really meant.

"I was kidnapped." He glanced down to my hand, which was holding his, and I felt his strong, cold fingers gently wrap around mine as he clutched back. "The royal family of...our kind came after me. I owed them a favor for almost giving us away on a ten year drinking binge seventy years ago."

_Seventy years? Just how old is he?_ I felt my eyes widen at the information. _Drinking binge?_ I remained silent this time, however, afraid to interrupt again and lose the courage he was showing this very moment.

"They told me if I completed one task, my family would be freed. If not, they would go after my sister and kill her mate. I'd also be executed." He shuddered, his eyes glazed over with fear and pain, even a his voice shook with emotions. "They didn't give me a choice. I had to kill an innocent family that found out about them. A mother, father, and two children. I had to kill them all to free my family. I didn't care what happened to me, but my _sister..._"

His body shook, and he squeezed my hand tighter. It wasn't painful, but it was a little uncomfortable.

"To find out about our kind... It's a death sentence, Bella." He looked up at me with eyes that looked like they should have been pouring tears. "The Volturi would have killed them anyways, but it was my punishment for putting us all in danger. Bella... I _killed _them. I ripped them to pieces and I... I..." He looked away, his free hand going to his mouth. I'd never seen anyone shake so badly. He truly looked like he was close to being sick.

I didn't even think about it, really. I let go of his hand, only to lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck. I felt him stiffen up beneath me, and he even stopped breathing.

"They didn't give you a choice. It was your family or that family." While I felt the horror of knowing what he did, I also knew that it was weighing heavily on him, and that he did it to protect the ones he loved. Somehow... Even though I didn't know all the answers, if I'd been in his position, I'd probably have done the same. Did the idea of him killing scare me? A little. Did I think he was a monster? No.

My head spun from the information, but I my heart firmly denied it. He wasn't a monster. Not in my eyes. After all, if I'd been in his position, if my family was threatened by a huge mafia-type family or something, I'd probably have done the same thing. I'd do anything to protect my family. "I don't blame you. I really don't. It wasn't your fault."

There was a choked sound I couldn't identify from him. I felt his face bury into my throat, and heard him breathe deeply. His hands rested lightly on my sides, and then, in a sudden movement, I was on the rock struggling not to do a face plant off it, and he was across the clearing, frowning at me.

"You don't know the whole story." His face was cold as ice, though his eyes were wide and wild. His tone was sharp and a little rough.

I frowned in confusion, not understanding his reaction. "Then tell me."

His eyes narrowed darkly. "I won't condemn you."

"I'm already condemned." I watched as his eyes widened in undiluted horror and he shook his head in denial. Even as the words passed through my lips, they rang true. "I already know about you. I don't know what you are, but I know what you've told me, and that you're not human. Do you realize it would probably be easy to google 'Volturi'?" Ok, maybe I was exaggerating. I didn't know who or what the 'Volturi' were, so I didn't even really know where to look, but he didn't need to know that. Not to mention, with 'mate', and 'drinking binge', and 'seventy years ago', and seemingly immortal... I was sure if I tried that I'd get _some_ answers.

His eyes narrowed into angry slits and he snarled angrily at me. "_Don't_ threaten me! If I ever found out you were looking into that, I'd.... I'd smash your computer!" Somehow, I got the feeling he edited the ending of that statement for my benefit, but I caught the hesitation. He stalked back and forth along the path so quickly, he was nothing but a streak of light that I couldn't keep up with. "You're insane! That's all there is to it!" He stopped to glare at me incredulously.

"So says my klepto stalker with a taste for my clothes." I muttered dryly. Sobering, I stared into his eyes when he stopped. "Can't you trust me on this?"

"If it were simply a matter of trust, there would be no issue." He told me grimly. "You'd...already know." Looking away a moment, he seemed to think about it. When he turned back, I saw his face was closed off, and I knew I'd lost. "I'm sorry. I just can't." He took a step forward, reaching out, but then seemed to think better of it. He shook his head and shot me an apologetic look, though his eyes remained distant. Then he disappeared.

I sighed and got up off the cold rock. Walking over to the remaining bag, I opened it to find my clothing, folded neatly inside. Looking through it, I noticed that pretty much all my clothes were inside, with the exception of my jacket, gym clothes and the last sweater he'd stolen from me. "Huh, well. Thanks for this, I guess." I zipped up the bag and let a small, sad sigh escape as I looked back.

Tears were in my eyes, as I struggled to figure out where I'd gone wrong. What had I said or done to make him close himself off? And just when I was getting some answers, too! I felt so confused and frustrated. Either way, I knew I'd have a lot to think about tonight.

I could feel him out there, watching over me, but I didn't say another word. In truth, I was horribly disappointed that he hadn't told me everything. I debated briefly on actually looking up Volturi, and mates, and drinking binges that took place over seventy years ago, and stuff, but I doubted it would do much good. Besides, I really didn't want to lose my computer. They weren't cheap to replace.

Instead, I chose to leave it for the night. Tomorrow was a new day, after all.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	12. Close Encounters

Here's the next update.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

_'I had to kill an innocent family that found out about them'._

That thought should have frightened me. I should have been terrified for my life.

_'I had to kill an innocent family...'_

_'I had to kill...'_

I shuddered as I stood in the empty kitchen, looking around. I had just come downstairs from a night of troubled and broken sleep. I was still exhausted, but I had to finish getting ready to head to school.

I knew what he was getting at. I could see the horror and pain in his eyes. I also knew there was more he wasn't telling me. Perhaps the _real _reason why he was so horrified by his actions. I didn't know. All I knew was I _had_ to find out the answers. Something kept pushing me to it.

With that thought in mind, I groaned and looked to the phone. Hesitantly, I reached out and picked it up, dialing the number for the school office. I knew it was useless to try and focus on my work, when I had these things running across my mind. When Mrs. Cope answered, I hesitated even more in what I was about to say.

_'Bella... I _killed_ them. I ripped them to pieces and I... I...'_ His ashen face and pained eyes came to my mind again, and I pushed myself to speak.

"Mrs. Cope? This is Bella Swan?" I forced a cough out of my throat, which because it was dry, was painful. Wincing a little, I cleared my throat and bit my lip before continuing. "I'm not feeling well." I put a hand over my stomach, which was doing backflips. _Seriously._ "I think I'm just going to stay home today, if that's ok?" I hated lying and usually sucked at it. I also hated I was missing school for _this,_ but again... My head was spinning with so much information, I knew it was useless to try. I was lucky I was feeling so out of it, weak and confused and a little shaky. It just made my voice that much more believeable.

I knew my voice was weak, and would only serve to add to the excuse. Being the sweet elderly lady she was, Mrs. Cope didn't bother asking too many questions, but excused me with a 'Feel better soon, sweetheart', and hung up.

_Huh, that went better than I expected._ I thought as I stared blankly at the phone in my hand. After a moment, I hung it up and looked to the back door, that led into our backyard. _Now for the hard part._ I winced as my stomach gurgled hungrily. _As if I'd be able to keep anything down._ I decided to play it safe. I grabbed a package of pop tarts and a glass of milk, practically shovelling the food into my mouth before cleaning up and heading out the back door.

As I made my way to the woods, I tripped over a small branch lying uselessly on the ground, and stumbled against a tree. "Wonderful start to a wonderful day." I muttered sarcastically, as I pushed from the tree and headed down the path. I walked slowly, listening to the chirping birds and trying to walk carefully down the path, which was obscured by thick mist.

Twice I tripped over nothing, and once I fell on my hands and knees. Hissing a little, I winced and cried out as a sharp pain ran up my palm. Immediately, I lifted my hand from the ground and saw that I'd cut it on a sharp stone.

The ground began to spin as the salty, rusty tang of the blood assaulted my nose. My senses were suddenly on overload, and I groaned weakly as I closed my eyes and began to breathe through my mouth, trying to keep the smell to a minimum. The nausea rolled over me in waves and I instanly regretted eating anything. Slowly I got to my feet, and I hesitated in opening my eyes, but I knew I had to. I saw that there was a small pebble in the cut, and I reached for it, only to pull back at the last moment as another wave of nausea overcame me.

I rushed towards a tree, bracing myself against it as I gagged harshly into the overgrowth. I was that regret of ever eating anything seemed to get stronger, though I didn't actually lose my breakfast.

Suddenly, a loud, viscious snarl broke through my nauseated actions. Twigs snapped all around me as something circled me faster than I could keep up with. The familiar scent hit my nose, but instead of being a comfort, I was suddenly afraid for my life, once again. I hadn't felt this terror since the first time I'd seen him.

I couldn't see him now, but the snarls and growls I was hearing were beyond vicious and I moved a couple steps back.

My hand burned and I raised it to my chest, holding it against me as I stared out into the woods. My heart pounded fiercly as I tried to locate _him_ and find out why he was circling me this way. "That's not funny!" I called, after another snarl ripped through the air. What was he doing? Why was he doing this?

The thought to flee was foremost in my mind, but I hesitated. It was _him._ He wouldn't hurt me...would he?

There was a movement to my left and I spun to see him glaring at me from next to the tree I'd leaned against. He was so close, and the expression on his face was terrifying. It was even darker and more foreboding than what I'd seen when I met him on the trail, seemingly so long ago. He breathed deeply and his already jet black eyes darkened impossibly more as he took a slow, menacing step forward. His lips were pulled back over his teeth in a quiet hiss as his eyes dropped to my hand, before raising to my face once again.

He stalked another step forward, and I lost it. Turning, I began to run down the path, the way I'd come. I kept praying he was just playing a cruel game, and he'd let me get home. I kept hoping maybe this was just a bad dream. My hand throbbed painfully and I pulled my sweater off, wrapping it tightly around the wound so I wouldn't have to see or smell the blood.

Even so, I still swayed dizzily and fell against a tree, leaning against it when my legs refused to let me continue on. My shoulder scraped painfully against the rough bark, but I ignored the faint burn as I glanced around.

"Please." I whispered, turning so my back was against the tree. I could feel my body shaking. The snarls were still coming from all around me, though I was certain he was the only other one here. "I don't know what I did..." Trailing off, I went to take a step back when a particularly loud growl hit my attention. _He's being so...primal...like..._ My eyes widened. _Like an animal! Don't run._ I froze up and tried to slow my breathing, despite my frantic heart.

_It's him. I'm not afraid of him. I don't know what he is, but I trust him._ The mantra seemed weak in comparison to the overwhelming terror running through me, but I leaned back against the tree, struggling to believe it. _It's him. It's him. He won't hurt me._

The sounds slowed a little. The snarls got quieter, and there was suddenly a loud, pained cry. I gasped and spun, even as he stepped out from behind a tree, some distance away. He was staring at me in blatant horror. His eyes were still coal black, but they were filled with unfathomable agony as he stared at me.

"Now do you see?" He called, shaking wildly even as he panted for breath, then stopped breathing abruptly. "Do you see what I mean when I say I'm dangerous? I was going to _kill_ you, Bella!" He took a step back and shook his head. "I'm a monster! You need to believe me!" He took a deep breath and growled lowly. "If you're smart, you'll stay away from me!" With that, he turned and took off town the trail, close to the speed of light.

I was left there, swaying dizzily against the tree as I was struck by his words. Shaking my head, I frowned. "You _could_ have killed me, but you didn't." I murmured quietly. "I was right. I _can_ trust you."

Still, as I made my way back to the house to clean the cut, I wondered... What caused him to lose control like that?

* * *

No, Bella isn't an airhead, but just because she cut her hand doesn't mean she'd figure it out right away. I mean, he was nasty and animalistic (kinda) when they first met, too, and she wasn't bleeding then. She'll figure it out soon, and without Jacob Black's help. ;)

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


	13. Goodbye

**Note** : You know you've watched too much Law and Order/CSI when you can write a chapter from a cop's POV and it actually makes sense. O.o LOL.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

"Bella, what is your problem?" Jessica was glaring at me, even as she gingerly rubbed the back of her head.

Frowning, I snapped out of my worried daze and stared at her in confusion. "What? You know I'm a klutz. It's not like this is the first time I've beaned someone in badminton. Why do you think I wanted to sit this class out?" I was defending the fact that I'd just whacked her in the back of the head with my racket, again. I hadn't meant it, but really, my attention wasn't on the class. At least I didn't have to lie to her about it. I just didn't tell her the reason I'd done it _this_ time.

It had been two days since my confrontation with _him._ A day since I'd last seen him at all, in fact. I was a little concerned about his killing that family, but more so for what it seemed to be doing to him than what he actually _did._ When I took the trail this morning, I almost hoped he'd confront me, telling me once again how insane I was. Or better yet, I was even willing to put up with his scary stalking and growling, if it meant he'd decided to stay.

I walked slower than usual, listening closesly for a tell tale snap of a twig, or a rustle in the bushes, but I heard nothing. Not only that, I had the strangest sense that I was alone again. The same sense I got when I knew he was no where near me.

I hated that sense now. Strangely enough, I felt almost safer with him there, watching over me. Without him...I felt alone.

"Maybe, but you're worse than usual." She griped, holding her racket losely as she turned and went back to her position. She had chosen to be my partner for the badminton match today, so I really didn't get what she was groaning on about. She knew I was a natural born klutz.

"Bells?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Angela walking over with a concerned look.

"Is everything ok?"

Shrugging to her, I handed over the badminton racket when she reached for it. "Just...lost in thought." It was the truth, and about all she needed to know about the truth. Heading towards Mr. Hammond, I sighed when I saw the nervous look he shot me. "Um, I'm really not feeling well. Would it be ok if I just got changed and went to the office, or something?" Mr. Hammond had been afraid of me, it seemed, ever since _he_ smashed his car up. He nodded without a word, and I bit back another sigh as I went to get changed.

Once I was done, I left the gym and began to walk down the hall. I saw the door to the library in front of me and hesitated. _I'm not at home. I could google it here._ If he destroyed a school computer, it would be no real consequence on me. They had more than enough money to buy a replacement. _I want answers!_ The temptation was too great and I found myself changing my mind about going to the office.

Grabbing the icy metal door knob, I frowned as I entered and made my way to the back of the room, where the computers ran on standby. There was no one else there, luckily, and I rubbed my cooled hand as I turned one on and sat down.

_He's cold, too. Cold as ice. Faster than humanly possible. Obviously not human, but not a ghost. He's over seventy years old, but stuck at physically seventeen, by the looks of it._ "Immortal?" I mumbled quietly to myself. _Eyes that change color. Hidden warnings. Something to do with my smell, I think. Volturi... That sounds Italian._

Opening a web page, I debated on looking up the things I'd just thought about, or just looking up Volturi. Going with an instinct, I typed in 'Volturi' and clicked 'Go'. Immediately, I was hit with over a hundred thousand results, all of the immediate ones dealing with a legend about a powerful Italian family, as high up as royals. They were called the Volturi and some people believed the main family were as old as time itself.

In fact, they had a holiday named after one of the family members, Marcus. It was a holiday...where everyone dressed in red robes and plastic fangs.

It was a holiday.....celebrating _vampires_.

_Vampires?_ The idea seemed laughable, and yet so believable. While all the stories went on about how it was 'obviously' myth, I wasn't so sure. None of these people had ever dealt with a Volturi in person, or someone like my 'Trail man'. It suddenly hit me. _A ten year drinking binge?_ _He'd_ said he put 'his kind' in danger of being found out, with his reckless ways. I erased 'Volturi' from the search engine and typed in 'Vampire'. Then I began to look through the search results.

_Inhumanly beautiful, sweet smelling, unbelievably strong and fast, immortal..._ And obviously, the most important part... Blood drinkers.

"Ten year drinking binge..." It all made so much sense now, but at the same time, no sense at all. If vampires tended to drink blood, how could his drinking binge get him into trouble? What was so different about this time, that it put him in debt to the royal family?

Shaking my head, I startled as the bell went off, and shut down the computer. While I got up and gathered my things, it suddenly hit me. I had _all_ the answers I'd been looking for, as to why he was so intently focused on my clothing and the picture. What I didn't understand was, if _he_ was a vampire, why was he trying to protect me? Why was he trying to keep me alive?

I got up and left the room. Going to my locker, I blinked in surprise to see my new lock was a little squished. Not broken this time, but definitely a little...flattened. I had a little trouble getting it open, but when I opened my locker door, I gasped. There, on my top shelf was my picture of myself with Renee and Phil. There was also a small note, and a stunning white rose in front of them.

Taking the note first, I shakily opened it.

_**Please forgive me for my harsh words and actions, upon our last meet, but I've realized just how big of a mistake I was making. I promise you won't see me again. It will be like I never existed.**_

Looking through my locker, I saw the last article of my clothing that he'd taken. My blue sweater was hanging in the back, and under it was my jacket. No, when I moved the sweater aside, I noticed it was a brand new version of my jacket. The one he'd given me was gone.

"No..." Shaking my head, I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and I looked more frantically. I began to quickly search through my pockets of my backpack, for that grocery list with the note he'd first written me, but it was gone as well. How, when the backpack had been on me all the time? I gasped, suddenly. "All the time, but when I was in gym."

There was a breeze, and the note I held was pulled out of my hand.

I gasped again and looked around. I saw some students wandering to their lockers and up and down the hall. There, at the end of the hall, _he_ stood. He was facing my direction, but his eyes were on the floor. His expression was agonized. A moment later and he turned and walked away.

"No!" I shoved everything into my locker and slammed the door shut without even locking it. I felt unbridled panic run through me as I ran through the halls, ignoring the confused looks I was getting. I tripped once, but Mike was there and he caught me. "Let me go!" I yelled, pushing past him and shoving through the door. "Wait!" I went a little slower as I quickly paced down the stairs, knowing that if I fell here, it could all very well be over.

I knew he'd ignore me. If he was truly set on leaving, my words would mean little. I had to say _something!_ I had to get his attention long enough to tell him I knew!

_That's it_!

"I know!" I shouted, catching a fleeting glimpse of his back through a throng of students milling around outside. I brushed through them carelessly, being tossed about. Watching as he paused and stiffened up, I shouted again. "You're just being a coward!"

People stopped what they were doing to watch me. I ignored their gazes as I watched him stop moving all together. I could only imagine what was going through their minds and had to consciously remind myself to watch what I said in front of them all.

"I already know!" I felt my cheeks blazing. I wanted to scream it from the top of the school. _I know you're a vampire._ But somehow I didn't think that was a good idea.

'_To find out about our kind... It's a death sentence, Bella'._

I stopped running, panting as I made my way closer to him, but even as I closed in, he began walking again. "I wonder how _they'd_ feel, down in Italy-" He froze and his head turned towards me, but his face was still far enough away that I couldn't see his expression. "If I went and paid them a visit." Would they kill me? Or...would they torture him some more? It was a bluff, but maybe...

Suddenly, he spun on me. His eyes were as black as night, and I gasped sharply when I caught sight of the harsh glare. It wasn't so much hostile, though, as it was horrified.

"If I went to them, and didn't tell them how I knew, they'd probably just deal with me themselves." I muttered quietly, under my breath.

"But then..." I felt a single hot tear course down my cheek when I looked back up at him, even as I shivered from a cold breeze. _He's leaving..._ "You're just gonna leave me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." I looked down now, feeling my heart pounding painfully as I took a deep breath. _He's a vampire. He's...amazing, and I'm just....me. Plain old Bella_. "You never cared. If you did, you wouldn't just run away like a coward." My words were harsh, I knew, but my tone was quiet. _He's really leaving._

I began moving past the confused students, towards the trail. I didn't dare glance up to where he'd stood as I passed through the parking lot, past Jessica and Angela, both of whom looked like they were internally questioning my mentality. I made my way to the entrance of the trail, and bit my lip as more tears began to fall.

Now I did glance around, but as I'd expected, there was no sign of _him._ I didn't even feel his presence near me. He was gone, despite my words. Maybe he really _didn't_ care. I guess I had my answer, and somehow, it only broke my heart more. How could I have been so stupid? How could I ever have let myself believe he could possibly care about me? Even before I knew what he was, or any of his story, I somehow felt...unworthy of him.

"Coward." I muttered quietly, letting the tears fall. This time I wasn't sure if I was talking more to myself, or him. On any other day, I'd have been embarrassed, knowing the others could see my tears, all the way from the school, but at that particular moment, I couldn't have cared less. He was gone. That's the only thought that passed through my mind.

As I stepped on to the path, and began my walk home, I absently wished the darkness of the trail ahead of me would swallow _me_ up.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	14. Leaving and Reuniting

**Note** : I know this chapter is called 'Leaving an Reuniting', but it has nothing to do with Bella and Edward getting back together. Just an FYI. LOL.

* * *

**(**_**His**_** POV)**

I had to leave. I'd already said far too much, and knowing the stubborn girl she was, I knew she wouldn't let it lie. I'd put her in far too much danger, all because I was too selfish to let her go. I should have realized the moment her delicious scent hit me that I had to distance myself, but no... I just had to learn to control myself around it. I had to prove my paranoid fear in my control to be nothing more than that. Paranoid.

I let myself get too close. I allowed myself to become used to her presence and scent. I became intrigued in her, and very slowly, a surprisingly strong sense of protectiveness began to wash over me.

No, not just protectiveness. Possessiveness, as well. I began to see her as my little Bella. As my unique little human. Even...dare I say it, as a friend. I began to fall in love with her.

So it hurt more when I realized I didn't have a choice. My being around her put her in far too much danger. Not only from me, but what if my family _did_ come back, looking for me? Jasper could barely stand to be around humans at all, when I left them. Rosalie hated them, because she envied what they had. Then there was the Volturi. What if they found out about her, and came after her?

God! What was she _thinking_? Was she even thinking at all? To research the things I told her, even after I warned her? She knew....

_Does she really know?_

Would it make a difference?

Who was I kidding? Of course it would make a difference, if she knew. It would be too late. Well, that wasn't entirely true. As long as she never _actually_ went to Italy, or came across Aro, she'd be fine. Then again, what about me? What if Aro changed his mind, and came after me? To check up on me? What if he used his ability to find out what I'd been up to?

With a single touch, Aro could see every thought anyone has ever had. He'd know about Bella. He'd know about my _Tua La Cantante._ My blood singer. The one who's blood sings far sweeter than any other. He'd know about what I'd spilled to her, and what she might know. He'd know I never intended to harm her, and definitely not change her.

Yes, I was right. Even if Bella had a point, and I was being a coward, I had to leave. It just wasn't safe for me to stay, anymore.

When I got back to the house, I was surprised to find I wasn't alone. The first thing I noticed was the strange scent lurking around the house. Two of them, actually. It took me a moment to identify them, and I gasped sharply in shock.

Immediately, I was rushed and engulfed in two sets of warm arms. The familiar embraces made my eyes sting with the reminisence of tears I could never cry. My mind recalled happier times, when I chased Jasper around the yard playfully, and Alice laughed from the sidelines.

"We missed you so much, we just couldn't take it anymore!" Alice was dry sobbing into my chest, even as she gazed up at me with misty golden eyes. She was just how I recalled, with her short, black spiky hair and petite frame. "We tried. We really tried to give you time to decide if you wanted to come to us, but we just missed you too much!"

I could hear her thoughts about fifty years and not a peep from me. About how much pain they'd all been in, and how difficult it was for them to restrain themselves from looking for me. I even caught glimpses of the times they slipped up, and Alice caught one or more of them at the airport, about to buy a ticket to Seattle, only to scold them about giving me time to make sure I was ready.

"You have _no_ idea what it was like!" Jasper was clutching to me just as tightly, though he stepped back after a moment to leave Alice and I in our tight embrace. His eyes were dark gold, and his hair was a mess, but still the golden blonde I was used to. He was about my height, but looking at him I could see he hadn't eaten recently. He was...skinnier and paler than I remembered. "We all wanted to go and take on the Volturi. We wanted to run there and try to negotiate for your release-"

"It wouldn't work!" Alice sobbed again. _Everything I saw ended up with us dead, you dead, or our family torn apart even worse!_ I took a better look at her and realized that she, too, wasn't exactly the same. She was smaller, almost fragile looking. More so than I remembered, and it hit me just how much they must have been suffering.

_The emotions were so overwhelming! So much pain, anger and sorrow. We wanted to stay in Forks, but with the press coverage when your disappearance got out..._ I knew what Jazz was getting at. There was too much publicity, and for the sake of my family's privacy and secrets, they had to leave. There was nothing they could have done for me at that time, anyways.

"Everyone misses you so much, Edward!" Jasper was shaking a little, his own eyes glazed with phantom tears. "Even Rosalie, and you know _that's_ saying something!" He showed me an image of a desolate looking Rosalie burrowed into Emmett's side. Their eyes were pained, and gone was the usual banter I'd come to see. "Esme felt like she was dying all over again."

Esme's eyes were glazed and lost, and she kept muttering prayers for her baby boy to come home. Even Carlisle's embrace and comforting words seemed to do little to help snap her out of it.

"I'm so sorry." I choked back the overwhelming grief that threatened to consume me. Guilt crashed into me, wave after wave, and I tightened my hold on Alice. _I waited so long, my doubts eating me alive, and my family suffered for it. I should have known they'd accept me back._ Closing my eyes, I ruffled Alice's hair a little. _I should have realized they'd understand._ I basked in the relief I felt from Jasper, and their loving thoughts. It was enough to temporarily release me from the pain. "I should have called, I know."

"We knew you were fine, physically." Alice finally pulled away, though she refused to release her hold on my hand. "The others wanted to come, too, but I saw Rosalie tearing into you for waiting so long, and I didn't want to overwhelm you." She grinned a little. "We both know how Rosalie and Emmett can be."

I was given an image. It was a vision Alice had. Rosalie was dry sobbing in my arms, then she wheeled back and slapped me as hard as she could, screaming at me about the pain and worry I caused the family, all the while still dry sobbing. Emmett then engulfed me into a hug that threatened to break _my_ ribs, crying as well.

I chuckled weakly at the image. "Typical Rose and Em." I muttered, getting a nod from Alice and a chuckle from Jasper. "So much has happened."

Alice sobered and nodded. "I know. I saw it all." More phantom tears came to her eyes and she rubbed at her temples. "I saw what they made you do, to protect us." She reached behind her and without even looking, Jasper met her half way, clutching her free hand tightly. "Everything you did to help us." She sobbed a little. "I can't ever thank you enough, or apologize for what you had to go through."

I hated seeing Alice in pain, and I could hear her weakly hidden thoughts speaking of the guilt she felt. She kept thinking there had to be a way to help me, and she failed by not finding it. "It wasn't your fault." I saw Jasper wince when he picked up on her emotions. "Either of you." Shaking my head, I shot Jasper a look, and he nodded. A feeling of peace ran through the area, so strong it nearly knocked me off my feet. I gasped as I staggered a little and shot him a dark look.

He chuckled weakly. _Sorry, bro._ "Like I said, you have _no_ idea what it's been like!"

_I know this is a painful topic for all of us, but I don't want you to just bury it._ Alice thought, her eyes shining with sympathy and love. _Not to mention, I want to know everything there is to know about your little Tua La Cantante. I haven't told anyone else, but I've had visions of her._ Her eyes narrowed playfully.

Images rushed through my mind of Bella on the trail. It showed the day we met, as well as the possible outcomes of what I'd been deciding. Then it showed when I began to steal her clothes for her scent, and her embarrassment to it. Finally, I was shown a combined image of talking to her, wrecking her teacher's car, and my decision to leave her. Alice had seemed surprised at first, happy as it went on, and then disappointed as it ended.

"I made a mistake." It felt like my undead heart shattered as I said the words. It had been fragile from the moment I decided to never see Bella again, but to call my time with her a mistake... It felt like the very blackest form of blasphemy. "I've stopped." My chest clenched with pain. "I won't...see her again." _I can't. It's too dangerous._

Jasper was staring at me with shock, just barely managing to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. _That's how he feels...?_ "She's human...?" He wasn't asking so much as looking to me to confirm his suspicions. When I nodded, he shot me a pained glance. _Those feelings... They're like what I feel for Alice. But if this girl's human... Should I say I'm glad, or I'm sorry?_

"Edward, Edward, Edward." Alice shook her head, her eyes now shining with disappointment. "The first really good thing to happen to you since..._them_, and you're so willing to throw it all away?" _Didn't you think that maybe you deserved a little happiness, after all your suffering?_

"What about _their_ suffering, Alice? The family I had to slaughter? Do I really deserve happiness for cruelly tearing an innocent family apart?" The words were hissed, but at a calming wave from Jasper, I shot her an apologetic look, knowing how hard this was for her, as she knew that I did it to protect her and Jasper. "I killed an innocent family. I massacred them and drank their blood." I shuddered in undiluted horror at the memory. "Do you think Bella would simply forgive me if I told her?"

Alice grinned. "Yes, actually I think she would." Now she was doing a better job of hiding something from me, and I felt my suspicions grow even as I processed her words.

_She..._ My eyes widened and I could only blink at her in shock. _She'd forgive me...?_ I stood there, even as Alice and Jasper turned towards the house, sharing fond looks. Both were lost in happier times at the house, including one Halloween when Emmett dressed up as Jason, hockey mask and all, and scared the daylights out of dozens of children. _No, no. She couldn't possibly._

"Alice..." When she looked at me, I hesitated, not sure what to ask. Would Bella be happy? Would she be ok? Was I doing the right thing?

Alice's eyes went blank, and I caught the vision she had, of me asking every one of those questions. Shaking her head, she launched into another vision, but there were a lot of blacked out chunks. _She hasn't decided, and neither have you. Not completely. _"I don't know. No, to the last one." She showed me an image of the family reunited. We were...not as happy as we were before the incident, even if we were comfortable with each other. I looked as though something important was missing from my life, and Jasper and Alice seemed to share the same opinion, if our expressions had anything to say about it.

"But what about _her_ life? She can't be happy with a vampire, Ali. She can't be happy, knowing how much danger she'd be in." Even as I said the words, my mind was reconsidering my decision.

She launched into another vision. This time it showed Bella and I sitting in her bedroom. She was clutching my hand, even though my expression was pained as we spoke. I couldn't make out what we were saying, but her expression wasn't what I could ever have imagined. Bella looked saddened and horrified. She spoke softly, and her look turned loving and understanding.

I shook my head even as Alice snapped out of her vision.

"Shall we go inside? I can smell the rain coming, and we still have a lot to catch up on. Not to mention, the family's waiting for a call. Esme promised that if we didn't call by six, she'd take the next plane out here and run over." Alice grinned a little. "And I had a vision of all of them doing just that."

Nodding, I led the way up to the house, my head swimming with all kinds of questions. The main one was...

Am I doing the right thing, leaving Bella like this?

* * *

Yay, some of his family came back!

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	15. Rose

**Note** : I know when people hear 'Rose', they think Rosalie. Well, not this chapter.

* * *

**(The Next Morning, Bella's POV)**

**Dream**

Laughter echoed around me, but it refused to rub off on me. I looked around the dark room, with lights flashing from the ceiling and saw several of my school mates all dressed up and chatting happily with each other.

Angela was dressed in a soft violet gown that hugged all her curves, but was still modest. It had wide straps and no sleeves, but came with pale white, elbow length gloves. Then it trailed softly to the floor, swaying behind her as she danced in the arms of Ben Cheney. Her hair was up in a fancy do, with some of it trailing softly down her back.

Jessica stood proudly in a bold pink number that showed off a generous amount of cleavage. It had thin straps with elbow length light pink gloves and folded around her form snugly, all the way to the ground. She stood at the DJ booth, next to Mike, and waved excitedly my way. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she wore some eyeliner and mascara around her eyes, accentuating her baby blues.

The boys looked good in tailored black tuxedos.

I realized this must be Prom. Looking down, I saw myself dressed in a flowing blue dress, the color of sapphires. I wore elbow length gloves, and I saw a beautiful yet unfamiliar silver bracelette on my arm with a single charm that was blurry, so I couldn't make it out. When I felt around my neck, there was something there, too, though I couldn't see what it was.

I glanced around the room, and paused when I made out a familiar head of bronze colored locks. Unlike the others, _he_ didn't wear a suit. He was wearing the black dress pants and white button up t-shirt from the trail. That's not what got me. What got me was the bright crimson eyes he had, and the horrified, agonized look in his eyes.

"No..." I shook my head, turning and taking a step towards him. He took a step back, though it faultered, as though he didn't want to. "Wait, please." I spoke quietly, knowing he could hear me. Right about now, I was mentally cursing the fact that I _still_ didn't know his name. "Please?"

Taking another step forward, I gasped when Mike and Jessica suddenly appeared in front of me. They began to babble insessantly, but I tuned them out, pushing past them to see that the look of agony had faded from _his_ eyes, only to be replaced with sorrow and longing. "Move!" I shouted, reaching out and shoving Mike to my left. I pushed past them and almost growled when Angela and Ben walked in front of me.

Then, others began to move, as well. People I recognized from several classes began to walk and pause, so they were between me and him. Some danced lovingly and other chatted happily, but I paid them no heed as I reached out, trying to convey I wanted him to wait for me, even as I pushed past the intruders slowly.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm dangerous. It'll be like I never existed." Though he spoke quietly, and he was across the room, I heard him clear as day, and a strangled cry escaped my throat. Just as suddenly, I felt cold arms wrapping around me, and a gentle press of lips at my throat. "Shhh. Don't cry." His tone was soft.

"Stay, please." I whispered, feeling tears coursing down my cheeks. I could feel him trembling. Or maybe...it was me. All I knew was I clutched desperately at his fingers, wishing I could will him to stay with me.

"I can't." His tone brooked great sadness and regret.

A sob choked me and I tried to clutch his frigid arms tighter.

"I'm sorry, Bella." A gentle kiss was pressed against my cheek, and a cold, hard thumb brush a stray tear away. "It's for your own good."

"Stop telling me what's for my own good!" I yelled, pulling away hard, even as I tried to turn and glare at him. I felt like I was falling all of a sudden, and I closed my eyes as I expected to hit the ground far below.

**End Dream**

Hitting the cold ground, I was startled and my eyes flew open with a gasp. I looked around, trying to make out my surroundings and why it was suddenly so bright. Seeing the old rocking chair in the corner, I realized I was in my room.

"A dream...?" I slowly untangled my legs from the blankets and sat up. My room was completely untouched. Looking to the window, I saw it was closed tightly, and upon closer inspection, I saw that the lock was still latched. I'd done it out of anger, last night, but I regretted it now and found myself unlocking and opening my window. It was a dark day out, but I stuck my head out the window and took a deep breath.

Only to release it in a gasp.

Something sweet seemed to float through the air. It was familiar, but very faint, and I inhaled sharply again, trying to figure out if I'd imagined it or if it was real. I didn't smell anything now, and sighed as a feeling of depression seemed to swoop over me.

Ever since he'd decided to leave, I felt...empty. It was like something important was missing from my life, all of a sudden. He'd been to my house, I know. When I'd gotten back, yesterday, I found the white rose on my bed, but the duffel bag he'd used to pack all my returned clothing in was gone. Everything he'd ever given or leant me was gone, but for the rose.

I felt fear rise in me at that. Roses only lived so long. Then it would be gone, and it truly _would_ be like he never existed.

Panicking, I pulled the rose out of the vase of water, and laid it on the dresser, I looked around for a pair of scissors, cut the stem a little, and set the rose aside to dry out. Even if it wouldn't last forever, I'd preserve this one last piece of my mysterious man. Whoever he was, I'd be lying if I said he didn't touch my life.

Only now, I didn't know if I wished I'd never met him, or if I wished he'd come back. I was so confused.

For a while, I just stood there, staring at the rose. It was my last piece of him, and I was still so confused. Eventually heading out of the room, I went to get ready for school. I didn't even eat breakfast, as I felt lost in my own little world and a little bit sick, like I wouldn't be able to keep anything down. Hurrying to school, I kept an eye and an ear out for any sign that my words might have sunk in and he might have changed his mind.

Nothing.

Feeling what was left of my heart shatter, I sighed and made my way into the building.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	16. Aside One

**Note** : I call this 'Aside 1' because I didn't feel it was an overly necessary chapter, but a reviewer mentioned it to me that they'd like to see how I reunited Edward with his family, and so I added it for their sake. It's not really necessary to the storyline, in my opinion, but it's a filler of sorts.

**Note 2** : I also want to say I'm done writing this story. Unless I add any filler chapters, it ends at about 57 chapters (I had to check).

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

The house, once so empty, was now so full. Furniture lay unmoved for generations, still gathering dust for the most part, and boxes lay untouched on the floor and in people's rooms. The tension in the air was so thick, I wouldn't have been surprised if it could have literally been cut with a knife.

No one moved. Everyone was so still, so silent, but I'd never heard such noise. Not in far too long.

_We missed you so much!_ Esme's eyes were misty with tears, and she clutched at Carlisle's hand, though I could easily read her desperate want to race forward and hug me. _We were so worried! We wanted to come back, but Alice kept telling us to wait. To wait until you called, or she saw something._ Her eyes shivered. Her whole body trembled, and a small wailing moan escaped her throat before she gave up on being controlled and rushed me, embracing me in a hold that I hadn't felt in far too long.

It was the first movement, and the only one in the house. I could hear everyone's minds, unintentionally shouting their worries and how much they missed me. Slowly, my arms came up around Esme. I felt for the most part, dirty. The killing was still fresh on my mind, and I didn't feel worthy of touching such a gentle soul as my mother. I internally winced as I compared it to Bella.

She was just as gentle and pure a soul. Just as sweet, and important, and yet I couldn't help but want to touch her. Even though I felt unworthy, it was always a losing fight to keep from tainting her pure visage with my foul hands, whenever I saw her loving face. What was it about her....? Mentally shaking myself out of my thoughts, I tried to fight back the pain that consumed me. _I left her. She's gone. I need to remember that._

Jasper hissed almost silently, flinching from the strength of my self loathing and guilt. A powerful calming wave washed over me, but I could tell the others were unaffected. _It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself, please._ His own guilt was just as powerful, though he had nothing to do with this.

It really brought home that whatever happened to one person in this family, happened to us all. More ghostly tears gathered in my eyes, when I realized I was never alone. All my worries and doubts, I should have known... I had tortured myself and remained distant for really no reason. Carlisle accepted me back after my ten year drinking binge, so long ago, I should have known he'd accept me back now.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. _Esme's thoughts were chanting. _I love you so much sweetie, and I missed you horribly. I know what happened and it wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry! I never should have listened to Alice!_ Her hair was the same wavy, honey brown I remembered, though her eyes were dark with thirst and pain. She was only about two inches shorter than me, about the same height as Bella, and she wore a purple dress that came to past her knees, with short sleeves.

A weak chuckle escaped me and I tightened my hold. "Bet against her?" I saw Alice's eyes twinkling a little, and knew she understood what we were talking about. "I think...she was right." Frowning, I closed my eyes and buried my nose in my mother's hair, inhaling her sweet scent, which reminded me of sunflowers on a hot, sunny day. "I...wasn't ready to deal with it." _I'm not sure I am now, either._

_Why didn't you call? Do you have any idea the worries we were facing? How could you leave us worrying about you like that?_ I'm sure everyone could tell who's thoughts those were, and even though I was the only telepath in the family, I'm sure Rosalie's thoughts were plainly written across her face. Even I could see the harsh pain and anger in them, though I could read the underlying worries. _We missed you and you didn't even think to _text_ us?_

Her long golden blonde hair wasn't in it's usual flawless waves. Of course, she looked amazing. Vampires had that tendency, but her hair was just hanging down, showing she'd done nothing with it. That wasn't Rosalie's style. Usually, she liked to dress up and enhance her looks, whenever she could. She took a strong pride in being the most beautiful woman in the world, literally. Even wearing a spagetti strap forest green top and blue jeans was slumming it for her.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"I'm sure." She folded her arms over her chest, a hint of the old Rosalie showing. "You're so sorry, that while we're about ready to fly to Volterra and burn whatever Volturi we could get our hands on-" I winced, and so did several other members of the family, as they shared the same sentiment, mentally. "You were off gallavanting with a girl. A _human_ girl, at that!"

A low hissed escaped me, and I watched in surprise as Alice mirrored the gesture before turning to the gorgeous Rosalie, a dark glare marring the smaller girl's face.

"Don't you talk about her like that! You have no idea what I've seen! No idea what she's already done for Edward! Did you know that if it wasn't for her appearance alone, that nothing would have changed? Edward would still be hurting just as bad, he'd still be not ready to deal with it. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be together, right now!" Alice glared at Rosalie's shocked face before turning to me with a small smile. "She's brought him to life."

_And I mean that._ Alice danced over to Jasper and held his hands, giving him such a loving look before turning back to me. _And you're so willing to give that up? Can't you see a miracle when it bites you in the-_

"Alice." I sighed. _It just wouldn't work out...would it?_ Suddenly, it hit me. Rosalie got so angry with me, for caring for a human, but if she'd never felt the same way, Emmett wouldn't be with us now. If Carlisle hadn't cared about humans as equals, none of us would be here. We wouldn't be a family. _Maybe...it's not as cursed as I thought._ I rethought leaving Bella behind.

"I, for one, want to meet this lovely young lady." Carlisle smiled, his blonde hair slicked back. He wore a white button down shirt with long sleeves over a pair of beige cargo pants and a brown sweater. His were the lightest eyes, but he too had circles under them. He hadn't fed as much, like all of the others, but because of his near immunity to human blood, his eyes were still lighter. "She's saved our son, and from what I hear is his '_Tua La Cantante'_." He raised an eyebrow. "Quite a fascinating mix."

"She's not a lab experiment." I muttered darkly.

He chuckled and nodded. _I truly have missed you son. We all have._ "I'm aware of that. I wasn't suggesting tying her to a table and dissecting her. I was simply stating she sounds very unique."

"She'd have to be, not to be scared by Eddie-boy, here." Emmett added, finally speaking up. His own hair stood messily on his head, tantamount to the numerous times he'd run his hands through it. Like the others, he showed signs of lack of nutrition, but it was more in the way of lack of energy. He slumped down a little, looking weaker for his huge, muscular size, and he didn't bounce around the way I remembered. The blue sweater and light blue jeans seemed to swim on him, the way he hunched.

I was still holding Esme, who was chanting 'I love you and I missed you so much' in her mind over and over, and crying silently in my hold. Even so, I shot an annoyed look at Em. Normally I'd have attempted to rip his throat out for calling me anything but 'Edward', but I was far too relieved to simply have them here, to do such a thing.

Looking around, I felt...better. I felt a little like the old me. I knew Rosalie was far from happy about Bella, and Jasper had his reservations, but it was nice to have them all back, and know that no matter what, they loved me.

But...Bella...

I felt guilt hit me again, as I recalled the way I'd so calously just walked away from her. I wanted to go back. I wanted to tell her the whole story now. My family knew, and they accepted me anyways, but could she? Alice said she would, but I couldn't believe it. I was a monster, who killed an innocent family. I was tainted. She was so pure, so above me.

Then I shook my head and once again buried my face in Esme's hair, taking comfort in her hold. I could tell she didn't want to let me go any time soon, and I was content to stay like this myself, for a while.

_Bella's human._ Jasper's thoughts caught my attention. _But she makes him so happy. I don't know if this is right, but if he loves her so much, how can it be wrong? That would be tantamount to saying love is wrong, and there's nothing _wrong_ about _love_. Still, he could kill her...unless the family helped._ I could hear him musing over his thoughts, obviously not aware for the moment that I could hear him.

After centuries and my family could still _conveniently_ forget I was telepathic.

_He loves her. I haven't met her, but Alice is sure she loves him to. That...can't be wrong, but...for them to be together, he'd have to eventually change her._

I growled now, catching everyone's attention. "No." My tone was quiet. "I can't. She deserves better."

_She deserves the chance to love, and be loved in return._ Alice frowned. _Do you really think it's right to refuse her that? And before you say anything, can you really tell me she'll be happier with someone else? When she so clearly loves _you_?_

"She's human, Alice." I finally let Esme pull away, albeit reluctantly. "She's not a vampire. When she changes her mind or emotions, it's not set in stone. She'll get over me."

"Not if she doesn't live to do so." Alice stated quietly, and I caught the horrified reactions of several of the family. Her face was sad, and I caught sight of a vision she'd had. "Do you really want to lose her like this?"

**Vision**

Bella was standing next to her truck in the parking lot at the school. She was bent down, looking at the chained tires with a sad, guilty expression in her dark chocolate eyes, a hint of a loving smile cracked across her paler than usual face, before it was gone. I could see she was thinner than she used to be, and there were dark circles under her eyes, but this time I knew it wasn't from lack of 'feeding' as it was lack of sleep.

**End Vision**

I felt guilt eat at me as I watched her. I was doing this to her. My being gone was only hurting her. How could I do that? But...if I returned, she'd be in far greater danger, right? If not me, that one of my family could end up feeding on her. Or we could forget ourselves, or what happened if she was out on the trail while one of us was hunting?

**Vision**

She straightened up abruptly, hope shining in her eyes as she looked directly towards the woods, where the vision was coming from. Her eyes opened wide, and I watched as she scanned what she could see, before her eyes dulled again, and raw pain crossed her face. Her hands came up to cross over her chest, as if she were trying to hold herself from literally falling apart.

I don't think it was conscious on her part.

**End Vision**

_I've seen it happen many ways._ I caught flashes of other vampires, with red eyes, coming to Forks. They passed by the trail, smelling Bella and smelling me on her, and found her too intriguing to pass by. _Staying away guarantees that one._ Alice showed me the vampires passing her on the trail and stopping for a snack. Or Bella was wandering through the woods, and cut her hand, and they smelled her blood from far away. _That one's not as much of a guarantee as this one, though. _Alice concentrated, picking up on the vision from where it left off.

_This one happens soon._

**Vision**

Bella muttered something with sad, empty eyes, but the sound was garbled in the vision, as it suddenly blurred.

A loud squeal made me wince. Then there was the sound of metal hitting metal, bones shattering, flesh being compressed and shredded, and even cloth material being pulled to pieces. Screams sounded, and a pool of blood began to quickly form under the blue minivan that had slammed directly into the side of Bella's truck.

The side...where she'd been standing.

"Oh my God! _BELLA!_" Angela's eyes were horrified and she dropped to her knees before stumbling back to her feet at a steady run.

"_BELLA!_" Jessica followed her, screaming shrilly at the pool of blood.

"Someone check her pulse!"

Tyler was unconscious in his van, the side of which was flush against the red truck. I could even see where the red paint of the truck transferred to the van.

"Call the paramedics! Hurry! Oh God! She's bleeding everywhere!"

I couldn't see my Bella. I could hear the panic, feel it as well, but I couldn't _see_ my Bella. Where was my Bella?

The vision faded, but not before I caught the horrified whisper.

"She's gone....."

The scene changed, showing a coffin with Bella's picture on top of it. It was a closed coffin, the memorial, or something. Charlie looked like a ghost himself and stood at the podium to speak, but no words came out. He choked and tried to breathe, when a familiar form came up from the front row, enfolding him into a hug and crying, herself. Renee, Bella's mother.

_Her body was too mangled. She was killed almost immediately._

**End Vision**

A loud scream echoed through the house, and the family began to move. Everyone was rushing in my direction at speeds even I had trouble keeping up with, and I could only stare at them, wondering what was wrong. Alice and Jasper were the only ones not moving. Alice was holding Jasper, crying into his neck and trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" _You had to see! You had to see what staying away was going to do! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Edward!_

Jasper...was on the ground, holding his head and whimpering, even as he curled into a tight little ball. _Too much! The pain! The pain's too much! Oh, God, stop it! Stop it please! Too much, too much, too much! It hurts!_

Strangely, he seemed like a child in that moment. Waves of horror, pain and shock ran through the house, and I could see the others stumbling with the weight of it all. _I can't! It's too much! I can't! It hurts! It hurts so much!_ It was too much for Jasper, and far too much for me. I was hurting. It hurt to breathe, to move, but this was making it worse. Still, he wasn't the one screaming. The whimpers were the only sound he was making. _Please stop! Stop it, please! Please!_

The scream sounded again, and my legs threatened to buckle with the sound. It was agonized, like an animal caught in a trap and mortally wounded. It reminded me of a wolf I once hunted, when I'd gotten angry and thrown it against a tree, breaking it's back but not killing it. The screams bounced off the walls of the house, echoing through the woods and my head.

Who was screaming? Why did my family look so worried? So scared? Even Rosalie looked shocked and horrified by the strange reaction, and that wasn't like her. Was it really that bad? Who was it? Why where they looking at me like that? They were all talking at once, touching me and trying to...soothe me? Why was I suddenly on the floor?

Then it hit me.

The one who sounded like they were being ripped into pieces... The one who sounded like they were dying... The one screaming...was me.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	17. Girlie Chats and Mushy Meals

**Note** : Wow, I got a really good response to this chapter. I'm really glad you all liked it, and thank you for taking the time to review. :)

For those of you probably wondering why this older story is appearing on the first page again, I'm just fixing the page breaks so they're easier on the eyes.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

"Do you smell something burning?" Angela's words startled me out of my blank musings of the intricate designs on the top of the coffee table in front of me.

Raising my head, I hesitantly took a breath and groaned when I realized she was right. "Darn!" I got up and rushed into the kitchen to remove the spagetti noodles from the stove. I quickly drained them and scooped the good noodles out of the pot before pouring cold water in over the burned noodles and setting said pot on one of the back burners.

Luckily, Angela's warning had hit me just in time. I sighed as I dished out two heaping bowls of slightly mushy noodles, and covered them in cold spagetti sauce, wincing when I realized this was far from one of my good days.

Ever since he'd left, I'd felt more and more like I was sinking in a bottomless black pool of despair. It felt like...if I were to close my eyes, I'd be surrounded by inky blackness. I'd be alone, sitting curled up in the one spot of light there was. I could hear people passing me by, but I knew they couldn't see me. Well, they could see me, they just didn't see the true depths of the pain I was feeling.

It didn't help I'd taken to imagining I was being watched, but it wasn't by him. I'd see flitting shadows around the house, and smell sweet smells in the air, but it was never familiar. It wasn't _him._

When I turned around, I saw Ange taking two cups out of the cupboard and grabbing a bottle of ginger ale from the fridge. "Thanks." I muttered, placing the bowls on the table and sitting down. I waited until Angela had dug into her food, while picking at mine. "I hope it's not completely horrible. I'm sorry I've been so out of it."

It had been two days since _he_ decided to leave my life. I'd felt hollow and cold, and very distant from everyone. It was like...though I was living my life, I wasn't. I felt like someone else was living it and I was stuck watching it. Going to and from school, I'd decided to take my truck yesterday, and now it was the weekend. It meant little to me. Jess noticed right away something was wrong, and tried to demand what it was, but good old Angela came to my rescue.

I barely focused in class, and barely said all of ten words at any given time to Charlie. My poor dad. He must have noticed something was wrong, but he never hovered. I guess he figured whatever it was, he'd wait until I was ready to talk to him about it. I really do love that man.

_Love._.. Tears came unbidden to my eyes, and I closed them tightly, even as I rubbed the heels of my hands over them. _He seemed to care, and now he's gone. He was wrong. Even without the rose, it'll never be like he never existed._ It only just hit me how much I did love him. I'd gone from being terrified of his presence in the woods, to almost relying on it. I'd become used to it, and his quirky ways.

I almost felt like I needed him, in some way or another. I just...needed to see him, to feel complete. But now I didn't even have that anymore. He was gone. I'd never see or hear from him again, and that was a truly agonizing thought. I winced as my chest clenched painfully. I was even hallucinating being watched, just because I missed him so much. I could always feel it, like someone was watching me, but he was the only one and now he's gone. How...disturbed was that? Was I really that dependant on him?

Would it really be that bad if I was? Well, considering he _left me_, then yeah, I'd say it would.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong?"

I looked to Angela and sighed shakily. "Remember 'Trail man'?" She nodded and I continued. "Well, you remember how we talked? We talked on the trail, too, and I..." Hesitating, I tried to make it sound as reasonable as possible, without giving away that _he_ was my mysterious, ghostly stalker. "I really liked him. I thought he liked me too. We got to talking... But two days ago, he told me he was leaving." I bit my lip as fresh pain tore through my chest.

I clutched my chest a little, trying to will the burning agony to go away. "I guess, some part of me knew I shouldn't be surprised, but I hate this. I didn't want him to leave."

"Two days...? Is that when you were practically screaming at him?" Angela's eyes were dark with sympathetic pain. "I remember that. You looked completely heart broken and white as a sheet. I couldn't tell what you were saying, but I saw him a little distance ahead. He looked just as pained as you."

"And yet he still left." I laughed bitterly. "It makes me wonder if he really was all _that_ pained." Why did he leave? He'd done so well around me, why did he feel he needed to leave to protect me? I just...didn't understand it. Maybe...I was nothing more than an entertaining distraction, and he got bored of me? No, that didn't sound right. Not for him, someone so obviously pained by something very real.

"Why did he leave?"

"He thought..." I trailed off, trying to find a sane way to explain it to a girl who knew nothing about vampires existing. "He thought he was a danger to me. I guess he thought he was a bad guy, or something. I tried to tell him he wasn't." I recalled how he'd yelled at me that I didn't know anything. "But he wouldn't tell me the whole story. He just said... He wasn't good for me."

Angela groaned and shook her head. "God! Men can be so dense, sometimes!"

I blinked at her words, and was startled when I actually laughed. I guessed they could, but it didn't change the fact that this dense man had dug his way into my heart, and left a huge hole in it when he left.

"You know what? You need a girl's night out. lots of ice cream, a few good chick flicks..." She pushed my untouched bowl of spagetti-mush towards me and grinned. "A decent meal."

"If I wanted a decent meal, I'd have tossed this and ordered out." I groaned, earning a choked laugh from Angela, who's just taken a bite. I giggled a little and winced. "Sorry about that. You're a great friend and I'm forcing you to eat a liquid meal."

Ange grimaced a little before swallowing her food. "Actually, once you get past the slimy mushiness of the noodles-" I gagged and she laughed. "It's not so bad, really." She took another mouthful and chewed quietly.

Following her example, I sighed and began to eat the food. Despite the mushiness of the noodles, it really _wasn't_ that bad. It made me a little hopeful that Charlie would survive it, too. I made a mental note to apologize for the poor quality of his dinners lately, whenever he got home.

"Charlie's been working late, recently, hasn't he?"

Angela had been coming over every night, knowing that I needed the company, even if I wasn't all that responsive. I nodded. "Yeah, there's been some wild animal attacks, a little ways outside of town, lately. Charlie doesn't want me to take the trail-" I grimaced. _Not that I would, anyways._ "Anymore, until they can take care of whatever's killed three people in the country side."

"Wow. Good thing you're taking your truck." She nodded as she finished off her spagetti.

I nodded again and took another bite. Once I swallowed, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, as long as it holds up. It's been having trouble getting going in the morning. I think the cold weather might be causing some problems."

She nodded as she cleared her dishes and came back to sit down. "Well, if you ever need a ride, don't hesitate to ask."

"I did say you're a wonderful friend, right?" I grinned and began to mock cry. "I love you so much!"

Angela laughed a little, thankfully, not having taken a drink of her gingeral _just_ at that point, and nodded too. "I love you too!"

We began to laugh a little, my pain being temporarily forgotten, and laughed even harder when Charlie walked in on us being melodramatic. The awkward look on his face had truly been priceless, and I wished I'd had a camera to catch it.

As I went to bed that night, I shot a look to my open window. Walking over, I felt the sorrow and pain come crashing back, and tears began to pour out of my eyes. I stood there for several minutes, crying quietly as I slowly reached out and pushed the window closed. It was like...as the window closed, the black void within me only grew. I kept hoping he'd change his mind and something would go missing. That he'd come back, but that hope was slowing flying out the window.

Despite the small amount of time, the pain hadn't faded at all, even though I knew so little about _him_. It only seemed to grow worse as the days went. First it was painful, but I slowly felt like I was growing numb, now.

I dreaded whatever tomorrow had to bring.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	18. Struggling to Make it Through

**(Three Days Later)**

It hadn't even been a week, and already I felt like my life was strangely...over. I felt numb inside, broken. Incomplete. Mike tried asking me out the other night, but I barely even paid heed as I walked past him, mumbling about how he should ask Jess. It was like I was on autopilot. I didn't even pay attention when Jessica came rushing into the lunch room, babbling excitedly about some inane gossip that had been circulating the school.

I was empty inside. I felt like a hollow shell. There in body, not in mind.

Even Angela noticed it. She tried to set up a sleep over with Jessica, a girl's night out sort of thing. We were to go shopping and get make overs and talk about boys. You know, everything I hated. I got out of it by mentioning that Charlie wanted a father/daughter night. Barbequing, movies and random babble about every topic but the serious ones.

I wasn't even up for _that_, but I knew it was Charlie's way of trying to get me to feel better and open up. He was the most amazing dad out there. He never hovered, or forced you to say a word, but always waited until you felt comfortable to go to him.

In this case...he'd be waiting an aweful long time.

Boy talk with Charlie wasn't a good idea. He had it in his mind that I was still a baby, and while I agreed I was young, I didn't agree that everything romantic that I'd experience was just childish things. What I was going through now wasn't the typical post-breakup depression. That would mean I should have jumped at the chance to talk about it and shop it off, but alas... I didn't.

Poor Charlie. He really had no concept of what went through my mind. It wasn't innocent puppy love or a childish crush. I admit that the way I was acting was probably like someone had told me my whole family was massacred overnight... I shuddered as I recalled _his_ words about the horrendous act he'd been forced to do. _Ok, wrong choice of..._

The pain came again, causing me to curl up on myself as I sat alone in the living room, staring blankly at the tv in front of me. I was watching a show about young adults who fell in love for the first time, only to be used, or treated like children by the people they most needed to support them. Seeing what I was actually watching, I groaned and flipped off the tv before settling back down.

_I hate this. Why couldn't he just talk to me? Doesn't me trust me?_

Insecurities suddenly bombarded my mind, and I sucked back a broken sob.

_Maybe he didn't. After all, I'm not like him. I'm not really fast and strong, and I'm not immortal. I've never had to kill anyone._ I winced. _Nor would I want to. Maybe that's why he wouldn't talk to me, he felt I'd never understand._ I recalled his vaguely mentioning he was over seventy years old. _Or maybe he just sees me as a child._ Compared to him, I was, so it would make sense.

I frowned as anger began to replace the hurt.

"I'm not a child!" My face warmed when I realized that I'd just _sounded_ like a child. Sure, I was only seventeen, but _who_ was the parent in Renee's and my mother/daughter relationship? It sure wasn't Renee. "He's just...ancient." I muttered darkly as I stubbornly got up and went into the kitchen. Looking around, I winced when I realized how bad the place looked.

Dishes were left in the sink, a pizza box with a half eaten pizza lay on the counter, and there was a broken dish laying on the ground next to the garbage can, from when I'd thrown a tantrum and thrown the dish at the wall. I never _had_ gotten around to cleaning it up properly.

And yet Charlie wanted to take care of me anyways? Feeling the guilt, I moved towards the broom and dust pan and began to clean up the mess. I worked on the broken dish, first, being careful not to cut myself. Then I did the dishes and tossed out the old pizza. Finally, I set about, making up a salad. By no means was I feeling better, but I needed something to keep my mind occupied.

_Why did he just leave? Why couldn't he tell me the truth?_

Shaking my head, I groaned in irritation. Despite trying to keep myself busy, the thoughts, questions, pains and doubts refused to fade for even a moment. I put aside the knife I was using to chop tomatoes, not wanting to tempt fate.

Instead, I picked the lettuce apart, and waited until I could focus a little better to finish the tomatoes, onions, cucumbers and green onions. It was a simple salad, and I added some sliced radish to it to finish. Placing the bowl in the fridge, I waited for my dad to come home.

Briefly I contemplated calling my mom and asking to move back with her. Everything here reminded me of the mysterious man who stalked me, wasn't human but somehow stole my heart, and then left me. And I didn't even know his name! But...as much as it hurt to be here, I couldn't just up and leave Charlie like that. How would I explain it? Not to mention, it would really hurt him. Besides, if I really sat down and thought about it, I was being rash. I needed to give it more time. That's all there was to it.

I winced. Time wasn't exactly my friend, but what could I do? As much as I didn't want to be here, there was still a hint of allure that made me feel trapped, because I didn't want to leave, either. Maybe it was the faintest hope that..._he'd_ come back...someday...?

Shaking my head, I went up to my room, wanting to relax a little and listen to music. At least that seemed to help a little.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	19. Watching Over You

**Note** : This is just a sort of filler, to explain in a sense, why Edward didn't run _right_ back to Bella. Just a short insert. Also, throughout the story, I'll do someone else's POV other than Bella's or Edward's, only about 4 or 5 times. This is one of them.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

Why couldn't he see he was unnecessarily torturing himself? And her? And _us_?

I'd held the vision back so long because I knew it would only hurt him to see it. I knew he'd react badly, I just never could have expected him to react _that_ badly. I should have, I know. I could have looked. When I'd shown him the vision, as expected, he demanded to go see Bella. He lost control and attacked anyone who stood in his way, but with the help of Carlisle and Emmett, we managed to keep him in the house until Jasper was able to calm him.

Oh my poor Jazz!

I hadn't even thought to factor in just _how_ sensitive his ability was. I knew it would be hard on him, but... I couldn't help the shudder as my mind crystal clearly recalled his curled up form in my arms, radiating agony and terror. I had never seen him in that much pain, in all the time I'd known and loved him. I hoped to never see him in that pain again.

And poor Edward. He was so distraught at the idea of Bella dying. The moment he gained any sort of control, I knew he was rethinking going back to her, but much to my annoyance, his future was blurry. He was undecided in what he wanted to do. While I could see the urge to return to Bella getting stronger and stronger, there were still doubts plaguing him.

No longer did I see her getting hit by the van, however. I saw him rescuing her. I also saw him considering watching her from afar, but we both knew that he'd never be able to stay away if he did.

I made him go hunting. I made him stay with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I forbade him to see Bella, just yet. I promised him I'd watch over her, while he fought for his much needed control, and at least a few moments of clear thinking.

_Why can't everything just be simple?_ I wondered as I ran through the woods, tracing his scent to the trail and then easily finding her older scent. I paused a moment, allowing myself to realize she's all but stopped taking the trail. _Too painful for her._ I felt sympathy towards her pain. While I'd never met the girl, since Edward had, I'd seen far too much of her flashing through my mind.

Visions of her as a human in some form of danger, or visions of her as a vampire, or dead... It constantly changed, and it gave me a headache.

The one part I loved most was where Bella and I were best friends. In almost every vision, we got along famously, and I already knew I'd love her.

Shaking my head, I refocused on the trail and breathed deeply. I could faintly pick up the disgusting smell of wet dog, but it didn't seem to come onto the trail, so I didn't worry too much about it. We weren't in violation of the treaty so I was safe to wander down the trail.

That's what I did. I walked along the trail at a human speed, sorting through all the visions I'd had of Edward and Bella on this trail. Even at night I could see the beauty of this path and smiled, mentally thanking whatever was reponsible for their meeting.

Bella's house loomed in the dark ahead, silent but for the light breathing and even heartbeats of two humans inside. I could smell Bella's scent even better here, and smiled to myself. _He worried about his control, but resisted in the face of his blood singer._ That was truly a feat.

Looking around carefully to make sure no one was watching, I climbed up the wall with ease and peeked through her window. There she was, sleeping burrowed under her blankets. When I listened, I could hear her murmuring to her mysterious 'Trail Man' not to leave her, and crying quietly in her dreams.

Part of me wanted to rush in there and assure her he was going to come back, but I had no proof, and if I interfered I'd make things worse. Across the hall, I could hear Charlie in his sleep, murmuring incoherently, and smiled to myself. _Well, at least I know where she got her tendency of talking in her sleep._

"Please..." A soft sob escaped her throat and she turned over. I winced when I saw the faint circles under her eyes and the clearly pained expression. "Please stay..." Tears trickled down her cheeks, and her heart rate began to increase, alerting me she was about to wake up.

I took the moment to sigh and frown. _Edward, can't you see what you're doing?_ With a final look to Bella's pained face, I turned and took off into the woods. I ran down the trail and all the way home. _We need to fix this._ As soon as I knew Edward could hear me, I blocked my mind, and without hesitation strode into the house. "I'm home!"

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	20. The Accident

**Note** : I wanted to combine POVs for this chapter to give it a bit more depth and length. Plus this way, you can catch a glimpse into Edward's thoughts on the vision and such. Aren't I nice? LOL.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate your comments, and it really helps motivate me to keep writing. You've gotten me to over 100 reviews so far, and I'm not even at chapte 20 yet. :D Thank you guys so much!

Doing multiple POVs a chapter is kind of fun, so I might add that in now and then, for a little extra. I'm not certain yet, but we'll see. ;) I just won't be doing it in _every _chapter. ;)

And finally, if anyone here is a fan of 'Transformers: The Movie', I have several one-shots up for it. :)

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

**(Edward's POV)**

Alice's vision had turned my world upside down. No, _Bella_ had turned my world upside down, and in a good way. Alice's vision of her death very nearly ended it. I was actually considering running off to Italy, after hearing about it. I mean, the only reason Bella was in danger was because of me. If I hadn't met her... If I hadn't allowed myself to become infatuated with her and stalk her, this never would have happened.

Well, ok, maybe _this_ would have happened. It's not like I have mystical control over strange vans, but...

"That's ridiculous, Edward." Jasper walked by my side, and listened to me rant, even as he, Alice and I made our way through the woods towards Bella's school. "Your meeting changed both of your lives, but if it was really for the worse, how can you think for one moment Alice would allow it to happen? Heck, she's even _encouraging_ it!" _Which is utterly insane._ He shot me a look. "Bella's a _human_, with the potential to expose us and destroy us, but Alice loves her like a sister already. Trust me, empath speaking."

I frowned. "But like you said, she's _human_. How is this right? I've only hurt her since meeting her."

"You gave her excitement and love. I was with Alice, yesterday. I felt her pain." He winced. They'd gone to check up on Bella at the evening, hiding outside her house._ She smelled so good, even better than most. She's not even my blood singer, but I couldn't get close_. "I don't like us getting so close to a human." _Mostly because I don't know if I can control myself... The _blood_... Focus. Focus._ "But if Alice predicted it..."

I knew what he was getting at. Never bet against the pixie.

Still... It was almost impossible for me to see the good side. How was it ok for her to care for a monster, to have one around? For goodness sake, I _stalked_ her and stole her clothing!

I balked then. _Wait...do they even know about that?_ There was no doubt Alice did, but the question was if she told my family. If so, I was undoubtedly going to suffer for the rest of eternity for it. Emmett would tease me, Rosalie would go on about how disgusting it was, and Esme and Carlisle would be less than pleased about my invasion of Bella's privacy.

"Why are you reeking of embarrassment and humiliation?" The honest curiosity in Jasper's eyes had be reeling with relief, which caused him to stumble a little and shoot me a dark look.

_Guess she didn't say a thing. I owe you one, Alice._ I began to consider shiny cars as a form of repayment, and heard Alice squealing from a little distance ahead, obviously having had a vision.

_No problem, and I like the 2007 Silver Pontiac Solstice._ Her mind sing songed back to me. "You guys better hurry."

That sent me moving faster. As nervous and doubtful as I was that I should be here, Alice had already allowed the bombshell to drop. I knew the accident was going to happen today, really soon, and I _had_ to save Bella. Not to mention, this was the first time Alice was _allowing_ me out to see her. I don't know what the little pixie was planning, but if she thought keeping me away was helping...

Was it?

I still doubted going back. What if I did, and I saved her from the accident, but she ended up bleeding, and I fed on her? I knew it was a very unlikely scenario, but the possibilities played out in my head. Saving her only to kill her, how ironic and horrifying was that?

"Don't, Edward. You're worrying over nothing." Alice was staring darkly at me, her look telling me she knew exactly about my doubts. "Look at her. Look at what your absense has been doing to her, and think about what it's been doing to you."

Reaching the forest line, I froze. Upon being away for a short while, Bella's scent hit me like a brick wall, but my determination to keep her safe swallowed up the immediate burst of burning fire to run down my throat. Instead, I looked for her God aweful red truck and stared in shock at what I was seeing.

She was definitely smaller. The girl I'd come to see as a fragile soap bubble looked exceptionally frail today. "She's lost weight!" I hissed darkly, seeing the mess she was in, even as she held on to the truck and carefully made her way along. It was an awkward angle to see her, but luckily the forest seemed to curve around the school.

_She's so pale!_ Jasper's thoughts reflected the worry I felt. _She could pass for one of us._ His mind even pointed out the dark circles under her eyes, which I didn't need as I could see them for myself. _This is what his absence has done to her. Maybe I was wrong... Maybe they really _are_ meant to be together._ Perhaps unknowingly, Jasper began to radiate confusion and worry, until Alice patted his arm and he pulled the feelings back. _She's human, but... She...loves...him._

The idea seemed as foreign to me as it did Jasper.

_This is wrong. This is so wrong. I can take the hunger. I've done so for so long._ Jasper looked at me and I met his gaze. _I'll get past it, like I've always done. Go back to her, you need each other._ I could hear the underlying doubts about his control, but he stubbornly refused to aknowledge them.

_She needs you, Edward._ Alice looked at me sadly. _And you need her. Go back to her._

Looking out again, I sighed, knowing that as much as I might protest, I'd lost. I'd tried to stay away from her, but if I was truly honest with myself, I knew it was impossible from the start. Isabella Swan was like a drug, my own personal brand of heroin, and I was hopelessly addicted.

**(Bella's POV)**

I think I lost some weight. I guess missing meals and being off the wall had something to do with it. My pants fit looser, for sure, and the cold seemed to hit me harder than usual. Even Charlie had really begun to worry by this point. He'd made the mistake of calling my mom and telling her about it, and she began to call at least once daily to make sure I was alive.

No one understood. I tried to explain it to my mom, she thought it was a childish crush. I tried explaining it to my dad, and he demanded I never take my trail again. He thought it was silly kid's stuff. Only Angela seemed to understand my pain, but not knowing the full story, she couldn't begin to understand it fully.

I felt alone. I felt lost.

The weather seemed to mimic my emotions, too. It seemed darker out than usual, and it was getting colder by the day. Snow had appeared yesterday morning, and had yet to disappear. There were also patches of ice where the snow had melted and refrozen. While the weather was moody, and would probably warm up again some random day soon, right now it seemed to suit my mood perfectly, as strange as that might seem.

I felt frozen when compared to the world.

As I left the house, I allowed myself a moment to remember that Prom was in two weeks, but I didn't really care anymore. I hadn't been sleeping well, because of dreams where I was at Prom, or taking the trail to Prom, and _he_ was always there. Some dreams, he promised he'd never leave me again, and told me he loved me. Others, he was pulled away from me by forces I could never see, and yet others he told me he couldn't stay. He was too dangerous.

Now I dreaded Prom.

Well, I'd always dreaded it before, but now I dreaded it even worse. I promised myself that I'd stay home that night. I'd curl up with a good book and spend the evening alone with my thoughts.

I walked across the pavement, towards my truck and climbed in with little incident. Starting it up had taken about ten minutes, and the truck stalled twice in that time, but eventually I got it going and pulled out of the driveway. The ride was long, as I had to be careful of the icy roads, but funnily enough, I had little trouble navigating the tricky curves.

I'd stopped taking the trail at this point. My truck, luckily, hadn't had too many problems, and despite the strange sense that driving was just...wrong, when I could take the trail, I didn't dare get my hopes up, and I knew if I took the trail, I'd be listening every step of the way. Ever since he left, everything felt wrong. I felt like I was stuck in a nightmare, where everything I said and did wasn't right. I ate a little, to keep up my strength, and I took my truck, as much as I often found myself standing at the edge of the woods, _just_ about to take a step inside.

I still felt the occasional sense I was being watched, but could never figure it out. I mentally cursed myself, wondering if I was losing my mind. If maybe I just wanted him back so badly, I was imagining him there. Even so, somehow I knew it wasn't him. The feeling wasn't right. Shaking my head, I'd often find myself standing at the edge of the path, wanting to demand that if someone was there, they come out.

I was even sorely tempted to ask Angela if there were any _other_ ghost stories about the trail. Maybe now that this guy was gone, a real ghost wanted a piece of me.

I couldn't do it. No, I took my truck.

When I got to school, I hopped out of my truck and stared down at the front tires. I carefully held on to the old red hunk of steel as I made my way to the front of my truck and looked down. I felt my heart clench with love, pain and guilt when I noticed the chains on the tires.

_Charlie._ I thought sadly, realizing how distant I'd been. Feeling like I was being watched, I gasped at the familiar sensation and looked towards the woods. This time it _did_ feel like him. I didn't see anything, but I couldn't deny the feeling, as much as I wanted to. _I'm just getting my hopes up._ I thought sadly, when I searched carefully and didn't see a thing. _He's gone._ Shaking my head, I frowned, turning towards my truck again. "He left me." I muttered quietly to myself. _He chose to walk away._

I was wondering if I was hallucinating again. Ever since he'd left, I'd picked up the occasional sense of being watched, but it didn't seem the same. I'd managed to convince myself it was only my imagination, but the sounds and smells never left me. Sometimes the smells were in my room, and I'd wake to find someone dashing out my window, but it didn't match him. Others, I'd hear the sound of something against the wall of the house, but no trees were close enough for branches to brush against it, and when I looked there was nothing there.

I stared back down at the tires, torn about how to feel or what to think. My chest burned as my heart beat painfully. The feeling of being watched never faded. Then, there was a loud sound. I couldn't identify it at first, but when I spun around, I found out quickly.

Tires squealed on the icy pavement as a sky blue van came sliding through the parking lot. People were screaming, but that was just background noise. It took a sharp turn, the squealing sound increasing, and I gasped in horrified shock as it turned towards me and began to barrel forward. Behind the wheel, I could see Tyler's horrified look as he spun the steering wheel this way and that, but it did nothing to slow or even stop the van that rushed towards me.

You hear that in times like this things are supposed to speed up and your life is supposed to flash before your eyes. That didn't happen. No, everything seemed to slow to a crawl. The van came closer and closer, but instead of looking back over my life, I found myself with only one regret.

Ever letting _him_ leave.

I found myself recalling our meetings, and regretting ever getting upset about him stealing my clothes. I mean, seriously, he said it was to save my life and I still got on his case about it, even when he replaced some of the items he stole. I regretted pushing him to talk to me, and I regretted confronting him at all. Things had gone alright, until I practically demanded the truth from him and scared him off. As I was sure my life was about to end, I found myself wishing I could see him one more time and tell him how sorry I was.

I suddenly found myself wishing I'd had the chance to tell him I loved him.

Suddenly, something hard and cold knocked into me, but not from the angle I'd been expecting. I was knocked to the side, and felt something wrap around my waist. My head hit the ground, and a pain lanced through my skull. When I looked up, even though I was looking through blurred vision, I saw a pair of beautiful topaz eyes staring down at me.

Even though my vision was swimming and the pain seemed to drown everything out, I knew who I was looking at.

As quickly as our gazes locked, he looked away. He cursed loudly and shoved his hand out. The sound of metal crunching around something caught my attention, and I turned, gasping at the sight of his hand in the middle of a huge dent in the passenger side door of Tyler's van. It stopped the vehicle cold, and I slowly turned to find _him_ looking at me with clear worry.

"Bella?"

Everything spun. For a moment, I couldn't think of anything to say. For over a week, there was no sign of him, and then all of a sudden, he's here. _Wow. Be careful what you wish for._ The pounding in my head got worse, and as everything spun, I allowed my eyes to close. Only one thought really crossed my mind as everything went dark. "You're back."

* * *

**NOTE** : The 2007 (I believe it's a 2007) Silver Pontiac Solstice is Jazz from 'Transformers: The Movie'. I thought the car was really sleek and sexy, but since the Porsche comes in later in the books, I wanted something different.

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	21. Meeting Some of the Family

**Note** : Thank you guys so much, I'm really glad you're enjoying this so far, and I really appreciate the feedback. :) Due to popular demand (and lots of reviews), I've decided to update early. :)

* * *

**(Hospital, Bella's POV)**

As things slowly came back to me, I was aware of feeling groggy, like I hadn't gotten enough sleep. My head was fuzzy, and my eyelids felt like they had ten pound weights on them. I wondered why I felt so odd.

"It isn't right, Edward. You can't just come and go as you please. You saw how she reacted." There was an unfamiliar feminine voice coming from nearby. It was light and musical and very beautiful. "Why can't you just listen to me? Do you _like_ hurting her?"

There was a growl. "Do you think I _want_ to leave? Are you forgetting how I reacted when I saw..." The voice was familiar, and I heard the pained shudder he let out as he trailed off. "I'm dangerous to her, Alice." That voice was familiar and low. It was musical and the voice seemed to gently caress over my form, soothing the pain I'd been feeling for over a week. "I just...can't. It's too much for her." He sounded so strained.

"You obviously don't know her then. I've never even met her before, and I know her better than you do." The woman was scolding the man again. Well, I _think_ it was a woman. The voice was high and musical, almost reminding me of a windchime. It could have belonged to an adult or a child, I wasn't certain in my hazy settings.

There was a murmur, and though I wasn't sure, I could have sworn it sounded like, "It's not like I have the strength, anyways."

The voices sounded so near to me, and I wondered who they were. Well, I recognized the one, but I didn't dare to hope. Were they talking about me? Where was I, for that matter? The last thing I remembered.... Frowning, I struggled to open my eyes. It was hard, as my head was pounding, but slowly an almost blinding light peeked through. I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"Oops, she's awake. Carlisle will turn the lights down a bit, ok, Bella?"

My frown grew as the unfamiliar feminine voice spoke to me, and my heart skipped a beat when I heard an all too familiar growl. It was low and quiet, but close to my side. Part of me wondered why I hadn't recognized it earlier, unless maybe it was just because I was so out of it. I finally couldn't take the suspense anymore and forced my eyes open. Hissing at the bright light, I winced and looked around, blinking to clear my vision. There were several people in the room with me, only one of which I recognized.

His bronze hair glistened in the light of the room, and his eyes were a light golden color. They shined warmly as he stared down at me. Other than that, I found him looking strangely anxious and terrified. As soon as my eyes landed on him, he was touching my face, and running his hands through my hair. The room was silent as he seemed to check me out for injuries, then he pulled back, his eyes dulling as he went.

I still wondered where I was, so I looked around and blinked when I realized I was in the hospital. I was hooked up to an IV, and a heart monitor which was beeping crazily. I blushed, realizing the crazy beeping was due to my excitement in seeing _him_ again, and the darn machine was ratting me out.

"How's your head?" A gorgeous blonde man walked over. He had the same unusually pale skin, golden eyes, and he wore a white doctor's coat. Strangely enough, he looked more like a model then a doctor. Holding a clip board, he looked at me a moment. "Edward tells me you hit it pretty hard, earlier, and you might have a slight concussion. Are you in any pain?" Though he was dressed as a doctor, but he seemed too young for the position. It was a little difficult to believe.

"She has a headache." A young brunette girl practically danced over. She had short, spiky hair and golden eyes with the same pale skin. She was so tiny, but something about her told me she wasn't as fragile as she seemed. She looked about our age, but something about her constantly seemed to shift, making her seem older in some aspects and younger in others. "She'll be fine, though." Hers was the higher voice I'd heard earlier, the one I didn't know if it belonged to a child or adult. It suited her petite frame.

Another blonde man came over and smiled uncomfortably, also appearing to be about the same age. He stayed a little distance away, though, as if he was uncomfortable around me. He held on to the hand of the smaller girl, and can you guess what color his eyes were? Yup, gold. Well, a very dark gold. "She's confused."

Frowning, I stared at him a moment before turning to the others. "What happened...?" I trailed off as it all came rushing back. At first I felt happy that _he_ was back, but at the same time, I felt the pain of remembering the way he left. Suddenly I was wishing the van had hit me. I was wondering if he was back for good, or going to leave again. My heart gave a painful lurch as the insecurities began to flow through me. Unfortunately, the monitor picked up on that, and I found myself the center of attention, in the room.

_Ugh. I hate heart monitors!_

"Bella? How are you feeling?" _He_ stood by my bedside, holding on to the hand rail tightly, as if trying to restrain himself from something. One hand released the rail and reached towards me shakily before quickly retracting and settling back down on the rail, which shook under his grasp.

"I..." I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to consume me. "I thought you left." Fear, pain, hope, excitement, and anger all flowed through me, growing stronger second by second. _Is he back? Is he really back? Is he just going to leave again?_

The room was silent for a moment before I heard the girl sighing. "He kind of tried, but he just couldn't stay away. I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. And the big dumb lug over there is Edward Cullen." When I opened my eyes, she was smiling brightly at me. "And this is my mate, Jasper Hale." She gestured to the blonde man, who looked shocked at her words.

In fact, the others all looked shocked at her casual words.

"I already know." I muttered, causing the doctor man and the other blonde man to look at me in shock. "I mean, about what you are." I whispered the last part, hoping I was quiet enough about it. I caught how Edward gave a sheepish look to Jasper and Carlisle, who both shot him wide-eyed looks. _I guess he never told them._ I briefly wondered if I shouldn't have said anything, but _his_ words cut off that frantic thought almost immediately.

Edward sighed and leaned forward against the railing. He was now extremely close and his eyes were boring into my own. "Doesn't it bother you? You're taking it far too well." He frowned. "It's not normal." His eyes were filled with dark emotions, passing through him much too quickly for me to catch on to and identify them.

I winced. "Thanks. It means a lot to be called abnormal."

Edward winced, and Alice laughed loudly, making me wince again, this time at the pain the volume of her laugh caused me. "Sorry, but that was priceless." She giggled a little. "Carlisle, I think Advil should be good enough." When I frowned, she smiled softly and Carlisle exited the room briefly. "We're Edward's family. Carlisle is our...father, for all intents and purposes. Jasper is Edward's and mine 'adopted' brother." She winked and made air quotes.

I wondered how that worked. They were 'adopted' siblings and they dated? Well, it wasn't so bad, considering they weren't related, but I still saw it as gossip fodder, if Jessica or Lauren were to find out about it. Then something hit me. Where were they before? I hated that my memory was foggy, and my head spun whenever I tried to think about it. Darn concussions.

"Everyone's been looking forward to meeting the human who's captured Edward's-"

"Jasper." Edward glared at Jasper.

Jasper just smirked and shrugged in reply.

"Edward." I watched as he turned to me, his eyes filling with unfathomable emotions. "Well, it's nice to _finally_ have a name." I muttered. "That wasn't so painful, was it?" Sighing, I slowly sat up, pulling away when Edward reached out towards me. "So, how long are you staying this time? Or should I expect you to mysteriously turn tail and run again?" I bit my lip, feeling guilty when he winced and looked down.

"He didn't run, really."

"Nope, you're right. He strolled away casually." I shook my head, feeling the pain lancing through my chest. It was far more uncomfortable than that in my head. "Right. He ignored everything I said and disappeared for over a week. No, he didn't run at all." _Yes, being sarcastic to a bunch of _vampires_ is a _wonderful_ idea._ I thought sarcastically. Looking down to the bedsheets, I waited to see what was going to happen next. I felt strange. While I was happy to see him, I was wary of getting my hopes up and being hurt again.

"I...was trying to protect you. You have to listen to what I'm saying."

"I've listened to everything you've told me. I still don't think you're a monster. I _wish_ you'd talk to me. I mean _really_ talk, not just tell me less than half a story and disappear." Tears came to my eyes, but this time they were tears of frustration. I was so tired of having only half the story. Suddenly, a wave of calming washed over me. It was strange, but I was too relaxed to care.

Edward leaned forward then, his eyes softening, as he brushed a stray tear away. His hand ran softly to my hair and brushed through it lightly, lingering as he seemed content to memorize every line and angle of my face.

"She's right, Edward. You need to talk to her. Tell her everything." When I looked over, Carlisle was walking into the room. He shot Edward a look, and I got the feeling there was more to it than what he was saying, but I couldn't figure out what. Then he came over to me and offered me a small paper cup with two little pills and a cup of water. "And I'd tell her soon." His look was grave.

Turning to the others, I saw them all exchanging grave looks. Suddenly I didn't feel so good. There was something I was missing, and somehow I didn't think I would like what it was. Even as I swallowed the pills, I dreaded whatever I was going to hear.

**(Edward's POV)**

Hearing the way she referred to my absence, I knew I'd wronged her immensely. I didn't know what to expect, when I returned and she found out about it, but for her to act so bitter and to have given up so easily... How can she love me if she gave up so easily? Or perhaps... She's as self conscious as I am... Jasper's thoughts were certainly attesting to her internal pain and confusion.

How could I have done this to such a wonderful girl? How could I hurt someone so pure?

Her comments hurt me more than I'd allow to show, but only because I knew she was right. I had left. I...ditched her.

What really got me was the way she seemed to put her pain on hold, when I tried to insist I was a monster and she didn't want to be around me, but I could see the stubborn refusal to accept it, and Jasper's thoughts told me she honestly felt it.

The thing is...she didn't _know_ what I'd done.

_She'll forgive you._ Alice internally smirked, even while contemplating a nail polish color that would suit Bella, and then an entire outfit to match that. _I already told you that, and I think you know it's true, little brother._

"She's right, Edward." Carlisle was just walking into the room with a small paper cup with two little pills and a glass of water. "You need to talk to her. Tell her everything." _That means _everything_, son. Anything she wants to know, and things she needs to know. Especially the danger she may be in._ His mind flashed over when Alice had explained the possibility of three nomads coming into the area.

I felt my undead heart clench.

"And I'd tell her soon." _Because if Alice is right, we'll need to take her away for her to be safe. _We had no idea what was going to happen, but within the vampiric world, anything was possible. The sooner Bella knew, the more time she had to disgest the information and make a rational decision.

Knowing Bella was picking up on the negative energy in the room, I gently took her hand and squeezed it, asking permission to see her that evening, and staying with her until Charlie came and took her home.

Then I ran out on an emergency hunt.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	22. More of the Story

**Upcoming Chapters**

Chapter 23 - Captured Hearts

Chapter 24 - Bella Barbie and Meeting More of the Family

Chapter 25 - First Day Back

Chapter 26 - First Day Back, Part 2

Chapter 27 - Dress Shopping

Chapter 28 - Aside 2

Chapter 29 - Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 30 - Revelations.

Now I'm still updating the chapters and the title names. 'Dress Shopping' so far is the longest chapter, and in 'First Day Back'/'First Day Back, Part 2' I know I have them coming in late in the semester, but I've posted my reasons for it in the chapters. You'll see. ;) When we come upon the final fight, I'll let you know that there's only one chapter left after, and I'm going to ask you if there's anything in particular you want to see. Basically, it goes final fight, when she wakes up, and the w-hoooooah. Almost gave that up too early.

LOL! But yeah, when I get to that point, don't hesitate to let me know if there's any particular event you needed answers to, and I'll try to write a filler chapter to explain. No guarantees, but I promise I'll try. And I'm _not_ saying not to tell me if there's anything you want to see now, I'm just saying that's an opportunity to extend the story a little, and add a little more in.

Now that I've bored you all to tears with an uber long, all but useless note, on with the story! LOL!

* * *

**(Later that Evening, Swan Residence)**

"An hour long conversation with a hysterical mother, and ten minutes of reassuring my father that I'm really alive and ok isn't my idea of a good evening." I muttered as I sagged back in my bed. I put my cell phone on the night stand beside me and closed my eyes a moment.

Only to reopen them and sit up with a sharp gasp when I heard my window moving.

"Shh. It's just me." Edward slid in through my window and looked around. He winced minutely and took a deep breath, freezing where he was as his expression seemed to range from pained to determined. After a moment, he turned to me and hesitantly took a step forward. "We couldn't talk freely before, because of all the bystanders. I'm certain you have questions for me. Alice has already....seen what you were going to ask, for the most part."

"First of all, thanks for the heart attack." I clutched my hand at my chest and breathed deeply, though it was more to calm my heart that had started racing upon seeing those gorgeous golden eyes. I tried to ignore the way one eyebrow elegantly rose, and his lips seemed to twitch. "And second, 'seen it'?" I frowned a little and folded my legs. I leaned back against the wall, the cold wood feeling nice against the back of my head. My head was still a little sore, but like Alice had mentioned earlier, it was feeling a lot better. I was lucky I didn't end up with a serious concussion.

He nodded, slowly walking over to sit next to me. "I never wanted this for you. You have no idea-"

"If you say 'how much danger you're in', so help me I'll scream." I muttered, earning a small laugh. It was rare to see him acting so carefree, and as I mentally predicted, it didn't last long. I think, however, that this time it was because I didn't laugh with him, though I felt my lips tremble with the effort to remain serious. His laughter was addictive, to a point.

"I'm sorry." He sobered quickly. "Well, what do you want to know first?" He seemed almost afraid of what I was going to ask. Definitely nervous, but bordering on fear.

"I dunno." I thought about it. On one hand, I wanted to know what all the secretive glances to his family were, and what he meant by 'Alice saw it'. Then I wanted to know his story, and what was going on. "Everything." He winced and looked down. Frowning, I took a deep breath. "What did you mean when you said Alice has already seen what I was going to ask?" I decided I'd start easy on him.

"Alice...can se the future." Edward looked towards the window, and for a moment I held my breath, thinking he was going to run. Imagine my relief when he turned back to me. He looked highly uncomfortable, but still determined. "Jasper can sense and influence emotions." His eyes darted to the bed, where my fingers were working along the hem of my shirt, nervously.

I thought back to the strange calming sense that had washed over me at the hospital, when I'd gotten worked up. "Oh, that was him then." Edward shot me a confused look. "I was...getting upset, and then I felt really calm."

He nodded, looking concerned. "Why were you getting-"

"You left." It was just a quiet murmur. "You said it would be like you never existed, but you were wrong. I felt it so keenly. It really hurt." _It felt like my entire world was shredded, like a jagged hole had been ripped into my heart, and left to fester. _His eyes darkened with pain and guilt. "You were there, and then you weren't, and I felt like I had a huge hole in my heart." I tried to verbally explain it, without too much detail. "You could take away everything, and it wouldn't matter. I'd never forget you."

Edward's eyes widened a little and an expression of realization crossed his face. Within an instant, he was sitting beside me, holding my back pressed against his chest, with his arms wrapped around my waist. "Bella..." His icy breath blew across my throat, making me shiver. This time, I wasn't afraid, though. I relaxed against him, trusting him.

"So, I take it Alice saw me getting hit by Tyler's van-" Edward's arms tightened around me and he let out a low growl. This was a newer growl, one I didn't recognize. I did recognize the almost...possessive lilt about it, however. I bit my lip a moment before forging on. "And you came to rescue me. What I want to know now is...why? Why did you bother?" _After all, vampires _drink_ human blood. This doesn't make sense for him._

I felt Edward stiffen right up. His body was so tense, I was sure he was going to disappear in an instant, that what I'd just asked was the very worst question I could have asked, and I mentally berated myself for asking it, even as I waited with baited breath to see what his actions would be. He even stopped breathing a moment, and I felt my own breathing stop in response, before I forced myself to continue.

"Don't get me wrong, you have no idea how...blessed I feel to have you in my life. It's just, I'm supposed to be your food, right?" I frowned as Edward seemed to tremble behind me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, but his hands clutched at mine, almost desperately. "Edward?" Was I hurting or bothering him? "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm just a human. What makes me so different from the others?"

"_You're_ a blessing, Bella. You have no idea." His tone was strained and there was so much emotion in his voice. I could hear his words trembling, even as his body shook behind me. "My family... We're...vegetarians. That's what we call ourselves anyways. It's an inside joke. We drink animal blood, we respect human life and struggle to protect it, but animal blood is like tofu for us. It keeps us strong, though never truly satisfies us. We still yearn for human." He sighed and seemed to relax minutely. "In all my years, I struggled to abstain from human b-blood." He stuttered and shuddered violently behind me.

"Bella, there's something...you need to know."

I froze again, hearing the sound of raw pain and fear in his honey sweet voice. "You can tell me anything." When I looked over my shoulder, I was first struck by how close he was. Then by the fact that his face was turned down, his eyes closed, and an expression of immense pain written across his perfect features.

"I'm afraid." It was the softest of whispers and if my room hadn't been dead silent, I was certain I'd have missed it. "Bella, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd killed before. Fifty years ago, when I massacred that family, I..." He shook and clutched my hands tighter, but I could tell he was being careful not to hurt me. Very slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. He stared at me for the longest while, as if trying to judge my reaction.

When I remained there, relaxed against him and saying nothing, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "I lost control when I spilled their blood. I made their deaths quick, but I... I drank their blood." His tone had turned distant and detached, even though it was filled with horror. "I drank the blood of innocent people. A mother, father and two children!"

Suddenly I understood. Everything made sense. Edward's hesitation to talk to anyone, his blatant horror at the memory... I could feel myself shake as my heart clenched painfully. _I _thought _there was more to the story. _Tears came rushing to my eyes. _No wonder he was hurting!_ "Oh, Edward." _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!_ I felt guilty for making him relive the nightmare. I pulled from his grasp with some difficulty. At first, it seemed like he didn't want to let me go, but reluctantly he did.

When I turned around, I paused in launching myself at him. His eyes were closed, but his eyebrows were furrowed and it looked like he was in pain. The expression was still somehow different from before. He seemed more withdrawn. His hands were curled into fists, laying in his lap, and I watched his lips tremble slightly.

"I'm sorry. If you want me to leave, I understand." He spoke so quietly, I had to strain to hear him.

_He thinks I'd want him to leave?_ His position suddenly made a lot of sense. I realized he was waiting for me to reject him, to scream at him for what he did. _How could he think that?_ It only made me care for him more. He was proving to me just how sensitive a soul he was. He'd killed, but it was to protect his family. He hadn't been given a choice. That thought alone was enough to grease the wheels and I launched myself into his arms. I pressed my lips to his cheek slightly, feeling my face warm as I realized I'd just kissed him, and I wrapped my hands around his frigid waist, holding on to him tightly.

"Don't ever talk like that, please." I begged quietly, letting the tears fall. "It wasn't your fault. I remember you saying that you needed to do it, to protect your family. I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault, I promise." I was conflicted. Like before, I was horrified by the news, but I didn't blame him. He _just_ said that they always thirst for human blood. If he was forced to spill blood, I could understand how he'd lose control, even though he didn't want to.

I couldn't imagine how difficult it must be for them.

Then a thought hit me. _This must be why he acted so harshly when I cut my hand that day._ His threatening growls, and his super black eyes all seemed to make a whole lot of uncomfortable sense. _But he didn't hurt me._

His arms wrapped around me slowly and I felt him cling to me tightly. "Bella, I can't stop thinking about it. Whenever I look into the mirror, I see the monster that took their lives. You shouldn't want to be near me. You should be screaming at me to get out. Calling me a foul beast!"

Shaking my head, I pulled back. Edward's eyes were misty as he stared at me, so many mixed emotions warring for dominance in his expression. _Edward, I... _His lips continued to tremble, though no sound came out. _I..._ Seeing that, I threw caution to the wind. _I love you so much!_ I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly aganst his own. _Please understand!_

If I thought he smelled good, nothing could ever have prepared me for his _taste_. It was sweet and a hint spicy. It was also very addictive. As I felt my lips move across his own, I heard him suck in a sharp breath, and he was suddenly clutching me tighter to him. His lips fastened tightly to my own and he kissed me back, hungrily. Despite his icy body temperature, I suddenly felt very warm.

One of his hands moved from my waist, up and to the back of my neck, where he pulled me more firmly to him. Everything seemed to fade away. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was how right this felt. How happy and complete I suddenly felt, plastered against Edward.

Suddenly, Edward jerked back. His eyes were a deep coal black, and he stared at me with a wild excitement, even as he panted harshly for breath. His eyes were so wide as he seemed to struggle with something, and he slowly released his hold on my neck. "I'm sorry." His voice was rough. His eyes darted past me and back, as if he was suddenly tempted to run, but he didn't move. Slowly, he seemed to gather control.

Blinking the fog from my mind, I frowned. "Why?" I leaned forward and kissed him slightly. Immediately, I had to pull back, or I felt like I'd lose control and continue where we left off. He'd barely returned _that_ kiss, and I felt a little hurt, though I tried to hide it. "Edward, you're not a monster. Can't you see that?"

He stared at me a long moment. I could see something shining in his eyes. Hope, maybe? I wasn't sure. I did recognize the fear and denial. Somehow I could see he wouldn't believe me _that_ easily. He still remained quiet, not denying or accepting, just watching. We ended up spending most of the night talking about everything, until I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered, Edward was talking about he and his siblings registering for school.

**(Edward's POV)**

I couldn't believe her so easily. Even with her insisting I wasn't a monster, I couldn't believe her. I could still feel the blood on my hands. It was so long ago, and Bella's presence has helped me move on, but it was still there. To deny I knew that, to ignore my nature...

I wanted to believe her. I wished more than anything that I could see what she saw, know what she was thinking. I hated that she was blank to me.

As it was, I'd almost lost control. When Bella had kissed me, I was vulnerable, and I wasn't alert. I hadn't expected her actions, or just how wonderful she'd taste to me, though I should have known better. All I knew was I was hurting, she took the pain away, and the sensation and taste were incredible. I wanted more, I felt like I _needed_ more.

If I hadn't pulled away when I did, I would have stopped holding back all together, and almost certainly would have killed her.

Couldn't Bella see the danger she was in? I'd _just_ told her I _fed_ on the family I killed fifty years ago, and instead of running screaming, like I'd expected, she accepted it. I could see the hints of expected disgust and horror in her eyes, and an even fainter hint of fear, but Alice had been right.

_Darn you, Alice._ I thought, watching Bella sleep. _You've been right so far._ Bella had accepted me back, and though I truly didn't want to deny it, I couldn't ignore what I'd seen in her eyes.

_Edward?_ Alice's mental voice floated up to me. _Listen, we need to get you around humans again, before you go back to school._ Shots of different scenarios passed through her mind, and in some I was going on a killing spree, in others I had difficulty, but handled it. _We need to get you desensitized to the smell of humans._

I'd been around humans in my time apart from my family, but there were never that many, or we were outside where the scent wasn't concentrated. Shifting carefully away from Bella, I hesitated at her bedside, not wanting to leave her, but knowing I needed to in order to prepare for school.

_I'll wait on the path._ Apparently Alice already knew what my decision would be, somehow before I even made it. _I know you'll want a few minutes._

Absently, I stroked Bella's hair out of her face and smiled when she let out a cute little murmur in her sleep, cuddling into my touch. _Beautiful._ Leaning down, I hesitated only a second longer, my lips mere millimeters from her cheek. She'd kissed me earlier, and shown no sign of regretting it, but what if she did tomorrow?

_She loves you._ Jasper's words from earlier hit me, and I closed my eyes. _She forgave and accepted me. She loves me, and I love her._ Opening my eyes again, I breathed in her scent and clutched the sheets like a life line, just barely managing to keep from ripping them. Leaning down, I placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon." I promised in a whisper, before taking off out the window.

As I ran, I realized... I felt lighter. By no means was I the man I used to be, but it was like Bella was fixing me. Somehow...she was putting the pieces back together.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	23. Captured Hearts

**Note** - Ok, so I realize that they're joining the school late in the year, but I figured that was ok for multiple reasons.

1) I didn't think of it before, and I'm having a hard time with the timeline.

2) They're rich and can bribe their way in.

3) They can say they took similar courses at their old school and just 'pick up where they left off', along with heavy cramming.

4) They're vampires, so they can 'dazzle' people into letting them in.

5) Countless, they've done all these courses before, multiple times, so they'd know all the work anyways.

And the abrupt leaving is.... Well it seems very abrupt to me (And I'm _really sorry_ if it seems OOC of them, but I'm trying not to make it too drastic of a change from the characters' personalities), but I'm hoping to stretch out Bella's time with Edward. I don't want the whole story to deal with school, and Jessica and Mike.

This is my problem with multichapter fics. The beginning is good, but after they fall in love, everything has either been overdone in other fictions, or my story wants to split off into multiple directions, and I don't know which one to pick.

One of my favorite chapters, so far, is Chapter 35: The BEAST. LOL. You'll see why, but it's totally sweet and cute, and adorable...

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

When I woke up, my heart was soaring with happines, but as I awoke more, it began to fall lower and lower, until I was filled with depression once again. My room was empty, but for me. I was warm in my bed, wrapped tightly in my blankets, and my window was closed. The sun filtered in through the window, and I frowned.

Had yesterday really happened? The pounding in my head told me yes, it did.

_It's sunny. Vampires..._ We'd spoken about all the typical stereotypes. I knew it wouldn't hurt them, but that also meant that I probably wouldn't see Edward today. At least, I felt better knowing there might be a valid reason why he left, and that he didn't just abandon me again. With that thought in mind, I practically raced around the room, gathering my stuff for the moment.

Quickly I gathered an outfit and took my shower. I practically brushed my hair as I dressed, and tried to multitask. I only really succeeded in falling over twice, and bruising my shin at one point. I finished my routine and headed downstairs, remembering that Edward had mentioned he wasn't happy about the fact that I'd clearly lost weight. I grabbed an apple and chomped into it as I popped two poptarts into the toaster and grabbed a glass of orange juice. I made sure I had all my school bags and then finished eating my breakfast.

It all seemed so mundane, and I hated that part, but I sped out of the house, leaving those thoughts behind as I raced towards the truck. I hesitated and glanced towards the trail. I'm promised my dad I'd take my truck more, but...I _had_ taken my truck more. At the moment, the glistening dew-covered leaves of the trees seemed to call to me and I changed my mind.

Turning, I walked towards the woods. I inhaled a deep breath and smiled as the smell of damp leaves hit me. The air was fresh and sweet, and the trail was bright for a rare change. It would have been nice to have a camera, as the trail looked like something out of a fairytale. Beams of bright sunlight filtered down through the trees, and I sighed happily as I walked along the trail. It was cool, as Forks typically was, but where the sun caught me was significantly warmer.

It was truly the second most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

The first? Well, I'd think that was obvious. Edward, of course.

The trail was silent for the longest moment, and slowly I began to fear I was wrong and he'd changed his mind. After all, he _had_ admitted that sun wouldn't hurt him, like the vampires of lore. I kept an eye out in the woods, looking for some sign Edward was there. Then, as I came upon the same corner where I'd first found the leather jacket, I caught sight of something peeking between the leafy branches of a tree. It was on the trail, around the corner, and appeared to.....sparkle?

Sure, some of the flowers and leaves glittered a little from the dew, but this was different. It reminded me of the sparkle given off by a diamond, or something. It was sharper and more distinct, for sure.

Walking forward hesitantly, I frowned and stopped behind a tree. I reached out and put a hand on the rough bark before leaning around the tree to look.

Then I gasped.

"If this is....scaring you, I can leave." Edward stared at the ground, his face carefully masked. "You just needed to see what I am. You keep saying I'm not a monster, but look at me." He wore a sleevless muscle shirt of a light grey, matched off with dark blue jeans. His arms were bared, and they sparkled like millions of diamonds where the sun bounced off the naked flesh.

His words sank in and I frowned at him. _This is what he meant, but Edward..._ "You're not scary. You're stunning." I walked forward, reaching out to touch his arm. It didn't feel any different, as I traced the sparkles, but I expected to feel the facets I could see. It was truly amazing and beautiful. He looked like he was carved of the purest marble, with diamonds imbedded under his skin. Even his lips sparkled like rubies, and his eyes glittered like the purest topaz. "You're beautiful." He didn't look like a scary vampire to me. He looked like a God.

The word didn't do him justice. None of the words that crossed my mind did him justice, but that was the best I could come up with verbally. For the briefest of seconds, I wished he could read my mind, and know how I truly felt.

"I'm a vampire, Bella."

Shaking my head, I walked forward, tracing my fingers up his arms. I watched as he closed his eyes and sighed a little, then he shivered.

"You have no idea how wonderful that feels." He sighed contentedly, his eyes cracking open a little. "It's so very pleasant. Your hand is so warm." Shaking his head, he frowned and sighed. "You shouldn't be so carefree around me. You have no idea..." He reached out hesitantly and brushed a hand through my hair. "I could reach out, intending to caress your face, and crush your skull." He winced and looked away a moment.

He remained still, though, not backing away or pulling me off him, and I wrapped my hands around his neck as he looked back at me. "I don't care, Edward." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. I felt him kiss me back and tangled my hands in his hair, surprised by how soft it was.

I felt his arms come around me and he pulled me more firmly to him. He deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue gently against my lower lip to gain access, and then abruptly pulling back with a low groan. He looked at me with a slightly dazed look before chuckling a little and pulling further back. "The things you do to me, love." His eyes were very dark, but not entirely black this time.

My face warmed at his words.

Shaking his head, Edward frowned. "I came to tell you that we never finished our talk, yesterday. There's still one more thing you need to know." He seemed to close himself off again, as if he suddenly regretted opening up to me, even as he backed out of my grasp.

I blinked a moment before letting my now empty hands fall against my sides heavily. I hitched my backpack up higher on my back, and then tilted my head a little, to show him I was waiting for him to continue. I would be patient. For Edward, I would wait until he was ready. If he'd let me, I'd stay by his side forever.

Edward hesitated, not a good sign. "There are three nomadic vampires heading to the area. Alice isn't certain when, or if they'll happen across you. She's already seen that if they do, they'll smell us all over you, and it could very well end with your death. I don't like this, but... I simply can't take the risk." He winced. "We believe they'll be showing up during the summer holidays, and Alice has come up with a plan."

I nodded, taking this in. I remembered discussing this with Edward. Nomadic vampires were travellers with no real home. They travelled with their covens, and they fed on any human they wanted, with no thought of the consequences. They were also majorly human drinking vampires, which meant really bad news for me.

"We're going to leave."

Looking up sharply, I felt the horror of his words sinking in. They were going to leave. Nomads were coming, and they were going to leave me here to possibly die? He was just going to run away and abandon me? Again? "What? Why? It's just three, right? I'm sure you can talk to them." _He can't go! He can't!_

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous and I won't risk your life like that."

"So you're just gonna leave me to fend for myself?" I stared at him incredulously. "Fabulous! How am I supposed to protect myself against them? What? I'm supposed to pull some magic anti-vampire trick out of my butt to scare them off with? Edward, I can't do anything against them!"

Edward's eyes were wide as he listened to me. Slowly, he took a step forward and raised a hand to cover my mouth, effectively cutting off my rant. "What are you talking about?" He frowned a moment, then his eyes widened again and he began to laugh. It was a beautiful sound that I was really growing to love, and I was happy to temporarily let go of my rant to listen to it. "Bella, I never suggested we were leaving you behind." He slowly pulled his hand away.

I frowned a moment. "You said-"

"I said _we_ were leaving. I'm sorry, I should have elaborated. My family will be leaving, yes, but only for a short while, and then we're going to send someone to come and get you. I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen, just yet. We might use a vacation excuse to get Charlie to okay it, or we might just 'kidnap' you." He frowned a little, clearly not liking the latter excuse. Or maybe, he didn't like either excuse.

_Wait.. Charlie. _My frown grew. "We're leaving Charlie? What if they go after him? My scent will be all over him and what if they come across your scent in my room?"

He sighed. "Alice has seen it. They might pass by the trail, but they won't go to your house. As long as we stay away, everything will be fine."

_Except that Alice's visions aren't _always_ right._ Another thought hit me. "Wait, I don't really even know your family." Hesitantly, I relaxed a little, though my head was spinning with a million questions a minute. I think I was information overload. I heard everything being said, but none of it was _really_ sinking in. "And I thought you said Rosalie was really angry about you hanging out with a human? And what about Jasper? And Esme, your mother? We haven't even met yet! Edward!" I glared at his amused face. "I barely know any of your family, and you all want to kidnap me?"

He chuckled. "Jasper and Alice have their vacation planned, in Japan, I believe. Carlisle and Esme are going off to Spain, and Rosalie and Emmett are going to France. They want to meet you before they go." He sighed and rolled his eyes in good humor. "As Esme puts it, they want to meet the human who's captured my heart."

My face grew warm again, even as a cool breeze brushed past us. Biting my lip, I looked up to Edward and blinked when I saw his eyes fasten on my lips and darken. He was suddenly moving towards me, and I allowed my lip free as I tilted my head back and accepted the heated kiss.

My head was spinning with the knowledge of everything that was going on, but I knew one thing for sure.

Edward's heart wasn't the only one captured.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	24. Bella Barbie & Meeting More ofthe Family

**(The Next Day)**

The morning was dark and dreary, even as thunder rippled across the sky. However, even as the weather was dark and foreboding, my mood was light and happy. I was practically floating on cloud nine as I raced around my chilly room, getting dressed and brushing my hair. Then I made my way downstairs and practically breezed through breakfast.

Yeah, I was in a good mood, and yeah, I was looking forward to school.

No, I'm not drunk or high.

Today was _the_ day. The Cullens would be starting school today. The way I heard it, Rosalie and Emmett would be driving, but Alice was undecided on whether or not to walk the path or drive. The way I heard it, she was leaning towards the former, even though it meant spending unnecessary time away from her loving mate. Jasper would be joining Rosalie and Emmett, because he had a hard time around most humans in general, let alone me. Edward chose to walk with me.

That was the major reason I was in a hurry. My mind kept screaming that he would be waiting for me, and while I understood that time had little to no concept to vampires, considering they didn't sleep, I really didn't want him to have to wait for me.

Unfortunately, I ended up rushing around so much and paying so little attention to my surroundings, that I tripped on my second time down the stairs. One minute, my foot slipped off the edge of one step, and my arms were flailing as I felt my balace escape me, and the next I was falling forward, towards the sharp edges of the stairs before me. The ground came rushing at me and I closed my eyes, even as my heart pounded in my throat.

For a split second, I caught the irony of the situation. Here Edward was terrified _he'd_ be the cause of my demise, and imagine his reaction when he stopped by to find me with a broken neck at the bottom of some seemingly innocent stairs. If I wasn't about to, at the very least, break my nose, I might have laughed at the irony.

_Hello, old floor, you remember my face?_

Then, I felt a pair of icy arms surround me, and a small, tinkling laugh. I was lifted right off my feet, cradled in the icy restraints and suddenly moving.

When I opened my eyes, I was only slightly surprised to find Alice being the one holding me. I could only blink as it settled in that she'd probably had a vision about my near face-plant into the steps and came to my rescue. But...where was Edward?

Alice was grinning at me as she set me down at the base of the stairs. "You're lucky I'm good at hiding my thoughts. If Edward had seen that, you'd never be allowed to walk on your own again." She laughed a little. "And I came alone, because I wanted to have at least a few minutes of Bella Barbie time."

I blinked again, aware my expression was probably as confused as I was. "Bella...Barbie?" Why didn't I like the sound of that?

She nodded. "Yep. The time I spend giving you make overs. Only today, because of our lack of time, I'm gonna have to do it super fast." Eyeing my outfit critically, Alice shook her head. "Do you have no concept of fashion?" Sighing dramatically, she stuck her tongue out at me a moment. "You're lucky Edward loves you."

I was wearing a pair of low-rise slim blue jeans and a slightly baggy t-shirt. It was my usual casual wear, really, and I frowned when I tried to figure out exactly what was _wrong_ with it. Blushing at her words, I tried to pretend I didn't hear her, though I was certain she knew anyways.

"Never mind. We don't have all the time in the world. Well, _we_ do, but _you_ don't."

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to her. _Thanks for reminding me of my mortality, Alice._ I thought darkly. I was already more than aware I was aging every possible moment, and compared to them, I only had a handful of years left to me.

She frowned a little and disappeared a second. When she returned, she was carrying a duffle bag of clothing. "You know, your window makes the perfect way in." There was a wicked grin on her face. "But I'm sure you knew that already."

My face burned hotly. I did, in part. I'd taken to leaving it open to give Edward an easier time, as he seemed to enjoy sneaking into my room a lot. Then again, when I did that, I'd meant it as a sign for _Edward_, not his entire family. Raising an eyebrow, I stood where Alice had left me. "We don't have any time to play...Bella Barbie, you know." I checked my watch. It was still a little early, but... Edward was waiting. That and I was telling the truth. If I was getting the jist of what Alice was saying, we really didn't have time for me to change, get my hair done, and my make-up... You name it.

Alice clucked her tongue and shook her head. Quick as I could blink, she'd grabbed a short, pleated, black plaid skirt and a white button up top with a black vest that went over it. "Put these on." She tapped her head. "I've already seen it all, and I know Edward's gonna flip!" She was digging through the bag, and once I'd taken the clothes from her, she pulled out some knee high white socks and a pair of white and black converse sneakers.

_At least she knows not to stick me in high heels_. I thought as I raced upstairs to change quickly. I hurried through it all, and when I had the outfit on, I could only stare at myself in shock. It was a well known fact among those that knew me that I rarely dressed up, but I liked this outfit. Sure, the skirt was a little short for my likings, but the shirt and vest fit comfortably around my form, without being tight. The sneakers were also in my size, surprisingly and very comfortable.

"Ok!" Alice's abrupt appearance caused me to yelp in embarrassing startlement. She grinned as she danced into my room. Then she squealed excitedly. "Perfect! Oh, I knew that outfit would suit you!" She then rushed over with a brush and elastic. "Ok, so we're low on time. I'm just going to..." She trailed off and her hands moved almost frighteningly fast as she brushed out my hair and quickly put it back into a french braid with a few lose pieces hanging out.

"And one final thing, close your eyes!" She waited impatiently for me to do so, and I felt her cool hands ghosting quickly over my face a moment. Something was pressed and pulled across my eyelids and lips and then I heard her move back. "Open them."

When I did, I was startled to see she'd added a faint, almost invisible layer of eyeshadow, eyeliner and lip gloss on my face. It was barely noticeable in my eyes, but I liked how it seemed to suit my skin tones.

While I already decided Bella Barbie probably wasn't my thing, I had to admit that Alice did pretty well, and I thoroughly enjoyed this one.

"Time to go!" Before I could even blink, everything was cleaned up, my backpack was on my back, and I was being half dragged behind Alice, towards the woods. After tripping the third time, however, she seemed to realize that dragging a klutz probably wasn't a good idea, so she stopped and practically threw me on her back before taking off.

I watched the trees racing by scarily fast, and nearly squeaked when more than one came less than an inch from ripping my arms open. While it was fascinating to move this fast, it felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest, and I was more scared than anything.

Alice finally let me go, after about two minutes of running inhumanly fast, and gasped a little as she set me down carefully. I swayed, my heart stuck in my throat as I struggled not to faint or be sick. Unforunately, my legs gave out, and I probably would have collapsed, if another pair of frigid arms hadn't wrapped themselves around my waist.

Now despite my dizziness, this was an embrace I recognized immediately, and I relaxed into it a little, even as the world spun around me. When Alice turned upside down for the second time, I decided I'd better close my eyes and wait for the dizziness to fade, along with the sudden sense of vertigo.

"Alice!" It was Edward's voice, as I'd anticipated, and he didn't sound pleased.

She spun with a horrified look. "I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't think it would upset you!" When I opened my eyes, she looked really sorry and seemed to hesitate when she stood. "Are you ok?"

She was still spinning and I bit my lip a second, trying to keep my eyes on hers. "I would be if you'd stop spinning." I watched as her lips seemed to twitch, then closed my eyes a moment and shook my head. _Then_ I groaned. _Shaking head when dizzy equals _very_ bad idea._ I thought as I held my breath a moment. Finally, I opened my eyes again. Frowning, I stared at the three Alice's in front of me a moment before closing my eyes again. _At least she stopped spinning. _"Anyway... What...are you talking about?" I had to swallow heavily, trying to clear my mind and focus. I was dizzy, but otherwise fine.

"The run made you sick." She grimaced. "I didn't think to check. I'm sorry."

_Oh._

Edward tightened his hold on me a moment before moving away. I abruptly swayed, and felt the slightest pressure against my lower back, but when I caught myself, it removed itself, and I turned to him. I saw that his eyes were fixed on Alice with a disapproving expression glued to his face, but as he turned to me, his eyes softened before widening.

"Bella..." He trailed off his wide golden eyes visibly darkening a great deal as he took in my outfit. I felt my face heat up as he seemed content to stare silently at me, his eyes ever darkening until they were an unbelievably dark shade of ochre. They seemed to linger the longest on my legs, and I shifted a little uncomfortably, watching as he bit his lip and a low rumbling echoed slightly from his chest, before he forced his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, if you don't stop, you'll need to miss the first period in order to hunt." Alice cut in after a while, reminding me she was there. "We're going to be late as it is if we don't hurry."

Shaking his head, Edward blinked and looked at the ground a moment. He breathed heavily and unevenly, and his hands were clenched tightly at his sides. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I felt a tug on my hand and turned as Alice began to drag me down the path. I opened my mouth to say something, but caught the almost evil look on her face and decided it was best if I didn't know.

"Just give him a moment." She stated before her eyes and expression went blank. It only lasted a moment, and she came back to reality with a grin and she grabbed my hand, leading me away from Edward once again, much to my protest. "Ok, so we're going to need to stop by your place tonight. Just you and me. We're going to hang out like regular girls, without the popcorn and icecream." She made a face. "Yuck!"

I stared at her, only half listening, even as I glanced over my shoulder at the statuesque Edward, who was _still _standing on the same spot on the path, his eyes almost black at this point. His eyes followed my legs, but sensing my stare, he looked up and his jaw pulled tight before he smiled a little, a forced smile. Slowly, he began to walk after us, his head ducked and a sheepish expression on his face, probably for being caught eyeing my legs.

Though...I couldn't really say I was mad about it. I blushed, of course, and nervously played with the hem of my skirt, but deep down inside, I was pleased. Biting my lip, I pushed a lock of stray hair behind my ear, and almost giggled at the audible groan I heard coming from behind us.

"Charlie will have a little trouble at first." It sounded like Alice was talking to herself at this point, mulling out different ideas she had and I turned back to pay attention. She seemed content to ignore Edward for the moment. "So we'll hang out every other night for the first week. Then I'll have Edward stop by on the weekend-" Her eyes blanked for a second before she shook her head. "Saturday, because Sunday will be sunny. And he can drive you and me shopping."

"Uhm, Alice? I don't really like shopping." I muttered, quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Sure, from my experiences with her, she was easy enough to get along with, but her enthusiasm for shopping often left me feeling...overwhelmed.

"Nonsense, you'll love it with me in charge." I sincerely doubted that, but wisely kept my thoughts to myself. "We won't be out long, anyways." Alice waved dismissively and shot me a confident smile before turning back. "Next week, we'll move ahead and get you to come over and visit our house. You'll have to 'help' get Edward caught up in Biology, anyways." Now she was winking.

We were nearing the end of the path, and Edward had finally picked up the pace. Feeling an icy hand grip my own, gently, I halted and Alice let go of me. When I turned around, I was startled by the intense feeling of Edward's lips capturing my own in a searing kiss. All too quickly, however, he pulled away. From what I could see, his eyes were still very dark. Not quite black, but awefully close to it.

"Alice had a vision." Edward held my hand as we exited the woods and began across the small field, bypassing the bench he'd sat on seemingly so long ago. "She's seen that because of your high marks in class, Mr. Banner will be asking you to help make sure I get caught up." He grinned a little. "Which works with our plans. I'll be able to stop by your place for valid reasons Charlie can't argue, and you'll have reasons to come by our house."

"You make it sound like you're going to steal me away every free moment." I raised an eyebrow at him, blushing when Edward turned to me and brushed a lock of my lose hair out of my face.

He nodded. "That's probably because we are." Abruptly, he frowned. "Ahh, but we never factored your..._other_ friends into it all. Angela's been far too understanding to just suddenly ditch."

"No worries, little brother. We'll just have to include Angela in one or two of our trips." Alice was grinning. "But for now..." She reached out and enveloped me into a tight hug, which I carefully returned. I was struck by just how strong this tiny girl was, even though I knew she was a vampire. "Oh!" She pulled away with a smile, her eyes slightly darker. "You _do_ smell good!"

She was just _now_ noticing that? And did she have to 'notice' it at all?

"Alice!" Edward groaned, shaking his head with a thoroughly awkward look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"It's ok. Remember, we're going to be good friends. I've seen it." She tapped her head and winked at him. "See you both at lunch!" With a final wave, she practically danced off, making her way towards Jasper and two others.

I gaped at the two other people, this being my first time really seeing them. One was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a body most models would kill for. She greeted Alice with a masked look, but when her gazed turned to me, the mask slipped, showing only a fraction of the fierce anger that lay below it. As quickly as our gazes met, she turned to the giant at her side, her look softening.

The said giant resembled a humanoid Hulk, with muscles on top of muscles. He was maybe only an inch or two taller than Jasper or Edward, but he looked like he belonged on a football team.

Actually...

"Who needs a football team with _him_ around?"

Edward began to laugh loudly, still leading me towards the parking lot. I saw the big man's eyes turn to me, and he, too, began to laugh, reminding me about their exquisite hearing. The blonde woman shot me a smug look that dripped 'He's mine', and Alice and Jasper both looked to be amused, as well.

I blushed, watching as Jasper's eyes darted from Edward to me and he looked away, his expression tightening into one of pain. That made me pause, as hurt ran through me. Even in the hospital, I hadn't received such a cold welcome. As a suspiciously sudden calming wave ran through me, I caught sight of Jasper sending me an apologetic look.

"Jasper is truly the strongest of us all." Edward murmured as we began to walk through the parking lot. "We all only have our own thirsts to deal with, and yet it can sometimes be very nearly..." He trailed off as he brushed one of his icy hands across my throat, making me shiver. "Overwhelming. He not only has his thirsts, but all of ours as well."

Nodding, I smiled a little at Jasper, letting him know it was alright.

"He was reacting to my...hunger. I apologize." Edward looked away, his eyes tightening, along with the hold he still had on my hand. When I looked at him silently, he seemed to understand my confusion. "It is still difficult at times, for me to be around you." He closed his eyes a moment and seemed to take a deep breath. "Especially when you look entirely too lovely today."

I couldn't help it. His words made me blush.

There was a slight groan and Edward was staring at me with a dark look, his eyes glittering dangerously. "You really shouldn't do that, Bella. You smell far too tempting already." Seeing my look, he ducked his head and chuckled slightly. "Blush, love."

I blinked at the endearment, not being used to it. Then I promptly blushed deeper, and ducked my own head as a nervous laugh bubbled up. Edward laughed too, but it sounded slightly strained.

All of a sudden, the bell rang, and I groaned. I really wasn't looking forward to spending the day away from Edward. I knew I had Biology II with him, but that was about it. With a heavy sigh, I reluctantly pulled my hand away. To be honest, I didn't like the looks most of the female population was shooting him, but I couldn't fault their good taste. Edward was flawless, I just wished he could see it that way. "I guess I'll see you later." I wanted to wince at how disappointed I sounded, but I really couldn't help how I felt.

Edward trapped my chin between his hands, holding me steady so I had to stare into those gorgeous golden eyes of his. Very slowly, he leaned in and kissed me. Some distant part of my mind made a comment about how he suddenly seemed to have trouble keeping his lips to himself, but I wasn't complaining. Oh, no. Not complaining at all. Instead, I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck, trying futilely to pull him closer.

It was useless, of course. With ease, he pulled away, chuckling quietly. His sweet breath brushed against my face, stunning me a little before I shook my head and snapped out of the trance. "Angela's wondering what she missed." He abruptly winced. "And I do hope you were never too close to Jessica. Her thoughts are...less than decent."

Part of me wondered what she was thinking about, but when I glanced around and caught sight of her dark, jealous gaze, I decided I really didn't need to know. Reluctantly, I parted ways with Edward, bidding him a farewell and praying today would go fast, so I could see him again. As I made my way up to the English building, I happened to glance back, and felt my blood boil when I saw Lauren and Jessica both staying behind, chasing after Edward as he entered the Trig building.

Lauren had the audacity to reach out and grab his arm, and I was sorely tempted to go over and tell her to back off. I felt the jealous rage wash over me, but also insecurity knawed at me. She was so much prettier than I was, even if she was an evil witch to me most of the time. He shot her a look, but as far away as he was, I couldn't make out his expression. She did let go of him, but I knew she was still trying. I could see it in her determined expression. Jessica was on his other side, obviously talking animatedly.

Turning back, I felt tears of anger and frustration build up. I was only just realizing how public our kiss was, so there was no way Jess and Lauren couldn't have known we were together, and they were all over him, anyways. Was it always like this for him? Why would he settle for me, then? he could do so much better.

Shaking my head, I sighed and marched into the building. I just kept telling myself that he would make them stop. I knew I could trust Edward.

**(Edward's POV)**

Alice is trying to end me. That's all there was to it.

First of all, she heads me off with a slightly worried 'Wait on the trail, I'm going to get Bella' and not leaving me any room to argue. Then she had to stick Bella in _that_ outfit. What was she thinking? Not that I was complaining, oh..wait, I am! I loved the outfit, don't get me wrong, but having to deal with my hunger around Bella, which grew to almost unbearable heights because of that outfit, and then having to deal with the perverted thoughts of the male population of the school...

"I'm going to kill them all, and it's going to be all your fault." I muttered darkly, giving Alice a sour look.

_No, you're not._ Alice smirked down at her work, not even bothering to glance at me.

"Stupid annoying pixie." I murmured, only half meaning it. Actually, in all honesty, it wasn't anyone's fault. Bella was just too beautiful.

How did _I_ manage to be lucky enough to end up with her, again?

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	25. Back to School, Part 1

**Note** : I don't know if Mr. Banner is the Biology II teacher or not, but for some reason it's the name I always use, so... I'm sticking to it. Also, there's been severe thunderstorm warnings in the area for the last few days, and more to come, so if I don't update for a day or two, that's why.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

After so long, the idea of going back to school had been unnerving, to say the least. For the last few days, I'd had to go into town to refamiliarize myself around the scents of dozens of humans. It was a little harder than I remembered, but after hiding in the dense forest for so long, with no one but myself for company, it was expected.

Even so... Even with my practice, the moment I entered the school building, I was overwhelmed with the various scents and blood types crowding the hall. I felt the venom pool in my mouth and swallowed heavily as I struggled to remain in control. It didn't help that their petty thoughts also stirred my ire.

_Easy Edward. Just don't think about it too much._ Alice's mental voice seemed to flit down the hall, from one of the advanced Trig classes. She was posing as my age, so I knew she'd be in my class. I think she did it more for my support than anything. _I've already seen it. You'll do fine._

_Edward, please control yourself._ Jasper's mental voice was slightly more distant, making me recall that he had a different class. He was posing as two years older than Alice, so he was in the next grade up, along with Rosalie and Emmett. _This is difficult enough, even with my practice._

_He is _so_ hot!_ One of the girls who'd insisted on following me was almost drooling over me. I caught glimpses of indecent fantasies she allowed herself, and barely managed to bite back a shudder of disgust. _I can't believe he and Swan actually _kissed_! He can do _so_ much better!_ There were jealous undertones in her voice. "Excuse me?" The sickly sweet tone she used washed over me, making me mentally cringe as I stopped just outside the door to my class and hesitantly turned around.

Lauren Mallory.

That's right. I recalled her. She was one that didn't get along with my Bella. '_My' Bella..._ It seemed so surreal. Only a short while ago, I'd reconsiled myself to being alone for eternity. Then this mysterious little human comes along, and throws my already agonizing existence for a loop. She turned my world upside down. Ever since meeting Bella, everything had changed.

For the better, most of my family seemed to think. There were still those, however, who felt it was for the worse. Rosalie and Jasper, mainly. Rosalie, because she was jealous of my intentions and affections towards a human girl, and Jasper because he was worried about all our safety, and hers.

Hmm...but then I couldn't help the doubts that flooded my mind. Part of me kept waiting for Bella to wake up and run screaming, or for her to realize I'm not good enough. I'd be lying if I said everything was perfect since my relationship with Bella had blossomed. She was wonderful, don't get me wrong, but my insecurities and doubts still haunted me.

Never the less, I had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment than bad memories and self doubts.

"I'm Lauren Mallory. You're new, right?"

_Obviously. _Part of me wanted to scoff, but at the moment, I was holding my breath as much as I could. Even though I'd hunted this morning, I needed the added bit of control. Especially when Mallory decided to walk right up and press herself firmly against me. I hissed in disgust and cringed.

Shaking my head, I stepped back, effectively separating myself from her. "Yes, I'm new. No, I'm not interested." The fantasies running through her mind were beginning to make me feel nauseous. "I'm happily taken." I finished with a dark look, before turning my back to her and walking into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late, ma'am." I held out a piece of paper to a middle aged lady, whom I immediately placed as the teacher. "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm new here."

_Oh, my. What a beautiful boy. Oh, if only I were younger...and not married...and not a teacher..._ She shook herself out of her dazed dreams. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I'm Mrs Juliene and I'll be your teacher." _And anything else you need._ She mentally scolded herself for her thoughts, even as I looked away with another cringe. I began to wonder if I'd be doing that a lot. "Since class has already begun, why don't you take a seat over there." _Oh, 'Cullen'! He must be related to that stunning girl, Alice._ "Next to your...sister?" _Such a beautiful family, and they're adopted?_

I nodded and smiled at her, thankful she at least had the decency to realize that her thoughts were inappropriate. "Thank you." With a nod, I took the book she held out and walked over to Alice. My throat burned as I passed by several small humans, their thoughts bombarding me with awe and jealousy.

_He's so hot! I hope that girl's his sister. Well, duh! 'Cullen'. I wonder if he's taken...?_

_What's so special about him? The chick's hella hot, but I saw the kiss with that blonde freak earlier._ The thoughts showed an image of Jasper hauling Alice from the class and planting a deep kiss on her eagerly waiting lips, right in the doorway, in front of all the students. _Don't see what she sees in him. Maybe I can convince her..._

I turned out then, as his thoughts were irritating me and making me sick. "Now I remember what I hated about attending school." I muttered to Alice, earning a laugh. "I wouldn't laugh. You have no idea what half the male population is thinking about you." I winced. "Or what they want to do to you."

"Or you." She added with a smirk. When I shot her a look, she covered her mouth to try and smother the voracious laugh. _I meant the female population, Edward!_ I caught sight of a brief vision of Jessica following me to lunch and asking me out. Already, the outcome was visible, as we both knew what my answer would be.

Honestly, I didn't understand their insistence on the matter. Why would I possibly even consider settling for one of those pathetic little girls when I had my perfect, lovely Bella at my side? The idea of settling for someone...less...was laughable.

"Ok, so I was thinking..." Alice trailed off as her eyes swept the bustling room. Nearly every pair of eyes were on us, so she shook her head. "Never mind." _Actually, I was thinking that tonight, I would go over and visit Bella. Tomorrow, you should plan a 'study date' and ask her to let you drive her to the local Library for five in the evening. This way we can both spend some time with Bella._

I could see the images accompanying her words. She saw herself being introduced to an awestruck Charlie who'd be putty in her hands almost right away. Then she saw me being introduced, and the immediate suspicion.

**Vision**

"Cullen, eh? You're one of Dr. Cullen's kids?" Charlie frowned deeply. At first, there was no sign of recognition in his eyes, but it seemed to come to him quickly. "Alice Cullen's brother?" He nodded reluctantly, obviously not wanting to allow Bella to go anywhere with me, but trusting me a lot more, just because I was related to Alice. "Tell her I said hello, would you?" He turned and walked off, muttering about how Alice was a sweet girl.

Just before he left the room, he turned to Bella. "I want you home by seven at the latest."

**End Vision**

Grimacing a little, I forced a smile and answered a question Mrs. Juliene asked. Then I glanced out of the corner of my eye when I caught a familiar mental voice.

_I knew it! That's 'Trail Man'!_ Angela's eyes were wide, and when they met with mine, she lowered her head and blushed. _But what's he doing here? I thought he was all freaky stalkerish from the woods? And who're these other people? Did Bella know about all of them the whole time?_ I could sense her hurt, as she began to contemplate that Bella might have been hiding things from her.

Part of me felt a little bad. In truth, this girl was of little consequence to me, but I respected her more than the others, and I knew Bella cared for her. That made me feel bad for her. I toyed with the idea of making a scene in front of her, with Bella at my side. Perhaps, I could thank her for offering to walk us to school for our first day, and play it off that she'd only recently learned of our family.

Alice's eyes went blank and I focused on the vision. It was my idea, and how it would play out. After a moment, she shook her head and frowned. "No, let it be. Things will work out as they need to." She was whispering quietly, even as she scribbled away in her notebook. "If we interfere, we'll throw Bella for a loop, and she's not very good at lying."

A smirk threatened to cross my face, as I recalled my lovely Bella trying to lie once. Her face had turned a deep cherry red, and her heart raced a mile a minute within the confines of her chest. Her scent also elevated, hitting me hard from across the field, and she ducked her head as her voice stuttered nervously. No, in fact, Bella was horrible at lying. A quality I only found endearing.

As the bell rang, signalling the end of the class, Alice practically raced to the front door, where she was greeted by a nervous looking Jasper, who shot a small group of boys a dark look. Checking their thoughts, I couldn't blame them. I didn't need to be an empath to read the level of lust coming off them. He grabbed her close, planted a deep kiss on her lips, and then smirked as the boys backed off, suddenly afraid. I knew he'd used his ability.

_Mine! She's mine!_ His thoughts were purely primal possession, as he stood in the doorway with Alice, who shook her head and smiled fondly.

I pushed past them all, bidding my siblings a quick greeting before making my way to where I knew Bella's class would let out. I sped to her door just in time to see Mallory stick her foot out, causing Bella to trip. A silent growl vibrated in my chest as I took the necessary steps forward to catch my beloved and hold her close to me. Immediately, her delicious floral scent hit me, and I had to swallow back a pool of venom, before glaring at the smug look on Lauren's face.

"You think that was funny?" I watched as her face darkened with shock. She'd hoped I'd see it as one of Bella's klutzy attacks, and be embarrassed. "Bella could have been seriously hurt!" I pulled my love closer to me and felt her hands rubbing up and down my arms lightly. The sensation was both soothing and highly distracting, and I found myself looking down into a wide pair of beautiful doe brown eyes, that stared up at me with such love. It didn't help that such a position only made her creamy legs seem even longer, before she straightened slightly. "Are you alright?"

_How..? Why'd...? But, he...!_ Lauren let out a low, pitiful growl and stomped off. _Stupid Swan! How could _she_ get all the luck?_

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She giggled a little. Righting herself a little more, she leaned into my embrace. Her scent was intoxicating, and the the outfit Alice forced her into wasn't helping. I always thought Bella was beautiful, but a simple outfit only seemed to enhance that.

My throat lit up. Even after all this time, my entire being seemed to burn for the sweet, tantalizing taste of her life force. I even imagined how soothing the warm blood would taste, but immediately pushed the thought aside. Carefully, I pushed Bella away from me, swallowing heavily and wincing at the pain echoing through me. It was worse today, I think because I had thrown so many other humans into the mix.

Then there was the fact that the _bloodlust_ wasn't the only burning I was fighting at that very moment.

Seeing the hurt but understanding look on my beloved's face, I frowned. "Thirsty." I muttered quietly, rubbing at my throat a little.

Her eyes didn't change. I'd expected them to widen, or for fright to pass through her, but she simply nodded. "I know. Your eyes are really dark." She frowned. "Maybe you should...go get a drink?"

Laughter bubbled it's way out of my throat, helping me to momentarily forget my thirst. The casual way we spoke of this was very new to me, and it was almost ironic. "I'll be fine." I assured her, taking a deep breath and biting back a wince. "Alice forsaw it." The last part was said in a low tone, both for her and for me.

However, as we parted ways to go to our next periods, I found myself wondering... Who was I _really_ trying to convince? After all, Alice _has_ been wrong before.

* * *

**Note** : Just so you know, I'm not going to be going through every 'study date' or 'shopping session' in this story, as it would add far too much, and I'd have to rewrite a lot in order to fit it all in. I _did_ just realize I didn't include 'Claire De Lune' or 'Bella's Lullaby' into the fiction, so I edited a chapter later on to add it. ;)

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	26. Back to School, Part 2

**(Lunch, Edward's POV)**

This was perhaps the part of the day I dreaded most. The class rooms were bad enough, with the stifling air and close, confined quarters that all these students were locked in, for hours at a time. Over the course of the day, I felt the burning getting worse, and I began to seriously contemplate Bella's earlier advice, about getting a drink.

However, I hated the idea of giving in. The burning was bad enough, but the shame I felt, at the thought that I couldn't even last a single day in school, was even worse. So I sucked it up. I pushed all thoughts of my burning throat aside and made my way towards the lunch room.

I just had to remind myself, Alice had seen it.

_We're here for you, Edward. Just remember that if you're not here, the boys are free to hit on Bella._ Alice showed me an image of Mike eyeing my Bella with a look I definitely wanted to wipe off his face. _No, that's not a good idea. Just come sit with us._

With a sigh, I steeled myself and opened the door to the lunch room. Immediately, I was hit with the intoxicating scent of Bella's blood, mixed in with the hundreds of other humans in the one small room. My vampiric side perked up, seeing an all-you-can-eat buffet in front of me, but my more human side reminded me that I couldn't give in, no matter what.

_For Bella's sake, Edward, please control yourself._ I could see Jasper's fingers digging into the table top, even as Alice spoke quietly to him, trying to soothe him. _I won't drink them. I can't drink them. For Alice's sake. _The immense guilt he suddenly felt told me his mantra had done wonders.

And it had done wonders for me, as well. I'd only just gotten my family back. If I lost control, not only would innocent people suffer, but so would they, and so would Bella. We'd have to leave, and I couldn't bear to leave Bella, but at the same time I couldn't bear the idea of tearing her from her family.

My thirst backed off, in the face of this ultimate fear, and I walked into the room. I breathed carefully as I made my way to the lunch line and grabbed a tray of food. Not that I was about to _eat_ it, but I did need to keep up appearances. Besides, if the hunger got too bad, I'd just drink the milk or something. That should do the trick. _Ugh, eww!_ I shuddered in disgust at the thought. Just as I turned to head back to the table, I mentally groaned when I came face to face with Jessica Stanley.

_Oh. my. God. He's even better looking than I remember. How is that possible?_ "Hi." She smiled nervously. "I was just wondering... The Prom's coming up and, uh..." _Ask him. Just ask him._ I could see in her mind that Mike had asked her, though she knew he'd asked Bella first and been turned down. She'd already agreed, and part of her mind was screaming about that, but she shook her head as her eyes raked my form. _He'd totally be worth it. _

"I'm going with Bella." I winced internally. That was probably the stupidest thing I could have done. Undoubtedly, Jessica was going to have a field day with this knowledge, and I made a mental note to speak to Bella during lunch about it. In all reality, I'd wanted to ask her, but I hadn't thought of it before this.

"Bella. Don't freak, but Edward just told Jessica he was going to Prom with you." Alice leaned forward. _This way it won't be such a shock to her, little brother. _"She was pestering him." Shrugging a little, Alice grinned. "And I'm going to help you find a dress." The smile on her face suddenly faded quickly as her eyes blanked and she received a quick vision of Bella fighting her on it.

Abruptly, Bella stiffened. Her back was to me, but I caught her expression from four different angles, as my siblings all took notice of her suddenly paler than usual face, and wide, terror-filled eyes. Her breathing became erratic, and Jasper winced before I felt a calming aura cover the table, leaking to me and the other students within a certain radius.

Jessica was mentally rambling on in disbelief, as she stood there gaping. I pushed by her and made my way quickly to the table, grabbing an empty chair from the next table over and sitting right beside Bella. Once I'd put the tray down, I turned to her and grabbed her hands, which had mimicked Jaspers in grasping the edge of the table far too tightly.

"Bella, love? What's wrong?"

She shuddered a little and looked down. I could see her lips moving soundlessly, hearing her shaky breaths and pounding heart. After a moment, she looked up, a little more collected. "That was just...unexpected." I could see that 'unexpected' was the last word on her mind. "I mean, I don't really...dance, and I don't usually go to dances. I was just planning on staying home with a good book."

_Weird little human._ Rosalie seemed more confused by her behaviour than anything. I could practically see the wheels turning in her mind, as she took in how I was around Bella. _It's so strange...having her here. She knows about us but loves him anyways?_ There was a faint hint of respect. _She's helped a lot, to heal him._ The respect grew a little. By no means did Rosalie like Bella, but she was ever so slowly warming up to her.

_A human girl who _doesn't_ like dances?_ Emmett raised an eyebrow, even as he absently stroked the back of Rosalie's hand with his thumb. _Huh._

_This is gonna be hard._ Alice winced at a vampire pace, so the expression was gone within an instant and no one but us noticed. _But it's definitely a possibility._ There was a flash of Christmas lights all around a night darkened gazebo, but it was gone before I could make out anything more, and Alice was singing Barbie Girl, complete with images of doing Rosalie's hair and make up.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" I asked softly, seeing the trouble brewing in Bella's eyes. When she looked at me, I smiled, feeling the overwhelming need to comfort her. "It'll be ok, I promise. I'll be there and I'll keep you safe." It suddenly hit me. Prom was close to the end of the school semester, and we'd have to leave within a few days of school letting out. Perhaps she was worried about Charlie, still?

"Just...nightmares." Bella shivered a little.

Nightmares? I wanted to question her more on it, but I could see that the last thing she wanted was to talk about it right now. So I let her be. I could hear the questions in Alice's and Jasper's minds, too, about her strange reaction, but they also allowed the subject to drop, thankfully.

_Let the human eat._ Alice grinned as she picked a fry apart. "We can worry about it later. Mr. Banner's going to set Bella up to make sure Edward is caught up today." She winced. "You're going to have your work cut out for you." She was looking at Bella, even though a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. "After all, there's less than a week and a half until exams. It's just a good thing they already know we've taken courses very similar to these ones."

The cover story was flawless. Though it was nearly the end of the semester, we'd managed to buy our way into classes, with heaps of money and a promise to be able to pass all the exams. After all, it should be easy, considering we'd all taken about every high school course there was, a few times over. The teachers doubted we could do it, but we swore we could.

Still, it was expected of us to do make up work and make sure we were all caught up by the time exams rolled around.

Bella really had no work to do, but we'd make it seem otherwise. After all, I was fully intending to take advantage of whatever excuse I'm given, to spend time with my Bella.

The conversation turned to safer topics as we allowed Bella to eat and feigned eating ourselves. Alice was making plans to go shopping in Port Angeles with Bella, at some point tonight, and she was trying to rope Rosalie into it. While Rosalie was far from impressed with the idea, I could see her considering it.

_I do need a new dress._ She thought, as she examined a single perfect nail. _And I guess I _could_ make an effort for Edward._ Her eyes raised to me, and were softer than I was used to. _We all missed you so much, and it would be a lie if I said she had nothing to do with it._ With a shrug, she nodded. "Sure."

Alice squealed, dragging attention to us from everyone else, and I watched as Bella groaned quietly and sank down in her seat, earning the chuckles of Jasper and Emmett.

And as much as I might have wanted to deny it, it was nice. The idea of sitting here, chatting comfortably with my siblings, and with the woman I was growing to love... It was relaxing. It was something I thought I'd never get to experience again, and I wanted to cherish every moment of it.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was really surprised Rosalie agreed to go dress shopping with Alice and I. Although, the way I see it, it was more for her family than me.

When lunch was over, we made our way to Biology II. Mike tried to talk to me once, I think he was just going to ask for some help on his work, but Edward pulled me against him and walked past him, making me go with him.

"He was lying." Was the only excuse I got when I sat at my table, and a moment later, Edward was assigned the only free seat left, next to me. "He was using the homework as an excuse to get you to come over. He was planning on flirting with you non-stop." Edward was glaring at the back of Mike's head.

"Huh." I stayed quiet as Mr. Banner seemed to be checking something out in his books. A moment later, and I was called up to the front.

"Bella, since Edward's new here, I'd like to assign him a temporary tutor. Now the way I see it, he probably knows all this already, but since your marks are some of the highest in the class, I was wondering if you'd do it for me?"

_Uh, yeah!_ I nodded a little, biting my tongue to keep from screaming 'Yes!' at the top of my lungs. "Sure."

He nodded. "Alright. Now he claims to have had this exact course at his previous school, but we have some make up work for him to do, just to see." Mr. Banner handed me a package of papers. "Just see how he does on this, and let me know, ok?"

"Ok." I reached out and took the package, trying to ignore the way my hand shook a little. _I'm really gonna be Edward's tutor? Not that he needs one, but still..._

"Thank you, Bella. You can go ahead and have a seat now." He nodded before gesturing for Edward to come up to the front.

I walked back to the desk, and stumbled a little on the edge of it, but managed to sit down with ease. Putting the papers over Edward's books, I looked forward and watched as he leaned forward, resting his arms on the table and his weight on his arms. From where I sat, I had a very nice view... Which of course made me blush and giggle quietly.

I caught Edward's head turning towards me, and the way his lips seemed to curve up a little before he turned back, resuming his talk with Mr. Banner.

"Wow. Nice view." I murmured quietly, knowing he'd hear me perfectly. Getting a positively evil idea, I looked around and seeing that no one was looking, I grinned and let out a very quiet growl. I knew it wasn't impressive, but watched as Edward stiffened up sharply, visibly, and Mr. Banner looked a little confused for a second. I had to cover my mouth as the urge to laugh hit me, but I wasn't done yet.

Edward began to turn, standing straight now and half turned in my direction, though he was still facing Mr. Banner. That's about when I purred, and watched his head shoot in my direction with a wide-eyed stare.

And I noticed he was standing rigidly.

And his eyes were pitch black.

And he looked...._hungry_, and not for blood.

With a final word, and seemingly a lot of struggle for control, Edward turned and began walking in my direction, though the way he was eyeing me, I felt more like he was stalking me. He walked smooth and gracefully, like a large cat, and sat down next to me, almost shaking as he gripped the edge of the desk tightly enough to crumble a little of it.

He stared at me for a long moment, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he had a little more control, he opened his eyes again, giving me a mock glare.

"You're evil."

I busted up laughing, and had to cover my mouth with my hands. Luckily, the bell hadn't rung yet, but it still took me several minutes to get control of my laughter. The entire time, Edward was staring at me intensely, clutching the edge of the table as tightly as before. By the time I finally stopped laughing, it was two minutes after the bell rang, the class was under way, I had tears streaming down my face, and my face was bright red.

And Edward looked about ready to jump out of his seat and eat me at any moment.

* * *

**Note** : A little bit of playful Bella there.

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	27. Dress Shopping

**Note** : This is my longest chapter yet, I think, but that's because I switched POVs twice instead of only once. Let's just say a lot happens, so I wanted to show both sides. ;)

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

While relaxing at home, I tried to think up numerous ways to keep myself busy while also trying to refrain from thinking about my Bella, who was out dress shopping with Alice and Rosalie. While Emmett was bored but ok with it, Jasper reeked of worry and confusion. He still couldn't understand why we were all so close to such a dangerous, fragile human.

_This is bad. If she cuts herself... No, don't think like that. Trust in Alice, she's strong._ Jasper's thoughts went around in circles, worrying, then berating himself for his worry.

_Thanks alot Jasper._ I thought sarcastically, as my own worry spiked. _Alice said they'd be ok, I need to trust in them._ Getting up, I paced around my room a bit before frowning and growling a little. _This is tiresome._ Leaving my room, I ignored the jabs Emmett made at me, trying to start a fight, and went to my piano. Even as I sat down, I was hit with a sense of dread.

And no, it wasn't Jasper playing around.

It had been fifty plus years since I'd last touched my piano. Even though vampires never forget, I still felt awkward and rusty sitting in front of the ivory. Gently, I ran my hands over the keys without pressing, before I stopped and gently pressed down on a couple, a soft chord singing through the room.

_He's playing...?_ Esme's thoughts radiated hope and longing, and I winced, hoping I wouldn't disappoint her.

But..._could_ I? I felt so different from the man who sat before this very piano a little over fifty years ago. It's not like I could get _rusty_, but... Could I still perform the same pieces? Would they still come out the same? Hesitantly, I tried. I placed my fingers over familiar keys and began the melody running through my head.

_Ah, Claire De Lune. It has been too long._ Carlisle's thoughts were fond.

_Edward, I can feel your nervousness. Just relax, little brother._ Jasper sent a calming wave from his room.

I played more confidently, my fingers dancing over the smooth keys, and the sounds soothing me in ways they used to. I started out with familiar melodies that I missed playing, but slowly, a new tune began to sing forth. It was an amazingly complex one, too. It made me smile, as I recognized where I'd heard this music before.

_That's lovely, dear!_ Esme sang happily in her mind.

_Huh, that's really cool._ Even Emmett seemed struck by it.

_What inspired it?_ Jasper was moving around in his room as silently as possible.

I would have thought that was obvious. The love and complexity of the song should have made it as obvious to them as it was to me, even as I finished and began to play Esme's favorite, my mind memorizing the newest tune and locking it away.

"Bella's Lullaby."

**(Port Angeles, Bella's POV)**

Well, this was...kind of scary.

If I thought dress shopping with Alice was bad, nothing could have ever prepared me for shopping with Alice and _Rosalie._ So much for Edward driving, or even coming along, much to his and my disappointment. Even though Rosalie agreed to it before, I still had a hard time comprehending she _actually wanted_ to dress shop with us. Then again, if she was a big enough fan of shopping...

Let's not mention Rosalie's insane habit of driving well above what Edward dared to travel, with me in the car. And trust me, Edward liked to speed. Part of me wanted to own up to my terrors as we whizzed down the street. After all, I wasn't as indestructable as they were, despite what they might think.

As if sensing my worry, Alice spoke up from the passenger seat. "Slow it down, Rose. Remember, we might be able to walk away after wrapping the car around a telephone pole, but she can't. Do you really want to endure Edward if anything happens to her?" The comment almost sounded calous to me, as if she didn't actually care for _me_, but about whether or not Edward would be able to deal with it. Then she shot me a wink, and I bit my lip, realizing she was playing to Rosalie's feelings.

While it was no secret the gorgeous blonde vampire despised me, for reasons I couldn't even begin to fathom, she did care for her family a great deal, and she'd do whatever she could to protect them. In other words, as soon as the words were out of Alice's mouth, she groaned and I felt the car slow. When I chanced a peek over her shoulder, I saw the speedometer read 100, instead of the 160 it had been doing earlier.

I instantly felt better and sat back against the plush black leather seats of the red BMW. As we drove furiously down the buzzing streets of Port Angeles, waiting for Alice to get a vision about what store we'd chose, I caught several people staring at the car and blushed, ducking my head as anxiety rose within me.

Alice's phone suddenly rang and she snapped out of a trance before laughing and flipping the phone open. "No, Edward, you can't come 'meet' us. I know you'll try to steal her. And no, you can't take her out to dinner, we'll be taking care of that. Yes, I know she's human and needs to be fed regularly. Don't worry little brother, I'll take good care of your little human."

Humiliation stole through me and I frowned. I don't know if she realized it, but her words made me feel like a pet, rather than an actual person. I let my head fall forward a moment. _Is that what she thinks of me? _I knew she liked to dress me up, like her own personal barbie doll, and loved to go shopping. Was I really only a.... A what? A convenience? Inconvenience? Pet? Servant?

Closing my eyes, I felt tears of confusion building up. I hated this. As much as Edward liked to whine about his gift, I realized I'd like nothing more than to be able to know what they were truly thinking. I took a deep breath and struggled to hold it, trying not to lose ground to my insecurities. _That's ridiculous. Of course they don't see me that way, I'm just being paranoid._

"Edward, really. I-" Alice's eyes glazed over. "Rosalie, _shut it._" Alice turned and glared at her sister. When I looked up, I saw the little pixie's mouth moving quickly, but could only hear the faintest, mumbled words that I couldn't understand.

I released my troubled breath, feeling a little out of it as I watched her silently talk. Actually, it almost looked like her lips were vibrating, rather than actually moving.

From my vantage point in the back seat, I watched Rose's knuckles tighten on the steering wheel. She hissed a little, in clear annoyance, and turned her head from the road to glare back at Alice, muttering almost silently right back at her.

I could tell they were arguing quietly, and I could also tell it had to do with me. The stronger side of me wanted to speak up and tell them to say whatever they had to say, to my face, but the weaker, more pliant Bella told me to keep quiet.

As I stated before, it was well known Rosalie couldn't stand me. I really didn't feel the overwhelming need to even more on her bad side, just in case she snapped and decided I'd look better without a head.

The quiet bickering went on for a while, but I tuned it out. I turned to the window, watching as the car had finally slowed to the speed limit and was still making passes down the street. Then, all of a sudden, Alice squealed. She raised her phone to her ear, obviously speaking to a distraught Edward. "Relax. It's fine. Just an almost misunderstanding." She was bouncing excitedly, a huge grin on her face. "We're here, so we'll be back at about..." Her eyes glazed over. "Eight fifteen. Talk to Esme about _that_." With a laugh, she hung up and turned to me. "How do you feel about midnight blue?"

.....................................

The store was surprisingly expensive. Wait. These were Cullens I was with. Perhaps I should have said it was 'unsurprisingly' expensive.

"Alice! I can't afford this place!"

"Who said you're paying?" Rosalie shot back with a glare. Seemingly realizing what she said, she turned away with a huff. "Alice dragged you out here, I'd have thought it was pretty obvious she was getting you a dress, no matter what." With that, she turned and stalked off down the corridors.

"Alice, no!" Turning to her, I felt my lower lip jut out a little and realized I was pouting, but could you seriously blame me? "I hate having people buy things for me."

"Well, you're just gonna have to suck it up." Alice was grinning as she grabbed my wrist in a tight, freezing grip and dragged me along behind her. "Ok, so I saw you in a gorgeous mightnight blue number that will do wonders for the tone of your skin. I was thinking of maybe a silver necklace..." She trailed off and her eyes went blank a moment before she came back to focus. "Oh, never mind. Edward has that all taken care of."

"Edward...?" I immediately imagined the worst. Edward standing in an expensive jewellry store, buying the most expensive piece they had. "Tell me he isn't gonna spend on me?" It might have sounded a little conceited, to see Edward like that, but the way he went on around me, something told me he was capable of being even worse than Alice, when it came to spending cash on me.

She shook her head as we stopped at a row of gorgeous, floor length, silken gowns. "Not going to spend a dime." She muttered absently, checking out the dresses. Most had thick spagetti straps, and Alice flung herself through them with a gusto. Not long after, she squealed at a barely human volume squeal and pulled a stunning dress out. Looking at the hanger, I saw that it came with a matching pair of elbow length gloves, and the customer's choice of shoe, within a certain price range. Sort of a package deal.

The dress itself was gorgeous. It had a bodice that would fit firmly around my body, and a flowing skirt with a hint of ruffle to it. It also had a short train on the back, to add to elegance. Taking a closer look, I saw that the neckline was also not too steep, luckily, but would still show off a good portion of my chest.

Belatedly, I realized, it was the dress from my dream! Wow, what're the odds?

Shaking my head a little, I smirked. _It's Alice. She probably has some idea about the dress in that dream._ And I wouldn't have been surprised, if she'd gotten the dress based off that alone.

For a moment, I wondered if leaving so much skin near my throat visible was a good idea. Would it draw attention to my throat? Would that make it more difficult on Edward? I frowned slightly and pushed the thoughts aside. Alice could see the future. I had to trust that if it was dangerous, she never would have picked it.

Instead, I silently followed Alice through the store as she searched for her own spectacular number. The only thing I knew was that it would be far more daring than mine, and she'd look like a goddess no matter what.

_I really should find a way to pay her back._ I began to mentally tally what I had in my account. I'd seen the price tag on the dress, and though what I had didn't cover it, I could at least pay her back a little now, and get the rest later, through hard work. _That could work._

"Don't think about it." Alice was humming with a happy smile as she pulled out a dark grey number, eyed it critically and put it back with a grimace. "I won't accept. It's a gift."

Well that shot _that_ idea down. Hesitantly, I wondered if I asked Edward, if he could sneak the money into her-

"Don't." She shot me a look, torn between amusement and irritation. "I'd only send it back." She smirked then. "With interest."

Wincing, I looked down and sighed.

"I know you don't like gifts, but get used to it. Besides, we Cullens have far too much money, and so little to spend it on." She was giggling almost insanely by this point. "You're giving us a way to get rid of some money." She held up a finger. "Giving me a barbie doll to dress up." Her smile turned so soft and sweet, it startled me, considering her nearly manic attitude earlier. "And you've given us our brother back."

With that, I knew I was lost. Rosalie appeared just seconds later, announcing she was going in half for my dress, a softer but still not overly welcoming expression on her face.

.....................................

Luckily, that was the only shopping I had to really endure. Alice mentioned having an idea what shoes to get me, and swore that they'd be ones I'd be comfortable in. Because she knew I didn't want to join them in any more shopping, she and Rose allowed me to split up from them. I headed down a bunch of streets, vaguely recalling there was a good bookstore somewhere here and trying to find it.

I wasn't too worried about getting lost, considering there was a fortune-telling gypsy nearby and she'd know where I was at all times. Instead, I focused on trying to find the store.

Unfortunately, my relatively good luck chose that moment to give out. As I turned and stalked down a back street, I hoisted my purse up on my shoulder, a little higher as I bypassed a couple of men with bottles of alcohol. They looked to be maybe a little older than me, and the way they eyed my body made me instantly nervous.

_Maybe I should have taken the shopping._ I thought as I sped up my pace. I'd left the busy streets some time ago, and I faintly worried that if anything happened, would anyone be close enough to hear me scream?_ Alice, where are you?_ Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned my head, glancing over my shoulder. _Crap!_ The two men were following me, making crude, sexual jokes and laughing loudly as they stumbled a little, into each other.

"Hey, baby! Wait up."

I was walking briskly, seeing a small parking lot ahead, and lots of forest beyond it. I was starting to get scared, but I knew that if I could hit that parking lot, I had a good chance of getting away and... Well, I didn't know what to do next. Somehow run around them, or wait in the woods, in hiding, for Alice. Either way, the parking lot suddenly seemed like a shiny beacon of hope, even as the two drunkards continued after me.

"Come on, don't be that way!"

Again, however, it seemed like lady luck had turned against me. Just as I broke out into the parking lot, two more men intervened. They were standing a good distance apart, blocking me effectively, because if I took off in any direction I knew I would likely be captured. Yes, the parking lot was _that_ small. Not to mention, I'd probably have a klutz attack and fall on my face, just giving them more to laugh at.

Instead, I stopped cold just a few feet from the alley. I tried to look around, for another exit, but other than the small roadway that led to the parking lot, there was nothing. There was only one other alley, and I could see from here it ended with a brick wall.

Icy terror began to squeeze my chest, causing it to constrict painfully. My breathing picked up, and I began to seriously panic.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ My eyes darted around almost dizzyingly fast as the four men slowly closed in, watching me carefully in case I decided to bolt. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. My feet were rooted to the spot, and my entire body felt like it trembled with every beat of my heart. I felt cold and hot, and I had to consciously remember to breathe as the four would be attackers closed in. _Edward... Alice... Where are you guys?_

As if summoned by my thoughts, I suddenly heard an engine speeding down a street near us. It got steadily louder and louder until a beautiful red BMW spun around the corner. As it squealed to a stop near us, I watched the nervous looks melt from the faces of the four men, as they only saw two stunning woman climb out of the vehicle. They failed to notice the deadly glares on their faces, or that the usually golden eyes were a fierce black.

"Ladies, ladies. Looking to party?"

_Oh, yeah, they probably are._ I felt a little calmer, watching as the girls approached slowly. _But I bet whatever party they're planning, you _don't_ wanna be a part of._

Rosalie let out a ferocious snarl that had all three men scrambling back, in an unsurprising hurry to get away from her, even as Alice copied the gesture. She stalked forward, so angry she could have been foaming at the mouth. A low growl rumbled through her chest and she picked up a dumpster by the wall -with one hand, mind you- throwing it towards the men, some distance behind me. I think she was aiming to miss, however, as it hit the wall with a smash only a couple of feet from the farthest man.

The sight of a frail looking goddess picking up a several ton dumpster with one hand and throwing it with ease had served it's purpose, however. The four men began screaming about superheros, monsters, aliens, and all sorts of other random theories as they scrambled back down the alley, begging for their lives and throwing apologies over their shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie called after them, her voice deadly. "I thought you wanted to party!"

"Rose, no." Alice's voice was quiet, but still carried to me. "We'd only have to move sooner, and they won't dare try that again." Turning to me, she flashed to my side and enveloped me in a tight hug. "I'm so glad we got to you in time!" She pulled away sharply and groaned before pulling her phone out, two seconds before it rang. "I called Edward, earlier, because I knew he'd never let up about it if I didn't." Opening the phone, she sighed. "She's ok, Edward. I promise. We got to her on-oh! Why'd you go and...? Fine." She rolled her eyes. "We'll meet you at _La Bella Italia._" With that, she snapped the phone shut again. "So much for a romantic home cooked meal." She muttered quietly.

"Edward wants to see you, A.S.A.P. He's not happy." Alice was grousing as she pulled me towards the car.

The ride was almost silent, but for Alice's minor rambling now and then. My heart had calmed and I was mentally thanking whatever higher power had deemed fit to introduce me to the Cullens, as I caught Rosalie shooting me a slightly concerned look now and then. It confused me, really. Her eyes kept scanning me, as if looking for something, but the moment she caught me looking at her, her eyes hardened and she looked away.

I made a mental note to ask Edward about it later.

For the moment, I was enjoying the time to relax, as I sat back and watched as we pulled onto the busier streets.

I just couldn't wait to see my angel again.

**(Edward's POV)**

Those men were dead!

If they ever laid so much as a _thought_ on my Bella again, I would personally hunt them down and make them wish they'd never been born! As it was, I decided against waiting at home for my beloved, after hearing about the run in. Alice should have known better than to call me about something like that, and then try to discourage the reaction she should have known I'd have.

She's just lucky the others didn't hear about this. She wasn't all that quiet about how those would be rapists would react to her and Rose, and if Emmett and Jasper had picked up on that, combined with my utter horror and rage, there was no way they'd sit at home, either.

Breathing deeply, I clutched the steering wheel tightly as I sped along the empty road, making my way into town and thanking whatever was watching over me, that my sisters had gotten to her in time.

Luckily, Esme understood why I'd changed my mind about a romantic home cooked meal. Right now I just wanted to be with Bella.

No, I _needed_ to be with Bella.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	28. Aside 2

**(?'s POV)**

Red cloaks swirled around, and festive music bounced off the walls of a massive room. People danced, and fresh bodies littered the grounds as a single figure dressed in black made it's way across the room. Laughter and terrified screams echoed through the room, creating a haunting atmosphere.

"So? Have you gotten word?" A figure sat on a large dias in the middle of the room, flanked on either side by smaller thrones, so to speak. Each seat held a single, male occupant, and all eyes were fixed on the black-clad figure in front of them, who knelt in obedience. "You've watched over _him_ as I asked you to?"

Even though he'd fulfilled his mission with exceptional finesse, there was never any guarantee he wouldn't try and turn on them for ordering him around. No, they had to keep an eye on him until they could be sure he wouldn't try and pull anything. After all, it would be quite a waste of a talent if he were to be destroyed in a futile attempt to attack _them_.

The man in black nodded. "Yes, my lord. It seems he's found himself a source of enterntainment."

_Entertainment?_ That certainly caught the attention of everyone who was listening.

"Really?" The man with the long black hair back in a pony tail, sitting in the largest of the three thrones, stood up excitedly. "Do tell." He took a single step forward, and a young blonde girl of about thirteen stopped her dance to watch him curiously.

"He's found his singer." There was a smirk. "But instead of killing her, it seems he's formed an emotional bond with him. The family has returned, as well. From what I've been able to see, they've all grown fond of the girl."

"_Fond_?" The leader blinked a moment, as if the concept was horribly alien to him. Then again, in all his years, nothing like this had ever really come across his attention before, so perhaps it was. "Intriguing." _What could be so special about a single human girl to capture the atteontion of an entire _coven_?_

"A girl? A _human_ girl?" The young blonde girl stepped up, snarling a little. Needless to say she wasn't impressed. "Has he put us in danger, yet again?" She turned her furious glare on the man in black and began to grin. Abruptly, he was screaming in agony on the ground, writhing back and forth under invisible restraints. "You didn't kill her?"

"Enough, Jane. He's done nothing wrong. He was merely sent to watch." The man standing had a smirk on his face. "But do tell me, Demetri, _does_ the girl know of us?"

He nodded. "So it seems. The little psychic ran her down a forest path towards where _he_ awaited. They spoke with ease, as well. It seems that the girl isn't as frightened as she should be." He didn't know whether to be angry or awed.

"I can take care of that." Jane smirked evilly, eyeing the other man, but keeping her powers to herself.

"_Not_ frightened?" A second man echoed, his crimson eyes wide with disbelief. "Impossible! Surely you've misread something!'

"No, thank you Jane. There won't be a need." The black haired man turned to his throne, eyeing the man on each side of it. "What do you think, Marcus? Caius? Should we intervene?" _I'd most certainly love to meet this curious human._

"Does he have intentions to change her?" The man with short black hair, Marcus, stood up from his seat, a bored look on his face. "If so, they should be given a time restraint but left to be, unless we hear word she's told anyone."

The blonde man, Caius, practically jumped to his feet, angrily snarling at the others. "Are you mad? This insignificant little human could end us, if she so much as breathes _one_ word to the wrong person! I say she dies, as our rules dictate."

"Who'd believe her?" Jane smirked. "Vampires are nothing but myth, remember?"

Several people in the room began to chuckle, pausing in whatever they were doing to watch the proceedings.

"Ah, but you've forgotton one thing, dear Caius. If Edward has plans to change the girl, she's more than welcome to live." _Or rather, 'exist'._ Unlike the others, he had nothing against the Cullens. Not to mention, one more wouldn't make a big difference to the balance of power. He smiled pleasantly. With a nod, his smile grew. "I've decided. I'm going to pay the girl a visit. Demetri, you and Felix will come along, watching over things from a distance."

He knew there would be objections. For all their swearing fealty and loyalty, his minions tended to question his orders a lot. Not that he minded, in the end, they always did as he ordered.

"We should all go. The Cullens will probably try to intervene." Jane was smirking darkly, her crimson eyes matching the cloak she wore.

_I'm not surprised._ Jane had never liked the Cullens. She found them weak and disgusting for their way of life, and though he agreed with her to a point, that certainly didn't mean they needed to be exterminated.

"No. There won't be a need." The leader turned to the others and nodded. "We won't be dealing with them. I plan to find the girl alone, and speak to her. In fact, we might need to set up a distraction, so little Alice doesn't see anything. Demetri, set things up. I want to leave as soon as possible." Turning to Marcus, his smile turned to a smirk. "You'll take care of things here?"

Marcus bowed and nodded, not looking the least bit bothered. "Yes, Aro."

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	29. Unexpected Visitors

**(Cullen Residence, Edward's POV)**

I was walking into the living room, about to tell my family I was going to visit Bella briefly when Alice stiffened up and hissed lowly. It wasn't a hiss of worry, though, but one of rage and a hint of irritation.

**Vision**

Several vampires were running through the woods, none of them familiar. They came upon a house and smashed in through the windows, not even bothering to use stealth. Finding two girls, sisters, living alone, they stalked their pray, capturing them, and drinking from them slowly.

Then the same vampires were running through the woods again, this time coming upon the homestead of one of our classmates. They killed almost the entire family with no mercy, drinking them slowly so they'd suffer faster. But one person was left alive. A boy, the classmate, Tommy Heins.

"Where are the Cullens?"

**End Vision**

"Crap!" I hissed darkly, growling in the back of my throat. They were going to question him and let him live. In turn, he'd know about our kind, having witnessed the feeding, and he'd have suspicions about us.

Alice was on her feet in seconds, her lips moving rapidly as she explained the situation to our family. Rosalie looked almost surprised, and I caught that it was because a total other outside source might be the reason for our exposure, and not Bella. Then she seemed to realize _what_ she was thinking and frowned with a hint of a mental apology.

"What about Bella?" I asked, realizing she might be in danger. Seeing Alice shaking her head, and catching her thoughts, I hissed. "No! Ok, we need to find them."

Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice were going to track the vampires at the first home we'd seen, as we didn't know when they'd be attacking them. Alice's vision hadn't been clear on that aspect, meaning the vampires themselves weren't clear when they'd attack. Rosalie, Emmett and myself were going to track the second home, and Esme was going to wait here for word on what was happening.

With a disapointed groan, I shrugged off the idea of visiting Bella for a little while as I followed my siblings into the woods. I needed to make sure these vampires didn't get to her, no matter what.

**(Two Days Later, Bella's POV)**

Hanging out with Alice hadn't been so bad, really. We talked about their first day, which was monotonous for most of them, and only really hard for Jasper because Edward had a hard time once again being surrounded by humans. She even let slip that she had Edward practice by immersing himself around tons of humans, but this was more than they'd expected. I was pleasantly surprised at Edward's self control.

By the end of the day, his eyes had been blacker than the darkest night, and he'd had to take off for a hunting trip, but he'd perservered.

Then with the dress shopping near-incident, Edward and Alice were even _more_ watchful of me. I was still thankful, however, they'd chosen to give me every other night to myself, to spend time with my family and human friends, and to collect my thoughts.

Now it was seven in the evening, and Charlie was working late at the office. It was one of the nights where Alice and Edward weren't due to visit, so I settled myself down to finish my homework and clean up a little before I made my way upstairs.

Immediately, upon entering my room, I knew something was horribly wrong. My window was wide open, my room was freezing, and I knew I wasn't alone, but the presence I felt wasn't the familiar, comforting one.

My mind recalled Edward's words about three nomadic vampires coming after me, and I turned, intending to run out of my room and down the stairs.

Before I could, however, a figure closed the door in front of me and stood in my way. The light flicked on, and I saw an older man, dressed casually in black dress pants and a white button down shirt. The thing that scared me, though, were the bright crimson eyes that shone on me.

"Hello. Isabella Swan, I presume?" My look must have reflected how confused I was, because he smiled at me, flashing his even white teeth. "Ahh, I see. Little Edward never told you about me. My name is Aro, and I'm the leader of the Volturi."

My eyes widened, and I think I felt my heart plummet down to my toes. My entire body felt cold, and my breathing came in short, shallow gasps. _The Volturi._ I remembered them. They were the ones who hurt Edward. I was suddenly filled with anger and terror.

As if seeing that, he chuckled slightly. "My, my, my. I can see what he sees in you. You are quite feisty, aren't you? Yes, but you resemble more of a riled kitten to me. Tell me, do you know _what_ I am?"

I nodded silently, taking a single step back. I hated him calling me a kitten, but wisely realized the truth in his words and kept my mouth shut. For a brief moment, I contemplated jumping out my window, but I dismissed that idea as fast as it came. I knew I only risked hurting myself severely, or cutting myself and bleeding in front of a human-drinking vampire.

"So you know about vampires." Now he frowned. "Has Edward, or even his family, ever mentioned the rules to you?" When I shook my head, he held out his hand. "I'd like to see what you're thinking."

"Good luck." I murmured, blushing when I realized that he'd hear me either way.

One eyebrow raised elegantly, but Aro stood there, observing me. "I have the ability to read every thought a person has ever had, through a single touch." He still held out his hand, waiting for me to comply.

_That still doesn't mean anything. _I still hesitated. _Edward can't read my mind._ But would that stop this Aro at all? Hesitantly, I reached out my hand and placed my fingers against his icy palm. I winced a little at how cold and sandpapery rough his hand was, but kept my own hand there, knowing I didn't really have a choice, he was just being polite, really.

For a moment, nothing happened. Aro stood there, staring blankly at me with a smile on his face. Slowly, however, the smile faded and his expression tightened in concentration. "Hmmm...intriguing. Tell me, can Edward read your mind?" When I shook my head again, his smile returned. "And Alice and Jasper? Do their abilities work on you?" I nodded this time. "Very interesting. Jane?"

Another figure suddenly appeared. This time it was a young girl, looking to only be about mid-teens. She wore all black, with blonde hair, and had a malevolant smile on her face as she regarded me. Almost abruptly, though, her smile faded, as Aro's had, and she growled.

"_Very_ interesting." Aro chuckled, releasing my hand. "No need to fret, my dear Jane. You can leave us, now." With a final snarl, she did just that. "Now, I must ask again, have any of the Cullens ever explained the rules to you?"

"...Rules?" My throat felt dry. "Humans aren't...supposed to know...about vampires?" I felt even colder than before, if that was at all possible.

He nodded. "There are two exceptions to that rule, sweet Bella." I shuddered at the nickname, but he didn't seem to notice. "If a vampire has plans to change or kill the human. Have the Cullens ever mentioned changing you?" I shook my head and he suddenly turned stern. "I'm afraid that's not good for you. If I were you, I'd change their minds. Warn them, if you have to, that we'll be watching. If you haven't been turned within the year, or if you tell anyone of us, we _will_ take care of it."

I shuddered again, feeling tears come to my eyes. I had no doubt what 'take care of it' meant.

"Well then. It was lovely meeting you. Oh, you wouldn't happen to be interested in joining my guard, would you? You'd never want for anything. You'd have to be changed, of course." He was acting so friendly, but I could see the greed in his eyes, as well as other expressions that sickened me to look at.

I shook my head frantically. If I was destined to die or be changed, I could deal with that. Heck, the idea of being young and strong and living eternally was appealing. The idea of becoming a vampire and living forever with Edward was even more so. I wouldn't, ever, join the Volturi, though. Not after what they put Edward and his family through. They were the real monsters, in my eyes.

He sighed. "Our loss, I suppose. Remember, one year. We will be in touch." With that, he vanished in a flourish, and I allowed my legs to give out.

As I sank to the ground and let the tears flow, I was only vaguely aware of the sound of a car door closing, and my father's voice downstairs.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	30. Revelations

**Note** : Ok, so as I mentioned above, this story rounds out at roughtly 60 chapters. I'm not even halfway there, and I'm already over 200 reviews! Not to mention, this story has been added to over 70 favorites and alerts! Thank you all so much! :D I love hearing your opinions and ideas!

Also, I've decided (some time ago, actually), that I'm not actually going to go as far as Bella's change. There's a _lot_ to come, but I felt I'd leave it at a certain point, considering so many stories have her having babies and getting changed. I don't really have a muse for the after-changing part, so I might leave it that I _might_, _if I ever_ get a muse for it, make a sequel. That's not saying I _will_, I still have another story I was supposed to do a sequel for, and the muse had a heart-attack and took a nose dive off the nearest cliff. :S

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

Something wasn't right.

That's the number one thought in my mind. The vampires hadn't been hard to deal with at all, and Edward was only able to pick up they'd been sent by som other nameless vampire with a face he didn't recognize. They also didn't know why they were sent here. They were just to look for us, and feed on whomever they wanted to on the way.

Again, something wasn't right.

Why come here, of all places? Why look for us? Who sent them? Nothing made sense, and try as I might, I saw no future occurrences where more would be sent after us. I hated not knowing what was going on. These weren't even _the_ nomads I saw attacking Bella in the first place!

Then... Something hit me.

_Bella..._ I looked into her future and just barely bit back a gasp when I saw her sitting in her room, looking as pale as a ghost and more terrified than I'd ever seen her. From the dark circles under her wide brown eyes, I could tell she was exhausted and hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

Something was definitely wrong here, and I think I finally knew what it was. Despite the attack, it was a distraction. The real problem was whom or whatever visited Bella and left that look on her face.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my phone and hopped out of the window of our room. The others were downstairs getting ready to head out, and I told them I was going to run and play Bella Barbie again. Luckily I was good at hiding my emotions. I gave Japer a quick kiss, and ran as fast as I could towards Bella's house, dialing the phone as I went.

One way or another, I _was_ going to figure out what happened!

**(The Next morning, Bella's POV)**

To say I'd gotten little to no sleep last night would have been an understatement. I didn't even try. The idea of even closing my eyes was beyond terrifying, and I laid curled up in the corner of my room, crying as silently as possible. At least Charlie had already thought I'd gone to bed, so he didn't see the need to check up on me. Taking into account Aro's words, I'd pulled out my phone and kept it at my side the entire night, not sure if I should call Edward or let it be.

Then something hit me.

Edward _hadn't_ even brought up my death or changing. He acted like he loved me, but there was always this...distance. I began to wonder if perhaps...he didn't want me as much as I'd initially thought.

My mind frantically tried to make sense of everything. I began to toy with the idea of calling them and telling the truth, or simply bringing up being changed, and seeing how Edward reacted. I even began to wonder if...maybe if I'd asked Aro... Shaking my head, I dismissed that idea right away. No, I wouldn't turn to him for _anything._ I wouldn't trust him or listen to him.

Looking up at my alarm clock, I blinked bleary eyes, having to take a moment to clear my vision. I was exhausted, but I still didn't feel safe closing my eyes any longer than I absolutely _had_ to. It was only minutes before my alarm would have gone off, if I'd thought to set it, and glancing out the window, I saw that the sun was shining brightly.

I felt both terrified and relieved at the same time. While this meant that I ddn't have the protection of the Cullens, it also meant more time to think on what had happened.

_Aro.._. He'd said he was the leader of the Volturi. I didn't understand why he just came and gave me this warning. If he was so evil, why didn't he kill me already, or something? I had to shake my head again. _Not complaining._ I really wasn't. Whatever was going on, I was alive, and I had a year to live, apparently. Another question hit me then. _What if I can't trust his word?_

Suddenly, my phone rang, and I screamed in terror before realizing what it was and letting out a nervous giggle. Luckily, Charlie had already gone to work. In fact, I'd been awake and listened to him rummaging around downstairs, as if nothing was going on. It actually struck me how...relaxing the idea was. Charlie would be safe, no matter what.

The nomadic vampires wouldn't go after him, and neither would the Volturi, because he didn't know anything. That meant that my friends at school and my mom and step-dad would be safe, too.

Looking to the caller ID, I felt my heart lurch painfully at Alice's name. It rang three times, and I quickly answered, knowing that if I didn't, it would only worry them more and I'd undoubtedly end up with a visitor.

"Bella? What's going on?" Alice sounded slightly breathless. "I just had a vision about you sitting in the corner of your room, looking terrified, all day along!" Her panic grew more and I heard a snap of a twig.

_Crap!_ I'd forgotten about that. "Um.... I'm just..." I bit my lip as my eyes darted around my room. What if they stopped by? Would they know about my visitor? At least I had the luxury of knowing that Edward couldn't read my mind. "Wait... You didn't see? Last night?" I blushed when that came out loud. I thanked all that was holy my voice was steady, at least, despite my fear and anxiety.

"Last..." Everything seemed to stop. The other end of the line went nearly completely silent and I listened carefully, hearing only birds in the background. "Last night? Bella, what happened last night?" The sounds of movement came again.

"I..." I looked around my room, realizing that it looked like it usually did. Then again, vampries had excellent senses, and I was sure there'd be another way to pick it up. I also realized that today I was due to be picked up after school by Edward, to go visit his family. Alice was supposed to come along for the pickup, so they'd probably find out then, anyways. The idea of keeping it from them seemed nearly impossible at this point, and as much as I was afraid of their answer, I also wanted them to know.

I was so confused and scared.

The line went dead, and my window slid up noisily. That caused me to let out another scream, and I dropped my phone before bolting towards the door. Suddenly, icy hands wrapped around my waist, and I snapped. All the fear I'd felt over the course of the night came bubbling to the surface. "Let me go!" I shouted as I struggled to pull away. I closed my eyes, just waiting for the sharp teeth to sink painfully in my throat, despite my fighting.

_He came back! He came back! He changed his mind and came back to kill me! Edward, oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you so much! _

"Bella! Stop it! It's just me!" Alice sounded truly panicked now. "What in the world happened here last night?" Her hands then tightened to an uncomfortable level, and she let out a low, terrifying growl. "No!"

I fell limp, my entire body shaking. _She knows! Oh, god! She can't know! No, no, no, no, no! If she knows, Edward will know!_ I was now hanging limply in Alice's arms, shaking and struggling to breathe steadily. _What will they do? What if they don't want to change me? Oh, god, will he leave again?_ My chest heaved painfully.

"Bella, breathe." Alice's voice was calmer, and I felt her moving, picking me right off the ground. Not a moment later, and we were sitting on my bed, with me curled up in her arms. "Please, Bells. Tell me what happened."

"I don't..." _What if they don't want me?_ "I...had a visitor." I swallowed back a painful lump in my throat and clutched at Alice's arms. I vaguely noticed the expensive-looking silver sleeves of her top. I did notice the wet stains on them, where my tears fell and landed. _They won't want me!_

"I know. I know that smell." Alice growled again, and then losened her hold on me slightly. "Aro of the Volturi. What did he want, Bella?" She mumbled quietly to herself. "Why didn't I see this?" Then she hissed. "Those nomads!"

"They came?" I was screeching again and tried to pull against her.

"No, Bella! These were different ones! All I know is, Edward managed to pick up they were sent orders through a grapevine source to kill us. There were a couple of them, but we dealt with them easily. They must have been a distraction, to keep me from seeing Aro!" I felt her move, and suddenly she had her phone in front of me. I watched as she quickly scrolled through the list and selected Edward's number. She was probably doing it human speed for my benefit.

_NO!_ I grabbed the phone from her and closed it before she could hit the number.

"Bella! We have to tell him!"

"No, please. Alice...Aro didn't hurt me. He just... He just wanted to know what I knew. His...his p-power didn't work on me." I felt her stiffen up. "He just... He just said he was giving me fair warning."

"Oh, no." Alice was groaning behind me. She pulled me closer and moved one hand to run through my hair in a surprisingly calming fashion. "What did he say exactly, Bella?"

"Let's just put it this way." I muttered quietly. "Now I know what Edward meant by 'It's a death sentence, Bella'."

Her hands stopped moving. I heard her sharp intake of air, and abruptly she stopped breathing. Moving carefully, she pulled away and turned to me. "Details. Now." It was low and calm, but the fierce expression on her face was almost terrifying.

"I don't want Edward to know." Looking to the bed, I held on to Alice's phone tightly. "I don't want... I'm... I'm afraid he won't want me." When I glanced up through my eyelashes, I saw Alice opening her mouth to say something, and I cut her off with a question instead. "Why didn't he come here, this morning?"

"I was trying to figure out what happened last night, when I had the vision. I told the others I was going to play Bella Barbie, and swore I'd walk you to school." Her face had darkened. "I can see now that you won't be going." She flashed away a moment, and I held my breath.

_Oh, no. _"Alce, please don't tell Edward. Please. I'm still...trying to understand it. Please." I was begging the heavy air in my room, even as I tugged at yesterday's jeans and t-shirt, which were feeling damp from my sweating all night. And no, I wasn't sweating from the heat. It was more...a cold sweat. "Please, Alice."

She came back a moment later with a bag of poptarts and a bottle of water. "I just went to call the school and let them know you weren't feeling well and wouldn't be in." Sitting across from me, she left the food on the bed, and frowned when I didn't touch it, but didn't say a word. "Now. I've done as you asked. I haven't told Edward, though I'm certain he'll realize something is up when you don't show up at school. The _details_ you _will_ tell me will determine how long it stays that way." Her dark golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

With a heavy sigh, I carefully picked up the bottle of water and opened it, taking a long drink. Then I sat back against my bed, resigning myself to telling her the story.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	31. Plans

**(That afternoon)**

Alice's already pale face had paled even more. Even the deathly ashen tone Edward's face had turned upon our first meeting looked healthy in comparison. In all actuality, I didn't think a vampire's face could _get_ that pale! She stood by the window, her teeth pulled over her lips in a feral, silent snarl. Despite the silver dress that reached her knees, and the black high heels, she very much resembled a vampire nightmares were made of.

Her gaze was fixed out the window and her fingers twitched a little as she seemed to think.

"A year." Her face abruptly softened. "Only one year?" Shaking her head, she turned and leaned against the solid surface of the window, folding her arms over her chest. "That's so little time."

"To you, maybe." I frowned. "No, you're right. It's so little." To me it felt like so much _and_ so little at the same time. It was enough time to finish school and say goodbye to my family. It wasn't as much time as I wanted though.

Then a thought hit me. _A year. I'll be eighteen._ I winced at the idea of being older than Edward, even though I knew it was ridiculous. I mean, he was eternally seventeen, but he was in fact one hundred and seven years old. Again I was torn. Part of me felt like a baby next to him, but the idea of living on, getting older year by year was also a big turn off.

Alice's eyes went blank. "Too much to do! There's too much to do and not enough time!" She stomped her foot as her eyes cleared. "Hm, we're going to have to fake your death and steal you away from Charlie. You'll have to get fake ID's and take on another name, and you'll have to finish school somewhere else." Obviously she was thinking out loud, musing about what they'd do.

"What? No!" Shaking my head, I got up and backed towards the door. "I only have a year left with him as it is!" I completely ignored the part about transferring to yet another school.

"We need to try and extend that time. If we go into hiding, it might work." Her eyes blanked and she grinned. "It's not only Aro's and Edward's powers that won't work on you. You are truly so special. Hm, maybe if we went to Denali?" She winced. "No, bad idea. Tanya wouldn't be happy."

"Who's Tanya?"

She shook her head. "A vampire with designs on Edward."

I felt my face pale. "If he's got a gorgeous vampire girl who wants to be with him, why would he want me?" Looking to the mirror, I felt tears come to my eyes. My skin was splotchy and even more pale than usual, from my crying, and my eyes were puffy and red. My hair was a mess, from all the times I ran my hands through it, and greasy to boot. I was wearing a loose, grey t-shirt and a pair of low rise black jeans.

I didn't see anything pretty or fashionable about me. I could only imagine the vampire goddess that wanted my Edward, and knew I paled in comparison to her looks. I paled in comparison to Alice and Rosalie, and even Esme. How could I possibly think I ever stood a chance?

"He loves you, Bella. You're the most beautiful person in his eyes. The most intelligent, loving, sweet girl out there." Alice was in front of me. "Tanya has nothing on you." She smiled softly before cringing. "Oh this is not going to be fun. Bella, there's no choice. We have to tell the entire family."

"What? No! Alice, you promised!"

She raised an eyebrow. "No, actually, I didn't. Bella, this is your _life_ we're talking about!"

"But...what if your family doesn't want me? I don't want to spend eternity alone. And what if Edward doesn't want..." Tears began to course down my cheeks as my heart clenched painfully at the thought. "Want me..." The last was a tiny whisper as my mind helpfully showed me images of Edward rejecting me.

"He will. And if he doesn't, I'll change you myself!" Suddenly, Alice's face was fierce and stern. "You're like my sister and I'm not gonna let them kill you!" She grabbed her phone from the bed. "Bella, we _don't_ have a choice. Listen, go take a hot shower. I'll put out something for you to wear." With that, she turned her back on me and flipped her phone open.

Briefly, I contemplated running for it. I could just make my way downstairs, telling Alice I was going to throw the empty water bottle out, and make a dash out the back door. Then I just had to run down the street.... Then what?

"Don't even think about it, Bella. I'll see it." Alice kept her back to me, and began to speak lowly on the phone.

With a heavy sigh, I grabbed my shower stuff and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly stripped and turned the water on as hot as I could stand it. Then I stood under the spray and washed quickly. There were slight red marks, where I'd pulled against Alice's arms on my stomach, but they were barely noticeable to me. Still, I decided to wear a full length top to cover them, so Edward wouldn't see.

I quickly finished up washing and stood under the spray for a few moments, letting it ease my muscles and wash some of the tension away. In truth, as scared as I was about Edward's reaction, Alice's had helped me a great deal. She'd taken it more seriously than I thought she would, and had already began plans to try and stretch what time I had left, before they were forced to change me.

I still felt like nothing, compared to the vampire, Tanya, who wanted Edward. I didn't even know what she looked like, but if she was a vampire, no doubt she would look perfect. I wondered why he never mentioned her before, but chose to keep those questions to myself. Once my fingers began to prune and the water to cool, I flipped it off and hopped out of the shower.

Like Alice had suggested, there were clean, dry clothes sitting on the toilet, along with a note.

_**Edward refused to wait at home, so I thought you'd be more comfortable changing in the bathroom.**_

_**Alice**_

A small smile played over my lips, for the first time since Aro's visit, and I quickly dried off and slipped into the clothes. The outfit consisted of a form fitting dark blue t-shirt with off the shoulder sleeves, and a pair of black jeans with my regular converse. It was casual, comfortable, and easy to put on.

With a flash, Alice was at my side, pulling a brush gently through my hair with a small frown on her face. "Ok, so we've changed the plans. You're going to spend quality time with Charlie this week, and maybe even visit Renee for a day or two, then during summer vacation, we're going to leave." She held up a hand, signalling she wasn't done. "Just our family. We'll 'move away' and about two weeks later, we'll send someone for you."

"No 'sending' anyone." Edward's dark, gruff tone came from the doorway, causing me to shriek in surprise and fear, and spin. "Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He nodded, his eyes black and slightly glazed. His tone was even a little distant and strained. "Alice, you and I will come and get her. No one else."

She nodded. "That works. The other nomads shouldn't be in the area for another few days beyond that."

"Why do I have to leave so soon?" I watched as Alice straightened my hair and wrapped a pretty blue choker around my neck. I had no idea where she got it. "I mean, just a little more time. I can come back from the vacation and spend time with them-"

"It's too dangerous. We're going to need time to go into hiding, and we need to set things up." Edward shook his head. "Why didn't you call me last night about this?" His eyes darted to Alice and he growled. "That's ridiculous!" He stared at her a moment longer before the look softened and turned pained. "Why'd you tell her about that?"

"It was a slip up. Besides, she has a right to know Tanya's basically your second shadow."

"I've never been interested in Tanya, and I can see that you conveniently forgot to mention that." He glowered slightly, his arms folded over his chest. I took a moment to check out what he was wearing and saw that he was dressed in a silver-grey long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I didn't want to go into details. Besides, what was it you always said, about people's stories being their own to tell?" Alice grinned a little as she put some lip gloss on me. "There. Done. Now Bella, I know you're worried, but things have to be done a certain way. Not to mention, if you do stay around Charlie, it will be just as hard to leave him later on, and you risk putting him in danger."

I winced and Edward growled lowly. He took a single step into the room, inhaling and opening his mouth to say something, but his expression changed dramatically. Suddenly he was growling angrily and he turned, disappearing instantly.

"Your smell is still a little difficult for him, especially when he hasn't eaten recently." She smirked and gestured for me to follow her out the door.

A heavy sigh escaped me. I had a little over a week to spend with my father, and had to make a last minute trip to visit my mother, and then I was done. I had no more time with the family I loved. Instead, I was to be whisked away with the man of my dreams, be changed, and live eternally... While I hated not having more time with my family, the idea of living with Edward was definitely appealing. I just didn't know _his_ take on the whole situation.

The only question I had left about all this was...

Would Edward be a part of that eternal life?

**(Edward's POV)**

How could Alice tell Bella about Tanya! There wasn't even anything to _tell_!

Tanya Denali, one of the women of the Alaskan Denali clan. They were another vegetarian coven of vampires, and good friends of ours. Time and time again, while we go to visit them, I've had to hide or snap at Tanya, for following me around like a shadow, and insisting we should be mates. I was lucky it never got beyond a few arguements, though, despite her efforts.

But how could Alice tell Bella about that? Didn't she see Bella was already self-conscious, and now things would be worse because of that? Not that I wanted to keep it a secret, but I also didn't want to hurt Bella, and I knew knowing about Tanya would hurt her.

I guess...on one hand, I couldn't argue with her. Bella had a right to know, if she was going to be part of my life. Bella had a right to make her own decisions, and be fully informed _to_ make them.

_The Volturi..._ I felt my chest tighten as I ran through the woods, hunting. _How did they even know about her? What's Aro up to?_ It all made sense now. A few nomadic vampires had come to the area earlier, and our family had to hunt them down when they killed a couple civilians in town. I'd managed to pick up that the attack was planned, to draw us out, but the person never told them why, or who sent them.

Now I knew. They were a diversion so that Aro could see Bella, without myself or one of my family coming to her.

Why hadn't Alice seen any of this? Maybe it was because none of us thought the Volturi would ever be involved. We never thought, or looked. Now Bella was paying the price.

Now we had to run. We had little to no time to make plans, and we needed to get the necessary items. Bella had to leave her family, to protect them, but would she? We weren't giving her a choice, or much time for that matter.

No, I hated this. As much as I cared for Bella, I hated that we were making her leave her family. I mentally vowed to speak to Carlisle about alternative plans. Maybe we could just take her away for a while, during the time the nomadic vampires were due to arrive, and then bring her back? I was certain there had to be a way to deal with the Volturi that didn't involve giving them what they wanted.

Catching the drifting scent of a couple wolves, I allowed my mind to focus on them as the thirst overwhelmed me. Turning, I dashed off into the woods.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	32. Do You Want Me?

**Note** : Ok, I have kind of bad news. For a while now, I've been updating on not only my computer here at home, but the computer at my grandfather's farm. Now for the last year, the computer at the farm has been weak and threatening to give out on me. Just today, it finally did. Now...whether or not that's because it just gave up, or my _grandfather stuck a fricken __**magnet**__ on the __**tower**_... I'm not sure.

The point is, I probably won't be updating between Thursdays and Sundays, for the most part now. I don't have a computer at the farm to do so with. I hope you can forgive me. After all, it's not _me_ who _stuck a __**MAGNET**__ on the __**tower**__._ :S (I'm not really pissed, but I am a little...disappointed the computer's gone. :S)

* * *

**(The Next day, Bella's POV)**

Today was _the _day. Yesterday, Edward wanted me to go meet his family, while he explained the latest issue, but Alice had talked him out of it. She must have known me better than I thought, because she knew I'd want to spend some time with my dad. Instead, I stayed home all day, fixed up a big dinner that evening, and spent some quality time with Charlie.

_Today_ was the day I was due to meet the family. Emmett had warmed up to me considerably, since starting school. If warming up to me was laughing every time I stumbled, tripped, fell, dropped things, and in otherwords had a klutz attack. Jasper seemed to tolerate me, as long as I didn't come too close, but Rosalie barely seemed to handle my presence at all. Whenever I came around, she found a reason to take off. The school day was hard, because I was dealing with snarky comments on behalf of Lauren, the Stanley Inquisition, and Angela's attempts to lessen the grief I was feeling for ignoring her, even when I didn't mean to.

Today was even worse. While the school day was full of questions and rumors on why I hadn't attended the day before, it was nothing compared to the utter anxiety that filled my very being, as I sat in the passenger seat of Edward's silver volvo, on my way to _his_ house.

"What if they don't like me?" I looked myself over for perhaps the tenth time since school let out, to make sure I was decent. I was wearing a violet wrap top with the same blue choker Alice had slipped on me yesterday, with a pair of blue jeans and dark black ballet flats that Alice had gotten me. It was a nice outfit, but it didn't help to calm the racing heart within my chest.

Edward laughed loudly for a moment, before shooting me a look out of the corner of his eye. "You're on your way to a house full of vampires, and you're afraid they won't _like_ you?" He rolled eyes and chuckled a little.

I was thankful that my Edward was a little more...himself again. I mean, he still seemed highly upset and a little distant, but not as bad as he had been yesterday. Still, I sighed a little and fiddled nervously with my hands. _Just ask him_.

The question had been rolling around in my mind for a while now. Ever since Aro's visit, I wanted desperately to know. "Edward...?" I watched the car speed down the road and removed my hands from my lap to hold on for dear life to the seat. What was it with that man and speeding? When he glanced at me, I opened my mouth to ask the question that had been haunting me, but my throat seemed to close up.

Swallowing heavily, I allowed my head to fall forward and hid behind the curtain my hair formed, keeping my expression and blush hidden from his intense, prying eyes. "I just..." _You can ask him. At best, he'll say yes, and at worst, he'll say no._ No, actually, at worst, he'd probably laugh at me. My heart clenched painfully. That wasn't a reassuring thought.

"Bella, love, please speak to me."

I closed my eyes, feeling tears of fear and frustration building behind the lids. "Do you want me?" My cheeks blazed as what I'd just asked hit me. "I mean..." Abruptly, I closed my mouth. In all honesty, I didn't know _what_ I meant. Did I mean for eternity? As a vampire? As a mate or lover? Family member? Friend? I knew what I wanted, but what did he want?

He hesitated, a look of confusion written across his face. "What do you mean?"

Thinking quickly, I tried to restate my thoughts in a way he might understand better. "You seem...against me becoming a vampire."

His hands abruptly tightened on the steering wheel, and his jaw clenched. "Because I don't want you to become one." He hissed lowly. "I cannot believe we were so careless!"

Rejection began to course me and I let my head drop a little lower. _He doesn't want me._ Biting my lip hard, I clutched at the seat more as I felt the car speed up.

"Bella?" An icy hand gripped one of my wrists lightly and pulled, separating my hand from his seat with little effort. "Love, please understand. I do want you. You have no idea how..." He trailed off again, and squeezed my hand. "I don't even have a word for it. You _are_ my life now. You make me happy. I just don't want you to become a vampire, because not only do you have to go through several days of unending agony, but then you have to exist with a constant thirst for blood."

"But I can be a vegetarian."

He groaned and then growled lowly, a little. A sound of frustration. "You don't understand. It's not that simple. Remember, animal blood is like tofu to us. Not to mention, the first few years as a newborn are pure chaos. The bloodlust will be the primary thing on your mind, and as a newborn, your emotions will be out of balance. You won't have any control, and you'll be even stronger than any of us."

"But you don't have a choice." I took a deep breath and looked up, keeping my eyes on the trail in front of us. We'd turned off the highway at this point and were driving down a bushy back road. "I mean, you're _only_ changing me because you have to? You don't...want me?" I felt like a burden. The only reason they were thinking of it was because the Volturi had taken away their only choice.

The car squeeled to a stop, right in the middle of the trail. A little ways through the woods, I could see the top of a seemingly large house, but my face was suddenly gripped between two icy hands and forced over.

"Don't _ever_ talk like that!" Edward looked horrified. "Of course I want you, Bella!" He sighed and closed his eyes while leaning his forehead against mine. "I just wouldn't wish being changed on even my worst enemy. The pain...the constant _thirst_! Bella, I'm a monster! I don't want you to become one!"

"Stop it!" I pulled away and glared at Edward. I was filled with an almost irrational anger at his words, but couldn't he see? "Would you just stop it? You're not a monster, and I wish you'd stop thinking you are!" Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and struggled to keep my tears at bay. "I wish you could read my mind. I just... I _know_ that if you could..." A horn honked behind us, reminding us that his family were still behind us.

Rosalie was glaring at us through the front windshield of her red BMW, but I couldn't see Alice in her yellow Porche.

Edward turned away from me and remained silent as he shifted the car into gear and finished the short drive. As he pulled into the garage, he turned off the car and exited without a word or glance in my direction. By the time I got my seatbelt off, he was standing at my side, the passenger door open.

Without a word, Edward guided me into the house, and I seriously began to doubt this whole trip was a good idea.

**(Edward's POV)**

Things were such a mess. Why did Aro have to get involved? How did he even _know_ about Bella to begin with? The only way I could think of was that he had to have had a spy on me. Even so, as I thoroughly searched the woods, I only picked up on the faintest hints of a familiar vampire's scent, but it was so faded, I couldn't determine who's it was.

Now, everyone was rushing to get so much done in so little time.

Rosalie was angry at Bella, obviously. She knew deep down that it wasn't my love's fault, but it didn't stop her from being almost irrationally angry. At least she knew enough to hide her irritation around Bella, and at least she was trying to take into consideration how important to me Bella was.

Emmett was making jokes, as usual, but I toned him out. Even when he settled down and placed a hand on my shoulder, I barely paid attention to him. _We'll protect her, Edward._ His thoughts were startlingly sincere, and caused my attention to snap to him quickly. _She's like a little sister to me._ He smirked. _Besides, she's fun to have around._

"Only because she's tripping over her own two feet every five minutes." I murmured back, raising an eyebrow when Jasper came into the room and mirrored the smirk Emmet formed.

_Ah, but her emotions are a mess. She's usually happy to be around you, but right now she's nervous, confused, happy, sad, scared..._ He frowned and shook his head. _It's difficult to handle, with her scent combined._ Turning, he went back to his and Alice's room.

Changed.

The word burned like acid down my throat. Bella was going to be changed. She'd be killed, her soul ripped from her body, and destined to experience an eternity of agony. How could I condemn such a perfect angel to such a horrid fate?

_She loves you, Edward._ Alice's mind called to me. _She'll be happy if she can be with you. I've seen it._ She blocked me from her mind, but the smug tone of her thoughts spoke of her truthfulness.

It didn't erase the fact that we were now forced to _kill_ my Bella.

No... It only made things worse. Bella loved me, and I was going to be the cause of all her agony. It wasn't fair to her, but we had no choice. Even if the Volturi couldn't track_ her_, there was only a matter of time before they came across one of my family, or even _us_.

I just...didn't know what to do.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	33. Meet the Parents

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella enjoyed having the privacy of her mind. I couldn't take that from her. I enjoyed watching her be happy, but when she told me she wished I could read her mind, I was suddenly struck by just how serious she must have been.

_Finally._ Alice piped in excitedly. _Now you'd better hurry before Rosalie gets out of her car._

_Edward, what is the holdup? We're almost there!_ Rosalie was glaring at me through her front windshield. _I swear, if you don't get moving-_

I sighed and shifted the Volvo into gear. I thought about Bella's words as we made our way to the house. _She doesn't see me as a monster._ But in fairness, she'd never seen me out of control, or feeding, either. _She doesn't know..._ Though she did know about the killing spree I'd gone on and when I'd been forced to kill that family. _She doesn't blame me._

Bella didn't see me as a monster, but I couldn't help but see myself as one. Chancing a glance out of the corner of my eye, I saw the dark look and stark pain in her eyes and knew we'd still have to have a talk, later. My unbeating heart broke a little, knowing there was no quick fix to help her. _For now_... I parked in the garage and hurried over to Bella's door.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, I could smell her blood stronger than usual. Her heart was racing and her face was even more pale than usual as she gazed up at the giant house. Her beautiful doe brown eyes were wide with terror and awe, and I found myself smiling at the utterly innocent expression on her face. "Shall we?"

_You'll have to stay close. She'll be very nervous the whole time_ Alice walked into the house, hand in hand with Jasper. _Jazz and I will be going hunting. Rose and Em will retire to their room._

_Poor little thing. She's so...jumbled up. I can sense happiness, depression, anger, anxiety, fear, confusion...._ Jasper shot her a small look, and a wave of calming emanated from him, filtering into both of our beings. _This will be difficult enough without both of your nerves added to it._

I blinked at him, not even realizing that _I'd_ been nervous and unsure. With a silent nod, I sent a wave of gratitude before turning towards Bella, completely ignoring Rosalie's snark as she passed us.

_Keep your little human out of our room._ Rosalie sneered at me as she walked past. _Only you, Edward, would fall for a little girl._

Snarling at her almost silently, I suddenly smirked. "I only see one little girl here, Rosalie, and it certainly isn't Bella." Ignoring the indignant look and huff my sister gave me, I gently turned back to the woman I loved.

Bella shivered a little and stared wide eyed at Carlisle and Esme who walked out on the front porch to meet us. Gently, I took her hand and led her forward. Her steps faltered a little, but she kept her chin up and forced a smile as she approached our parental figures.

_My, she's absolutely _lovely,_ and smells so good. I can see why Edward's fallen for her. _"Ahh, Bella. It's lovely to meet you." Esme smiled and hesitantly took a step forward. _I don't know what to say or do. Do I act normally, or human?_ She glanced briefly out of the corner of her eye at me, as if asking for help.

"Act normally." I murmured under my breath, squeezing Bella's hand as she stood beside me. "We'd better go inside. The cold might not affect us, but it does her." I gestured to my Bella, who shivered a little, as if on cue.

Carlisle and Esme chuckled, their thoughts on how much they liked her already. Bella blushed but remained silent, her expression clearly showing her nervousness, even as she followed my lead.

As we walked into the house, Esme turned to Bella. "Can I get you anything to eat? Drink?" She took Bella's coat and dashed off before my love could answer her. _What if we don't have what she likes? Edward, what does she like?_

I chuckled. "Relax, Esme." Considering Esme had practically bought out the grocery store earlier, I was fairly certain there were quite a few things in the house, Bella would like. Add to that Esme's recent and constant practice in cooking, there was no way Bella wouldn't be happy with the culinary delights presented her today. "I think a glass of juice should do?" I got a nod in response from my love. Pulling on Bella's hand, I led her into the living room and sat next to her. "So...what's the plan?"

"We'll ask Charlie to allow Bella to go on vacation with us." Carlisle looked to me. _There might be a little persuasion needed, but Alice is fairly confident that with my appearance and assurance, he'll agree_. "I bought an Island for Esme a short while ago, but we haven't put any use to it. I was thinking that since it's so remote, you and Edward could stay there?" Now he was looking at Bella.

Esme reappeared with a smile. "That' a lovely idea." _It's remote and beautiful. She'll love it, son._

I could get the undercurrents of what they were thinking, and if I could blush, trust me I would be. "Thanks." I muttered as I sat next to Bella. I could have done without Emmett's mental addition of the 'one hundred and seven year old virgin' finally getting some, though, and growled a little at him.

Thinking about it, I realized it _was_ perfect. I could keep her busy with all sorts of activities, and there was a massive jungle with far more food than I could eat in a decade. Frowning for a moment, I thought of a question. "What happens if Aro changes his mind, or if there's another threat, though? Without Alice nearby, I won't have a heads up."

"I'll specifically be watching for that, with you on speed dial." Alice answered quietly from upstairs. _Right now, take the romantic getaway while you can._

I growled slightly towards the stairs, smoothing a hand through Bella's hair when she looked at me uncertainly. "Alice is being her typical self."

Carlisle seemed to regard us closely. "So I hear Aro's gift had no effect on Bella?"

She frowned. "I got the jist of it that way, but I..don't know."

"Alice said that he's decided to give her time to be changed. He wants her." Growling more loudly now, I released Bella's hand when Alice sent me a mental warning I was about to crush it. When I saw Bella's confused and slightly disgusted look, I sighed. She'd gotten the wrong idea, and if the situation had been any less dire, I might have laughed. "Aro's a collector of sorts. He specializes in collecting vampires with unique abilites. He's been after Alice and I for a while."

"For you to intrigue him, my only guess would be that somehow you blocked his power." Carlisle seemed to lean forward, as Esme made her way further into the room at a human pace. He took a single look at the plate loaded with a wide variety of cookies and several glasses of different types of juice, and chuckled quietly. _That's my Esme. Always trying to please._ He lifted an arm and welcomed her into leaning against him, after she put the tray down in front of Bella.

I was embarrassed, on the other hand. Trust my mother to overdo it. I should have specified a type of cookie or a particular flavor of juice. On the other hand, I was sweet seeing Esme's obvious happiness. It was definitely worth the minor embarrassment that she overdid it.

"Wow." Bella's eyes were wide. "I thought you guys didn't eat."

"We don't, love. It's for you." I laughed a little as she blushed. Then I turned to Carlisle. "It's a possibility. I thought it was only me, but what if she's somehow repelling his powers?" With a nod, I turned back to Bella, who'd taken a small chocolate cookie. "Ok, so we'll me moving away the first day after summer vacation starts, and in exactly ten days Alice and myself will return to pick Bella up somewhere away from the house."

"We're going to have to fake a serious illness or your death." Esme looked sad. "It's the only way." _Why can't we work this out that she has more time? Why is this all happening to this poor girl. This just isn't fair._

I silently agreed, but for much different reasons. I just couldn't bear to end my beloved's life. To condemn her to a souless existence, like ours.

"I can't do that to Charlie and Renee!" She protested, looking at me pleadingly. "Please? Isn't there some other way?"

_At least she's got good taste._ Rosalie seemed almost saddened to hear Bella's pleas. She didn't want to give up on her life so easily, and that earned Rose's respect a little more. As much as she'd never admit it, I could tell my Bella was growing on her. I heard her sigh of resignation from upstairs. _The illness would be easiest. We could say we came to invite Bella along on summer vacation in Europe, and she caught a tropical bug, so Carlisle is treating her, but the outlook isn't good. It's also highly contagious, so she can't have any visitors. She can communicate with her family through emails and letters. No phone calls, they'd be able to tell by her voice that she's fine, and no face-to-face visits, they'd see it._

I smiled. "That's perfect, Rose. Thank you." Turning to the others, I relayed the idea. Bella still wasn't happy about the pretenses, and not being able to spend more time with her family, but with the sudden threats, she didn't have much of a choice. Not unless she wanted to put her family in danger, also.

Reluctantly, she gave in. It took some coercion on the part of Alice, who insisted on taking Bella shopping, again, much to my worry, but soon Bella's mind was on a whole new nightmare. After a few hours of dealing with hurricane Alice, Bella arrived at my bedroom door, practically begging me to help her. I agreed to do so with one stipulation.

"I want you to tell me about the nightmares concerning the Prom." I wasn't about to tell her Alice and Jasper were on their way out hunting, anyways.

Her face flushed beautifully before turning a frightful shade of white. "But..." When I shook my head and raised an eyebrow, she sighed. "It's embarrassing." She muttered, as she walked over to my couch and sat down. "I still can't believe you don't have a bed."

"Never had a need for one." I folded my arms over my chest. "No changing the subject, either."

"I had nightmares." She glanced out my double glass doors that led to the forest beyond my room on the third floor. "It always varied. You were always there." She shuddered, her look turning pained and distant. "Sometimes you promised not to leave me again..." She trailed off and ducked her head. "This was just after you left me. Sometimes you said you had to leave, for my safety. Sometimes you wanted to stay, but something I couldn't see always pulled you away. One thing always remained the same, though. You always left."

My chest tightened as I heard Esme and Carlisle's thoughts on the matter.

_That, my son, is love._ Carlisle seemed content and I knew it was because he was enjoying a roaring fire in the fireplace with Esme. _I never would have imagined. Such a talented young girl, who's also your Tua La Cantante, and you fall in love._

_Oh, sweetheart._ I could sense Esme's motherly instincts kicking in, wanting to send her up here to hold and reassure Bella. _Poor girl. Don't you ever leave her again, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Do you hear me?_

"Bella..."

She held up a hand. "You always said it was for my own good, but you don't understand. You can't read me like the others, you don't know how I work." She looked up at me, reminding me of a fierce little kitten with the glare in her eyes. "You are good for me. Without you..." She shivered and looked down. "I felt like I died inside." Glancing out the door again, Bella bit her lip. "And that was only for a short while."

The thing was, while Bella didn't know it, I suffered just as badly. I didn't hunt unless I absolutely needed to, and I was only half there when the family reunited. I felt incomplete and empty.

Inside I vowed that if we got out of this, I'd never leave Bella again.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	34. School Days and Thoughts

**(Friday Morning, Bella's POV)**

"So? Are you excited? Prom's next Wednesday, and then there's exams and we're done!" Jessica was boucing for joy as she led the way to our English class. "Angela and I already got our dresses a few days ago. What about you?" She brushed some of her hair out of her face, her eyes darting over a bit before flashing back.

I knew she was looking for the Cullens. They were such an oddity to the school, especially considering they more or less kept to themselves, while interacting with myself and on rare occasion, Angela. Opening my mouth, I was about to tell her I wasn't going when I recalled Alice's warning about Edward having told Jess I was going with him. Feeling my face burn, I hesitated, not really knowing _what_ to say.

As if seeing my hesitation, she suddenly seemed to smirk. I had no idea what victory she was smelling, but it couldn't be good for me. "Don't tell me you don't have your dress? With a God like Edward-"

"She has her dress." A light, musical voice piped up behind me, startling me. "We took care of that already, and it's absolutely gorgeous. I just _know_ my brother's going to love it." When I turned, I saw Alice standing there with a smirk on her own face. "And trust me, I know my brother." She tapped her head and winked at me.

I could see that Jessica was about to argue, but suddenly her eyes dulled and she sighed. "I guess." Turning, she marched off, almost reluctantly.

_What? Well, that was weird._ Jessica's sudden lack of interest, and seeming depression were startling.

"What's with her?" Angela shot me a look. Obviously she felt the same way. "I'd better go make sure she doesn't do anything rash." With a roll of her eyes, apologetic smile, and a wave, she took off after Jess, leaning forward to look under the hanging blonde curls as she caught up to the strangely distraught girl.

"Wow. Jazz, are you sure you didn't overdo it?" Alice was giggling as I turned, and for the first time, I noticed Jasper standing a few feet away from us, with a strained smile. "Never mind. Thank you love." She turned and smiled at him before turning back to me. "Ok, so after today you have 3 school days until Prom. You're coming over Wednesday, _right_ after school so I can play Bella Barbie." Alice clapped her hands together and began to cackle evilly.

Taking a step back, I shot a look to Jasper, who was laughing. When he caught my look, he shrugged apologetically and walked towards Alice. I noticed, however, how his steps slowed as he neared us, and his eyes darkened visibly.

I felt guilty, but it faded instantly, and Jasper's dark golden eyes shot to me. His own guilt seemed to shine within them, but the pain he was in overwhelmed it, and I winced, my guilt hitting me once again. I knew I was doing that to him, and no matter how many times he washed away my guilt with amusement, happiness, contentment and joy, it still came back.

It was a low hiss that caused me to focus, remembering that if he could manipulate my emotions, he could _feel_ them too. I couldn't believe I'd completely passed over that. I glanced up and mouthed 'sorry' to Jasper, while trying to think of happier thoughts.

Alice's eyes went blank for a second and she had stopped laughing, but a fond smile formed over her face, instead. "It's ok, Jasper. No need to worry." When her eyes focused again, she reached out behind her, almost absently, and took the hand that was reaching for her. "Anyways, we should go. Classes and exam prep, and all that fun stuff." With a wink and wave, Alice danced off with Jasper in tow.

I sighed a little as I trudged on. Today wasn't going to be my day. Edward wasn't here, for one thing. He would have been, but for a stubborn insistence on staying with me the whole night. When I awoke this morning, his eyes were pitch black, there were dark circles under them, and he was clutching the arm rests of the rocking chair across my room with an inhuman strength.

He needed to hunt. Considering what all was going on, Carlisle decided to take the day off and hunt with him. Or, so I heard when Esme called me that morning to check up on me. Emmett wanted to go, apparently. There was a big stink about grizzly overpopulation nearby, but he was forced to go to school when Carlisle refused to write a sick note or anything for him.

This close to exams, Alice informed me that the family tried to keep up the pretenses, even more so than usual.

My English class was surprisingly boring. Jess had cheered up from whatever had her so distraught before, but refused to meet my eyes when we spoke, and was unusually quiet. For a moment, I worried what Jasper had done to her. Ange was nice to talk to, but considering all the time I'd been spending with the Cullens, we were getting understandably distant.

Yeah, I felt guilty about that.

But...at the same time, also relieved. I mean, when I did finally need to leave, at least I knew it probably wouldn't hurt as much. Ok, well, it might hurt me just as bad, but hopefully not her. Angela was a good friend, and a wonderful person over all. Then it hit me. I'd successfully blocked it from my mind, but with that one innocent thought, it all came rushing back.

I was leaving.

I was going to 'die', so to speak.

Strangely enough, as the time grew nearer, I began to grow more torn. At first I was more against it, the idea of lusting after blood and living while, well, not living terrified me, and the idea of leaving my family behind was agonizing. Now, I began to almost look forward to it. Don't get me wrong, I knew I'd still miss my family, and that thought alone was giving me doubts, but I also began to look at it as an adventure. It was a chance to see more of the world, and live a little more, before I began a whole new page to my existence on this planet.

Math class was also quiet, and I used the time to allow my mind to wander.

I pictured myself as a vampire, running through the woods with Edward at my side. We were running after a deer. At first, the image came with me with crimson eyes, but I shuddered at the idea. Over time, the scene changed and I had beautiful golden eyes, just like Edward. The idea made me unbelievably happy. I could jump through the trees with him, and keep up with him easily, as we dashed through the dense green jungle.

My phone suddenly vibrated, alerting me I had a call or text. Considering very few people knew my cell number, and we were in the middle of class, I figured it was a text, and probably from Alice or Edward.

Pulling my cell out, I blinked blankly for a moment when I saw Jasper's number. I flipped open the phone and blushed at the message.

_**Whatever you are thinking about, keep thinking it. I can feel your happiness from the other side of the building.**_

_**-Jasper**_

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I closed my phone.

Sure, I was going to die and have to face God-knows-what, but with my new family at my side? With Edward there, watching over me? My heart soared, even as the fear was still trickling through my system.

_I just have to wait a little over two weeks._ After all, I didn't want anything bad to happen to them, because of me. _Two weeks..._ Two weeks without Edward. Two weeks without seeing his face, or hearing his voice. Sudden doubts began to plague me.

_What if they change their minds?_ My heart began to race in my chest. I knew that was _always_ a possibility. I mean, they're perfection personified, and I'm just...me. I felt like nothing, compared to them. _What if something goes wrong?_ Images rode through my mind of awakening to a pale hand wrapped around my throat, and Aro's icy voice telling me he'd changed his mind, or of crimson eyes peering down at me, a hungry growl echoing through the woods I was walking in. _Two weeks. I'm a klutz._ Smaller, more ridiculous images flooded me of sitting in the hospital room with cables attached to me, or a heart monitor slowing and then stopping. _What if-_

My phone buzzed again, and this time it _was_ Alice.

_**Bella, you're giving Jasper whiplash with your mood swings. I've seen what you're going to ask at lunch, and trust me. Everything will work out. There's very little margin for error.**_

_**-Alice**_

But that meant there was _still_ a margin for error. With my luck, anything bad that could happen, would happen. Shaking my head, I refocused up front, repeating to myself the mantra I'd recently started for the millions of questions and doubts that ran through my mind.

_I can do his. I can do this. For Edward, I will do this._

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you.

Tenshi


	35. The BEAST

**Note** : This is just a little fun filler. ;) I would have updated earlier, but I figured out the computer at the farm works as long as I'm not connected to the internet long. Considering today's a holiday, I stayed at the farm a little longer. But WOW! 16 reviews since my last update! You guys are awesome!

Enjoy! (runs off to watch Transformers)

* * *

**(Later that Evening)**

Cold arms were wrapped around my waist, and I returned the embrace with my arms wrapped around his neck. Edward sighed a little as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine. "Did I tell you lately that I missed you?"

My cheeks burned and he smiled softly before gently running icy fingers over the stubborn blush. "I missed you, too." I murmured, kissing his finger tips as they brushed past my lips. I was slightly dazed, what with his sweet scent, in a much more concentrated form, filling my nostrils and his even sweeter breath washing over me. It didn't help his eyes were one of the most gorgeous shades of topaz I'd ever seen.

He nodded a little and smirked. "Have I told you lately that you're beautiful?"

My blush intensified. "Yes, because putting a cooked lobster to shame is what I do best." He chuckled and I ducked my head a little. "Yes, you have. Have I told you that I think you're beautiful?"

I didn't think it was possible, but Edward actually looked highly pleased but slightly...was that embarrassment? I watched as he ducked his own head a little, sheepishly, and a stunning crooked smirk crossed his beautiful ruby lips. "Thank you, Bella." He paused for a moment, his eyes lingering on mine before he leaned forward and captured my lips with his own.

It was a searing kiss, full of passion and promise, but as I leaned closer to deepen it, Edward groaned and slowly pulled away. He blinked at me with dark eyes, slightly unfocused, before grinning hugely. "Have I told you I love you?"

You know, I didn't think it was possible, but I'm pretty sure my face invented a new shade of red at this point. I bit my lip as I dropped my gaze to his perfect, full, kissable lips. There was a slight groan, but it didn't really register with me, as I got lost in thought

We hadn't really spoken too much on the subject. I knew how he felt, and he knew how I felt, but I still had this nagging insecurity about me. Edward was a vampire. He was like a God. Perfect, strong, smart, fast, resourceful. I didn't see what he saw in me. I mean, I was human. Fragile, slow, not nearly as strong or smart. I hadn't been around as long as him, so the street smarts were sorely lacking as well.

"Bella?"

I kept recalling how Alice mentioned that vampire that liked him. "Edward?" I had so many questions, so little time, and so little nerve. Once again, I wished he could read my mind, so he knew exactly what I was thinking about. I hated whatever this was, keeping him from reading me. Well, I loved it, but at times I hated it, too. "I just... Why me?" Shaking my head, I slowly sat up, looking out my window and thanking God Charlie wasn't home. "I mean, what about this Tanya? I don't understand why you'd pick plain old me over her."

"Plain?" Edward sat up, his eyes dark with something other than thirst. Anger. "You think you're plain? Tell me, dear Bella. Exactly _what_ do you find plain about yourself?" Shaking his head, he held up a hand. "Never mind. Let me tell you, you are far from plain."

"Next to you? Gee, how can I compare it?" I pretended to think. "You hate my truck, right? You've told me before you think it's gawdy and out of date." I winced at the comparison I was making. When he nodded, I continued. "And you love your Volvo. Sleek, beautiful, and totally today." He grimaced a little and looked away. "I'm like the gawdy red truck next to your gorgeous Volvo."

There was a low hiss, and I felt hands grip my arms tightly. The grip wasn't tight enough to really hurt me, but it was enough to get my attention, which I focused on Edward's furious face.

"Don't you _ever_ talk like that! If anything, it should be the other way around!" He chuckled slightly, bitterly. "I feel like Beauty and the Beast, only I'm the beast. That's of no import, however." He sighed, his anger losing strength. "My love, you really don't see yourself clearly, do you?" He chuckled a little and pulled me against him.

"Obviously, neither do you." _Beauty and the Beast?_ It kind of made a twisted sort of sense, if you really thought about it, but I felt my ire raising when I realized Edward had found himself a new way of calling himself a monster. Then an idea struck me. "You know, when Belle kissed the Beast, he turned into a handsome prince." I began to giggle as an absurd thought hit me. "But you're already drop dead gorgeous, pun intended. You're already the handsome prince. If I kiss you, will you turn into a Beast?"

Edward began to shake, and there was no answer. For a long moment, I worried I'd offended him or something, but when I looked up, I saw his lips pulled together tightly and his eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. After a moment, he clearly lost the battle and began to laugh hard. I don't think I'd ever _seen_ him laugh so hard. I even had the feeling that if Jasper were here, he'd probably fall over laughing, as well.

"Oh, dear, sweet Bella. You have _no_ idea. Every time I kiss you, it's a struggle to fight off the beast within me." His eyes sparkled with laughter and love. For a while we sat there laughing and exchanging sweet kisses. It seemed like hours had passed, but I knew that couldn't be right. Finally, Edward sighed. "To answer your question, I prefer brunettes." He raised an eyebrow at me, pointedly.

"She's a blonde?" I could only imagine a pale goddess with long, luxurious blonde hair and a body like... Well, I imagined someone quite similar to Rosalie, actually, and I winced. _Oh, yeah. So don't stand a chance._

"Red head. Bella..." Edward's eyes were now glittering with love. "I. Love. You. _You_, Bella. Not Tanya, no one else. _You_ are my life." He leaned in and kissed me deeply. His icy lips felt wonderful against my own warmer ones, and I kissed him back just as feverishly. He pulled back slowly. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb." I murmured, leaning in to kiss him lightly.

He nodded and chuckled. "What a sick, masochistic lion." Leaning forward a little more, he kissed me deeply, again, as if he were trying to steal my very soul. I quickly lost myself in the kiss, fastening my lips to his as firmly as I could.

Licking against his lower lip, I bit back a smirk when I felt a vibration against my chest. Then, I paused. For a moment, I'd thought Edward was growling, or even groaning, but the sensation didn't lighten up and I realized with a start... _He's purring. _Edward Cullen was _purring_.

My cheeks blazed as I kissed him deeper, swiping my tongue against his lip again. When he reluctantly allowed me entrance, I sighed contentedly as I gently rubbed my tongue against his and slowly pulled back. It took a little coaxing, but soon his tongue was in my mouth, and he rolled us over so he was braced above my body.

As soon as my lungs began to strain for air, I pulled back. Edward made it difficult by allowing his purring to grow in volume and chasing after me, but I only ended up cracking up in breathless giggles, causing him to pull back with a pout. "I'm...sorry." I panted for a moment, a silly little smile never once leaving my face. "It's just... That was cute."

Raising an eyebrow, Edward leaned forward and smirked. "What did I say, about having to fight off my inner beast every time you kiss me?" Before I could answer, a low growl rumbled out of his chest and he captured my lips with his once again.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	36. Monday

**(Monday Afternoon)**

"Why am I here, again?" I asked, looking at Edward as he worked quietly on his homework for English. I watched as his hands seemed to fly over the pages, the words appearing magically from the tip of his pen. It was...strange, but also kind of cool. "You obviously never needed my help." Now I grinned a little, though I felt kind of jealous at how easy he found all the work.

"I've had generations of practice." Edward raised an eyebrow as he glanced up through his long lashes. He looked good today, dressed in a dark grey t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was even hanging over his face a little more. "But that's besides the point. You knew you weren't here to teach me."

_True._ I nodded in agreement and turned back down to my Trig a little, I sighed and tried to focus on one of the questions in front of me, though I couldn't really make heads or tails of it. "You should be helping me." I pouted. "At least you know what you're doing."

There was a slight laugh and I heard and felt the couch shifting. Then a cool hand pulled my book slightly and when I glanced up, Edward was sitting next to me with a grin. "Trig." He nodded. "I took this last semester."

"And the semester before, and the semest before that, and the semester before _that_." I could hear several members of the family laughing loudly at my comment. Even Edward himself was laughing. "What? It's true."

Now he nodded. "It is. We metriculate alot." Raising an eyebrow he turned to me. "Didn't you see the graduation caps in the hall?"

Actually, I had. There was a big board in the hall, by the stairs, and there were five differnt colors of graduation caps on it, one right under the other. Then there were easily over a dozen different caps. "You have enough to take care of the entire Forks High School." Again the house hold laughed. Apparently it was a running gag. "Who's in the lead?"

"Me." Edward chuckled as he pointed out a few things in the book and helped me to understand the question a little more. It was actually kind of funny how Edward turned this 'study date' around. I was 'supposed' to be helping him, but he was helping me instead. Oh well, as long as I got to spend time with Edward...

There was a sound at the door and as I turned, I saw Emmett peek his nose around the corner. "Yeah, because you're a suck up." Rolling his eyes, he chuckld as he ducked back out of the room when Edward snarled and made as if to get up.

Laughing a little, I turned back to the book and paused when I caught Edward's honey eyes fixed on me. The breath I'd been about to take froze in my throat when he slowly leaned in. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, breathing deeply with a small smile. Then, he slowly leaned in further.

The kiss was sweet and slow. His lips danced across mine and I felt one of his hands come up to cup my cheek. It was like the world disappeared as I was filled with his intoxicating scent and taste. All too soon, however, he sighed and pulled away, his eyes darker but not black. I took the opportunity to catch my breath.

Shifting a little, I felt the book in my lap, and pouted at Edward. "Ugh! I hate homework. I can't wait until I'm done with school!"

All of a sudden, Edward winced and looked away. I didn't need to see his face to know he was in pain.

"What?" Worry flooded me at his pained expression. "Edward, what's wrong?"

With a heavy sigh, he got up and walked over to his glass doors. "You... Bella, you're going to finish school." He seemed very troubled.

"Uh, yeah. I never intended not to." Frowning, I put my books aside and got up. I stumbled a bit, when my foot caught the edge of my backpack, but I caught myself in time. My face burned when I heard laughter from below and knew the family heard my stumbling. "What's going on?"

"Once you're...changed, you won't be able to attend school of any kind. For several years. It will be too dangerous to take you near any humans."

That brought everything flooding back. The Prom was next week, and not a week later, the Cullens were leaving. Then I had _two weeks_ on my own. They were _leaving._ I had to go without Edward and the others for up to fourteen days. I recalled how things were when he told me he was leaving before, and shuddered powerfully as pain rippled through my body.

All of this...was happening, because I was human, and I knew about vampires.

Strangely...I couldn't regret it. Even though things were a huge chaotic mess right now, and I was due to die within the year, I couldn't bring myself to regret loving Edward, and knowing about him and his family. I couldn't regret anything that's happened since I met him, except when he left, but I don't think there was anything I could have done to stop him at the time. He was back now, that's what mattered to me.

Still... Everything was spinning around in my head. I was going to die. I was going to be changed. There was less than a month left to spend time with my family and friends.

I was still confused. Edward told me he wanted me. He explained how he thought being a vampire was hell, and how none of the family had a choice when they were changed. I heard Carlisle's story, Esme's and Edward's. Even Alice and Emmett told me what they could remember of their worlds. The only difference is: Emmett thinks being a vampire is cool, and Alice doesn't seem to actively regret it. Jasper is pained, but to be with Alice, I think even he has times he doesn't regret it. Esme told me she could never regret being with Carlisle, and although he hates the creature he's become, Carlisle can't fully regret it, either. It's given him the chance to immunize himself to human blood, and become a surgeon to help countless people.

As far as I could see, the two who regretted it most are Rosalie and Edward.

Edward, I knew his story, but... If it's what his mother wanted, so he could live... And he was here now, with me. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he wasn't changed...for me. So he could be here with me now, protecting me and loving me.

"Bella?" His voice sounded distant. "What are you thinking about?"

Looking up, I blinked and blushed when I found Edward watching me closely. Hesitantly, I began to tell him. At first, he walked over and held me tight, when I told him of my anxiety and confusion. Then he stiffened and tried to argue, when I told him about how happy I was, that I could be with him. He argued the fact that he didn't want me to _want_ to become a vampire, but it couldn't really be helped. I didn't have a choice, really, and when I thought about it, I was just happy to be with him.

Then again, what was worse? Me wanting to become a vampire, or not wanting to but also not having a choice?

Then, when I told him about my thoughts on why he was here... It was difficult. I felt almost conceited, to think he was here now for _me_, but the look on Edward's face shocked me more than anything. He looked thoughtful, as if he was actually thinking about it, and when he locked golden eyes on me...

"You're right, I think." He was staring into my eyes, his stare wiping all coherent thought from my mind. "I never really thought too much on it. I always felt like I was wandering this world, looking for my purpose for existing, but then you came along. Like a shooting star, you light up my life. Now I feel...complete." A huge, crooked grin appeared on his beautiful face and he leaned forward, kissing me deeply. "You're my angel. I do love you, Bella."

Feeling my cheeks flush, I felt my heart soar happily. "I love you too, Edward.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	37. Time Just Flew By

**(Wednesday)**

I never realized just _how_ anxious people got about dances, until today rolled around. Then again, in years past, I never really paid much attention to it. Alice was at my house, bright and early -too darn early, at that- to fix me some weird herbal face mask, and make sure I was looking my best. She didn't actually leave until after I agreed to let Edward drive me over to their place, after school.

School... It was hectic today. More so than usual.

Mike was glued to Jessica's side all day, and Angela was chatting with Ben about where he could pick her up. I even managed to catch sight of Lauren talking happily with Tyler Crowley, a boy she clearly adored. Alice was bouncing in her seat, as though she drank a pound of coffee that morning, and even Rosalie was excited.

Edward was practically glued to my side all day. It was a nice, but kind of awkward gesture, since I wasn't used to him picking me up after every class, to walk me to my next. I mean, there were occasions he'd meet me after a class, here and there, but not constantly, all day long. He even insisted on taking my books.

"I can't believe the dance is tonight!" Alice bounced in her seat excitedly. "It's like time just flew by!"

Everyone chuckled as Jasper squeezed her hand with a fond smile, but I felt my own smile freeze on my face.

_'It's like time just flew by!'_

Prom was tonight. Then there were a few day of exams. And then...they would be leaving. I'd be left behind for a short while, to try and keep living. I still had time, but I suddenly felt panicked. How was I supposed to...? No, I knew if I tried I could keep going, but what would I do? Two weeks. It was so much and so little time. As much as I thought about it, the anxiety and pain never left. As the time grew nearer, it only seemed to grow stronger.

I could see Renee's face, and Charlie's. Happy that I was hanging out with friends, and then devistated when they learned about the 'tropical illness' I'd come down with. I could imagine how Angela would react, and what could possibly go through the minds of my family. Once again, I wished there was another choice.

"You have a year, Bella." Rosalie's face wasn't soft, but it wasn't harsh, either. She was simply stating a fact. "And we're going to try and extend that, if we can."

"But less than a month with my family." I sighed. "Do you really want to provoke the Volturi?" I winced when Edward's story came to mind. "I don't want people to suffer because of me." Tears came to my eyes when I realized how screwed I was. No matter what, _someone _was going to suffer because of me. Someone was going to be hurt. Looking down, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and basking in the sudden calm wave that hit me.

"Bella, it can't be helped."

I ignored Alice's calm attempt to convince me. Maybe it could be helped. They wanted to rush me away because other vampires would be coming to kill me, and while I was away, they were going to make sure I never had a chance to go back. What if I didn't let them take me away?

I had doubts though. Part of me _wanted_ to go with Edward and the others, to be made equal to them. But a part that was growing ever bigger kept saying 'Wait. What about mom and dad?'. I toyed with the idea of slipping away at some point and hiding out, but where? No, I had no idea where to go, and that scrapped that idea before it could even become a decision and Alice could see it.

"Bella, love? The bell went." Edward was lingering beside me. His expression was heavily pained and he sighed as he took hold of my hands before I could gather my tray and get up. When I looked around, I realized we were the only ones left, and that even his family had gone. "I would give _anything_ to not have to take you away." I could tell from his expression that if he could cry, he would. "I'd give anything to become human for you. I wish there _was_ another way." He sighed. "I can only talk to my family about it, but-" His phone suddenly began to vibrate and he let out a low growl before reaching into his pocket to answer it.

I took advantage of my now free hand and brushed a stray lock of his hair out of his face, with a small smile. _Edward..._ While I was at war within myself, over this entire situation, there was no doubt in my mind how much I loved him. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd love to become a vampire, to be like him. Just so I could be equal to him, so I could love him for eternity.

"We need to go. Banner is checking his list." Edward sighed and snapped his phone shut before standing gracefully and grabbing both our trays.

"He's making a list, checking it twice. He's gonna find out who's naught and nice." I sang as Edward laughed and got up. Grabbing my backpack, I followed him out of the lunch room, allowing him to take my hand and walking silently. It was funny how sometimes I could just forget my worries around Edward. I wondered if he even realized that fact.

"I doubt he's Santa Claus."

I nodded. "And if he was, he'd probably hand out dead frogs and Whitefish Blastula cells." Again Edward laughed, but he sobered quickly as we made our way into class.

Sitting down, I closed my eyes and steeled myself for the long lectures that was sure to come. The funny thing is, while the other students had to worry about exams and passing this semester of high school, my worry was more about who was going to die and when.

**(Edward's POV)**

I hated seeing Bella suffer. Through lunch, Alice had a multitude of mini visions. Some showed Bella fighting us, and others showed her sneaking away to go home at some point.

She had an idea with the sneaking away. I mean, once the nomads were gone, what _was_ keeping her from spending a little time with her family? Yes, it would be just as painful in the future, but that was the point.

It would be the same.

The pain wouldn't be worse, and she wouldn't be in more danger. Why couldn't she spend a little more time with her family?

_Because we all know it's not safe for her family. We all know that the Volturi will keep a close eye on her, and we know they won't hurt _her_, right away, anyways. They'll have no problems killing Charlie, or Renee._ Alice was frowning to herself. _Not to mention, there's no guarantee Aro won't change his mind and send some of his hunters after her._

"Or other vampires." I murmured under my breath, watching as Alice nodded. _Point taken._ I sighed almost silently, watching as my love was lost in her own pained thoughts.

_I...feel sympathy towards her._ Rosalie frowned down at the table. _She doesn't want to leave her family behind, but...she doesn't have a choice._ The frown grew. _That's right. She doesn't have a choice. She didn't chose this. She didn't chose to throw away her life, her humanity._ There was a subtle longing in her thoughts. _Though, she would. Given enough time, she'd have wanted this anyways, to be with Edward._ Her thoughts and feelings were bouncing around so much, Jasper winced, and I pinched the bridge of my nose when a hint of a headache threatened.

And believe me, headaches were a rarity for vampires.

_Just...keep her distracted._ Alice thought sadly, before the end of lunch bell rang, and the rest of the family got up. _She'll be ok. Just give her time._

Time. I would give her all the time in the world, if we _had_ it. Unfortunately, time was one thing not on our side.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	38. Prom Preparation

**Note** : Unfortunately, the internet is really bad up here (at my grandfather's farm), so I won't be able to update again for a few days. I'll do what I can though. :)

* * *

**(After School, Edward's POV)**

The drive was quiet. I contemplated something that had come to mind recently and bit my lip a little as I gazed at Bella out of the corner of my eye. Her heart was pounding, but she was staring out the window with a look of hesitant determination, even though she was paler than normal. I knew numerous things were bothing her at the moment. The upcoming Prom, and her imminent departure from town, not to mention her upcoming change...

I was surprised she wasn't more nervous.

I knew I was, even if it was for different reasons.

Pulling my hand from the steering wheel, I absently ran it along a chain I had around my throat and half hidden under my shirt, even as I contemplated... _Would she? She could do so much better, but... I love her. Should I...?_

_Edward, relax._ Alice's mental voice floated to me, even as she sang songs under it to keep me from her deeper thoughts. _I know what you want, but I haven't seen a solid answer. There are a couple of slightly problematic circumstances that need to be taken care of, first._

Circumstances? Well, that wasn't reassuring. If Bella didn't want to, there was no sense in pushing her. Just as I began to reconsider, Alice's voice stopped me.

_Don't you dare, mister! Those 'problematic circumstances' have nothing to do with you. I'll take care of it. Just keep the setting at the Prom, I promise you you'll get a positive result._ There was a smirk inserted in there, somewhere, I was certan.

Fingering the chain a moment, I resolved to trust Alice and relaxed as I reached down with my free hand and took Bella's hand in my own.

_It's the big night, bro!_ I winced at the less than decent thoughts Emmett was practically screaming at me. _Don't forget to use protection!_

I winced and swore I was going to kill Emmett. Or maybe I'd kill his Xbox instead. Alice's mental laughter had me fighting back a smirk.

**(Bella's POV)**

After school, Alice was a whirlwind. I didn't even have the chance to spend any more time with Edward than the drive home, before I was accosted. I was rushed up to Alice's room when I heard Edward loudly protesting Jasper's kidnapping.

"What's going on?"

"It's a girl's afternoon in." Alice giggled a little as she flipped a piece of my own hair out of my face. "The guys are going hunting."

"But it's only three thirty. The dance doesn't start until seven." Frowning, I watched as Rosalie chased Esme around the room, and Alice sorted her massive, bed-covering amount of beauty supplies, while hopping around excitedly. "We still have so much time!"

"Nonesense." Esme grinned as Rosalie shot me a mock dark look. "We barely have time at all!" She rushed out and came back with a floor length crimson gown, with a deep plunging neckline. Alice followed her example, but rushed into the closet, coming back with my midnight blue number, and a pale gold dress that came to just below the knees on her. "Get dressed."

With a sigh, I followed Rosalie's 'orders'. While I waited to get pampered, poked and primped, I had to deal with countless questions on why I wasn't so excited, from Alice. Finally, Rosalie had enough and shot her a look. I caught her lips moving quickly, but couldn't hear the words. Whatever was said, Alice calmed immedately, her expression turning pained.

When I saw Esme's expression darken as well, I had a good idea of what was said. _No._ They were suffering because of me. I wasn't even trying to have fun tonight, and the entire family was hurting, because they knew exactly what I was going through. _They've done so much..._ Sure, they'd be the ones taking me away from my family, but they were looking after me. I could tell that Esme had taken to me as one of her own, and I sighed a bit before forcing myself to liven up a little. _It's one night._

I began to mentally repeat my earlier mantra to myself, to keep going. _I can do this. I will do this._

Alice grabbed my ballet flats and let me hold on to her shoulder for balance when I slipped them on. Then I was ushered into a chair, where Rosalie worked surprisingly gently on my hair, and Esme fixed my make-up. Alice finished doing my nails and checking over my dress to make sure I looked decent.

"Bella..." Alice seemed to hesitate. "You're going to become part of our family soon, and I was wondering... What's your view on marriage?" Her question came out of the blue, and I saw both Rosalie and Esme looking at her in confused shock.

I, myself, didn't really know what to say. "I've only ever really had one example, and that didn't turn out well." I admitted quietly, thinking back to my parents. I puckered my lips for Esme and sighed when she was done. I closed my eyes next, and really thought on it. My parents' marriage hadn't turned out. They'd gotten married right out of school, thinking they were in love, and had me. Then they fell out of love. I was raised on how no sane person would get married _right_ out of high school, and how patience was a virtue.

"What if it was you and Edward?" Alice pressed as she worked on my nails at a human pace.

Frowning a bit, I felt Esme's hands ghost lightly over my cheeks. "I..." Again, I thought about it. _I love Edward._ There was no denying that. I knew it was love, real love, not puppy love or a childish crush. Could I regret marrying him? The man I loved? I was torn. Part of me felt it was incredibly wrong to say yes to marrying him so soon, while an even larger part of me said... There's absolutely nothing I could regret about marrying Edward. I would love him forever, and if he truly wanted me... But...what if _he_ fell out of love with _me_?

"Just so you know, he wouldn't ask if there was any doubt he didn't want you." The words were quiet, and it surprised me to hear Rosalie be the one speaking. "He loves you. With every fibre of his being."

I stayed quiet while they finished their work, thinking on her words. I wondered why she was even asking, but chalked it up to simple curiosity. After all, Edward and I have only known each other for a few months, really. he wouldn't ask, despite what they were obviously hinting at. At least, I didn't _think_ he'd ask.

When they were done, I was surprised at what I saw. My hair was basically left alone, but for a shine spray added, and something to make the natural waves smoother. Esme had added a very light hint of make-up, and Alice had only put on a nude tone of pink for my nail polish. Again I found myself liking the outcome. I looked like me, just...a little more dressed up than usual.

"Ok, Edward's back and waiting in his room for you, and it's six thirty." Alice grinned and raised an eyebrow when she saw my expression to the time. It hadn't felt long, but I guess the saying is true...time flies when you're having fun, and when I let myself forget what was coming, and the fact that I was going to a _dance_, I actually had a little fun.

Esme embraced me lightly. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear, before departing the room.

When I turned around to ask the others what she was thanking me for, I saw Alice and Rosalie were both already finished with their own outfits. Vampire speed clearly had it's benefits. They looked absolutely stunning, and I felt awkwardly out of place next to these goddesses.

"Well, time to go see Edward, and no kissing!" Alice frowned at me. "I don't want him messing up your make-up."

Blushing, I carefully made my way out of the room, hitching my skirt up a little to keep from tripping over it. I walked down the hall, past Emmett and Jasper. Of course, Emmett had to embarrass me by whistling, and got whacked on the head by Jasper when my embarrassment skyrocketed. Then Rosalie came rushing out of the room and glared at Emmett before hitting him again.

"What is this, pick on Emmett day?" He whined, before letting Rosalie drag him out of the house.

Jasper shot me a smile and I felt a wave of peace run over me, before he took Alice's hand. "You look lovely, Bella. Edward will love it." With a nod, he turned and led Alice out of the house.

My blush only intensified as I ducked my head and made my way to Edward's room. The door was shut, so I knocked and heard a muffled 'come in!'. I opened the door slightly and peeked around the corner, freezing when I saw Edward.

His hair was in it's usual disarray, but I saw it sparkled with beads of water. It was raining out, which I guess he got caught in. His back was to me, but he was shrugging on a white button up shirt and fixing it. Then he froze. His body went rigid, but then seemed to relax, and he turned to look over his shoulder with a small smile, locking honey eyes on me.

"Bella."

"Edward." I returned, feeling the heat on my cheeks once again.

I stood there, staring at him until he chuckled and turned back around. "Won't you come in, love? I'm decent, I promise."

For a moment, I was about to tease him on that, but my earlier nervousness came back tenfold, and I silently walked in, closing the door behind me. "You do know I can't dance, right?" My face was blazing and I worried my lip, realizing Alice was going to be angry that I was ruining all of Esme's hard work on me. "I mean, I'll probably trip every other step."

He chuckled again and turned to face me while picking up his jacket. He'd opened his mouth to say something, but locking eyes on my form, he froze again. His mouth stayed open and his eyes widened as he took in my outfit. "Bella..." The single word was breathy as it escaped his lips. Light honey eyes darkened to a golden topaz once again. "You look..." Abruptly, his eyes unfocused and he shook his head, a small smile playing at the edges of those full ruby lips. "Ah, but something's missing."

I waited by the door, taking him in while he rummaged around in a nearby dresser. Edward looked amazing in anything, but I clearly recognized the black dress pants and white button up shirt. He was also carrying a black jacket, and when he finished rummaging around, he pulled out of the dresser with several items in his hands, one of which he stuck in his coat pocket. I couldn't see what they were, as it was darker in that corner of the room.

When he walked over, I saw his eyes linger on my lips a moment. Then he looked past me and sighed. "I get it, Alice." Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Of course, he pulled away before I could really kiss him back. "As I..._tried_ to say before, you look breath taking, love, but there's something missing." He moved quickly and I was aware of his hands speeding around my neck and wrist. The touches felt like simple ghostly passes of his fingers over the area, but I felt a slight, cool weight left behind.

When I looked down, there was a single bracelette of sterling silver on my wrist with a heart shaped charm on it, and as he led me to a mirror, I caught sight of a navy blue choker around my throat with a silver medallion on it. Upon closer inspection, I saw hat it was the familiar family coat of arms I'd seen on several members of the family. "Edward..." My eyes widened.

"Bella, you are my life, my world. I love you more than you can ever imagine. To me, you are my mate. My soulmate. To this family, you are a part of us." He smiled as he gently touched the choker before trailing his fingers down my throat. "You are my everything."

Tears came to my eyes, and suddenly the door swung open harshly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't you dare make Bella cry!" Alice was standing in the door, a grim look on her face. "I don't care if they _are_ tears of love and joy!" She grinned for a moment before racing forward and grabbing my hand before leading me out of the room. "We don't have time to redo the make-up."

"You could always do it vampire speed." I muttered as I gently wiped under my eyes and smiled. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Edward following after us, looking torn, and I smiled even more at him. "I love you." I murmured, knowing he'd hear me. Heck, I was certain the entire family would hear me, but I couldn't care less. All I cared was that Edward smiled at me, his eyes glittering beautifully, and he mouthed the words back.

"Ok, enough lovey dovey! Let's get going!" Alice let me go and danced out the door with Jasper, down to where Rosalie and Emmett waited. Then Edward took my hand and we followed them out.

While I wasn't looking forward to the dance, I was looking forward to spending time with the man I loved.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	39. Prom

**Note** : Sorry about the delay, but I'm back! I don't know where the dance was, so I put it as in the cafeteria. That's where we had it in my school.

* * *

**(Prom, Edward's POV)**

It had been ages since th last time I'd gone to a dance. To be here now, it was awkward. Everyone was bustling around, their thoughts on countless trivial things. It didn't help that most of the females who laid eyes on me were immediately harboring numerous inappropriate thoughts about me.

_Wow, I knew he was hot, but...wow!_ Lauren was staring at me with huge eyes while hanging off the arm of a very unhappy Tyler Crowley. Without a word, he turned and led her into the building, trying to think up ways to keep me off her mind.

Jessica's eyes widened, but she forced herself to turn away. _He's so gorgeous, but ugh! He obviously cares about Bella._ With a sigh, she smiled at Mike, frowning when she saw his attention fixed on Bella. _Ugh! Not only Edward, but Mike, too? How does she do it?_

_She looks amazing! God I wish she were here on my arm, instead of Cullen's. She can do way better._ Mike's thoughts were calous.

I'd never have admitted it out loud, but I agreed with Mike. As much as I worshipped Bella, I felt below her. She was far too good for me, even if she refused to see it.

_She loves you, Edward. I can feel it._ Jasper was right ahead of us, leading Alice towards the dance floor with an elegant twirl. He glanced out of the corner of his eye with a soft look. _Here._ A blast of almost overwhelming love and joy hit me, complete with anxiety. My knees shook and I paused just inside the door a moment, to get control, before I continued on. _See? Don't doubt yourself now._ He smiled before turning away.

Chancing a glance to my side, I saw the small, pale hand intertwined with my own. The silver bracelette hung elegantly off her tiny perfect wrist, and the dark blue gown draped stunningly over her petite form, accentuating the perfect unblemished creaminess of her skin.

Her large doe eyes were wide, and she clutched my arm tighter as she nervously looked around at all the people ascending the stairs to the cafeteria, where the dance was being held. Once again I found myself wishing I could hear her thoughts. Instead, I settled for asking her, as we ascended after another couple.

"I hate dances." She mumured slightly, her voice trembling the tiniest bit. "I just know I'm gonna fall and humiliate myself. Don't be surprised if I end this night with my leg in a brace."

I laughed a little, leaning in and kissing the side of her head. Despite the fact that she _was_ a klutz, her paranoia about herself was almost amusing at times. "Who said _you'd_ be dancing?" As we approached the photographer, I smiled at the elderly lady.

_What a stunning couple. They look lovely together, and _him_...! Oh, if only I was younger!_ "Smile!" She gave a huge grin as she focused the camera and snapped the picture. _Lovely. They are truly one of the most beautiful couples here, tonight._

I smiled as I gently led Bella into the building. While I faced forward, I kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, to make sure she was ok, and I caught her start at just how many people were here. She once again clutched my hand tightly, and waved with a small smile at Angela.

_We didn't get Bella anything to drink or eat._ Alice piped in, in my mind. _She'll be alright, but uncomfortable. La Bella Italia will be open late, tonight. I'd get her a drink, though._

Nodding almost invisibly, I thanked Alice quietly before turning to my love. "Would you like a drink?" I pulled away a little and turned to look down at Bella.

She blinked a moment and frowned. I could hear her heart rate pick up in speed. "Um..."

"Bella." I took her hands and leaned forward to give her a light kiss, pulling back before I could lose control of my faculties. Bella was simply far too delicious and addicting. "I'm not leaving, I promise." Her eyes widened and she shuddered. I winced internally, realizing I'd reminded her of one of her nightmares. "And nothing can pull me away." Leaning my forehead against hers, I tried to will her to believe me. "I'm just going to get you a drink, I swear."

She bit her lip, and I could hear the blood pumping below the surface, but I was able to keep the monster in control as I brushed the tip of my thumb against the warm, plump surface. Hesitantly, she nodded, her heart racing within her chest as she stepped back.

_My brave Bella. She's frightened but willing to put up with her fear for me. God, I love that woman! _"I'll be _right _back." I vowed quietly. Before backing away.

I could clearly see the blatant fear cross her face before she took a deep breath and her look was somewhat masked. While a part of myself wanted to stay by her side, for the sake of her comfort, I needed to get her a drink. That, and I wanted her to know I wasn't leaving again. Nothing would keep me away, now. Turning, I briskly made my way towards the drinks.

_He's alone! This is my chance!_ Lauren's mind was doing mental dances while she tried to get her courage up to ask me to dance.

I grabbed Bella's drink and shot a smile at Angela, who smiled back before disappearing.

_Wow, Bella looks scared._

The thought reminded me sharply of my beloved, though I'd never actually_ forgotten_ her. I listened and I could hear her breathing sharply, her heart still racing. Taking a deep breath, I could smell her sweet scent, the strong tang of fear overwhelming in it. I spun on the spot and froze at what I saw.

Bella was standing in the middle of the dance floor. She was turned in my direction, but Mike and Jessica were standing in front of her, talking animatedly about something I didn't pay attention to. My attention was focused on the stressed and frightened look in Bella's face, as she held her arms folded over her chest. Her wide eyes kept darting past them, and I heard her trying to poilitely excuse herself, but Jessica wasn't picking up on it.

I also saw Lauren standing right in front of me, but narrowed my eyes at her and watched as she backed off immediately.

I began to push my way through the crowds, careful to keep my bare hands from touching any of the children. I dodged between dancing couples and watched Bella take a step to one side, trying to get past Mike. Her fear spiked when he followed her, and Jessica crowded in more. I knew it wasn't a fear of her friends, but of being forced to recall one of her nightmares. Yes, she'd admitted them to me, in detail, with a little coaxing on my part. Pushing past Jessica, I wrapped a hand around Bella's waist and was shocked at how much she relaxed into my hold.

Shocked...and touched.

It never ceased to surprise me just how much she trusted and cared for me, despite knowing what I am, and what I've done in the past.

With a smile, I greeted her friends before excusing ourselves and leading her around back, to a small gazeebo which had been done up with golden Christmas lights. I placed the drink down on a small table at the side. The gazeebo was stunning, and I watched as Bella's face lit up at the sight. Leading her up to the small platform, I took her one hand in my own, and wrapped my other around her back. "Beautiful Bella, will you do me the honor of having this dance?"

"Yes, because I _love_ falling on my face and stepping on other people's feet." She muttered sarcastically with a grin and a raised eyebrow. Seeing my look, though I was trying not to laugh, she ducked her head and blushed. "You know I can't dance."

"As I said before..." I trailed off as I lifted her effortlessly and placed her toes on my own. "Who said anything about _you _dancing?" As the gentle music wove on, I began to move easily, holding my Bella close and loving her radiant smile. "You are so beautiful." I shook my head, ignoring the thoughts of my family, who were watching us from the upstairs window of the school. "No, there are no words to truly do you justice."

_Where did Edward and Bella-oh. There they are._ Angela's thoughts showed me an image of us dancing, as she stood in the doors of the cafeteria. _They look amazing together, and so happy. I'm really happy for Bella._

The song slowly came to a close and I lifted Bella down, still smiling at her. "You are my world, Bella. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." I chuckled a little. _Even though I had first row seats to the minds of my family, and saw the love they had for each other. I guess I just never imagined such a powerful love out there for _me_._ I hesitated now, as nervousness filled me, but relaxed when a calming wave from Jasper stole through me. _Can I do this? What if she says no?_

_Do it, Edward._ Alice was cheering me on, mentally, showing me flashes of a vision she'd had. She also showed me the conversation she'd had with Bella, and though I was annoyed she'd sort of spilled the secret, I also got the hidden warning in it, alerting Bella to the possibility of my question. I picked up on why she did it, when Bella explained her nervousness about the prospect of marriage. _She loves you. You can do it._

Even Rosalie was cheering me on. _You know she loves you. Just suck it up and ask, already! She's not getting any younger._ Instead of her usual harsh tone, however, I could hear the amusement in her tone, knowing she was just joking.

"Bella... I know this is sudden, but I..." _Do this right_. I got down on one knee and took her hand in my own. I felt the tension in the air grow tenfold as Bella froze, and sucked in a sharp breath where she was standing.

_Oh my God! Is he...? He's not... Oh my God!_

Ignoring Angela's thoughts, I took a deep, though unnecessary breath and looked up at Bella's wide eyes. "Will you be my wife?" There were countless ways I wanted to ask. So many ways that seemed far more elegant than what I was doing, or more Bella, but I knew she liked simplicity. Pulling the small ring box out of my pocket, I opened it and watched as Bella's eyes widened even more.

_She's overwhelmed. Anxious, worried, confused, but really happy._ Jasper sent out a calming wave, but only a slight one, as he didn't want to give away that we had an audience.

Alice gave a mental squeal, and abruptly began to sing Barbie Girl in her mind, to block her real thoughts. To be perfectly honest, it was useless, since the _mental squeal_ already alerted me to the answer. Still as I waited, I began to feel uncertain.

Bella was breathing heavily, just north of hyperventilating as she stared down at the ring in the box. "Edward..." She closed her eyes, and I felt my undead heart drop. I didn't know what I expected, but the clear hesitation wasn't it. I was certain she was going to say no. I was about to pull back when she opened her eyes again, a new determination glowing within the golden chocolate depths, as well as a seemingly endless pool of love. "Yes." She bit her lip, a small smile breaking through on to her face. "Yes, Edward, I will marry you."

The pain disappeared and suddenly I felt elated. I was up and wrapping her in my arms, just barely noticing my family's amused warnings about keeping watch over my strength. All I know was I had her in my arms and I was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. But yes, I was still holding back just enough to keep my wits about me.

_Oh my God! He did! He so did!_ Angela's mind was about as excited as I felt, and I couldn't help the small laugh.

"Tell me you didn't spend a fortune on me." Bella breathed as we eventually pulled back.

I took her hand and slipped the elegant ring on her finger. "I didn't spend a dime. The ring belonged to my mother." I laughed a little. "My biological mother."

Her eyes were watering, and I could only hold Bella close, lifting her so that she was dancing on my toes again. I held her close as we danced alone in the gazeebo, and listened to the beating of her heart. It was nice and quiet for a bit, relaxing and truly peaceful. Then I groaned and rolled my eyes as I picked up on my siblings rushing out to join us.

"Congratulations, Bella!" Alice hugged her tightly for a moment, and I winced when Bella's back popped slightly, but seeing the look on the faces of the others, I knew she wasn't hurt. Still, I couldn't help the warning growl I let out. Alice simply stuck her tongue out. "You _so_ have to let me plan the wedding!"

Suddenly, her eyes went blank.

**Vision**

Bella groaned in irritation as she shot Alice a look. We were just heading towards the cars, from Prom, but Bella stopped and glared at Alice, who wasn't letting up on the questions. "Fine! Listen, I don't care about anything. You can take care of it all. All I care about is that it's Edward I'm walking towards. I don't care if you're feeding people cheese sticks and I'm walking down the isle in a trash can, as long as Edward's there."

Alice looked stunned. Her first reaction was anger that Bella wasn't more excited, but she quickly figured it out and smiled instead, overjoyed.

**End Vision**

"Yay! Thank you so much!"

"Bella." I felt the joy at her thoughts. All she cared about was that it was me she was marrying. Nothing else mattered but that she loved me so much... She just wanted to be with me. Taking her into my arms, I kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."

She smiled, though she looked confused. "I love you too." With a smile, she leaned up and kissed me back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	40. After Prom

**Disclaimer** ; I don't own 'My Heart' by Paramore, or 'La Bella Italia'. And obviously I don't own Twilight.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

**(La Bella Italia, Bella's POV)**

_He proposed. He really proposed!_ My mind was whirling on the fact. _Edward Cullen proposed _marriage_! And I accepted! What was I thinking?_ No, in case anyone was wondering, I wasn't having second thoughts. This was more my....inner Renee and Bella. I didn't know how else to describe it. The Renee in me was telling me I was making a mistake in agreeing to marry a man I hadn't even known for six months.

And wow, when thought about like that, it _did_ seem insane.

But the Bella in me was saying... There is absolutely nothing wrong with agreeing to marry him. We weren't getting hitched today, and knowing how grand Alice wanted everything, it would be a long while before I was walking down any isles in a gorgeous white gown. Still, I was overwhelmed.

I was filled with so many emotions that for the rest of Prom, I spent it at Edward's side, barely paying attention to anything else. Angela had rushed out at one point, and it took Alice pinching my arm painfully for me to snap out of my daze and accept the excited congratulations. She promised not to tell Jessica until I was ready, too. I was lucky to have such an understanding friend. The last thing I needed was the entire school knowing about it before the night was out, and Charlie possibly finding out through the Forks News Grapevine.

There were still two problems, however, which I broached in Edward's car as he drove us out to the dinner he only _just_ told me about. He seemed to deem _La Bella Italia_ his favorite little restaurant, since he'd taken me there before, but I wasn't complaining. In all honesty, I kind of liked it, myself. Back to the problem at hand, however...

"Um... How do we explain this to Charlie and Renee?" _I really hope Charlie won't go for his gun. I don't feel like dodging deflected bullets._

Edward smiled. Actually, to be brutally honest, his smile hadn't faded since I'd said 'yes'. It was definitely a far cry from the brooding Edward I'd first met. "I'll go with you. I'm sure they'll be happy." I winced and hoped he'd miss it in the pitch black car, but unfortunately, he'd caught it since he'd turned to look at me only a second before. "Or...not?"

"Not, most likely." _That's....putting it lightly._ I sighed. "They...got married right out of high school. They thought they were in love. Turns out that wasn't entirely the case." Again I winced, this time I wasn't really sure the exact reason why. Either because I was touching on a painful memory, or because I couldn't help comparing our situation to theirs. Though... I hardly felt there _was _comparison, seeing as how my mother hadn't fallen in love with an animal-blood-drinking immortal. "My mom...constantly told me that it was a mistake to get married so soon...so young, and they knew each other longer."

"Are you afraid that will happen to you, as well?" The smile was gone, but there was an understanding in Edward's eyes that made me melt. "Are you afraid that...you'll fall out of love with me?"

Now I laughed. How was it he always thought so little of my feelings for him? "How can you possibly feel I could _ever_ fall _out_ of love with you?" I felt tears in my eyes and thanked all that was holy Esme had chosen waterproof make-up. I loved him so much it sometimes didn't seem possible. "You think that I'd ever doubt my feelings for you? Even for an instant?" Reaching out, I took his hand and pulled it over. Then I placed the cool appendage against the warm surface of my chest, directly over my pounding heart, and watched as he went rigid in his seat. "Don't ever doubt that I love you more than you can possibly imagine."

His eyes were wide and he seemed to stubbornly refuse to look at me, even though he looked like he was being electrocuted, he sat so straight.

Shaking my head, I sighed. "I'm afraid you might snap out of it and realize you don't love me." I felt the fingers of his hand tremble as he seemed to fight the urge to flex them. "I'm human. I'm weak, I can't possibly keep up with you, or get your inside jokes. I can't hunt with you-" His fingers trembled again and a low growl echoed through the car. "Or run with you, and the other female vampires are so much prettier."

"Don't ever doubt yourself Bella." Edward closed his eyes for a second, relaxing a bit in the car. "We keep going over this. I wish Alice had never said anything about Tanya. Bella, she doesn't compare to you. You _are_ perfection, in my eyes."

A new song by Paramore came on then, and I began to laugh. When Edward shot me a hurt look, I shook my head and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift away in the strangely appropriate song. "Just...listen to the song, Edward. Listen to it and really take it in." I hummed along to the beginning, and even sang a few of the words. I didn't sing the whole thing as I didn't know every word. When I chanced a nervous glance, I saw Edward's eyes shining softly in the dim light of the street lamp we were pulling up under.

I kept listening as the song progressed, increasing the volume and looking pointedly to Edward. Then came my favorite part, and I began to sing along, feeling nervous and scared and wondering if I was butchering the song. But nothing could stop me now. This song perfectly stated how I felt for Edward, and he needed to know.

_**My heart, it beats, beats for only you.**_

_**My heart, it beats, beats for only you.**_

Edward's thumb brushed softly against the now cool flesh of my chest as a small smile tugged at his lips. The feeling caused immediate goosebumps to raise all over my body, and I shivered a little, but when he tried to pull back, I held his hand firmly in place.

_**My heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours.**_

_**My heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours.**_

Suddenly, I was cut off. The hand I'd been holding slid out of my grasp with ease and up to my neck, cupping the side of it as Edward pressed his lips feverishly against my own. I could hear the song ending, but that was of little consequence as Edward's kiss erased all coherent thought from my mind, but to press against him and deepen the kiss.

There was a low groan, that was small part growl, and Edward pulled back. He was panting slightly and staring at me with eyes pouring love and adoration. "And my heart is yours." His smile was shaky. "I'm only sorry it doesn't beat."

I leaned forward and kissed him softly, just enjoying the feeling of his cool lips pressed against my own. "It's perfect." I stated, putting my own hand over his heart. "I love it now, and I'll love it thousands of years from now." With a small laugh, I shook my head. "No, I'll love it for all eternity."

"You have no need to worry, love." Edward smiled before leaning away to get out of the car. He hurried to my side, and helped me out before giving me another chaste kiss. "I'd say the only worry we have is telling your parents." He chuckled in amusement.

"Yeah, you laugh." I muttered as we walked towards the restaurant. "I'll be the one hiding in the back seat of the Volvo, wearing a bullet proof vest. Just make sure he puts his gun down, first, I don't want to have to explain to my dad why he's in the hospital for getting hit by a deflected bullet." I smiled as he hld open the door and led me inside. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Or explain it to Renee?" Edward laughed before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Maybe I should wear the bullet proof vest, so that at least the bullet won't bounce."

Giggling a little, I let Edward lead us over to the waiting area, where a waitress was eyeing him far too appreciatively for my likings. Taking his hand, I tugged on it and when he looked at me, I grinned before leaning up and kissing him deeply. Of course, my mind went blank and when I came out of it, I watched as he blinked a moment. Then it hit me I was being glared at by a certain waitress.

Edward's expression was a calm one, but I caught the michevious glint in his eye as he politely directed the waitress to take us to our table, not once taking his eyes off me. "So, my lovely fiancee. What can we get for you tonight?" He shot a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at the waitress. "I only regret my father insisted on us eating before hand, or I'd more than happily join you."

The waitress, Miranda, the name tag said, glared at the table as she stood there, leaning back and forth from one leg to the other. It seemed she couldn't wait to get our orders and get away.

I took a quick glance at the menu, not wanting to take forever and anger our server anymore than she already was. The lustful looks she was sending my Edward were annoying, but the daggers she was glaring at me had razor sharp edges and my skin wasn't impenetrable. "Hm, the mushroom ravioli sounds good. I think I'll have that?" I'd had something different last time, on suggestion from Alice, but that had been far more expensive. I looked inquiringly at Edward, who nodded his head at Miranda, his eyes locked on my fingers and a small smile tugging at his lips.

I dropped my gaze as well, and smiled as I reached out and played with the ring on my finger. _He proposed. Edward really wants me. He wants to marry me._ Then a thought hit me. _He wants to marry human me. What if I don't change the way he's expecting and he doesn't want me then?_

Hearing my name being called, I glanced up and started to see Edward looking at me with a concerned expression. "I called your name twice. You looked...worried."

Biting my lip, I took a good look around and realized he had chosen a remote booth for us. For a moment, the situation hit me. A short while ago, I thought I was being stalked by a ghost on a path, and then find out he's not a ghost but a vampire. As in the real deal. Cold, undead, blood drinking and never aging. Now we're engaged, and he's taking me out on a date. Well, another date. Eating...that was one thing that was definitely going to change, when I became a vampire.

"Bella? Please tell me what's bothering you."

Looking up, I sighed. "What if I don't change the way you want? What if something goes wrong and you don't want me anymore?"

For a moment, Edward was silent. His eyes were wide and blank, and then understanding dawned on him. He didn't laugh, but he _did_ look amused. "Bella, when you change, your blood won't call to me so dangerously. You'll be stronger and faster, and your senses will be heightened. In short, you'll be far more capable of watching over yourself and staying safe. It'll be so much safer for me to be around you. Nothing can happen that will ever make me love you any less."

"What if I have trouble with the diet? I don't want to..." I saw the waitress appear a little distance away with my food and closed my mouth, smiling politely at her when she put it down in front of me and walked off, without even asking if I wanted anything else. When she was out of earshot, I turned to Edward, who was no longer looking amused, but definitely patient.

"We're going to take precautions. It's never easy. It's more difficult for some, than others, but I'm certain with time you'll be able to adapt as we have." He nodded, as if to confirm it with himself.

The thing is, even though he said the words, I had this nagging suspicion. _Why does it sound like he's trying to convince himself, rather than me?_

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	41. Breaking The News to Mom

**Note** : I didn't do a 'breaking the news to Charlie' chapter, because it's been done a lot, so I wanted to focus more on breaking the news to her mother.

Last update for the week. This is just meant more along the lines of a filler. Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

**(Sunday, Bella's POV)**

Exams were a pain, Thursday and Friday. I managed to get through them, though, somehow. I wouldn't be surprised if I failed Calculus. I mean, I kind of understood it, so I probably got it wrong. Trig was difficult, but thanks to Edward's help the other day, I might have stood a chance. The English essay might have been a problem, though, considering I've had vampires on the mind so often, I almost ended up... Well, either way, I caught myself, barely.

At least I think I did alright in Biology, also thanks to Edward's help. I briefly wondered how he did, but I was certain he'd ace it with ease.

Saturday I spent at home, relaxing. I had one more exam on Monday and then I was done. The way I heard it, we'd have results by Wednesday at the latest, and then the Cullens were moving. They would be splitting up, and for the most part going by different names for the sake of anonymity. I could keep my name, though, since Edward and I would be so isolated in the middle of nowhere.

That was a small relief. As the days trickled off, my fears only grew and I began to question if leaving so soon was really the right idea. I no longer doubted being with Edward, or that they were doing the right thing, but surely the trio of nomadic vampires wouldn't be staying for several months. They'd stay briefly and I could come back, right?

Wrong.

Even though they'd only be staying a short while, Carlisle reminded me it would be just as hard to leave six months from now as it would right away. What if I was to live with my mom? I could cut off all contact with my dad.

But no, if Aro came searching for me, he'd only need one touch of my father's hand to know where I was, and that would put my mom in danger. Not to mention Phil.

Today I was spending with my mom, Renee. Edward was glued to my side as we informed Charlie of the engagement. I was just glad Edward was impenetrable to bullets, since he couldn't be bothered to wait until _after_ Charlie hung his gun belt. No, Charlie initially thought I was pregnant, and flew off the handle. I actually thought he _was_ going to shoot Edward! Then he turned eerily calm and insisted that it was alright with him, as long as I was to inform Renee.

He had some qualms about me only being seventeen, but I insisted this was what I wanted. Maybe he saw something in my expression, but he surprisingly let it be. Honestly, I was completely lost as to why he didn't fight it more, seeing as how Edward and I had only known each other for a short while, and even less time in the public eye. I wasn't complaining, though...

So here I was. Edward tried to insist on coming with me, but Alice predicted sunny weather and lots of complications. They were still set to leave in three days, no matter what, and I didn't want to spend long away from him, but here I was. I'm standing in the doorway of my mom's living room, biting my lip and listening to her bustle around.

"Mom?"

"Come in, sweetie. It's been forever since I saw you." She smiled at me from the couch, where she lounged. Seeing my hesitation, her eyes narrowed a little. "What's wrong? I won't bite."

The ironic statement had me laughing nervously. It was a choked laughter, but I shook my head and walked over. _If only you knew. _"Mom, I... I have news."

Her eyes widened. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks blazed. "No! Why does everyone keep asking...?" With a sigh, I felt a smile come to my face as my eyes caught the beautiful gold band and the small diamonds on it. Holding it up, I watched my mom's eyes widen.

"You're... You're...engaged?"

I bit my lip, and forced myself to stop when I realized I was forming quite the nervous habit. I watched her eyes widen at my silent confirmation, then she got angry. She began to loudly question my sanity, but when I refused to join her in yelling, or second guess my decision, she sat back down, a strange calculating look in her eyes.

"Do you love him?"

The look and question caught me off guard a moment, but I was able to answer instantly. "With every fibre of my being. He's my life."

"Sweetheart, you're only seventeen, and you've only known him for...." Shaking her head, she gave me a small, sad smile. "How can you be sure it won't fade, though?" I felt anger rush through me and she must have seen it because she raised a hand. "I mean, I once felt like that about Charlie. I just...don't want to see you hurt."

"He's my life." I muttered quietly, returning the words I once heard him use on me. "I'm... I'm old enough to know what I want. Besides, we've spoken about this. Edward's agreed to wait until I-we're eighteen." I'd almost slipped up. I had to remember that mom didn't know Edward was ageless, literally.

She stared at me a long moment. "He sounds wonderful." Renee's gaze was surprisingly mature and deep, considering how absent-minded she usually is. After a long second, she smiled. "As long as you're happy together." She took my hand. "It's so beautiful."

"It belonged to his biological mother." I fingered the bracelette on my wrist, with the small heart-shaped crystal. "And so did this."

"Ok, so tell me about him!" Renee was suddenly excited. "I want all the details! How'd you meet? Where's he from? What's he look like?"

Relaxing a little, I began to tell her what the Cullens had thought up, as a cover story. It remained remarkably close to the truth, only without the whole mysterious vampire stalker part. Somehow I didn't think Renee would accept all that.

I loved spending this time having fairly normal girl chat. Unfortunately, it brought home just how much I was going to miss it when it was gone. Of course I'd have Esme, Alice and hopefully someday Rosalie, but it just...wasn't the same.

I flew home that night, with a heavy heart.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	42. The Day Before Goodbye

**Note** : I am......not sure if this story ends at 60 chapters. I am not telling anyone yet what I am attempting, however, because I'm not sure of my progress. I once promised a sequel to another story I wrote, and my must died on it, and I still have readers looking for the sequel, and I feel horrible, so I don't want to make promises I don't know if I can keep. Oh, but...either way, there won't be a _sequel_ to this... Urm, shutting up now. LOL.

Enjoy. :)

Oh, and lots of embarrassment in this chapter, due to topic of discussion.

* * *

**(Monday Evening, Bella's POV)**

"Dad, please?" I held the phone to one ear as I listened to him mull it over out loud. "I swear, Carlisle and Esme will be here." I winced a little. _For the next ten minutes, anyways._ In fact, I was sitting in the living room of the Cullen residence with Edward at my side, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch across from us.

Carlisle looked like the professional he always was, but his expression was grimer than I was used to seeing. His eyes were somewhat sad, and he leaned his head against Esme's, his one hand playing with the car keys he held, silently.

Esme just looked sad.

They were leaving on a 'date' of sorts, which supposedly included hunting, time alone at a nearby cabin, and packing last minute, sometime during the night. Tomorrow was D-day. They were leaving for...where ever they were going. I hated that fact, but I knew that for now, it was unavoidable. As much as I might not want them to go, they were determined to do so.

My chest ached, but I focused on listening to Charlie, even as tears came unbidden to my eyes and I struggled to blink them back. He agreed and told me to be careful and have fun. Then I bid him goodnight.

"Yay! Bella can stay!" Alice jumped in the doorway, and Jasper smiled fondly.

From his spot beside me, Edward lifted dark eyes towards her. He shot her a small, weak smile before it faded and he looked back down. All day he'd been depressed. This wasn't like the Edward I knew. Well, actually, with how distant he'd been acting, this was almost exactly like the Edward I knew a while ago, before he opened up. His eyes were hard and held little emotion, and he rarely smiled anymore.

What was wrong with him?

Alice said he was just upset they had to go. Even Jasper put in that he was full of pain and remorse, but when he spoke to me in such a distant tone and refused to meet my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder if that was it. What if... What if he just woke up today, and decided he'd had enough of me?

Yeah, yeah. He couldn't actually _wake up_ and decide he was tired of me, as these vampires don't sleep, but you know what I mean.

Jasper's eyes shot to me and he frowned a little before glancing towards Edward. I watched Edward's eyes widen and blatant horror passed through his expression before he turned to me.

"What are you thinking...?" His tone was wary and fearful as his eyes roamed over me. "Bella? Love?"

_Love?_ My heart did a funny litle happy dance in my chest and I almost blushed when I realized just how relieved I was to hear the sweet endearment. "I just..." I shrugged, not comfortable talking about it in front of the whole family.

"You know I love you, right?" Edward took my hands, his eyes pleading with me to believe him. "I love you more than anything else on this planet, Bella."

Frowning, I turned to him. "You don't need to-"

"You felt insecure." Jasper nodded with a stern look before taking Alice's hand and pulling her towards the door. "And right now she's uncomfortable." This time he spoke to the rest of the family and he led Alice out the door before being swiftly followed by Carlisle and Esme, who each bid me a goodnight.

Did I ever mention how much I hated jasper's ability at times?

Edward chuckled. "He says that right now you're irritated."

"Gee. I wonder why?" I muttered under my breath, my cheeks burning hotly. Once Edward and I were alone, I turned to him more fully, releasing one hand to put my cell phone down before turning back to face him. "Edward, I... You've been so distant and closed off. Are you _sure_ you....haven't gotten tired of me?"

His eyes widened before darkening and a low oath seemed to float through the room. "I could never 'get tired' of you, my love." Sighing, Edward looked down a moment before pulling me towards him. "I just...loathe to be apart from you for any length of time. This is.... I'm not looking forward to this."

"You have to leave _tomorrow_." Tears pooled in my eyes as a fresh wave of pain crashed over me. "Please don't close yourself off from me now." I crawled even more towards him, carefully crawling into his lap. "I'm missing you already."

He chuckled slightly. It was a pained sound.

"Edward..." Something came to mind as my eyes landed on the ring. While the wedding itself was nervewracking, I was also beginning to think past that point, to the wedding _night_. Some things still nagged me. "Do you...find me attractive?"

"Of course!" He seemed shocked I'd asked.

"No, I mean..." I wondered what shade of red I was inventing. I felt overheated and I think I could feel my blush extending beyond the normal regions of my face and throat. "I was just...thinking about...the wedding night." It was a lot harder to say than think, especially when I was talking _to_ my husband-to-be.

Edward froze. His entire body stiffened up. "You are asking...if I am 'functional', I'm assuming." Edward sounded about as uncomfortable as I felt, and I felt him shift his hold on me a little. "While I'm not human, Bella, I assure you I _am_ a man. In all ways." He sighed. "In fact, my virtue is perhaps the only thing I haven't..."

"You're a....?" I trailed off, my face blazing as I looked up at him.

He nodded with a hint of a grimace. "Yes."

"Me too." I murmured quietly. _At least I know I'm not alone in that aspect. _Though I had to admit, it was hard to believe someone so beautiful had never been with another. Actually, taking in the time he was born and raised, it made sense, I guessed. They took marriage before intimacy very seriously. It was strangely relieving, to know this, even as I felt really awkward all of a sudden.

"Bella..." Edward wasn't looking at me. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring at the table in front of us. "About _that_... I'm not sure it'll be possible. It's not just my teeth you need to beware of. My strength is also a factor. If I were to lose control, I could kill you far too easily." He was frowning. "I think it might be best to save that for after you are changed."

But I'd learned about the changing. "I'll be out of my mind for years, though." My blush deepened when it hit me that it probably sounded like I was complaining. Then again, I think I might have been.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He pleaded quietly.

"Many things." I answered with my own sigh. "I'm thinking about how I don't want you to leave tomorrow. I'm wishing I had more time with my family. I'm thinking how I want us to try, after the wedding, how I want the whole experience. I want to have it to remember." So many things swirled in my head and I felt a little dizzy and overwhelmed.

"You can have the experience when you're ready, after you're changed." He insisted firmly, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you just not want me?" It really sounded like he was just making excuses. I could understand his hesitation, to a point, but.... "I mean, you don't even want to compromise about this?"

"I don't want to _kill_ you!" He hissed quietly.

"And I trust you won't." Turning towards him more, I pulled his head towards me and made him look into my eyes. "I understand why you're worried, but we can take things slow. Didn't you once tell me, you wanted me to have more human experiences? This is the only one I really want." Edward looked uncomfortable. "You'r worried about hurting me, then we can take things really slowly." I leaned in and kissed him slightly, shivering from the feeling of his lips pressed against my own. "And you can build up your control."

Edward sucked in a sharp breath when I pressed a light kiss to his lips, and when I pulled back, he released it unintentionally directly into my face. I was hit with the concentrated sweetness of the venom on his breath, and it stunned me a good while. It was like everything faded away. As I breathed in his sweet breath, I leaned forward and crashed my lips against his sharply.

It belatedly hit me that while Edward was so worried about his control, it was _me_ who couldn't keep my hands to lips to myself. It was _me_ who kept practically jumping him.

He hissed lowly, one hand coming to press me more firmly against him, with a vice-like grip I knew I wouldn't be able to pull away from. I was sure I'd have a small sore spot, maybe even a bruise on my lower back later, and the back of my neck, but I wasn't complaining. It wasn't a painful grip he held me in, just a tight one.

I could feel my lips bruising from the force of the kiss, but it was a pleasant sort of pain, and I sighed into the kiss when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He ran the icy appendage over my own tongue and groaned loudly. His other hand weaved around my waist, so my body was pressed firmly against his own. He pulled back a little before leaning in and repeating the gesture, gently coaxing my tongue into a heated battle.

As I tried to slip my tongue into his mouth, however, he pulled away, breathing harshly with blackened eyes. "No." I don't know what my expression showed, but Edward leaned forward and kissed me gently. "My teeth are razor sharp and coated with venom. If you were to cut your tongue on my teeth..."

"It wouldn't be your _teeth_ I would be aiming for." I muttered darkly, watching as Edward's already black eyes widened and darkened even more. Suddenly, I was once again pressed against him and he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. The kiss was passion filled and deeper than even before. Slowly, I could tell Edward was lowering his barriers, but once again, when I pushed my tongue into his mouth, brushing it against his tongue and tasting the spicy sweetness, he pulled away like he was burned.

He bared his teeth at me slightly and growled ferally. It wasn't a vicous sound, but the look in his eyes was highly predatory. Instead of being afraid, though, I found my body growing hot, and Edward promptly placed me on the couch before stalking over to the window and leaning against it. "Slow, Bella. We...can _try_, _after_ we're married."

I guess that was one thing he wasn't willing to completely compromise on.

Still, as he came back and we spent a good portion of the night kissing and holding each other, I knew I'd won my talk. I knew he'd try, but...even though it was a victory, I felt hollow inside.

He was still leaving tomorrow, and who knows what would happen after?

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	43. Temporary Goodbyes

**(Tuesday, Bella's POV)**

**Flashback**

"You know I love you, but I need to go. I need to get things set up." Edward looked about as pained as I felt, even as he stood by the loading door to his flight. His eyes were dark ochre, but I knew it wasn't because he was thirsty. He'd fed only hours before.

I hurt. My whole being hurt. It felt like I was being split in two, and was far worse than the last time he'd left. Still, I nodded, trying to remaine calm and strong for him.

"You mean _we_ need to set things up. I need to get her clothes and stuff situated." Alice raised an eyebrow as she appeared at my side. Turning to me, I was struck by just how sad the usually hyper pixie looked. "I'm really going to miss you, Bella, but I'll be keeping an eye out." She grinned half heartedly and pointed to her temple. Then she hugged me lightly. "We'll see each other again. Soon." Turning, she grabbed her carry on and disappeared.

Jasper was next, following his mate where ever she led him, as usual. He held his breath, wincing when he leaned in to hug me but otherwise remaining in control. Once he was a safe distance away, I caught him breathing out heavily and shooting Edward a wide-eyed look.

Edward was glowering at Jasper, but he sighed and nodded with a small, sad smile forming. His eyes seemed....duller than usual, and filled with pain. It reminded me of when we'd first gotten to know each other, and I winced as my chest tightened painfully in response. Turning to me, I felt his cool hand on my cheek, and his eyes seemed to rake in every inch of my form. "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me deeply. Then, the final boarding call for his flight sounded and he sighed, pulling back.

"See you in two weeks?"

For a moment, Edward looked empty. Then he chuckled, weakly. "I honestly don't know if I can stay away that long. I need to... I don't know. You'll see me soon, that I promise." His eyes brightened up and he smirked. "Maybe sooner than you think, but for now." He backed away and grabbed his carry on. "You are my life. Please be safe, my Bella."

Turning, he boarded the plane, and I was left feeling my heart take off with him.

**End Flashback**

Playing with the ring on my finger, I felt my heart clench with agony. _No. No, no, no!_ _That didn't happen. _Shaking my head, I looked once again at the calendar. _Please, no._ Biting my lip, I got up and walked over to the calendar, wondering if maybe I was having a bad dream, or what. Unfortunately, the date didn't miraculously change as I approached the paper, and my anxiety didn't fade. I knew they were gone, but I kept hoping it was all just an aweful dream and when I opened my eyes, he'd be there, beside me.

You might wonder how we're doing the whole engaged thing. Especially when we only publicly knew each other for a few months. We told everyone that we were waiting until we'd both turned eighteen. My eighteenth birthday was a little ways off, really, but again, the long distance thing. I told them we'd be talking on the phone a lot, and that they wanted to come and visit me whenever they could. Cover stories weren't my strong point, but I guess they believed it.

Charlie was on my case immediately, going on about how long distance relationships didn't work. Even Renee had a hard time believing, but she allowed it, trusting me to know what I wanted. It was both sweet and frustrating at the same time. I got that they loved me, and on some level I empathized with them, this was all happening so fast, but... It was annoying how much they pushed the subject. I loved Edward, but whenever I spoke to my parents about it, they somehow always ended up making me feel like a little child.

Slowly, I descended the stairs towards the main hall, grabbing a book from my room as I went. It was the first day of Summer Holidays, and I didn't have much planned. Not really much of a surprise. Mike wanted to have a party tonight, but unsurprisingly I wasn't in the partying mood. Not to mention, ever since Edward's proposal had been made public by an over excited Jessica, Mike had been a little distant.

"Seriously, Bells. Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Charlie was rummaging around downstairs, getting ready for work. He grabbed his gun and holster and slipped on his shoes. "And he's going to be so far away. You're only seventeen and you've only known him for such a short time!"

I felt anger and pain course through me. "Dad. Stop. Please." I couldn't deal with this, just now. I wouldn't. My words were quiet, and even I had a hard time hearing them, but Charlie took one look at me and stopped pushing. I sat on the couch, laying back and opening Wuthering Heights.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Really, I am. I just...love you, and I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Nodding, I flashed him a forced smile. "I'll be alright, dad. I promise." My chest was tight, and it was difficult to breathe, but I struggled to keep a calm facade for Charlie's sake. I couldn't afford to lose it. Not now, despite everything that was going on.

He hesitated, still, standing in the doorway, but another look at me and he sighed loudly. "Alright. Fine. I'll be at the office, but if you need me, for anything at all, I want you to call me, ok, Bells?" It was one thing I loved about Charlie. He trusted me and he never hovered. I winced internally, as my thoughts ran rampant on what was coming in two weeks.

It was my turn to hesitate. I just wanted to be alone, but seeing the raw concern in Charlie's eyes... I nodded. "I promise." I winced a little. My voice was weak, and quiet. It had been all day, ever since I had to say goodbye to _them_.

Charlie left, still ever hesitant, but he left.

I sat back on the couch, staring at the cool, rough pages of Wuthering Heights. Taking in just how much I'd read the story, I shook my head and closed the book. If I was being honest, I didn't have the wits about me to do anything but stare into space. I tried, but I just wasn't there mentally.

I kept recalling the sorrowful looks on the looks of most of the Cullens', and even Edward's devastated expression as he resisted boaring the plane to the last moment. He was apparently heading right out to Isle Esme, to set the place up with Alice, and I was to... To what? Read and watch tv? Play pretend at sleepovers with Angela and Jessica? Mourn the lack of his presence?

Shaking my head again, I forced my legs to move. I got up from the couch and...just stood there. The ring felt heavy on my hand, and out of place, without Edward here by my side. It almost burned, but I forced myself to push the thought aside as I went into the kitchen. I'd hardly had any breakfast, and though my stomach was turning uneasily at the thought of food, I decided to cook something.

Two hours later, and I laughed bitterly. I was standing in the middle of a hot kitchen, pushing plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, slices of ham, homefries and french toast into the refrigerator. Talk about overdoing it!

I couldn't really help it, though. I couldn't get my mind off him, and the fact that he was gone completely.

Then an idea hit me.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my shoes. Then I wrote out a note to Charlie, telling him I'd gone for a long walk. I exited the house quickly, making my way back to the trail and starting down it. It thundered out, loudly, but the storm still sounded a distance away. Walking briskly down the trail, I paused at the first split. There were ribbons on each fork, half hidden in the overgrowth and faded with time.

Finding the ones that led to the trail to the Cullen residence, I began to trudge down it. I know Edward said it would be a really long walk, but I had no other plans. I ducked low branches and hopped over falling logs. I tripped twice, falling once and feeling a small pain in my ankle. When I checked, I'd scratched my ankle. Not enough to really hurt or leave a big mark, but there _was_ a little blood.

Closing my eyes, I pulled my sock over it and held my breath until I stood up. I took a few more steps and tripped again, but this time managed to hold my ground. _I guess that's _one_ good thing to not having vampires in the immediate area._ Still, I'd have dealt with it, if it meant having Edward back. Really, I didn't mind the menacing growling and scary stalking.

As I walked, it began to get darker out. When I checked my watch, I noticed it was only the early afternoon though I'd been walking for well over an hour, but the clouds in the sky were almost pitch black by this point. The woods began to clear, a little, and I picked up my pace. I noticed that a lot of trees and brush had been recently removed and I followed the newer, brighter markers down the trail.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I noticed a familiar house coming into view. I exited the woods, starting to worry about the verocity of the storm when I nearly stumbled into another tree with a strong gust of wind.

Then my phone vibrated. Pulling it out, I felt the dull ache in my chest fade a little at the familiar name.

_**Side door.**_

_**-Alice**_

I rushed towards the house, frowning when I saw no cars in the driveway. I knew they were gone, but I didn't want to believe it. I kept expecting someone to come driving up the path any moment, in one of their many expensive vehicles, but none did.

I ran around to the side door as the rain began to pelt down. There was no easy going or gentle rain. It was pouring within seconds, and even hail was bouncing painfully off my body. I was drenched and frozen as I wrenched the side door open, grateful Alice had predicted this and seen to leave it unlocked. Once I was inside, I took my shoes off and went to the bathroom to wring out my hair, not wanting to get water all over Esme's lovely home.

It pained me to see the furniture covered with sheets. There was electricity in the house, and enough food in the fridge to feed a small army, but three out of four bedrooms had been stripped bare. The living room had one couch and the tv, but both bathrooms were still stocked.

It was obvious they'd kept the house up for me. Edward's was the only room with any furniture, and it was his couch. There were also a handful of CDs on the racks, and his CD player. I recognized the CDs as ones I'd admitted to liking. Finally, my spare clothes were piled in a neat, folded pile next to his couch, waiting for me.

Tears began to fall from my eyes, and I felt the hot trails they left down my cheeks as I collapsed into a ball on Edward's couch. I could hear the thunder echoing overhead, but it seemes so far away as the pain from earlier came back tenfold. I wrapped my arms around my knees, holding them against my chest as I stared dully at the floor, crying and shivering.

_Time's up._ The thought kept crossing my mind, and I felt pain and panic set in. _They're gone. What if they change their minds? What if Aro changes his mind? The nomads? What about my family? Can I really just leave them behind? They're gone. Edward's gone. What if he decides he doesn't want me? What if he doesn't come back?_

My heart pounded frantically, the sensation echoing through my head even, and I panted for breath as I stared at the white floors. _I love him so much, but what am I doing? I'm really going to leave my family? I'm going to let this Aro bully me?_

Shaking my head, I scrunched my eyes closed and dug the heels of my hands into them. "What am I thinking?" I hiccuped a small, bitter laugh, before curling back up. I was thinking of this like I had a choice. If I didn't do what he wanted, he'd kill me, and if I was near my family, he'd kill them to. I didn't have a choice. Simple as that.

Then another question hit me.

"Why'd we tell my parents about the marriage if I'm supposed to 'die' before it takes place?" Why hadn't I thought of this earlier, when I could have _asked_ someone?

My phone vibrated again.

_**Appearances. No one will suspect the grieving groom-to-be, and it'll be a good reason for Edward to isolate himself, after. You're still getting married!**_

_**-Alice**_

And again.

_**And stop panicking before I come back there myself and drag you out here now! Everything will be ok. ;)**_

_**-Alice**_

I was half tempted to keep panicking just so she _would_ come and get me, but a 'Dont you dare' text made me change my mind. Why didn't she just call me with these answers? As soon as the question made itself known...

_**Because Edward would hear me trying to reassure you verbally, and he's a mess as it is. I don't need him panicking over your panicking, too.**_

_**-Alice.**_

_Oh. Ok then_.Somehow, knowing Edward was suffering just as bad gave me hope he wouldn't change his mind. It also made me want to be stronger for him, because I didn't want him to suffer on my account.

Closing my eyes, I sighed and tried to resign myself to a nap...or something. That's about when my phone began to ring, and when I checked the caller ID, I winced, seeing Charlie's name. Chancing a glance out the window, I knew I was going to have to make this good. It was still pouring out, how was I supposed to explain where I was?

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	44. La Push

**Note** : The title is more or less self explanitory. Also, this is the last update of the week, as I'm really not feeling well, we're expecting a series of nasty thunderstorms, and I'm heading out to the farm tonight (with it's tempermental computer).

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

"Ok, That's enough." Angela got to her feet from where she was sitting in the chair next to me. With a sigh, she reached over and grabbed my hand, hauling me to my own feet.

I was too emotionally drained to do much else other than grunt a little and shoot her an irritated look. Two days. I kept up appearances for two days, but I didn't feel whole, or complete. It wasn't as painful as before, but now I felt even more lost than before. I wanted to spend what little time I had left with my family, but I wasn't here to do so. While I sat next to Charlie, watching the game, my mind would be on a trip to a stunning meadow, that Edward and I had made. While I planned to call my mom to ask to visit, my mind was on when Edward would be coming back, and what would happen then.

I was lucky that I was able to come up with a quick excuse with Charlie. I didn't actually answer the phone, but left the house and almost ran through the rain back home. When he asked, I only had to tell him I couldn't answer my cell phone while out in the rain. Unfortunately, I didn't think about the sniffles I'd end up with the next day, but spending that day in bed had done wonders.

"We're going out. You _so_ need to cheer up. How do you think Edward's gonna feel if he comes back to find his bride-to-be in such a mess?" Angela led me up the stairs, and I blinked, shaking my head to clear my mind. "You're going to get into the wetsuit I saw hanging on your closet door, and we're going to meet up with the others at La Push."

With that, she led me to my room door and closed the door behind me. I didn't even think to refuse. She was right. As difficult as it was, I needed to focus. Besides, as much as I hated all this, it wasn't _that_ bad. Edward called me every night. That was something, right? Shaking off my pain for a moment, I quickly got changed and tied my hair back out of my face.

Then I spent a moment staring at the dried out white rose. Edward had asked me about that.

**Flashback**

Edward walked around my room smiling a little as he breathed deeply. "How I've missed this." His eyes landed on me and he winced. "I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain, Bella." Turning back to the room, I watched as his eyes roamed over the board on the wall where all my childhood pictures were pinned, to the wetsuit my mom had sent with me, in case I wanted to go to the beach, and finally they landed on my dresser.

Or more precisely, the dried white rose on the dresser.

His eyes seemed to take in the small radius of cleaned dresser around it, and the gentle care it had been placed down in, so none of the petals would bend. "What's this? I'd have thought you'd have thrown this away by now."

"Are you kidding?" My heart clenched as I got up from my bed and walked over. I reached out and ran my fingertips a mere millimetre from the petals. "Once upon a time, it was all I had left of you. I couldn't bear the idea of it dying, so I preserved it." Well, technically, I was _still_ preserving it.

"You couldn't bear that I was gone... You kept a rose...to remember me?" Edward's eyes were shining softly as his own fingers followed the invisible trail mine had left behind, ghosting across the pristine petals.

"You don't seem to comprehend how much you mean to me." I muttered quietly, my eyes lingering on the rose.

**End Flashback**

"You don't seem to comprehend how much you'll _always_ mean to me." I muttered under my breath, revelling in the soft glow of love and joy I felt, before the cold, harsh sting of the truth set in once again. I was alone. Even if it was only for two weeks. I was alone.

Shaking my head, I cleared my mind once more and checked myself over, to make sure I was ready to go. When I was done, I exited the room to find Angela on the phone with Jessica, letting her know we would be on our way to join them, soon. She appraised my looks and nodded satisfactorily. Then we were off.

The drive to La Push only took fifteen minutes, and we were pulling up on the beach next to Mike's blue minivan. The others looked at me with smiles and praised our joining them, before rushing off. Some went out into the icy waves to surf. Others joined some of the Quileute boys in cliff diving some distance off. I chose to sit on the hood of Angela's car with her, when three boys came wandering over.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" One boy with long black hair back in a ponytail smiled at me. He looked a little younger than me, but was about my height, lean and tanned, but slightly muscular. His dark chocolate eyes seemed to brighten as he came over. "Do you remember me? I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Black..." I trailed off, my hand going instinctively to my engagement ring. I felt a little nervous around him, I don't know why. "Black... Oh! Rachel and Rebecca's brother?" _Little_ brother was more like it. When I was young and used to visit Charlie during the summers, I used to play with the girls here on the reservation, making mud pies with them, and Jacob usually liked to join in. He was actually about a year and a half younger than me, I think.

He nodded with a huge smile. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He was standing with his two friends, whom upon coming closer to me stiffened up and wore twin masks of coldness. Turning to them, he saw their expressions and frowned a moment before shaking his head and turning back. "These are Sam and Paul." He pointed first to the clearly eldest boy in the group, and then the middle one. Both looked to be a couple years older than I was.

"Oh, so you guys know Bella?" Jessica smirked as she grabbed a surf board. "That's great! Maybe you can keep her company, since her fiance's out of town." Pain lanced through my chest at the blatant reminder, and Jessica's smirk faultered at the look. With a slightly apologetic look, she turned her attention to her board.

"F-Fiance?" Jacob's eyes went wide, darting down to the ring I wore.

She nodded. "Edward Cullen." Now her tone was purely...polite. She wasn't really mean to me, but I knew she was bitter about my getting Edward, and probably the fact that I'd been drifting away didn't help.

The other boys' eyes also widened and filled with undiluted horror. Then they turned to Jacob and began to speak rapidly to him in their native language, gesturing wildly and glaring at me or him. He seemed so confused. "Sorry, Bella." The other boys stomped off. "They're just....superstitious fools."

"What? An engaged girl on the reservation?" I frowned as he shook his head. I knew my friends were watching the entire exchange with far too much fascination, and I could already see the gleam in Jessica's eyes, knowing that the story would be all over the town by tomorrow at the lastest.

"Not...exactly. Want to...walk with me?" He seemed decidedly uncomfortable. When I nodded, he led the way down the beach, looking thoughtful and shooting me glances now and then. Finally, he stopped. "What do you know of the Quileute Legends?"

"Uh..." I thought about it. Quileutes were just like any other natives, that I knew of. They would have legends, of course, but I didn't know of any personally, and I told Jacob so.

He nodded. "Well, you see... A lot of people here don't like or trust the Cullens. Most of us even stopped going to the hospital when we found out Carlisle worked there. There's a legend that goes Seventy years ago, my great grandfather met up with a coven of Cold Ones. At that time it was popular culture that our people decended from wolves who could turn into men, thus was born the legend of the Quileute Wolves versus the Cold Ones."

"What? Like vampires versus...werewolves?" Wolves who turned into men? Yeah, that sounded like werewolves to me.

"I never said anything about vampires." Jacob frowned in confusion.

I felt my eyes widen. _Crap!_ "Well, 'Cold Ones', right?" I struggled to think fast. "People who are cold, I'm guessing, and if werewolves were their enemies... Like in Underworld? Vampires versus werewolves?" _Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it!_

"True, and I guess I gave the werewolf thing away, with the 'Wolves who could turn into men'. Yeah, that's about right." He shrugged and continued. "There were five then Two female, three male. They were to be destroyed, seen as a threat to our people, but their leader was surprisingly smooth talking. He spoke the Wolves down, explaining they weren't meant to be a threat, as they fed on animal blood and not human."

I moved to sit on a log and Jacob sat on one across from me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but ignored it to listen to Jacob's story. In truth, I was caught up on this 'legend' and it hadn't really sunk in that I had a text message, probably from one of the Cullens.

"So instead of killing them, they made a treaty. The Cold Ones could live in peace, as long as they never harmed a human or hunted in Quileute land. Our people wouldn't tell the pale faces..." He smirked. "Or people like you, about them, and would leave them be as long as they agreed. That's a treaty that apparently Sam and Paul think may be in danger."

"Why?" My frown deepened, and I leaned forward a little.

"You're engaged to Edward Cullen, aren't you?" He frowned now, looking worried. "They're sure it's a ploy for the Cold Ones to get to you, or something. I mean, why would a vampire marry a human? But you'd think that would only convince them the legends are just that." Now he laughed.

I couldn't laugh with him. "You're talking about a treaty made seventy years ago. Why does this have to do with the Cullens? I mean, don't you think they might be different from their ancestors?"

Now Jacob sobered. "Maybe, _if_ they were descendants. My grandfather's one of the Chiefs here, and he's certain the Cullens _are_ the Cold Ones that was met so long ago." Again Jacob laughed. "Creepy story, huh?"

"Yeah." I nodded as I looked out over the ocean. _Why didn't he tell me about them?_ "Creepy." _It doesn't make any sense. This treaty... Do I affect it? I mean, if Edward's going to change me later, somewhere else, off the treaty lands..._

"Jacob!"

We jumped and I spun to find Sam and Paul a little distance away, glaring at me with a look that, if looks could kill, would probably leave me as a pile of burning ash on the ground. When they saw him looking, they waved him over and stood there, glaring at us.

"Uh, I better go. Sorry about all this, Bells. It was good to see you again." Jacob smiled and waved before getting up and walking off. "Take care, and, uh..." He looked a little uncomfortable. "Congratuations!"

I toyed with the ring on my finger, that seemed to burn again, as if on cue. Nodding to him, I forced a smile. _Edward, come back to me, please._

When I returned home that night, I was accosted by an angry pixie who'd flown back on her way to her own vacation. Jasper had gone ahead, but apparently my future had disappeared. Her face was grim as she pulled out my cell phone, showing the three text messages and two calls I'd missed, from her.

"You're lucky I didn't tell Edward. One minute, I'm seeing you with Angela. Then you disappeared! I mean, _bam_, you're just gone! What happened?" She almost growled before sighing. She calmed down again, but her eyes were dark as she fixed her piercing gaze on me. "Details. Now."

Sitting on my bed, I sighed and began into my story.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	45. Answers

**Note** : It's been brought to my attention that all the review replies at the top of the page are annoying to some readers, so I'm going to start putting them at the bottom of the page, so readers can just skip them if they like and flip to the next chapter, without having to scan to see where the actual chapter begins.

Also, from now on, when I post the next chapters, I'll remove the review replies and repost the chapter before it, to minimize the length of the notes, as it bothers some of my readers.

* * *

**(The Next day)**

"Most people would be better off when the vampires leave town, Bella." Alice sighed. "It's a good thing I filled Jasper in on the plane ride over, at least he can cover for us with Edward, so he doesn't freak out. Only you would immediately find the next most dangerous thing out there and befriend it."

"What do you mean?" I frowned as I stretched on my bed. I'd only woken up moments before, and despite everything I was hearing, I was still lounging around on my bed. "I didn't befriend anyone but Jake, and he's just regular old Jake."

"There's nothing regular about that boy. Don't you remember the legend he told you? It all happened you know."

"What? The whole vampires versus werewolves thing? You really ran into the 'Quileute Wolves'?" Her meaning hit me and I sat up sharply in bed. "You mean they're werewolves? But Jake... He's not...." I shook my head, fighting off a bout of vertigo from sitting up too fast.

Alice laughed a little before bouncing over and sitting on my bed. Her eyes were lighter today, as she went hunting last night before taking up watch over my bedroom. Like she'd stated, my future apparently went dark the moment Jake and his friends appeared. It cleared up only once, when I was alone with Jake, but that was more than enough to terrify Alice into rushing over.

We weren't entirely sure what was going on, but Alice suspected she couldn't see werewolves. From what she guessed, she could see humans in her visions because she used to be one, and vampires, because she is one.

"No." Alice looked around the room briefly. "Jacob Black isn't a werewolf...yet. However, his friends, Sam and Paul are. And no, I wasn't there at the time. Jasper and I joined up with the Cullens shortly after it happened." She grimaced. "I was just keeping an eye out, and I was right. One of them decided to stop by last night, but they smelled me and took off." Frowning a bit, Alice held up a hand and closed her eyes.

While she looked for whatever she was looking for, I got up and grabbed a chance of clothes. "Be right back." I muttered, before heading to my morning ritual. I knew Alice would hear me, and even if she didn't, she'd figure it out in a second flat. As it was, I had no way of knowing if her visions would last ten seconds or ten minutes or what, and I really needed to eat something soon.

Still, knowing she would be waiting as patiently as Alice could, I hurried through my morning rituals and back to my room, while I was drying my hair. As I walked through the door, I heard Alice on the phone.

"They're going to interfere! I just know it! I know you're excited to see her again, but you're not- I know! Look, we don't have two weeks, her future keeps disappearing if she stays any longer than two more days!" Alice stiffened. "Crap! I have to go, I'll call you later. Just get things set up and hurry back! I'm going to call Jazz. Oh? Ok. I can do that." Flipping her phone shut, Alice turned to me. "Bella..."

I wasn't listening.

_Less than two days. I have less than two _days_?_ I was completely torn. I'd spent more time with my family, but never really said goodbye. Then it hit me, I couldn't say goodbye. Not without giving away that something was wrong. _Two days._ The words kept repeating in my mind. Part of me wondered about the whole 'keeping Edward out of it' bit, but I didn't question it.

"Bella...?"

_Two days._ She said my future would disappear in two days. That meant that...the wolves would... "How do you know they're going to interfere?" I saw Alice's confused look. "The werewolves." When the look didn't clear up, I sighed loudly, and continued drying my hair. "You said my future disappears if I stay longer than two days, but you also said you can't see the werewolves." Now I stopped. "Unless it's something else. Maybe...I die?" I felt oddly cold.

Suddenly, Alice was at my side. Her expression was pleading. "No, Bella. It's the wolves, I'm certain of it." She pulled me into a hug. "I just didn't expect you to pick up on what was going on. I don't know how they're going to interfere, but your future disappears. They might just want to talk you out of it, or..." She grimaced. "They might see you as too far gone. They're young, unstable and incredibly dangerous."

"And they hated me the moment they found out I was engaged to Edward." I sighed with a nod.

"Do you regret it?" Raising an eyebrow, Alice smirked at me.

And in return, I shot her what I'm sure was a pretty pathetic glare. "Did you happen to hit your head recently, by any chance? This _is_ Edward we're talking about. What in the world would make you think I'd regret agreeing to marry him?"

With a pleased smile, Alice practically dragged me towards the bed and sat me down. I was actually glad Charlie was out, working, despite the fact that it was a pretty quiet day. "Ok, so I called Edward. He's going to finish setting things up-"

"You mean you haven't, already? I thought that was what vampire speed was for."

"Yeah, but I wasn't doing it all myself, I wasn't letting Jasper get roped into the work, and Edward's been missing you too much to put a lot of effort into it all. He's hurrying to finish it now, so he should be in tomorrow night at the lastest. I told him I was going to call Jasper, but he told me he could hear your heartbeat and told me to explain while _he_ called Jasper. Jasper's going to join us."

"I thought he wasn't good around me?"

"He'll be keeping an eye out, in the forest." Alice began to brush her fingers through my hair. "When Edward gets here, we're going to get you out of here A.S.A.P. Hmm..." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Maybe we'd better tell Charlie I came to invite you on vacation with us, personally." She smiled and quickly grabed her phone. "I'll even call Carlisle now to make sure he's on board. Meanwhile..." She shot me a look. "The human needs to eat, and call her father to okay the vaca. Off you go."

I raised an eyebrow at Alice's shooing motion and sighed before hurrying downstairs. It was a little odd that she didn't want to play Bella Barbie, but that only served to make me realize just how much was going on. Then something she said hit me. _Edward's coming._ He was going to be back, tomorrow. But... I had plans to meet Angela at the school for a pickup to have dinner with her and Jessica in Port Angeles. _He'll be back...tomorrow night?_

"You have time!" Alice called down, before I heard her close my bedroom door.

Giggling a little, I sighed as I spied the home landline and picked up the phone. The dial tone seemed to drone on, before I reluctantly picked my hand up and began to dial the number. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to see Edward, and was filled with overwhelming excitement to see him again, but the idea of leaving my family behind...

Just as I was about to hit the last number, I paused, rethinking all this.

It only lasted a second, as an icy hand grabbed the receiver out of my hand and pressed the final number. Alice stood next to me and put the phone to her ear. "Yes, can I speak to Charlie Swan, please? My name is Alice Cullen, I'm a friend of his daughter's. Thank you." Her tone was sweet and pleasant, but she took my hand in her free one and squeezed slightly. "I know, Bella, but it needs to be done."

I sighed and nodded, going to get something to eat while Alice spoke to my dad. While I grabbed some toast and a glass of milk -I wasn't feeling well enough to eat anything more- I listened to her work her charm. She greeted him sweetly, almost begged with a teary voice for me to go with her, then sent him a phone number, which I guess was Carlisle's. She even added that I was having breakfast right now, and she'd actually surprised me with her visit, which is why I hadn't brought it up before.

As for the vacation, it had been a 'surprise' for me, apparently.

The truth was, I just couldn't bring myself to okay a 'vacation' that would take me away from my family. I left it out of my hands, because I honestly couldn't handle it all myself. My heart tore a little, when I heard her excited squeal several minutes later. Apparently Charlie okayed it.

Once she was done, and I was done eating, we spent the day shopping for clothing. It was just a few outfits, though, as she even went as far as to tell Charlie she was buying me a wardrobe. Well, already _bought_ was more like it, but Charlie didn't need to know that. I just needed to bring my ID and stuff, and a couple of outfits for humoring Alice.

After that, she was setting up her stuff in my room, but disappeared for a bit with a huge smile. When she returned, she looked a little dazed, and told me she had been seeing Jasper, and that he was outside, watching over us.

I slept uneasily that night, my mind whirling with all the possible outcomes to what was coming.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	46. Last Day in Forks

**Note** : I actually looked it up, and Freesia actually is native to South Africa. This idea came out of nowhere, but I can totally see Edward being this sweet. ;) And no... Jacob isn't a werewolf. I hated him as a werewolf (felt he was too pushy), and found him sweet as a human, and I wasn't sure how to put him into the story anything more than I have.

Ok, so I've actually decided to reply to reviews individually, as it's a lot less work than posting replies in each chapter, then deleting them and reposting the chapter the next day... It's just easier this way and a lot more visually pleasing to most of my readers.

* * *

**(Last Day in Forks)**

It was all overwhelming. I felt like I was broken up into many parts. Many Bella's.

Excited Bella was babbling happily about seeing Edward and getting to basically live with him. Scared Bella was worrying about Charlie and Renee, and if all this would work, not to mention the wolves. Angry Bella was screaming that all of this wasn't fair.

It was difficult to focus on spending time with Angela, when all I wanted to do was curl up and hope that tomorrow never came. Tonight? Sure. That would mean I'd get to have Edward back, but tomorrow could stay away forever and I'd be perfectly happy. I think Angela knew I was distracted. I tried to play it off that I was going on vacation with the Cullens, and I think she bought it.

It helped she was overly excited and wanted to know who was coming to get me and when, and were we were going, etcetera, etcetera.

When the day was over, I thanked Ange for spending time with me and made my way to the trail. She'd picked me up at the school though she could have picked me up at home. In all honesty, I just wanted to walk along the trail, again. Absently, I dusted off the shorter-than-I-was-really-comfortable-with white skirt Alice had practically forced me into, and pulled down on the hem of the matching white shirt.

It was a regular Forks day out. No sun, but a little brighter. As I paused at the edge of the trail and turned, I waved at Angela as she drove off. _Thanks, Ange._ I sighed a little as her car pulled out onto the highway. _You've always been a great friend._ I would miss her a great deal. With another heavy sigh, I began along the trail. Thankfully, it was warmer out, and I didn't need my jacket.

That reminded me of when I'd first met Edward, and tears came to my eyes as I paused. I absently rubbed my arms, remembering how it had felt, when he knocked me down to steal my jacket, and then gave me one of his in return. I remembered the feel of the warm, supple leather against my bare arms, and shivered a little in reminicense.

_Those days were..._ I really couldn't describe it. I loved and feared every trip I made down this trail. I looked forward to seeing _him_ every day, even if he was glaring at me darkly. Then again, I also feared he'd finally snap and kill me. _I miss those days._ But try as I might, I didn't regret getting to know Edward, and loving him. I didn't regret his family coming back, or earning his love in return.

I began to walk down the trail again when the sun came out. The flowers shone brightly, enhancing their bright colors among the darker greens of the moss covered tree trunks, and the bright, lively greens of the leaves. Then, something white and pink began to float across the path. _Petals?_ I watched as a few white and pink petals blew in the faint wind, and startled when one landed in my hair, blowing across my vision in the faint wind.

Pulling it out, I recognized it as freesia. A small smile tugged at my lips, even as I looked up. The wind was still blowing, and as I watched, more and more petals began to blow across the path. It reminded me of standing under a row of cherry blossom trees, but it was...more beautiful. I could hear the faint snaps of twigs, and the chirp of birds, and the air was filled with the sweet scent. My smile grew, as I knew what was going on. Freesia wasn't native to the Forks region, and their colors stood out brightly as they littered the path a few feet before and behind me.

I couldn't help the small laugh as I tried to duck under some of the beautiful petals that seemed to aim for my hair, but it couldn't be helped. Instead, I chose to run along the path, trying to cover my head.

Suddenly, icy hands surrounded my waist, and I felt the soft coolness of a pile of petals falling over me. When I looked, I was coated with freesia petals, and Edward's eyes were sparkling like the sun, even as his skin sparkled like diamonds. He wore a short sleeved blue, button up t-shirt and black jeans. A couple of petals were even in his hair, and he had a stunning smile formed across his glittering ruby lips.

"Do you like it?" He gestured to the path that was literally covered with a layer of gorgeous petals. "The smell pales in comparison..." He took my wrist gently and raised it to his nose before inhaling my scent. When he opened his eyes, they were darker, but he didn't appear thirsty. Hungry yes, but not thirsty.

"Oh, Edward..." I felt tears in my eyes as I took in the sight. I saw I was still covered with petals and giggled a little. The smile felt like it was splitting my face in half, and yet, it wouldn't fade. "It's so beautiful, but you know I hate it when people spend money on me."

"Who said I spent anything?" He smiled brighter. "I had this planned for a while." With a shrug, he grinned and turned, taking my hand as we walked down the trail, enjoying the beautiful day.

"You know freesia are native to South Africa, right?" Obviously he had to have spent money on it, which made his earlier statement only half true.

He raised an eyebrow at me. Then, turning his head to me, he stuck his tongue out, laughing when I stared at him in shock.

"That's mature." I shot out, with a giggle.

Laughing, Edward stopped and spun on me. His expression sobered up and he stared into my eyes. With a sigh, he reached out and ran a hand gently across my cheek. I blushed when I felt petals falling down inside my top, and he pulled one from my hair, but the look on his face made my breath catch in my throat. His golden eyes were so intense, as he stared at me, and slowly, he leaned in.

The kiss was far too long in coming. I missed the feeling of his icy lips against my own, and the sweet yet spicy taste of him. I reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him tighter to me as I kissed him back furiously.

I expected Edward to pull away when we deepened the kiss, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, but he only pulled me tighter to him. He did, however, silently forbid my tongue entrance into his mouth, as he took control of the kiss. I felt one of his hands slip under the hem of my shirt, and he growled slightly before tracing his cool fingers against the warm skin of my lower back, making me shiver as he left behind a burning trail. His fingers trailed up and down my spine, and then he was gone.

There was a low growl, and I saw Edward with his back to me. Looking past him, I saw Alice and Jasper standing on the trail, only a few feet away. I would have enjoyed watching their skin sparkle as well, if the situation hadn't been so suddenly grim and threatening. They were tense and glaring, their eyes filled with undiluted disgust and hatred. Jasper's eyes were black as night and Alice held on to his hand tightly. Not in the comforting sense, either, but as if to hold him back. They were standing rigidly, slightly crouched, and low growls echoed from their chests.

I thought maybe Edward was angry with something one of them said or thought, but their attention was drawn to the woods. They weren't even looking at each other, but off towards some thick bushes only a few feet away.

Another growl sounded, and this one came from the woods. I followed their gazes and watched as a large russet wolf slowly creeped out of the woods, a smaller grayer one behind him. They were baring their teeth at the Cullens, but they didn't take action.

"You're outnumbered." Edward's tone was low and sweet, but I shivered as I heard the underlying threat in it. There was a hint of a growl and he stood rigid and straight, his back to me. His fists were clenched by his sides. "Don't even think of trying anything."

My heart was pounding in terror. _The wolves._ I took a step forward, hesitantly reaching out and brushing my fingertips against the back of his shirt, over a ripple in the fabric. Edward didn't move, and I carefully grabbed a fistful of his shirt, holding it tightly as I stepped forward again, pressing myself against his back. I felt instantly safer this close to him, but I noticed the move didn't go unnoticed by the wolves, who were glaring at me.

They snarled and barked harshly, shaking themselves out and lowering their bodies towards the ground in a crouch. It hit me just how huge they were, almost the size of horses. They were far too big to be normal wolves, and that's when it really hit that they _had_ to be the werewolves Jake had been telling me about.

"That's ridiculous!" Edward snarled loudly now. "She's my mate!" I'd never seen him so angry, but the only fear I felt was towards the giant wolves.

I'd never heard Edward really lay claim to me before, and I felt my cheeks burn when I felt happy. I shivered a little and bit my lip to keep from smiling, but I caught the sideways glance Jasper gave me with a hint of a smirk.

"I'd never hurt her! Hah! You should be the ones to speak, walking on four paws. Sparkling skin pales in comparison." He lowered down, as if into a crouch and ready to pounce, but then straightened up. He was sneering in undisguised hatred at the wolves. "I'm going to marry her, mutt! You can't stop me!" He hissed. "Of course she wants it! They think I'm forcing you into the marriage." Edward stated lowly to me, with great insult.

"That's ridiculous!" I scolded, glaring at the wolves. They glared right back, and I shivered a little, pressing myself more firmly against Edward's back. I felt his cool arms come around behind him, holding me the best he could, considering the position we were in. I took a deep breath. "I'm surrounded by vampires and werewolves, and the only ones that scare me are the werewolves." I put in, feeling fresh tears welling up in my eyes.

That seemed to make the wolves pause, but only for a second before their snarling resumed.

"Stop it!" I yelled, feeling angry and terrified. "I love Edward! I know what he is, and I know what he's done in the past, but I _love_ him! He's..." I paused a moment and thought about it, before a small smile came to my lips. "He's _my_ mate!"

Alice and Jasper's eyes widened and they both smiled triumphantly.

"I'm going with them!" It still hurt to know I was leaving my family, but I loved Edward. He was my future. My life and happiness. I was prepared to be changed, to spend eternity with the man I loved. "I'm going." My family would be safe, and I knew that Alice could keep an eye on them. I'd already asked her about it and she promised to check in on them, once in a blue moon. That alone helped to relax me a hint.

A low vibration made it's way through Edward's chest. I felt it through my hands, where I was pressing them against Edward's back. It sounded almost like a growl, but it didn't let up for several moments and I realized it was his pur. I blushed once again, realizing he'd liked my words as much as I liked his.

Feeling a little braver, I stepped around to Edward's side, despite him trying to stop me, and slid under his arm. He was now holding me firmly pressed against his side. "You can't help me if I don't want it." I sincerely hoped, anyways. I might have been Edward's damsel, but I wasn't in distress at this very moment.

"They think I have you brainwashed." Edward murmured darkly. With a sigh, I felt him move, and suddenly I was airborn. I felt his hands on my wrist, and let him guide them around his neck, and as I landed awkwardly on his back, I wrapped my legs around his waist. "We're leaving. Charlie's expecting Bella home in minutes." There was a warning growl from Edward's throat.

Then we were off running. Edward ran quickly, and the next thing I know, he was placing me down on my feet as he glanced behind us on th trail. With a disgusted look, he shook his head. "I cannot wait to leave this place with you, Bella." He abruptly winced and shot Jasper a look.

I was in pain. My house stood in front of me, and I saw Charlie's cruiser in the parking lot. Alice was by my side, fully planning on playing faithful best friend and house guest, and Edward and Jasper would be staying in the woods overnight. I was due to leave tomorrow morning. Today was my last day home. It was my last day with Charlie, and from this point forward, I'd only be able to call my mom on rare occasion, and only for a short time. Then, when the 'illness' hit, I'd only be able to write or email them.

In other words, this was basically goodbye.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	47. Isle Esme

**Note** : Sorry about the delay in updating. I went to visit my best friend for her birthday and found out only today that I couldn't open my stuff on her computer for some strange reason. I'm home now, though, for about a day. Here's the next update. :)

**Futuremrs. taylord. lautner** - Thank you, I am very happy you like it so far. :) I liked Seth best ;) Unfortunately, I didn't cover what the wolves were thinking via Edward's POV. I didn't really think about it, sorry. :( Yeah I know Edward is out of character. It's something I didn't realize was happening at certain points. I'm glad it's not too bad, though.

**BIGGEST-TWILIGHT-NERD** - LOL. I'm glad you liked it :)

**Note 2** : Yes, I've replied to reviews. The only review replies you should see on my chapters though, will be anonymous ones that I can't reply via their account. Hope that doesn't bother too many people.

* * *

**(A Week Later, Isle Esme, Edward's POV)**

My poor Bella. I hated that she was so obviously distressed by this move, but it couldn't be helped. If she stayed, it would only be just as difficult later, and she chanced putting her family in danger. I could easily see how she would have trouble remembering that aspect, when the only thing on her mind was that she was leaving her family behind. It still hurt her to be distant from them. I tried to speak to my family on several occasions about this, but Alice always saw the same thing. If Bella stayed, she would likely die.

If she stayed and survived the nomades, she risked being targeted by the Volturi. I tried to think on so many angles. What if we moved her when the Volturi were due to arrive? Change her name? Maybe Alice could get her into a wig, or even into an extreme make-over or something.

Nothing helped. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. One way or another, Bella was going to end up on someone's hit list.

And so it was up to me. I had to pull her away from her family and watch her suffer, knowing she could never go back. At first, things looked grim. Bella's eyes always betrayed just how sad she was, and she ate little, always complaining she wasn't feeling well or didn't feel up to it. She refused to go on many of the 'adventures' I'd planned, and sat in the window seat, staring out at the ocean.

Even Alice couldn't help me. Bella's future wasn't set. She didn't know if she was going to continue to live, grieving the loss of her family, or pull through it.

It took three days before she began to show more signs of happiness. She smiled when she looked at me, her eyes actually registering recognition. She ate a full meal, and she agreed to go for a walk in the woods. By no means was she back to normal, but I could understand her need to mourn her loss of family. They might still be out there, but she couldn't see them. At least...a hint of the Bella I knew was returning.

That was a good thing. I'd been worried, close to taking her aside and practically ordering her to talk to me. Not to mention I was waiting for a chance to show her something I knew she'd love. Seeing her new good mood, I decided to take full advantage of it, leading her out into the woods at a vampire pace, with her clinging to my back tightly.

"Edward!" Bella squealed slightly, a grin on her face, even though her eyes were closed. She never _was_ comfortable running at this pace. She seemed to have this paranoid fear I was going to run into a tree, or something. What she couldn't seem to understand was that running was second nature to me. "What's got you so excited?"

I laughed a little before stopping cold. I allowed Bella to slide off my back and then turned to her, catching her before her legs could give out under her. Looking into her eyes, I could see the lingering pain, and it made my undead heart clench uncomfortably, knowing I was doing this to her. _I'm so sorry, my love._ "Bella, you're smiling again." I traced a finger against the corner against her pale lip, before tracing up towards the dark circles under her eyes. "I'm sorry for all of this, but I just want you to be safe." _And happy, but for some reason, I'm having diffuculty filling both of those requests._

She closed her eyes and leaned her face into my touch. "_I'm _sorry. I know I've been distant... I just...I miss my family, but I know they'll be safe. As long as they're safe... I get to be with you." Opening her eyes, I could still see the pain, but it wasn't as pronounced. "I get to be with you." She repeated with a smile.

I couldn't resist that smile. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "And I you. I have something I want to show you." Taking her hand, I led her through the dense jungle. It was sunny out, but there was no one else on the island, so I knew it would be safe. I didn't have to hide in the shadows for fear of the wrong person spotting my sparkling skin. I helped her over fallen logs and such, and then pushed past a few saplings. Finally, we came upon the small trail, and I smiled.

It wasn't a lot like the Forks trail, where I'd first met Bella, but with some careful manipulation, I'd been able to make it lead where I wanted it. The only thing was, it _wasn't_ the 'trail' I wanted to show her. Turning to Bella, I watched her pleased but confused look and smiled. "Come on." I walked with her down the trail, watching as she breathed in the scents of the exotic flowers. Listening to the birds and the wind in the leaves, I knew she'd find it as relaxing as I did.

Again, it wasn't the same trail. As such, we had a different destination in mind. We trudged down the trail, and within moments my ears picked up the sounds of running water. I led her down a small hill, picking her up when she stumbled and carrying her, despite her protests.

"I can walk, Edward!"

"I can carry you, Bella!" I called back, getting a stuck out tongue in response. I had to bite back the urge to roll my eyes. "Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it." My eyes widened as soon as the words were out of my mouth, and my entire body tensed as Bella blushed deeply with an openly shocked look. "Oh, God! Love, I'm so sorry! I have no idea what-"

Bella's laughter caught me off guard and I paused in mid-explanation. "You've been hanging around Emmett too much." She stated with a giggle, finally relaxing into my hold. "It's ok, Edward. This _is_ the modern day. You don't need to worry about offending me so easily."

I nodded, relieved that I hadn't offended her and ducked my head. I found myself actually thankful for the inability to blush. That had been quite awkward, and I was thankful to Bella for blowing it off. "You're going to love this." I murmured into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent and ignoring the faint burning it still brought. I reluctantly put her down as the trail widened out into a large clearing and we finally arrived at our intended destination.

The source of the running water I'd heard earlier was now clear, as we were faced with a small waterfall, only about six to eight feet high. The water ran off the tiny cliff gently, into a large pond below, that I'd checked earlier and knew was deep enough to dive and swim in. There were a few fish in, some of which had actually been brave enough to tempt a nibble on my legs when I'd checked, but I looked them up in the dictionary and found out none were harmless to my Bella.

There were a few lily pads around the edge of the pond, and a small river that continued on into the woods, making sure the water was always fresh and clean. I'd taken a little time to manipulate the rocks so that Bella should be able to climb up them with ease, to get to the top of the waterfall, while simultaneously rounding all sharp edges I found, removing any poison ivy and scouting the area for any dangerous animals.

As I predicted, Bella gasped sharply at the sight.

"It's breath taking." She murmured, taking a step forward and looking down into the tall, green grass as she did. She seemed to scan the area a moment before pulling off her shoes and socks, leaving her clad in short demin cutt-offs and a pale grey tank top, baring much of her creamy skin. She stepped lightly over the grass and sighed, before plopping down surprisingly gracefully.

"It's alright." I answered, following her lead. Only I took off my socks, shoes and shirt, allowing the heat of the tropical sun to soak through me. While the warmth was pleasant, I'd have been lying if I said it was just as good as Bella. In truth, I much preferred her warmth. "I've seen prettier." I looked straight at my Bella, watching as the sunlight seemed to set her pale complexion aglow. Her hair shone brightly in the sun, setting off golden streaks in the mahogany waves. "Much prettier."

Bella turned to me and blushed. Then her eyes widened briefly and she quickly turned away an even deeper blush crossing her cheeks.

"I thought this place would be a nice picnic spot. A relaxing place where you could swim if you liked." And the bonus was that with how warm it was here, I wouldn't have to worry about her freezing whenever I wanted to hold her. The water was warm, as I recalled, and I got up with a mischevious smile, which I hid when Bella turned once again to glance at me.

She watched me almost nervously as I walked over. Her eyes stayed locked on mine, and I heard her heart stutter a moment, before picking up it's pace. Crouching down, I lifted her with ease, and Bella's eyes widened as shock and suspicion filled her. "Edward...?"

With a small, brief smile, I paced over to the water and held her out, chuckling as she reached over to grab my shirt, only to blush deeply and ogle my chest when she realized I wasn't wearing one. She quickly shook her head, however, and shot me a dirty look.

"Don't you-"

Before she could finish the warning, I'd dropped her. I listened to her startled shriek as she fell into the water, which was only knee deep, and laughed as she re-emerged with a lily pad in her hair and the most foul look on her face.

I heard her mumbling about waiting until she was on equal terms and getting back at me, and I sobered immediately.

The marriage I looked forward to. Eternity with Bella... I cherished the prospect. Changing her... I wished the day would never come. To see my Bella in that agony, to hear her screams and know I was causing it...

That would be a nightmare come true.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	48. Protecting her Family

**Princess sana - **Here you go, here you go, here you go. LOL.

**Note** : It's been a while since I read Breaking Dawn. I do know that Alec's was the power that appeared like a black fog, if I'm remembering correctly. I don't remember how Jane's power appeared, or if it had a physical appearance, but in my story it does. Also, I might be describing Bella's powers differently from the book, I hope I didn't change it too much.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

The island was beautiful. I should have expected that much, at least. I always wondered what it was about the Cullens, that they had to buy such expensive things. Expensive houses, cars, clothing and Carlisle had actually _bought_ an _island_ for his mate?

Trust me, Alice and Rosalie absolutely love showing off the expensive gifts their mates got for them, but none of the boys had ever gotten _them_ an island.

Something I've actually heard Rosalie complain to Emmett about, once.

I knew they weren't intentionally flaunting their money. They just liked to live in fashion and current trends. As for the cars, it was personal choice. The clothing I'm sure Alice had a huge part in.

Isle Esme was beyond breath taking. It was in the sunny, tropical area just a little ways off Europe. The weather was beautifully clear, but hot and muggy. The biggest upside to that, was having Edward there to hold me for hours, daily. At first, I thought I'd be putting him out with my near constant requests for him to hold me, but he always seemed only to glad to.

I felt bad. For the first few days, I spent that time basically mourning my family. Sure, they were alright. They were alive and safe and I could still talk to my parents on the phone, but it was a niggling little reminder in the back of my mind that...I'd never get to _see_ any of them again. My mother and father would be hurting and there was nothing I could say or do to make it easier on them.

Then it hit me just how reclusive I'd been. I was starting to notice my ravenous appetite, from the lack of eating, and I could see the dark circles around Edward's face, from spending every available moment there at my side, trying to help me through it. It only made me feel worse. While I mourned my family, Edward was feeling guilty about all of this. I was thinking of me instead of him, and he was thinking of me instead of him.

I felt...selfish. I knew it was to be expected, but in turn I forced myself to turn away from the large bay windows that looked out over the ocean. I forced myself to forget about my past, even if it was only for a few hours, and I turned to Edward.

Despite being a mess, Edward was truly beautiful. As we were the only ones on the island, he'd taken to relaxing. He never felt the need to hide from me, even with the near constant sun. He freely sparkled where ever he wanted to, and I loved him. I just....loved him. He'd use his vampiric speed around me, often disappearing right in front of my very eyes and coming back with something. Whether it was a hot meal or a bouquet of wild flowers.

When he took me to the falls, we played around a bit. I jumped nervously when I felt the slimy feel of a fish brushing against me, but Edward assured me he'd done research and we were safe. We both went for a fully clothed swim, and it felt liberating to forget about the outside world, if even only for a moment. I felt like I was in Heaven.

It's been a few days since. I _finally_ managed to convince Edward to hunt, insisting I'd swim across the ocean and call my dad to find a way to pick me up, if he didn't. Yes, I know that was a huge, totally unbelieveable bluff, but Edward recognized my conviction beneath it. He had to hunt. Period. I practically demanded he spend the day relaxing. Hunt a few animals in the tropical jungle, and sit back and enjoy the sun.

Of course, telling Edward not to worry about me was like telling the sun not to shine. All but useless, but he agreed with one stipulation. I carried the small cell phone with me, so that he could call me, or vice versa, if there was a problem. I agreed, it seemed reasonable.

So here I am, walking down the newly revealed trail, towards the waterfall. Alice had called earlier, ignoring my stubborn refusal to go over wedding preparations with her and asking me a billion questions. I ended up roped into a two hour call where she used her visions to pick up on my decisions.

Did I ever tell you how handy her gift can be?

Then again, she brought up the 'honeymoon' and I took that thought right back. Apparently she'd seen Edward giving me a hard time, after getting some bruises from, uh...the first time. I thought my face was going to explode. I mean, did she _have_ to look for _that_? Anyways, that was quite a few hours ago, and she'd hung up quicky, sounding suspiciously worried after blanking out on the call.

It was a hot, sunny day as usual. As much as I hated how easily I broke into a sweat on my walk down to the small pond, I did enjoy the peaceful sounds of the birds chirping, and the wind blowing the sweet multitude of scents from the wildflowers towards me.

That is...until an agonized scream cut through the air.

I froze, my heart threatening to stop completely, in my chest. I recognized that voice. My breath caught in my throat as the scream repeated, and I picked up that it was near the falls. Without even thinking about what could cause that kind of pain to... I broke into a sprint. I tripped over plants, and fell a few times, but the screams pushed me on.

The cell vibrated in my pocket, but I ignored it as I broke into the clearing. A particularly loud scream cut through the air, and I looked up to the waterfalls. There I saw the familiar form of Jane of the Volturi. She was grinning down at a writhing form in the water, her eyes narrowed with blatant glee and her crimson dress swirling around her legs, where it was dry. The rest of it clung to her petite form, still showing signs of being wet, along with her now dark blonde hair.

_She's..._ I remembered the Cullens telling me about her ability. She could force the illusion of pain on any of her victims. Since it was a mental attack, it didn't work on me. Then my eyes darted down to the figure curled up in a tight ball, and a ragged sob cut through me when I recognized the dark bronze hair that was slicked back against Edward's soaked forehead. _She's hurting him!_

"Stop it!" I screamed, taking a step forward. My mind immediately ran over the countless things that could have happened to draw the ire of the Volturi, but it didn't make sense. I hadn't told anyone, and I was here, agreeing to be married and changed within the year. Suddenly, a bone chilling thought hit me. _They changed their minds!_

Hearing my scream, Jane turned to me with a viscious snarl. Her eyes widened before narrowing and more amusement filled them as she trained them back on Edward, who screamed louder than ever and thrashed around, like his body was under attack by an invisible force and he was trying to get away.

I knew what she was doing. I recognized the look. She wanted to hurt me, but since her powers weren't working on me...

"I really don't see Aro's fancy with you." She remarked, her eyes darting to me quickly. "You're a weak human. He should just have killed you. I was sent to make sure you were complying to his wishes, but I thought I'd have a little fun." Edward groaned and hissed before launching into a fresh bout of screaming. "This _is_ fun!" She clapped her hands, _almost_ looking like the pre-teen she was, if it wasn't for the malevolant look on her face.

"Bella, run!" Edward's sweet voice was a weak croak and he gasped in obvious pain.

Closing my eyes, I swallowed heavily, feeling dizzy. I was coated with sweat, and I could smell something sweet in the air. _She's hurting him! It's my fault!_ A strange pressure built up in my head, setting off perhaps one of the biggest migrains I'd ever had. _I have to make her stop!_ My head pounded, along with my heart, and the world spun dizzyingly. _Leave him alone. Leave him alone..._The air buzzed with insects and tension, and I took a deep breath, trying not to pass out as I opened my eyes again.

Only to scream as Jane reached down and ripped Edward's arn off.

_NO! _"Edward!" _LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

Jane laughed, and I felt something snap inside of me. It was sharp and painful, but suddenly it was like... I could see glowing flames in the places where Edward and Jane stood. When I closed my eyes, I saw only the flames, white in Edward's case and blood red in Jane's. When my eyes were open, I could see them -Edward and Jane- with the faintest light glowing around them.

The world spun, and I staggered back a step. I instantly took notice that were seemed to be an amethyst colored shield around me. A wave of dark mist was coming from Jane, covering Edward and causing him to shriek, even as he cluched at his shoulder, the skin torn from where his arm had been. Another shot of the wave came towards me, but it bounced off my shield, heading harmlessly around me but never touching me.

"Ahh, but I wish I could kill you." Jane sighed as she dropped Edward's arm within his grasp and watched as he grabbed it, snarling visciously at her in response.

"Bella!" Another scream tore through the air, but I barely blinked as Alice and Jasper practically flew into the clearing.

I was focusing on the new images I could see, my vision blurring with rage and agony at what that vile witch was making Edward suffer with. _He was already hurting._ My mind recalled his story of what the Volturi had done to him. _And she's laughing at his pain. At _our_ pain!_ Reaching out with my mind, I hesitantly grasped at the shield around me, gasping when it fluctuated with my mind. It didn't dissipate, but I watched as it spread out towards Edward before returning.

More screams caught my attention, and through the nearly blinding headache, I saw Alice and Jasper fall to the ground in agony. The pain got stronger and I felt my whole world tipping. _Not them too! No!_ The next thing I knew, I was on my hands and knees, having trouble breathing. _Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!_

The shield was still there, however. With a sudden burst of rage, I threw it out as far as I could, covering Alice, Jasper and Edward, and pulled it in tight around them.

I nearly shrieked with the pain that flowed through me. It hurt! By God it hurt! I screamed as my chest exploded with heat and pain, my vision swirling and threatening to blacken out on me, but I couldn't give up. I could still see the dark fog that I recognized as Jane's power.

"What is this?"

I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was on fire and freezing at the same time. My chest was tight and I was growing more and more light headed as time passed. I couldn't last much longer, but I needed to. I couldn't give up. I couldn't.

"Now! Take her!" Jasper's voice was near and feral. I swear I could almost hear the spit, and he sounded like he should have been foaming at the mouth.

I couldn't see them. I could hear growls and snarls and pained screams, which caused me to tighten the shield around my family, causing yet a fresh bout of agony to ripple through my body. I heard fabric tearing, and an angry voice.

Then a cool hand rested on my shoulder. "Bella...?" The voice was distant, as if coming from across the ocean itself. "Sweetheart?" It was so beautiful, even though I could hear the strain in it, that amazing voice. I felt my anger fading, knowing that he had to be alright.

In fact, the entire world seemed distant. As my rage faded along with my strength, I could distantly hear people calling me. Managing to force my eyes open, I blinked through my blurry vision, and gasped out a breath as I looked up at the liquid golden eyes of Edward. His face was paler than usual, and filled with pain and terror.

_It hurts._ I wanted to scream the words, even as I felt hot tears coursing down my freezing cheeks. _I'm cold._ My mouth wouldn't work.

Edward turned away and Jasper and Alice came into view. I watched them speak, but I couldn't hear the words. Then as the world gave a final spin, I gave in to the pain and gladly welcomed the peace of darkness.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	49. Waking Up and Explanations

**Princess sana** - Thank you, but isn't foaming at the mouth a sign of rabies? ;) -Sends Edward off to protect me- LOL

**aLwaysEdwardsLOVE** - LOL, Yeah I know the ending was a tease. That was the point. LOL. Here's the next chapter, though. Thank you :)

* * *

**(Some Time Later)**

I really had to stop waking up in unknown places with people talking over me. Really. It was annoying and confusing.

The first thing I really took notice of, when I finally pulled out of the dark cocoon of sleep, was that my head felt like someone took a baseball bat to it. My head pounded, and my body felt like lead. Then I noticed the voices speaking over me. Well, I noticed them before, but now I could actually focus on them.

"She's been unconscious for almost a week!" That was Edward's voice, a little hoarse and full of worry. "What's wrong with her?"

My heart picked up at the sound of his voice, and I took a deep breath, wincing when my chest felt congested and tight. I struggled to open my eyes, but they felt _so_ heavy!

"She's awake now." Alice stated calmly. "She's also weak, but she'll be fine."

"Finally! I was getting worried!" What was Emmett doing here? When I heard the familiar smack-and-groan, I added Rosalie's name to the list. _And Rose?_

_The whole family's here?_ I wondered as I fought with my stubborn eyelids and managed to get them to flutter a bit. With a ragged groan that hurt my throat, I managed to get them open, squinting against the light. _What happened?_ The last thing I remembered was Jane attacking Edward. When I concentrated -cue the massive headache- I could still see the auras slash flames and still see and feel my shield.

The only difference was that blinding pain shot through me any time I tried to move the shield, so I didn't really bother to try.

"At least now maybe we can get some answers." Rosalie's voice was quiet, but I still heard her clear as day.

The room seemed far too bright, despite it raining out. I could hear the pitter patter of the rain on the ceiling high above our heads, but as I looked around, I took more notice of the worried faces of the Cullens who surrounded me.

Edward growled, his eyes black as night. He had dark circles under his eyes, showing his worry and lack of feeding, and I groaned again, this time out of irritation. When he sat up sharply, his eyes widening in terror, I rolled my eyes and closed them for a moment.

Jasper chuckled. "She's irritated, Edward."

"When was...the last time...you fed?" My voice was raspy and I winced as it burned my dry throat.

There was a series of chuckles, but when I opened my eyes, Edward wasn't one of the ones laughing. He clutched his naked, bandaged shoulder and leaned over me to press his lips to my forehead. "I couldn't leave you." He pulled his good arm down and took my hand in his own.

"What happened?" I frowned. "No, scratch that... How...?"

"We don't even know _what_ happened, Bella." Alice was kneeling at my other side, a small smile on her paler than usual face. "While we were talking, your future flickered and I knew it was a bad sign. I said bye so early because I already had Jazz getting us tickets down." She looked sheepish. "I didn't want to take any chances."

I nodded, though my entire body felt like it was on fire. "Thanks for that."

"What happened, Bella? Your future disappeared, then re-appeared and then flickered again. I couldn't make heads or tails of anything."

"I don't....really know." I admitted, struggling for a moment to sit up, before giving up and falling back on the soft bed. Upon closer inspection, I found I was laying in the smaller room of the mansion on Isle Esme.

"Bella?" Carlisle came over with a couple of white pills and a glass of water. I took the Tylenol and relaxed again. He briefly explained I'd overtaxed my body, and would probably be in pain for a while. "When we arrived, we found Edward missing an arm, yelling about how he was going to track and kill Jane, and you were barely breathing."

I winced sharply, recalling how she'd so calously ripped off his arm. Turning to him, I took in the bandaged shoulder and freed my hand from his to trace the bandages gently. His arm was re-attached, but was still bandaged. At least I could relax, knowing he would be alright.

"I.." Edward looked down, his expression speaking volumes. "I almost...bit you. I thought I was going to lose you, and I almost changed you." The words were whispered with shame. "I'm so sorry!"

"I saw that you still had a good chance, and let Edward see the visions." Alice explained, when I mentally wondered why he hadn't bitten me. "I don't think it's time for you to be changed yet, I keep seeing you as a human bride." Now she smiled.

"I saw...Jane. She was hurting Edward. I felt horrible because I knew she was doing it because of me. I just... I-I wanted her to stop." I felt hot painful tears building up in my eyes and sucked in a ragged breath. "All I could think about was that she could kill Edward. I....just snapped. I wanted her to stop so badly. Then I got a migraine and I could..." I struggled to explain it.

It took some careful wording and about a dozen questions. How exactly was I supposed to say I could sense people's flames? It turned out, Carlisle thinks the flames were Jane's and Edward's minds. It wasn't how it was for Edward, but then, we were two very different people. He thought I was so desperate to stop her hurting Edward, that I somehow accessed my ability, and that got some shocked looks from the others. When I explained I could still see them but that it hurt to move the amethyst shield around me, Edward freaked right out.

"I don't want you pulling something like that ever again!" He yelled, squeezing my hand tightly. "Don't you get how terrified we were? I almost _lost_ you!" His eyes were wide and black, and filled with unbridled terror.

"And I almost lost you." I whispered back, finally letting the tears flow. "I couldn't. If it were to happen again... I wouldn't do anything different." I shook my head, staring at Edward with determination. "I can't lose you. I need you."

He sighed and took my hand back in his, raising it to his cold mouth to kiss the back of it gently. "You're my only reason to stay alive." He chuckled dryly. "If that's what this is."

"Edward, son... I'd like to talk to Bella more about her gift, but for now..." Carlisle looked pensive. "We had an agreement. You've seen Bella awake and she's alright. You _need_ to hunt. You won't heal otherwise."

"Edward!" I groaned, rolling my eyes and earning the laughter of his family. Why wasn't I surprised? "Go." Turning, I smiled at him. "I promise I'll rest if you go hunt." He could be so stubborn, but I loved it. As sometimes annoying as it could be, I still loved him.

Alice's eyes went blank and Edward groaned. When she snapped out of it, I could see old perky Alice was back. "And Bella and I will go over wedding plans while you're out." She was bouncing excitedly, a huge grin on her face. "She won't be tired for a while. I've seen it."

I knew I was trapped. Unable to get up from the bed, and being an aweful actress, there was no getting out of Alice's plans. And with Edward going hunting, I had no one to turn to, to help me get away.

Then a question hit me.

"What about Jane? What if she comes back?"

"She won't." Alice was grinning like a madman. "I know Aro values Edward and myself for our abilities and he looks forward to finding out what you'll be capable of as a vampire. Once Jane ran off, I called him to let him know what she'd done. I'd conveniently left out about your part in it, but I'm sure he'll pick up that you did something." Her grin grew and turned positively evil. "But let's just say, he wasn't pleased about Jane's decision, and I've seen him taking care of it."

Edward raised an eyebrow, but after a moment he smirked. "Serves her right." He muttered, getting up hesitantly. Kissing my forehead, he sighed. He breathed deeply and smiled at me. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you." I shot back with a smile, watching as his gorgeous, full lips turned up and he stared at me incredulously.

"Ok, enough lovey dovey. Time to let the girls get to wedding planning. _We_-" Emmett wrapped a hand around Edward's neck. "Have a bachelor's party to get to." Edward paled, and Jasper and Emmett laughed heartily.

"As long as there's no strippers..." I muttered, getting a laugh from the boys, before they set eyes on three other equally as jealous and possessive women and swallowed nervously.

Once they'd managed to squeak out that there were no strippers, all four men left us women to get to planning the wedding. I tried to insist to Alice that I _really_ didn't care, but she insisted on getting my measurements and opinions anyways. By the time the boys got back, I was already deep asleep.

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella _finally_ woke up! I was beginning to doubt my family's words saying she would, but then, most of them hadn't even been there when she...did _whatever_ she did. I don't even _know_ what she did.

All I remember was incredible pain that blocked out everything. Jane was smirking down over me, thinking how pathetic and weak I was. Then Bella's name crossed her mind. She was thinking how this was the perfect way to get to Bella, since her powers were all but useless against her. Then she ripped off my arm.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, under all the agony, I could sense Bella approaching. I could hear her screaming and practically feel her pain. I wanted nothing more than to get up and run to her, but the agony was too overwhelming.

Then, Alice and Jasper arrived. Jane was momentarily stunned by it.

**Flashback**

_Hang on Edward! We're coming!_ Alice's thoughts were furious. _We need to watch out for Bella, too! Be-_ Her voice disappeared, and I was hit with numerous images I could barely make out. Bella glaring, Bella in agony, and then Bella collapsing and everything turning black. _Oh, no!_

Before anyone could do anything, Jane was smirking again._ Perfect! More to play with!_

My family's screams tore at me, and I writhed on the ground, trying to find some sort of foot hold to block out the pain coursing through me. Never would I have imagined that relief to come from another source.

It happened as minds going blank from me. First Jasper's then Alice's. I managed to look, and I could see them slowly standing up, looking confused. Then the pallid, pained expresion on Bella's face caught my attention. Then their thoughts came back, and it was Jane's power that no longer seemed to affect me.

My arm burned visciously from where she tore it off, but her power was no longer affecting me. I barely paid heed as she screamed in outrage, only to be tackled by my brother. Alice was in front of me, holding my severed arm and bracing it against my shoulder, where it had been torn, before using her sweater to securely tie it in place. _Bella needs you._

Her worried thoughts once again brought me back to my beloved, and turning, I caught sight of her eyes closed tightly in an expression of agonized concentration. Without even thinking about it, I grasped my arm, holding it in place as I felt it began to reattach itself, and ran over to Bella, even as Jasper tore at Jane, and Alice followed me.

_The others are on their way._ Alice informed me, holding on to my limp arm as I took hold of Bella with my good one.

I called to my beloved, but saw the glassy, far away look in her eyes. Her face was pale white, and ice cold to the touch. Her heart stuttered unevenly in her chest, and she barely breathed. Her gaze locked on me, and I could see something relax a little within her.

Then she collapsed.

**End Flashback**

It hadn't taken the others too long to arrive. Or maybe I was so caught up in Bella's unhealthy condition, I simply hadn't noticed the passage of time. They'd refrained asking a ton of questions, first deeming Bella's safety top priority.

Even now, after hearing her explanation, I couldn't help but wonder _how_ she'd tapped into this ability. Also, if she could do this as a human, what else could she do? What kind of force would she be as a vampire?

Shaking my head, I followed after my brothers and father, who were thinking of feeding, Bella's safety, worries about the Volturi, and my condition. Right now, I would feed as I agreed to, and then I would return to my soon-to-be-bride's side. No matter what, her safety and happiness were all that mattered to me.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	50. Aside 3 very short, sorry

**Note** : Short little filler chapter, dealing with the major contendors for the big conflict. I know the nomadic thing has been done a lot, but I'm going to be doing it a little differently. I just need to figure out how... LOL

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"What is that smell?"

"Smells like werewolf and vampire to me."

"Wait, what's _that_? It smells so delicious!"

Three people wandered down the path. They were lean, beautiful people with incredibly pale skin and blood red eyes. One was a female with long, flaming red hair dressed in ragged jeans and a t-shirt. The second was a caucasian male with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and torn jeans, and the last was an african american male with long, black dreadlocks, a tan leather vest and tanned leather pants as well.

They stopped at one point, sniffing the air casually.

"You're right. It smells wonderful, but it's mixed in with the vampires and werewolves." The red headed female smirked, but it faded as she sneezed, her sensitive nose burning from the smell of wet dog.

The african american male nodded. "You're right, Victoria. But...aren't vampires and werewolves enemies? How come I smell no blood, and see no remains from a fire?" His ruby eyes scanned the ground closely, stopping on the half degraded remainds of freesia petals. Picking one up, he sniffed cautiously. "The vampire and human scents are intermingled."

"It's coming from this direction." The blonde male took off on the lead, running up to the back of a small house. There was a red truck in the driveway, but no heartbeats singalled the presence of anyone in the home. "It's empty." He jumped up and scaled the walls, stopping at a closed window. Tugging on it, he growled when he found it was locked, and tugged harder, destroying the window frame and crawling inside.

His two companions were right behind him, and they quickly scouted the room, small growls of immense thirst echoing through the small space.

"Truly delicious." The black male picked up a picture. "In multiple senses of the word." He showed the picture to the others, of a teenage girl with an older man and woman.

"It's the girl's room, James." Victoria muttered, pulling out a long blue gown. Her frown grew as she carefully sniffed it. "And the vampire's been around for a while." She held out the gown to the blonde male, James, who sniffed it with a confused look.

"And he didn't just drink her? Intriguing."

"To you, Laurent. I'll admit I'm curious, but considering all the animal carcasses we've come across, I'm certain they were animal drinkers." James stalked through the room, breathing the scent deeply, as if it was precious to him. "A human and a vampire." He sneered in disgust. "They're only good for one thing, and that's food."

"Why don't we find her?"

"Her scent's old. I doubt she's around anymore." Laurent looked around and then quickly left the room via the window. He was back moments later. "I followed the scent through the woods to an old mansion, and it's empty. I smelled several vampires there. There's still no scent of blood, but the scent of the girl was there, too. Where ever they went, I believe she's with them."

James smirked. _This could be fun. Vampires with a human, and they didn't drink her? She must be important to them for some reason._ He'd been around for a while, and was bored with the constant feed and run. _I want that girl, but how to get to her...?_ He looked at the picture and smirked. _Maybe...those other people can help._ If nothing else, this could prove to be an interesting game.

With a final sniff of the room, he turned and fled into the woods, with his companions on his heels. The entire time, his mind was hatching a plot to find that girl.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	51. Discussions of the Honeymoon

**VARSHA** - Thank you! :)

**BIGGEST-TWILIGHT-NERD** - Well we'll see how it goes. ;)

* * *

**(Isle Esme, Two Days Later, Bella's POV)**

I was once again on my feet, after my ordeal. I was still a little shaky at times, but it felt really good to be able to walk around on my own two feet, rather than being carried by overly worried vampires. Once they'd figured out I was better, Rosalie and Emmett went back on their vacations, followed by Esme and a reluctant Carlisle.

While Carlisle was worried about me, he was also quite interested in my ability and what I was capable of. Unfortunately, I was no longer able to actually use the ability. While I could see the flames and shield whenever I concentrated, like it was a new permanent fixture, I couldn't access them without a lot of pain. As soon as Edward found out about that, he refused me even attempting to use the ability.

I guess I couldn't blame him. The last of the pain didn't fade completely until yesterday, and I wasn't in any hurry to go back to where I was before. That had really hurt!

Edward was also more glued to my side, if that's even possible. Despite Alice's firm reassurances to the contrary, he was positive that Jane was going to come back for revenge on me, for interrupting her fun.

It was dark out, today. Surprisingly dark. Then again, with the thunder floating through the air, and the rain pounding down... Edward was walking around in a t-shirt and try as I might, I was unable to tear my eyes away from his shoulder. While it was concealed by the shirt he was wearing, I kept watching, wanting more than anything to see if he was healed up.

I knew that Carlisle had mentioned it was healing nicely, but his _arm_ had been ripped _off_! Call it morbid curiosity, but I couldn't shake the need to know.

"Edward?" I watchd as he stopped. He'd been just walking into the room with a sandwich on a plate, and I blushed when my stomach rumbled. It hadn't even occurred to me that I was hungry, but apparently he was keeping my eating schedule in mind. Seeing his inquisitive look, I sighed and gestured him over.

He walked over, his eyes shining softly, and put the plate down on the elegant crystal coffee table in front of me, before sitting beside me. I took my cue and reached out, lifting the sleeve of his shirt. Edward startled, watching my hands with a hint of a frown but making no move to stop me as I rolled the sleeve up and out of the way. Then I ran my hands over the smooth skin underneath, pausing for a second when Edward shivered under my touch.

There was a faint red scar that ran jaggedly around his shoulder, and Edward closed his eyes as I traced it with my fingers. His skin was icy and hard, and raised where the scar was, but it looked like an older scar. Not like something done only a week or so ago, but something done a few months ago.

"It'll be gone completely by the end of the week." He spoke softly, taking my hand gently in his own. "You need to eat, love. We're going to have to set things up, soon..." He winced. "About the sickness."

That was true, too, but it no longer hurt. I felt strange detatched when they spoke about my fake illness, like it wasn't really happening. I think it was just because I'd decided I really didn't want to believe it _was_ happening, until it happened. I just couldn't bear to deal with the stress and pain so early.

Edward appeared surprised by my lack of response, and his eyes slowly narrowed in worry. Then his phone beeped and he pulled it out, flipping it open, reading something and sighing before flipping it closed again. "Eat." He urged gently, picking up the plate and putting it down on my lap. He wrinkled his nose a moment and leaned back. "I'm afraid I'll never get used to the smell of human food."

A small smile tugged at the edge of my lips and I looked at Edward as I picked up the sandwich. "What would happen if you were forced to eat human food?"

He grimaced and leaned even further away. If it had been possible, I was certain his face would have been an unhealthy shade of green. "We cannot digest." He said simply. "It would taste repulsive, like dirt, and what goes down..." He paused and sighed. "Must be..." He seemed to be searching, my guess was for an appropriate term. "Brought back up...?"

I'd just taken a bite of my sandwich and paused as what he said hit me. I wasn't so much disgusted by the image the words brought on, I had a stronger stomach than that, but it did throw me off a moment as an image of Edward leaning over the toilet hit me. Shaking my head, I chewed the food while desperately focusing on the coffee table.

"Human food holds no nutritional value to us." He finished softly, his hand darting out to push some hair behind my ear.

I shivered at the touch, my body burning hotly. I began to consider my reactions to his touches, and the conversation we'd had so long ago. One thought hit me and I put the sandwich down before I was halfway done it, much to Edward's disapproval. He'd already agreed, but I had this nagging suspicion it wouldn't be that easy. "Uhm... Edward? I'm just curious... About the...wedding...night..." I felt my face flush as I felt the couch shift and made out Edward's form stiffening from the corner of my eye.

Keeping my eyes on the sandwich in front of me, I took a deep breath. "How are we going to...? I mean, I'm..." My cheeks blazed. "I'mgoingtobleed." The words sped out of my mouth at the speed of light and I bit my lip hard after they were gone.

When I chanced a look up, I saw Edward staring at the coffee table with wide eyes. Not just wide eyes, but wide _black_ eyes. His face was filled with shock and a hint of horror, and his fists were clenched in his lap.

"I...haven't thought of that." He frowned. "I could ask Carlisle." With a loud sigh, he shook his head. "Things would be so much simpler if we attempted that topic after you're changed."

"No." Shaking my head, I caught as Edward looked up at me and tilted my head up to stare at him. "I want to...make a compromise." I could see I had his full attention. "I...want to be changed by you, _after_ our honeymoon."

"How is that a compromise?" He raised an eyebrow.

Biting my lip, I frowned. _He's right. I just basically demanded what I wanted. I didn't offer anything in return._

"I'm sorry." Edward's soft words had me glancing up at him, startled. "I wasn't looking at the whole picture. You've already given us so much. You're completing this family, and you've given up...." He paused with a thoughtful look. "You've given up your family and life...for me. Because of me. You _love_ me and have agreed to _marry_ me. I would give you the moon, if it were within my abilities to do so." His frown grew. "But I'm not entirely certain the things you ask for are within my ability."

Sighing, Edward leaned forward. He set his eyes on my still half full plate and gestured at the sandwich. "You eat and I'll talk." As I picked up the sandwich and took a bite, he nodded. "The changing....would be best done by Carlisle. He is the one with the best control. While I am nearing mastering my weakness for your blood while I'm around you, you haven't truly _bled_ in front of me. If I were to even taste a drop of your blood, it terrifies me that I might not be able to stop."

"You love me."

"Of course!" Edward looked at me like I'd just stated the sky was blue.

"That thought will remain front most in your mind, keeping you from killing me." I shrugged. I know I was treating it like it was no big deal, but to me it wasn't. I trusted Edward, completely. "I know you won't."

"I'll have to discuss it with Carlisle." His tone was low and displeased. I knew Edward was internally doubting my words. "As for the honeymoon, again, I have worries about my control." He shifted uncomfortably. "It is not just my bloodlust, Bella. If I were to lose control, I would want to mark you. That would include biting you, which would mean tasting your blood. Even if I could control my bloodlust, there is the _lust_ I would still fear. I could lose control and _break_ you."

"I'm not a toy." I muttered as I finished off the last bite of my sandwich.

Raising an eyebrow, Edward shook his head. "No. You are so much more fragile." With a low groan, he closed his eyes as his phone rang again. He quickly read whatever message Alice had obviously sent and chuckled. "Alice says to let this go. I'm not going to win." Looking at my face a moment, he grinned wryly, though his eyes were troubled. "I didn't need a prediction to know that."

No, he really didn't. I could lay down and let people get away with a lot in my lifetime, but this was one thing I wanted and was not willing to compromise on. Being intimate with Edward on my honeymoon was not something I was willing to give up. That was one 'human experience' I wanted, no matter what. I could conceed to his wisdom in the changing, as either way it meant I'd get to be with Edward forever, but I was still hoping he'd consider doing it himself.

Surely, there was a way to desensitize himself to the tempt of my fresh blood, even if he tasted it.

As if reading my mind, Edward sighed. He rubbed at his formerly injured shoulder before pulling the sleeve back down. Then he leaned forward and pecked me lightly on the lips before taking the plate and standing. "I will speak to Carlisle."

With a final nod, I watched as he left the room.

* * *

**Note** : I know I already had him agree, but felt it happened too soon in the relationship, considering just how strong the pull of Bella's blood is to him. So I wanted to put a little more thought into the talk.

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	52. Charlie's POV

**Note** : I want to thank everyone for their patience and comments. I really appreciate your best wishes (and so odes my computer -computer transforms and starts giving everyone hugs-). my computer is being worked on, but as long as the crappy farm computer works, I figured I could update my stories. :)

I also realize that it was not a virus, but the 'scan' it was telling me I needed to do _was_. I didn't actually dowload it. I tried, but in my panic, I had closed all active pages and already disconnected from the internet, so I think I'm good. Hopefully I should have my computer back by Sunday, if not Monday, and it's Friday now.

Thanks again, everyone.

* * *

**(Forks Washington, Normal POV)**

Another long day at work, and I returned home to find a call from Edward stating that Bella was doing better, and she'd call me soon enough. While I was mentally cursing my busy workload as of late, I did feel reassured.

A short while ago, Edward had called me, sounding worried and uncertain, even as he told me Bella had fallen ill. Apparently, he'd been at the waterfall relaxing when Bella came to him. She was paler than usual, and just collapsed after a moment. Thankfully, he'd taken medical courses and knew how to keep her stable until Carlisle arrived to take a look at her.

I hated that I was forbidden to go see her, but they worried whatever she was sick with might have been contagious. That also explained why they hadn't transported her to a hospital, I guessed. Still, I wasn't pleased that any of them had left her alone in a foreign area... I didn't really understand how that was possible, that the illness was contagious. It sounded like Carlisle had been out, enjoying a relaxing evening with Esme and leaving the children home alone, and yet my Bella was the _only_ one to fall ill? Well... I _guess_ it made sense. Bella tended to have bad luck like that.

Luckily it wasn't anything too severe. It was a bit of a tropical illness, and she was doing better. I had to be careful not to get my hopes up, however, as Carlisle personally called to warn me that it was still possible she could end up with an infection, or relapse, which could very well be fatal.

As I pulled off my jacket and hung up my gun, I sighed and dropped a file of paperwork on the living room table before wandering into the kitchen to grab a slice of left over pizza. Sniffing it carefully, I eyed it dubiously before taking a bite and shrugging. _It's still good._ I shuddered a moment, as I was reminded of Homer Simpson on last night's Simpsons. _It's just a little old, it's still good. It's still good._

With a roll of my eyes, I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch as I flipped open the file and began to thumb through the pictures, even as I munched absently on the slice of pizza I held. Good thing I had a strong stomach, considering the gruesome pictures I was looking at.

_Animal attacks._ I drew out several autopsy photos and frowned at the attached findings. _But what kind of animal leaves humanoid bite marks on the victims along with almost every drop of blood being drained?_ I squinted at the pictures. There were humanoid bite marks on the necks and arms of the victims, always over major arteries or pulse points.

I say humanoid, because as the Chief of Police here in isolated Forks Washington, I see many animal attacks. I've seen bear teeth marks, coyote, wolf, even mountain lion, but never anything like this. Even the chief medical examiner seemed to think the teeth marks were...human.

Another shudder wracked my body and I shook my head as I flipped to more pictures.

_Skin is pale white, and lips as well. Lack of blood at the murder scenes... _What kind of animals seemed to drink all the blood from their victims? _Maybe there's a primary crime scene?_ With a shake of my head, I got up and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. A few moments later and I was once again in front of the paperwork. "Body dump?" I questioned, looking over preliminary reports. _No signs that the bodies have been moved._

Most of the victims were people who were either out in the woods, working in the fields, or somewhere near the forest-line doing something alone. All had been torn to pieces, but also had multiple bite marks and lacerations. Perhaps the most distinctive feature of all the of the killings were that all of the victims had no blood left when found.

"This just doesn't make any sense." If I didn't know any better, I'd almost swear they were being killed by ghosts. Or maybe vampires or something. I mean, there was no trace transferred from the killers, or animals. No hair, no teeth, not even a single cell of skin or drop of blood. There were no animal tracks, and the weirdest thing was the single fresh human footprint that didn't match the victim it was found near.

Obviously, I was grasping at straws. I'd heard about the mysterious story of the trail and the ghost on it, but I didn't believe in ghosts then, and I don't believe in them now. I also knew vampires was out, simply because that's just insane. Mythological killers? Yeah, right.

A sound suddenly snapped me from my thoughts.

The floorboards above my head creaked, and there was a muffled sound of something moving. With a frown, I froze what I was doing, my cop instincts kicking in. My heart thundered in my chest as I listened to everything going suddenly quiet. I strained my ears as I eased as quietly off the couch as I could manage, which was pretty quietly despite my age.

Stalking silently over to my gun, I grabbed it from my holster and clicked off the safety before beginning up the stairs slowly, keeping my gun raised.

_Who could that be? Bella wouldn't sneak in, and she's halfway across the world. Her friends wouldn't dare pull something like this on a member of the Police force._ I couldn't think of anyone else. Every name that flashed across my mind came with an automatic dismissal, as I knew they wouldn't sneak in, or have any reason to be upstairs without my knowing.

I finally topped the stairs and froze. There were whispers of cloth moving against the wooden wall in my room, but as I glanced over, I could see the light was off and the room itself was dark. It wasn't too dark out today, but I had my curtains drawn, which made my room almost pitch black.

Chancing a glance into Bella's room, I saw it was lighter, but the door was only partially open, keeping a good portion of her room hidden from me. My heart beat painfully as longing filled me, and I found myself wishing I could hear my beautiful daughter's voice. Shaking it off, I focused. I listened, but no sound came from her room, so I turned back to my own. Walking steadily to the door, I held the gun pointed out and brushed against the door, pushing it open. No movement and no one seemed to be standing in my room.

That's when I noticed the window was open. The curtains were billowing in the wind, brushing against the wooden frame, and the small wooden coat rack had fallen over, pinning my hunting and fishing jackets to the floor.

"Oh." _That's what I heard._ The small thud it would have made could have almost sounded like a muffled step. With a small, dry laugh, I shook my head and lowered my gun. Walking over, I pushed the curtains aside and reached out to close the window. Just as I laid my hands on the cold glass, I happened to glance out and saw the fierce red eyes of a red headed woman as she glared up at me. "What the...?" In a blink, she was gone, and I was left staring at the bare foot prints in the grass, where she'd been standing.

The only clue she'd ever been there, were the two flattened spots where her feet were. As I stared at them, I felt my eyes narrow. _Red....eyes? Damn kids and their antics!_ I pushed the window closed, locked it and turned to head downstairs.

That's when I heard the growl and saw a flash of blonde....hair? Red eyes glowed in the dark corner of my room, and suddenly I was no longer on my feet. The gun went flying from my hand as my wrist was knocked into painfully, and I heard the twisting of metal and the sound of a shot, and then I was no longer in my house.

"What the heck?" I clutched tightly to the smaller seemingly male form and watched with wide eyes as we began to run through the woods. Or rather, _he_ ran through the woods. I watched his feet move inhumanly fast and the trees blurred past, even as he kept his almost crushing grip on my waist. I tried to break free, but the grip he had was stone solid, and it was difficult enough to breathe through his squeezing.

Suddenly, I felt like I was falling. The grip released, and I found myself on my rear end on the ground, somewhere in the woods, staring up at three figures with crimson eyes. One was the woman from earlier, and she was smirking as she made a show of sniffing the air.

"He smells almost as good as the girl." She wore a black shirt with a white fur over top, and a pair of black jeans.

_The girl...?_ My mind didn't want to make the connection that suddenly flashed up. _No, not... It can't be. _"Who... _What _are you?"

"How cliché. It's always the same questions." The blonde man with a ponytail stared down with his own smirk. He wore nothing but a pair of torn jeans. "Who are you?"

"What do you want?" The girl leaned forward a little and her hand shot out, curling in the air as if she were a cat taking a swipe at someone. "How did you do this? How did you move so fast?" She laughed darkly as she stalked gracefully forward. "How are you so strong?"

"Let's not play with our food." The final man spoke with boredom. He was African American with long black dreadlocks. He also wore a tan leather vest open over his bare torso, and a pair of tan leather pants.

"Ah, but he's not food." The blonde man kneeled down in front of me, baring his teeth in a wicked grin. "Not this one. He's the _bait._" With lightning fast reflexes, he shot out, and a pain shot up the side of my head before everything went black.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	53. Is This The End?

**Note** : Ok, so the end of the main chunk of the fic is coming up soon. Again, I'm not sure about continuing it, I do have several more chapters written, but I don't want to start it and then lose the muse, so I'm waiting to finish it before I post anymore. It will probably be 15-20 chapters more.

Also... I need to inform everyone..........I just lost the game. -.-'

**Frozodrago** - Thank you. Here's the next update. :)

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

It was nice to be among humans again. Not that I was tired of my time with the vampires, especially if it was just Edward and me, but being the only ones in paradise could get a little... I mean, not that Edward wasn't fun and didn't _always_ have something planned to do, but it was really nice to get out and do something different.

Even if that something was _shopping._

Then again, when I was soon going to be married and changed, this was a nice normal pace, and perhaps one of my last few times being in the human world. At least for a while.

_Married..._ Glancing down to my ring, I smiled. No longer did it feel like an almost uncomfortable weight on my hand. For a while it took some getting used to, but now... I smiled even bigger as I raised the hand to my chest and held it there. _I love Edward so much._ It was a comfort. The thought that he _really_ wanted me kept being foremost in my mind. It was like a dream come true.

Edward drove the boat from the island, dressed in a black shirt with long sleeves and a turtle neck, black jeans, gloves and a cap. He even had a thick layer of sunscreen lotion to help keep the sun from reflecting off his skin, and a pair of sunglasses to cover his unusual but beautiful golden eyes.

I hated those sunglasses.

For a while, he kept closely glue to my side, holding my hand and keeping me close to him as we walked down the bustling streets of a European city whose name I couldn't remember. Every time someone so much as looked at me, he'd tighten his hold. I was almost certain that he'd even follow me into the change rooms, if I hadn't given him a slightly dirty look about it.

A look that made him laugh.

"You remind me of an adorable little kitten." He ran a gloved finger along my cheek, and I mentally cursed the thick gloves that kept me from feeling the coldness of his skin. Judging by the look on his face, he didn't appreciate them, either.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked over my shoulder at the shop he wanted to follow me into. "Kitten or not, follow me in there and someone's gonna get hurt." I levelled a dark look at him. "I'm sure Alice is keeping an eye out." With that, I raised my other eyebrow, clearly recalling how she'd called earlier to particularly warn him following me in was a bad idea. And yes, she had no qualms about telling me about it.

Edward looked past me, and despite the sunglasses that annoyingly blocked his gorgeous eyes from view, I watched as his full, pouty lips fell from the smirk they were in, and he seemed to grimace befure turning away. "Huh, look at that. A library." Turning back, the smirk was once again fixed on his face.

"Huh, how convenient." I felt my lips tremble as I struggled not to laugh. "I'll meet you there, then?"

He nodded, his smirk disappearing. "Do you have your cell phone?"

The same question he's asked every time we separated for a few moments. Apparently Alice had seen something questionable in a vision, and they weren't sure what to make of it, but they figured my life might be in danger. As such, he never wanted to be apart from me and Alice and Jasper were flying in tonight to head back out to the island for me.

I guess Victoria Secret just happened to be one of those exceptions he made sure I had the cell phone for.

With a blush, I nodded and pulled out the cell phone before sticking it back in my bag. I leaned up and gave Edward a small kiss on the lips, immediately wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself more closely to him as I deepened that kiss.

Edward kissed me back just as deeply before chuckling and pulling away. His sunglasses had slid down his nose, and I caught a glance of his dark golden eyes before he pushed the glasses back up and nodded. He then adjusted his hold on the single bag he insisted on holding for me -having sent the rest to a storehouse near the waterfront- and grinned.

Biting my lip, I pulled away and turned to enter the store. Almost immediately, I relaxed into the air conditioned interior, only to stiffen up when I remembered what I was here for. _Thanks alot, Alice._ I thought darkly as I began to make my way to the back of the store and looked around. I passed elegant and sexy slips, see through things that made me blush just looking at them. Even lacy bra and panty sets that looked a little too skimpy for comfort.

At least Alice had gone into an extensive vision about all this and already had me write out a list of what she'd seen me buy. I didn't know whether to be mortified or thankful. They didn't sound all that appealing, but as I grabbed a basket and began picking through the items, I realized they weren't that bad. I'd only been in there about ten minutes when I found half of the list. I even went through the basket to see if I could put a few things back, as sudden doubts hit me.

Sure, Carlisle had practically super glued one of the Cullen credit cards into my hands, but I still didn't feel like spending all their money. It didn't help that the stores here were twice the price of what I was used to.

The phone in my bag beeped, and I sighed as I pulled it out and read the text message.

_**Don't even think about it. I'll buy them myself and mail them to you, if you do! - Alice**_

With a small snort and giggle, I shook my head and put my cell phone back before proceeding to find more items on the list. I was finally down to the last two items, which I was having trouble finding when I got another text message. This time it was from Edward, and I glanced towards the clock, startled to see I was in the store for nearly an hour.

_**Are you ok in there, love? - Edward**_

Biting my lip, I raised an eyebrow. _No, I got lost._ I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and replied that I'd be out soon enough. The store wasn't even that big to begin with, even though I was near the back. I was just about to go to the cashier when my phone beeped again and I groaned, wondering who was going to chastise me for what now. When I opened my phone, however, I got a start.

_Charlie Swan._

_My dad never texts me._ With a frown I flipped the phone open. It was a picture file. Opening it, I gasped sharply and almost dropped the basket. As a matter of fact, I had to scramble to keep from losing my grip as I saw the image attached to the message.

_**Come to Forks Washington. Go to the house. Tell no one. - Charlie**_

The image was of my dad. He was crudely bound and gagged, with what looked like a bite mark on one side of his neck. His eyes were wide and glazed with clear agony, and he was lying on his side on the ground, in the woods somwhere, if the mossy ground had anything to say about it. It also appeared he had a bruise on one side of his head, and one of his arms seemed to be bent at an awkward angle.

My heart lurched painfully and I glanced up as I sucked in depserate breaths of air, feeling like I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. I could glimpse Edward walking past the store, looking bored, and bit my lip hard as I glanced around. The store was indeed small, but I saw a back door and felt my heart leap. Chancing a glance at the store clerks, I new I couldn't ask them for help. None of them likely spoke English, and I couldn't speak their language. Not to mention, the moment they got a hint something was wrong, it would be all over their minds and Edward would know instantly.

Catching the eye of the cashier, I tried to force a smile and bent to put down the basket. Once my hands were empty, I pulled my cell phone from the bag, casually glancing down even as I breathed sharply and kept a glance through my hair, which formed a curtain around my face.

_I have to go... Charlie, I can't just leave him._ The whole reason I was leaving was to _protect_ him! Still, I kept thinking of many ways to go back. Different air routes. I even contemplated not going, or going to Italy instead. Not that I was really considering leaving Charlie, but if I hadn't made up my mind, Alice wouldn't be able to pick up my exact plans.

Once the cashier looked away, I turned and casually walked out the back door, thankful they at least didn't have fire exits or alarms. I was out back in seconds, dashing as quickly down the alley as I could. Then I flagged down a cab and climbed in, speaking quickly and asking for the airport. It took a moment of gesturing wildly and pantomiming airplanes before he nodded, and took off down the street.

Doubts plagued me. Edward was going to find me any moment. I knew I was being stupid, trying to run away from a vampire, but I didn't have a choice. No, I needed to go. I _had_ to save my dad!

Within moments we were at the airport, and I paid him out of the money I had on me. My phone beeped as I entered the airport, and I grabbed it quickly while stopping next to a trash can.

_**Were are you? - Edward.**_

Biting my lip, I felt tears come to my eyes. I grabbed my purse and began to rifle through it, grabbing my passport and ID before tossing the phone and remaining things out. I even kept my old bank card, before folding up the black Cullen credit card and managing to damage it so badly it would be beyond working. It wouldn't do to have some random passer by get it and have access to their accounts. Then I dumped everything out in the nearby trash and walked into the airport, speeding through metal detectors and buying a ticket for the next plane to Seattle Washington.

I was only very lucky they had a plane leaving within the hour. For now, I needed to wander around the airport so my scent would be all over. I bumped into many talkative tourists, and crossed my fingers behind my back as I told them all varying stories.

"I'm heading to England. My dad's...sick...." I told one older lady. I even considered it.

A young couple frowned in concern. "He's ok, really. I'm just heading to Singapore, where he was on vacation." I mentally cycled through going to numerous different places, in order to keep Alice from seeing anything solid.

Finally, time had come. I kept a careful eye out as I walked briskly through the airport. Seeing a familiar shock of bronze hair, I paused for a split second, feeling my eyes widen. _Edward..._ Luckily, I managed to keep my lips from forming the word that crossed my mind. His back was to me, and he seemed to be speaking to someone. I recognized the couple that I'd told I was going to Singapore, and I turned, blending in the best I could with a crowd as I made my way to the gate. It hit me and he seemed to have lost his sunglasses at some point.

The ring on my finger began to get heavier as I made my way to the gate and handed my ticket to the attendant. _Please don't see me._ My heart pounded painfully and I struggled to breathe clearly as I shot the attendant what I hoped was a bright smile. Then I froze.

"Bella!"

Turning, I saw Edward holding my abandoned purse and phone in a tight grip. His eyes were locked on mine, filled with terror, pain and confusion. I felt what was left of my heart shatter as I blinked and a single tear fell from my eye.

Then I turned and boarded the plane.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	54. Painful Departures

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella had been so isolated on the island. As much as she seemed to enjoy the time spent scuba diving, or rock climbing, even hiking in the woods, it all seemed to get monotonous to her after a while. Alice had called me, warning me of a vision she'd had.

There wasn't much known about it. On one hand there had been shots of Bella and the nomads. Then there were flashes of Charlie with red eyes. Even images of Bella with red eyes, or her dead body lying unmoving on the ground, had flashed by. The only things we couldn't figure out was why these visions were cropping up, and how any of them came to be.

The big threat was that Charlie seemed to be appearing in some of them now, but Alice assured me it was just a variable of a decision someone made. It wasn't Bella, though. Whenever Alice looked, she only saw plans to stay with me and the eventual wedding.

Once she was done chewing off my ear about the vision and keeping as close an eye on Bella as I could without continuing to stifle her, Alice ordered me to take my sweet Bella shopping. She said it would do Bella some good, and when she looked, she saw no problems except my wanting to follow Bella into every store and the issues it would cause at the lingerie shop called 'Victoria Secret'.

I tensed, knowing I'd be blushing if I were at all capable of doing so anymore, and sighed. I didn't want to leave her, but I also knew just how sensitive girls were about this sort of thing. Considering Victoria Secret was a store specifically for women's lingerie, and even from across the house I'd heard Alice explaining to Bella what she wanted her to pick up...

I shivered as an electric feeling jolted through me, sending my body burning deliciously. It didn't help that as a vampire, I had an excellent imagination, and I could easily envision Bella in nothing but the articles Alice was describing.

The faint laughter over the phone had me realizing Alice probably knew I was unintentionally listening in to the conversation, so I took off out of the house for a quick hunt, before I'd come back and get ready to take Bella out shopping.

At first everything went ok. I could pick up the foreign languages easily and understand them with no trouble, and the thoughts were not only expected, but also annoying. Bella was beautiful, and even if she didn't notice it, others did. That's why I kept a hand around her waist at most times, and didn't hesitate to kiss her and laugh with her. Most of the stores were huge, but Bella seemed to honestly enjoy the time.

Maybe it was because I wasn't dragging her by her ankles to _every_ shop in a ten mile radius, like Alice would.

We stopped by furniture shops, shops carrying household accessories, and even electronics. There were a few foreign versions of Walmarts, or The Gap, and Bella didn't mind that, but anytime I tried to follow Alice's advice and get her into a more expensive shop, she'd fight me on it.

...And win.

Who knew she'd perfected the kicked puppy look?

Anyways, I had everything sent to a private storehouse near the waterfront, where I could pick it up later, after we'd picked out a semi-permanent place we'd be living when we left Isle Esme. Things went bad when we hit Victoria Secret. She went inside after once again reminding me that following her would be bad. It didn't help that I was able to see in the window and countless items inside would look amazing on my Bella, which my mind began to helpfully show me proof of. Immediately, I had to shake the thoughts before they destroyed my control.

Incidentally, there was a bookstore nearby, so I chose to look at some books and give my Bella the privacy she probably craved. I just decided to keep an ear out, just in case she needed me.

Twenty minutes later and I'd skimmed through every book that interested me in the slightest. An hour later and I was standing outside the store, texting her and asking if she was alright. After all, the only ones I knew who could spend _that_ long in a lingerie store were Rosalie and Alice. She texted me back within a moment, and I nodded as I began to pace back and forth up and down the street at a human pace.

I could pick up the thoughts of several interested young woman as I walked past, but ignored them, even as I struggled to make sure none of my skin was exposed to the sun. It wasn't bright out, but I still worried.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew by and I caught a fresh whiff of Bella's scent.

I froze in mind step and breathed deeply. _It can't be. She's in the store. _I let the scent flow through me, causing my body to come alive with so many feelings. _But, it can't be._

There was no denying it. That was Bella's scent!

I spun to the store and burst in, ignoring the startled and indignant cries of the women working there. I followed Bella's heavenly smell down several isles until I came to a basket. Her scent was stronger here, but the basket was left alone on the floor. Following the fresher trail, I ran through the store and out the back. Running down the alley, I froze when her scent disappeared.

"No." I felt my eyes widen, even as my chest began to get tight and it began to get harder and harder to breathe. "No, no, no! Bella!" I looked up and down the street, seeing numerous taxis drive by. Several brunettes walked down the streets, but there was no other source of Bella's scent. _Crap!_ I began to walk briskly down the streets one way, mentally cursing the humans that milled around me cluelessly. I couldn't use my full speed with them around. Then I went back and went the other direction, searching for hints of Bella's scent.

I must have been looking for close to twenty minutes before I realized that Bella must have taken a car. Going back to the starting point, I picked up the distinctive scents of several taxis and vehicles that went by and once again cursed the busy streets, realizing I'd probably missed my chance of picking up the scent of the exact vehicle she'd taken.

That's when I made a decision. Dropping the bag I'd been carrying -I could buy more clothing later- I reached for my phone, intending to call Alice, when it beeped.

_**She's going to the airport! - Alice**_

That only helped a little, but I nodded to myself as I backed into the alley way and once I was out of the sight and minds of the humans, I jumped high, scaling the walls of the building until I was on the roof and running along it to jump to the next. I kept my travels by roof as I exited the city, then I ran full speed towards the next, bypassing numerous tourist busses and taxis as I went.

The phone beeped again.

_**She's blocking me, but you won't make it! - Alice**_

_Darn it, Bella!_ I growled lowly, disappearing out of the sight of a family who'd been close enough to hear me. I ignored their frightened and confused thoughts as I ran through the streets, stopping as I came to an airport. _Act human. Find Bella. Yell at Bella. Take Bella home._ I kept the thoughts short and to the point as I felt a small hit of anger overwhelm the massive worry that was eating through me. Mainly, the only thought on my mind was. _Find Bella._

I stormed through the doors, pausing when I smelled her scent near a garbage can. I saw a teenage boy reach in and pull out a familiar hand bag and cell phone, before he pulled out a badly bent up black credit card. All of the items reeked of Bella's scent, and I stomped over, glaring darkly at the boy as I took the items.

He looked about ready to argue with me for taking the things he was holding, but seeing the look in my eyes he hastily rethought that route and walked off quickly, his heart hammering unhealthily in his chest.

Then the thoughts hit me.

_Poor girl. A sick father?_ An elderly lady was sitting in a seat waiting for her flight. She held a paper in her hand, but her mind was almost perfectly recalling Bella's pale, wan face. _England is so far away, too. I hope she makes it in time._

_England?_ Frowning, I scanned the thoughts of the crowd as I walked further into the airport.

_These flights are always late-_

_Oh, wow, he's _hot_!_

_-lieve that it's taking so long for the fligh-_

_-Wonder if Danny's waiting for me back in-_

_-Singapore?_ Bella's face flashed into my mind again and I frowned deeply as my eyes located a young couple. _It's so sad. Her father, of all people, is sick? And it's life threatening?_

That thought brought me up short. _Father... Charlie? Charlie Swan in Forks?_ But they were thinking of different places all over the world. As I focused, I could even pick up other thoughts of different places in the world, that Bella was 'going'. _Canada? Italy?_ Charlie lived in Forks. About the only thing that seemed to be constant in all the stories was...

_Charlie's in danger...!_

I stopped the couple and smiled as charmingly as I could, even though I felt like my body was beginning to vibrate from all the tension. "Excuse me? I was wondering if you'd seen my m-girlfriend?" I bit my lip to keep the word 'mate' from slipping out. I quickly began to describe what she looked like, holding her handbag half behind me and hoping no one would pay attention to it.

Their thoughts were stunned at first, before they began to get into the conversation. We talked for a moment, them trying to figure out if they'd seen Bella. When her face flashed into their minds, I had to seriously restrain myself from screaming 'Yes! That's her!'.

Then the young man happened to glance past me, and the new image in his mind made me freeze cold.

Bella was there. She was walking through a crowd with her head half ducked. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, and she was holding a ticket as she made her way towards a boarding gate.

_No. Please, Bella, dont!_ I could feel my heart threatening to break as she went to the attendant. Turning from the happily chattering couple, I began to run through the building, quickly drawing all metal items and throwing them on the conveyor belt next to me before I ran through the metal detector, leaving them behind. "Bella!" I watched her hand the ticket stub to the attendant and look back at me.

...And what was left of my undead heart broke.

Her expression was agonized. There was so much terror on her face, and pain, and a single tear fell from her eye. I watched her seemingly absently twirling the ring she wore around her finger, before she turned and boarded the plane.

"Sir!"

I stared at where she'd boarded, knowing there was no way to follow her. With the lines at the ticket agents, I had no hope of getting a last minute ticket on the same flight, or getting onto the flight without a ticket at all. I could get past them with ease, with my strength and speed, but Carlisle's face flew into my mind, telling me about how we had to blend in. A large part of me didn't care. My mate was leaving, I had to get to her, but...

"Sir!" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find an attendant staring at me worriedly. He held out the purse and cell phone, along with a small hand basket of other items. All my stuff. "You... You left this..." He gave me the basket and backed off.

I stared at it blankly. It didn't even register. I felt...hollow, empty. My own cell phone began to ring in the basket, but I slowly walked over to a bench and sat down, staring numbly at the items I held.

_She left._ If I could cry, I probably would be. I could understand her fear and pain, but why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she wait for me to go with her?

_Poor girl, her father-_

_CHARLIE!_ _Of course!_ I felt my eyes widen as I snapped my phone out of the basket and easily flipped it open. I had a veritable plethora of messages from my family.

_**Forks Washington, A.S.A.P. - Alice**_

_**Check her phone. - Alice**_

_**Future keeps changing, I don't know if she dies or is changed. - Alice**_

_**We're on our way to Forks - Jasper**_

_**We're here for you, son, and we'll be there for Bella. - Carlisle.**_

_**We're all on our way, bro. - Emmett.**_

I checked her phone and found the picture attachment sent to her last. When I opened it up, I stiffened up in terror. _She went back for Charlie._ I shouldn't have been surprised. In fact, I was internally slapping myself for not realizing earlier that Charlie was beginning to factor into most of Alice's visions. If I had, perhaps someone could have been there to protect him. Seeing the bite mark on his neck, I felt my heart plummet as once again I was bombarded with Alice's description of Charlie with red eyes.

Shaking my head, I forced the thoughts aside as I took a deep breath. _She needs me. My Bella needs me._

"Forks." Getting up, I began to mentally map the states in my mind as I wandered over to the shortest line. I had no idea why Bella told people all these other places, but I'd ask her later. I knew where she was going. I pocketed all my items, keeping Bella's cell phone with me. I dumped all the other items and purse in the garbage can as I walked up behind an elderly woman. _Time to dazzle._ I tapped on the shoulder of said elderly woman and pasted what I hoped was a charming smile on my face as I began to speak.

_Hold on, my love. I'm coming for you._

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	55. Confrontations

**(Bella's POV)**

I never thought my last trip back to Forks would be under these circumstances. I'd pictured myself facing an upset Charlie for any number of reasons, or even coming back for a regular visit, but this was one scenario that never crossed my mind.

Looking around, I saw the other passengers sitting calmly in their seats, listening to their music, reading or relaxing. Even my seat neighbour was reading a good novel it seemed. I couldn't bother. I couldn't do anything but think about that picture over and over again. Charlie was hurt. He was hurt because I wasn't there.

Tears came to my eyes, but I blinked furiously, trying to keep them at bay.

_Alice said he'd be safe. Why wasn't he safe?_ Oddly enough, I almost felt a little betrayed by her mistake, but vampire or not, she wasn't perfect. That banished the bretrayal, and I once again began to think on what I could do.

I could see the faint glow around all the humans, reminding me of my ability, but grimaced as I remembered the agony if I tried to manipulate the shield at any point. Not to mention, Carlisle believes it's only a mental shield, which would mean it would do no good if I was physically attacked.

_Charlie..._ It was pretty much doomed, and I knew it. I couldn't save him. Heck, I couldn't save myself. Bitter tears came to my eyes and I turned my attention to the dark skies as we neared the Seattle Airport. _They're too fast and strong._ Why had I taken the time to even try to distract Edward, or lie about where I was going? I'd need his help. I'd need his entire family, and the moment I bought the ticket, I should have known Alice would very likely see it.

But would they come after me?

Twisting the ring on my finger, I sighed. _I left them behind. I didn't leave an explanation, or anything, and I blatantly tried to block their gifts. _What had I been thinking? Had I been thinking at all?

_No._ I felt the plane begin it's descent. _No, I wasn't thinking._ I'd seen the image of Charlie suffering, and all I could think about was getting back to him, no matter what. I didn't even hesitate to think on whether or not the Cullens would help me, but only to think they'd try and stop me. I'd doubted them, which I admit was stupid.

Looking down at the elegant antique ring, I grimaced. _Everything I left behind, and I'm taking the most important with me?_ Would the vampires know what it meant? Would they destroy it, maybe just to hurt me? _I love you Edward. You're my life._ My life, which was very likely going to end.

Suddenly, a thought hit me.

Edward had told me vampires could be vindictive, enjoying taking the time to taunt and torture their prey. If I assured the vampires of my plans to confuse my 'vampire guardians', they'd be none the wiser. Maybe they would take their time, and someone would get out alive.

Maybe...that someone would be Charlie.

Closing my eyes as the runway came into view, I felt my heart leap into my throat and nearly stop beating. Was Charlie even alive now? Would he be in pain? What if they changed him? What if they killed him the moment they got me?

My eyes flew open at that. _What if he's the bargaining chip? They won't kill him until they have me, but if I go straight to them, they won't have much of a reason to keep him alive!_ Well, maybe to torture me, but would that be enough? Would it be enough when they have me to torture directly?

As the plane hit the runway, I began to get myself ready. I wasn't even aware of it as I put my tray away and set my seat upright. It was like I was on autopilot. My mind was filled with images of getting home and finding Charlie. It was flashing with questions of whether or not he'd still be alive.

And what about Renee? She seemed to be safe, but I couldn't be sure.

Shuddering a little, I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently as I waited for the plane to finish it's run and to get off the darn thing. It seemed to take forever, but I was soon walking briskly down the halls of the airport. When I got to the front doors, I stopped and gasped sharply before shivering.

_It's freezing!_

In all my haste to get here, I'd forgotten it was a lot warmer where I was, and I was far from dressed properly at the moment, in a tank top and shorts. My skin broke out in goosebumps, but I stifled it as I went back inside and went to an ATM. Pulling out some money for a cab, I sighed and looked down at the ring on my finger, in my filled hand.

_I can't believe this is happening._ Tears kept coming to my eyes and I had to struggle to blink them back, as I took a deep, painful breath. _Such a short while ago, and I was terrified of leaving Charlie and being changed. Then I finally come to terms with it, as long as I get to be by Edward's side, and instead I find out I'm due to die?_ How was that fair? After finally feeling like I'd found the one I was destined to be with, how was it fair for this to happen?

Shaking the thoughts off, I turned and exited the airport, heading to a parked cab and getting in. I told him the destination, and sat in the back, staring out the window as the grey skies seemed to darken along with my situation.

All too soon, we were pulling on to my street. The drive had taken less time than I thought, but maybe it was because I was hoping we'd never get here. I had the driver stop at the end of the street and got out, handing him all the money I was holding.

It was far too much, I knew, but where I was going I couldn't take it with me.

As he gratefully thanked me and drove off, I began the long, slow pace of walking down the street. Once again I began to wonder about the Cullens.

_If they wanted to get here as soon as possible, they'd probably have to buy numerous tickets and take several chain flights to get here._ I winced. _That's a lot of money, a lot of risk of sun exposure, and a lot of effort just for me._ I knew they loved me. I could see it in their eyes and hear it in their voices when they spoke of me. _But they're vampires. They're immortal._

I sighed as I saw my house only a short distance away, and my steps faultered. "They'll..." The image of Charlie came to mind and I closed my eyes as a single tear fell down my cheek. "They'll get over me." I twisted the ring on my finger, wondering if I'd have time to remove it safely, in the house, so it wouldn't get damaged. It had belonged to Edward's mother, after all, surely it had sentimental value.

As I approached the house, I saw the vehicles in the driveway. The old clunker of a truck, which made me smile a little, and dad's cruiser, which wiped the smile right off my face.

_It's time to do this._

As I walked up the driveway, I tried to keep an eye out. To the untrained eye, it looked like a regular house, but to me... The window was wide open, and the soaking grass told me it had been raining. Dad never left the windows open during the rain. Then there was the build-up of mail on the step, ruined from the recent downpour Forks must have gotten.

Shivering in the cold, I took a deep, shaky breath and reached out for the door knob, as I closed in. It was locked and I closed my eyes as my instincts told me to run for my life. _Charlie._ The instincts fled, and I checked under one of the potted plants for the spare key. Unlocking the door, I stepped into the house and let the door fall closed behind me.

I shivered in the cold darkness of the house. The smell of rotting food hit me, making me cringe, and looking into the living room, I saw a mug of a dark liquid sitting on the table, over top of old photos. I didn't dare move closer to see what the pictures were of.

The house was silent and dark. I flipped the switch in the hall, hoping for light, but got nothing, and was left to stumble through the house. The old pizza on the kitchen counter was the source of the foul smell, and I mentally sighed in relief, thankful it was _food_ rotting, and not the more disturbing images in my mind.

The back door was open slightly, and I could see the patch of ice where a puddle of water had frozen on the floor. I also saw the bare footprint that seemed etched in place, in it. Turning around, I closed my eyes a moment, and resisted the urge to call out for my dad. I pulled my hair around my shoulders, almost making it act like a scarf around my throat as I stumbled back down the hall and slowly up the stairs.

The first room I checked out was mine. Moving slowly, I breathed deeply, trying to ignore the strange scents in my room, or the way _all_ my remaining clothing had been thrown around and torn apart, even the Prom dress Alice, Rose and I had shopped for. My window was shut and my room seemed to be empty, but I couldn't be sure as no light came on here, either.

Moving to the bed, I sat down slowly. I looked at my ring and let more tears fall. _God, I'm so scared! I love you Edward, and I'm so sorry._ Pulling the ring off, I slipped it under my pillow, rubbing at the cold place where it had rested on my finger as I got up. _I have to do this. He's family._ I began to find myself understanding Edward better than I ever thought before.

I wasn't about to go and kill anyone for my family, but what I was doing was just as bad. I was basically signing two death certificates, just being here. Mine and Charlie's. Still, I couldn't leave. Charlie needed me.

Getting up, I headed out of my room and towards Charlie's. The door was open, and when I walked in, I could see there had been action here. The coat rack had fallen over, onto some of his old work clothes, and next to it I could make out the disturbance in the curtains of his window, which were billowing in the wind. As I took a step forward, I gasped as my foot came into contact with something on the floor, and looking down, I frowned.

I couldn't identify it. It didn't seem to have any obvious shape, so I bent down and picked up the surprisingly heavy piece of...metal?

Walking to the window, I pushed the curtains aside and my eyes widened. In my hand, I held what looked like a gun. It was bent and warped, and looked to have been squeezed. When I tilted it one way, a single bullet fell out and hit the floor with an almost resounding clatter.

"Ahhh, there you are."

Jumping, I dropped the gun and spun in place. There, standing behind me was a seemingly female form. I couldn't tell any more than that, as I'd dropped the curtain. All I knew was the person was walking towards me.

"The guest of honor. You really do smell quite appetizing. If it wasn't for my mate's fascination with you, I'd drink you now." Her voice was low and almost seemed to purr.

Snapping into action, I took a step forward, towards the door, and watched as the female mimicked my move. She warned me escape was futile, but I felt I had to try. _Catch her off guard, but how do I catch her off guard?_ Suddenly it hit me.

Spinning in place, I lunged for the window. It was a large window, but there was no fire escape, nothing to crawl down, and I'd still have to squeeze to get out it. That's what I did. Crushing myself down uncomfortably, I ducked out of the window, allowing myself to fall ungracefully, even as I heard her muttered oath above me. I hit the ground, hearing something snap in my ankle and screamed as blinding pain shot up my leg.

It didn't help that I braced myself with my arms, and I heard something pop in my wrist as well. I laid there on the cool grass, gasping for air as burning pain made it's way up my leg and wrist, but then I struggled to get up.

"Foolish little girl."

I paused in my struggling and turned to find a red headed woman with crimson eyes almost floating gracefully down out of the window. "I told you escape was futile. You're just lucky you didn't cut yourself, or I might have lost control." She smirked evilly as she briskly flashed over to my side and lifted me into her arms. "Come now, we have plans for you."

I couldn't answer her. She jolted me harshly, and the resulting pain caused everything to go black.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	56. To the Death?

A sharp pain in my cheek that sent my whole head throbbing was my wake up call. Before I could even open my eyes, I was aware of throbbing in my ankle and wrist, and the feel of a cold breeze blowing against my freezing body. A shiver stole through me, alerting others to my awakening.

"Ahh, sleeping beauty's awake. I've never smelled anything so good, and she's easy on the eyes, too."

A low, threatening growl echoed through the area.

"Relax, Vicky, you are my mate after all."

"But if you'd met _her_ first..." That was the same woman from before. I could hear her voice as she told me once again how futile it was to try and get away. I could still feel her icy hands on me as she carried me. "Would you still have chosen _me_?"

"Enough of the banter. Our meal's getting cold." That was a third voice.

_Three._ It all hit me, and reluctantly, I pried my eyes open. It was difficult, as they felt like lead, but I finally got them open and squinted at the light that seemed to float down from above. _Three. The...nomads?_

It took several blinks to clear my vision enough to make out the trees overhead. At least it wasn't raining out, but another shiver hit me as I slowly turned my head. I could see three figures standing over me. One was the woman from before. The second was a blonde man who was eyeing me with a look I didn't really care for, and the third was an African American man with long black dreadlocks, who was staring at me with such a fascination.

"How is it you smell like vampires, but you've never been tasted?" He knelt down and sniffed the air, brushing the dreadlocks out of his face as he went. "You are...truly mouth watering. I can barely help myself."

"Save some for us, Laurent." The blonde man grinned. Raising an eyebrow, he put a disappointed look on his face. "You know, you really made this game all too easy for us. I was hoping for more of a challenge." He sighed a little. "Well, at least we got a _bite_ out of it."

I followed his gaze as he looked away, and felt my breath catch in my throat. There, next to me, was my father. Charlie was lying on his side, his face blue and his eyes barely open. For a moment, I felt my heart stop, thinking he was dead, but he groaned a little and seemed to shudder.

"Ch-" My throat burned and I coughed as I struggled to sit up. My body ached and protested, and was slowly going numb from the cold. It took me several tries and quite a few moments before I could even roll over and scoot over to my dad. "D-Dad." My jaw shook and my teeth chattered.

His eyes seemed to roll back in his head and he groaned in agony. He closed his eyes, but his hand slowly inched it's way out, stopping just short of finding mine. He opened his mouth, but grunted before closing it again.

_'It's pure agony, Bella. It's almost impossible to think straight, let alone see or hear anything in the actual world around you'._ Carlisle's words rang in my ear.

I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill as Charlie's body shuddered in obvious pain. _Daddy._ Shivering, I reached out and took his hand, squeezing slightly to let him know I was there. _I love you so much, I'm so sorry._ "I'm here, dad. I'm here."

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" The blonde man walked over and knelt behind my dad. "Lovely family reunion we have going on, but you have something we want." He smirked evilly.

Raising my head, I glared at him and watched as he turned to laugh with the red headed woman, who was still glaring at me hatefully. My mind filled with numerous things I could say, but I bit my tongue and held them all back. After all, some of them referred to vampires as a whole, and I didn't want to insult them all. The Cullens were existing proof that there were good vampires out there, no matter how few and far between they were.

Squeezing my dad's hand, I yelped as pain shot through me. An icy grip settled on my wrist and pull my hand off Charlie's so hard that I heard and felt bones break, not to mention, I suddenly found myself airborn. When my back collided painfully with something behind me, I hoped it was a tree. The frigid arms around me told me differently.

"Didn't think we'd let you off _that_ easily, did you?" The feminine voice was almost growling in my ear.

Looking around, I found the third vampire standing a short distance away. He was staring down at my father's almost completely still form with a thoughtful expression on his dark face. When he looked up and I glanced into his eyes, I found the same hunger I saw in the others, but the sheer malevolence was missing. He was simply a vampire.

"P-P-Please!" I shivered and bit back the urge to groan as several painful points made themselves known to me, and the cold only seemed to freeze me in my place. The arms around my waist let me drop, but suddenly they were in my hair, pulling my head back so sharply, I felt something crack. _Oh God, I hope that wasn't anything bad._ I prayed, gritting my chattering teeth to keep from screaming.

The other vampire, Laurent I believe his name was, was still there, and I begged him with my eyes. _Please, help me!_

"Yes, you smell _so_ good..." The blonde man who remained unnamed to this point was sneering as he knelt down in front of me. "And you're fiery. I like that. You remind me of a helpless little bunny, almost. It's cute. Victoria, let her go. Let's have some fun."

Laurent rolled his eyes. "Why must you _always _play with your food?" He sighed, shaking his head. "I grow weary of your games."

"Then don't play." Victoria snapped in a low snarl, releasing her grasp on me.

"Run, little bunny." Blondie stood up slowly and backed away. "Run for your life. You might just survive long enough that we'll get thirsty and kill you quickly."

I shakily got up, stumbling twice but making it to my feet on the third attempt. Taking a single step to the side, I watched as Victoria crouched down, eyeing me with clear hunger. She growled lowly and swung a hand like a giant cat batting at something. She then smirked and hissed ferally. "This could be fun, James."

The blonde man I presume was James, crouched down as well, his eyes roaming all over me as he licked his lips. "I can practically taste her sweet blood. It's like... It's calling us, isn't it?" He laughed a little.

Taking another step back, I froze as my eyes once again landed on Charlie. _I can't just leave him._ Briefly, I wondered, was it too late. If Edward and the others came after me... No, I had to believe they _would_ come after me. If-_When_ they came after me, could they stop the transformation? What if it was too late? Charlie would have to be taken somewhere remote and taken care of by the Cullens...away from me.

"Aren't you going to run? Don't disappoint us now, little girl."

I glared at Victoria, my fear momentarily forgotten. "I'm not a coward, like you guys. I mean, really. You need _three_ of you to take on one little human?" My eyes widened as I watched them growl and crouch even lower. Swallowing heavily, I looked to my father's form, and belatedly realized I wasn't shivering anymore. _Huh, it's not even that cold anymore._ A small part of my mind told me that was a bad thing, but I had bigger problems at the moment.

"Don't make us angry, little human." Victoria was almost on all fours, pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.

"Run while you can."

"I don't abandon those who need me. I'm not a loser, like you." I snapped, mentally screaming at myself to just shut up. What was wrong with me? _Yes, Bella, let's antagonize the big scary vampires._ Maybe the cold had finally gone to my brain.

Just as it looked like they were about to give up on the game and swarm me, several vicious snarls ripped through the air and vampires began to fly through the trees. I caught glimpses of a tiny feminine form and a taller but lean masculine form and the two main dangers were taken out of the area. As Victoria and James disappeared, that left me with the last vampire, Laurent.

_Lotta good it does to remove two vampires and leave me helpless with a third. _I thought dryly.

Laurent was staring off in the direction his friends had been torn before turning a suspicious eye on me. "How again is it you have vampiric allies?"

"They're vegetarian." I answered quietly, shaking as I took a step closer to Charlie. A part of me wondered which ones they were. The forms were familiar, but they'd moved so fast they were almost a blur, and I couldn't make them out. "They drink animal blood. It allows them to coexist with humans peacefully, blending in with them." I shrugged a little as I warily crouched down next to Charlie.

All of a sudden, I heard a cry and spun.

I saw familiar gold eyes disappear in a flash, and a blonde head was rushing at me. More cries sounded around me, but the sudden feeling of liquid fire running through my veins and the sharp, painful tearing in my neck stole all my attention. I didn't even have the strength to scream as James was ripped off me and I collapsed to the ground. my body trembled, but by now I knew it wasn't because of the cold. The sensation of fire was strongest in my neck, and I found myself wondering if someone had taken a lighter to the area.

As it slowly travelled down my throat, I was all too aware of it, and struggled to breathe, even though it was almost impossible to. My chest felt tight, and it was taking everything I had not to scream in agony, or collapse even further. Unfortunately, the longer I struggled, the weaker I was getting.

"She's been bitten!" The voice was distant and seemed to echo, as if coming from through a long tunnel. "So's Charlie, but it's too late to reverse the change!"

_No..._ Tears came to my eyes as I heard screams, growls, and felt a fresh pair of surprisingly warm arms surround me in a gentle embrace. A different kind of growling erupted then.

"Enough! We didn't do anything!"

"They're over there! Don't let them get away!"

"He didn't do anything, he's not guilty!"

"Bella's changing! You have to stop the transformation!" That voice seemed closer, though still really distant.

"Bella? Oh, God, Bella! I'm so sorry, love!" Was that Edward? "Just hang on." There was the sound of a sharp breath sucked in, and the body holding me shook. Or maybe, it was me shaking. Then I felt something pressed against my throat, a fresh pain, and sweet oblivion.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	57. Fear and Hope

**(A Week Later, Edward's POV)**

As I wandered down the halls, I managed just barely to keep the thoughts of others out of my head. I passed by Esme, who sadly brushed a hand along my arm on her way past, and ignored her apologies for not being there sooner to help. Even Carlisle was mentally apologizing for not being able to stop them, but it barely phased me as I entered the small room Carlisle and Esme had set up.

The steady beeping was my only consolation.

The fact that there was only _one_ monitor beeping caused my undead heart to ache. _She'll be devastated._ I clutched the tiny piece of metal in my hand tighter as I gazed down at the bruised face of the woman I loved. _She almost looks peaceful._ Wincing, I sat down by her side, thankful my family had seen to make sure I fed. Her blood still sang so sweetly, but as I took in the numerous casts all over her, it pushed my thirst to the back of my mind. _It's all my fault._

We'd taken flights all over the world in order to get to Forks as soon as possible. It must have seemed strange, but it would have been worse to wait countless hours for the next flight to Seattle. I was just...impressed at Bella's resourcefulness in using a taxi and leaving behind all things that really tied her to us. I was angry she was so foolish, but I understood her dire need to protect her father.

And I winced, feeling like I'd failed in my duty to protect her.

Gazing down to the tiny ring in my hand, I sighed as non-existent tears came to my eyes. "I'm so sorry, love." I murmured quietly, biting my lip as my eyes burned. I'd found the ring under her pillow, in her room. Alice had told me of a vision she had, where Bella put it there with tears in her eyes, and that my love had done it to protect the ring. _The ring could have been replaced._ I thought as I gently reached out and stroked the back of her hand.

Bella's face was very pale as she laid in the bed. We weren't in a hospital, but at one of our hidden cottages that was set up for medical facilities. Charlie had been taken by my siblings to Alaska to stay with the Denalis for a while, so it was just Carlisle, Esme and myself.

She was stretched out in the bed, hooked up to IVs, blood transfusions that messed up her scent, and a heart monitor. There was a cast on both hands, one stretching all the way up to her elbow, and the other only to her wrist. Then she had bandages around her waist for her bruised ribs, and a cast over her ankle that she had broken. She was also hypothermic, after all her time in the cold, barely dressed in anything. I wanted to place the ring back on her finger, but with the casts...

Sighing, I carefully pulled the box out of my pocket. It was a gift from Alice. She'd gotten it from a shop and kept the ring but gave me the box, so I had a safe place to put the ring, at least until I could see if Bella would still want to marry me.

_Who am I kidding? Why would she want to marry someone who failed to protect her?_

"E....Ed....ward?"

My eyes shot up as I quickly placed the ring in my pocket and I watched as gorgeous brown eyes fluttered open. "I'm here, love." I stood up and leaned over her, listening with a bit of a smile as her eyes landed on me and the heart monitor began to speed up. "It's ok, love. You're safe."

She frowned a moment, her eyes darting around. Then they widened. "Charlie!" She struggled to sit up, but I gently placed my hands on her shoulder and held her down with ease.

"He's....in Denali." I looked down as I felt her stop moving. "We were too late. We couldn't suck the venom out, and I... I couldn't just kill him. He's your father." Looking up, I tried to swallow back the guilt as I searched her expression.

"He's...alive?"

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Not technically."

"But..." I felt warm hands brush against my arm and heard a hint of a pained groan. "He... I'll be able...to see him again?"

I stared into her eyes and saw guilt and pain, but most powerfully, hope. She hoped to be able to see him again. I still felt horrible. Despite Alice's assurances that with a little enforcement he'd be ok, I was still worried. "Not for a year, at the very least."

"He can come to the wedding?" Her tone was soft, and I could see the longing in them.

"You..." I could only blink a moment. _Wedding?_ "You...still _want_ to get married?" I saw the hurt look in her eyes and shook my head before leaning forward to catch her lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Removing my hands from her shoulders, I placed them on her cheeks, mindful of a nasty bruise on one cheek. When I pulled away, I couldn't help but chuckle as the heart monitor was going insane.

_Don't overdo it, son. She'll need some pain medication very soon._ Carlisle's tender thoughts floated into my mind from just outside the door, and I could sense his relief almost as strongly as if I _had_ been an empath.

Esme was there with him, and I heard her sigh in relief. _I'm so glad she'll be ok. Such a sweet, resilient girl._

Looking to Bella, I smiled. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, and I still want to marry you, if you'll have me. I just..." My smile faltered. "I thought you wouldn't want to marry me, because I failed to protect you and Charlie."

Her eyes widened and Bella frowned a moment. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Seeming to think a moment, she finally nodded. "Carlisle? Esme? Alice?" She looked at me. "Are the others here?"

As if summoned by her words, my parents practically materialized by my side. Carlisle was at her IV, injecting a sedative and pain medication into it, and Esme was holding her hand gently.

"Esme? Can you do me a favor?" Bella shot Esme a sweet smile. When my mother nodded, Bella's look turned dark. "Slap Edward on the back of the head?"

Esme did so with a chuckle, and I growled at her before looking at Bella in confusion. _What was that for?_

"How can you even think I'd be upset with you?" Bella's eyes had tears in them. "I love you, no matter what. I chose to do this the way I did. I didn't give you a choice." Shaking her head, she sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm not gonna fight with you." Her voice started to get quieter. "Just tell me... What happened with the nomads? Was anyone hurt because of me?"

My Bella, always worried about others more than herself. With a small smile, I shook my head. "The rest of the family is ok. James went first, and we had to catch Victoria, but we managed to get her with the help of the werewolves. Laurent, the one that didn't attack you, decided he wanted to try our life style, so Carlisle sent him with Charlie and the rest of the family to Denali."

"He's with Charlie?" Her expression showed one of terror.

"He had nothing to do with Charlie's biting and changing. Rest, love." I kissed her forehead.

"The ring."

"I've got it." Brushing her hair out of her face, I smiled at my love. "I'll be here when you wake up next. Just concentrate on getting better, my Bella." I watched as she nodded and the heart monitor evened out, and then turned to my family.

_Charlie went on his second hunt today._ Esme stood by Carlisle's side. _He's still having a hard time accepting all this. So is laurent, but Irina's helping _him_. So far they're doing really well._

_I'm impressed by Bella's courage._ I could hear the underlying thoughts of how similar what Bella went through was to what I'd gone through for my family. Even though I glared at Carlisle he shook his head. _You can't deny it. It's very similar, even as it's very different. She was willing to do anything to protect her family. Her fierce loyalty is amazing. Staring death in the eye, bravely, just to stay with her father and to try and protect him._

I couldn't stay angry at him, as much as I wanted to. He was right. My Bella had gone through so much, just because she wanted to protect her father. Even though he'd changed, Bella wasn't as upset as I thought she'd be. Maybe it was because she was happy at the thought of spending eternity with her father, neither one ever out growing the other. She wouldn't have to really say goodbye to him.

She was so brave. I'd caught the thoughts in Jasper's and Alice's minds, as they were the first on the scene by seconds. I'd seen her standing up to the vampires, _antagonizing_ them. If the situation hadn't been so dire, I probably would have laughed.

Fierce. Loyal, loving, kind, sweet, and resilient.

My Bella.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	58. Shopping Day from Hell

**Note** : Please don't take offence. This is going to refer to larger and elderly women, but I don't mean it in a rude sense. Heck, I'm really big myself, so... But considering the content, I just wanted people to know I mean no offence, and if people take offence, I can take this chapter down. It's just a short filler, anyways.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Wow, this was....humiliating? Yeah, that worked.

"I seriously can't believe she talked me into this." _Again._ _Wait..._ With a raised eyebrow, I turned at the tinkle of the doorbell and frowned as Edward warily walked in behind me, looking ready to bolt at any moment. "I seriously can't believe she _couldn't_ talk _you out _of this!"

Glancing at me, Edward smirked briefly, before he caught sight of a larger woman in the store, and his eyes widened in undiluted horror. He immediately shut them tight and began scrubbing the heels of his hands against them, groaning a little and seemingly turning paler.

"I _don't_ wanna know." I muttered as I walked further in, totally aware Edward was following me studiously. With a sigh, I picked up a basket, only to have Edward snatch it from me. "Um, you sure you want to hold that, considering what I'm going to be tossing in there?" He eyed the basket with huge, really dark gold eyes, before quickly handing it back to me and pulling away as thought it burned him to touch it. "Gee, thanks. That's not insulting at all."

Rolling his eyes, Edward smirked again, but kept his eyes firmly on the floor.

_Smirk at me, will you?_ I looked around at the isles around me and began to smirk myself, as a _very_ evil idea hit me. _Two can play this game._

Ever since the last shopping trip I slipped past Edward, cost us some 'precious' shopping time, as Alice called it, we were practically ordered to return and finish the trip. Alice had managed to talk me into it, somehow, I'm not sure how. It might have been the puppy dog eyes she gave me, with the trembling lower lip? I'm even less sure how she not only talked Edward into coming along, though _that_ wasn't hard, but she _wasn't_ able to assure him I wasn't going to slip off again.

Even having a vision in front of him, apparently wasn't good enough, so despite her insistences he _didn't_ want to come into _this_ store with me, he did anyways. He's currently following me around, looking for all the world like he didn't know whether to be sick, laugh, jump me, or run off screaming in terror.

Poor boy.

It didn't help there were a lot of elder and larger women in here, with expressions clearly stating the x-rating of their thoughts. I certainly was glad I couldn't read minds, though some of Edward's expressions were amusing.

Still, it didn't detur me from my own evil plan. Looking through the items in the isle we were currently standing in, I raised an eyebrow as I lifted one from it's hook. It wasn't on Alice's list, and I sure as _heck_ wasn't going to wear it, but... Edward didn't know that.

It was a sheer number, leaving literally _nothing_ to the imagination. Really, it only looked like a piece of sheer scarf that draped over the most intimate areas of the body, but refused to hide anything. _And _what_ exactly, is the allure of wearing something like this?_ I thought with a wince, as I looked at it. Suddenly, my wince turned into a grin, which I struggled to hide as I turned towards Edward.

"What do you think of this one?" I made my voice as innocent and sweet as I could, as I held the piece up against my body for comparison. It didn't help I was wearing short jean shorts and a pale pink tank top that hugged my curves tightly. "It's not on Alice's list, but..." I shrugged and glanced up through my eyelashes as Edward looked up, almost as if it was instinct.

Seeing what I was holding, his eyes widened and flipped to black faster than I ever could have imagined. His stance turned rigid, and a _very_ low growl erupted from his chest.

"Huh, sounds like thunder." An elderly lady a little ways down from us looked up towards the sky.

Edward didn't even bat an eyelash as she walked past us. His gaze was sliding up and down my body, like liquid fire, and he took a single step forward, licking his lips. "Bella..." His dark eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh, dear! That's just the cutest thing!" An elderly lady with a lot of...sagging...walked up to us and gingerly touched the material. She looked at me with wide, dark eyes and grinned. "That would look just lovely on you!"

I felt like my face was going to explode, and shook my head. "Oh, no. It's.. It's cute, but... It's...not me." I tried to smooth talk my way out of this, but Edward's sudden horror caused me to almost bust up laughing. He stared at the woman with wide eyes, going right back to light tan, and took a step back.

Of course, he wasn't watching where he was going, and he backed into a little old lady, who'd been bent over some thongs. Turning to apologize, he paused, his face turning whiter than ever as he seemed to struggle for words.

"Here." I handed the lady the garment and bit my lip as I walked over to Edward and took his arm. He looked to me with horror in his eyes, and I almost felt sorry for him, as I grabbed a couple of items on the list and walked into the next isle. "You ok?" I flexed my wrist a little as I slanted a look at Edward. I was happy I was about healed up by now, but my wrist sometimes locked up still.

"It's like a house of horrors." He muttered, his wide eyes darting around before shooting to the ground.

I actually took offence to this. "Maybe we should leave then." I looked ot the basket and reconsidered what was in it.

Feeling two strong hands wrap around me, I looked up and saw Edward staring down at me, his eyes shining with love. "Love, you know I don't mean you. I just..." He winced. "Don't need the thoughts running through _their_ minds." He gestured vaguely to the other women.

"I think they'll help me in the long run." Feeling better, I bit back a grin as Edward shot me an incredulous look. "Well, I can get your advice. See what you like, and if I'm worried about you losing control, I'll just remind you of..." I looked around. "That woman in the sheer scarf thing." I pointed to the woman, who was still eyeing the sheer thing I'd been holding earlier.

Edward looked like he was about to be sick. "Yes, I'll definitely have little to no trouble with control, with her here."

Biting back a laugh, I pulled from his arms and began to look through the items again. For a foreign Victoria Secret, this store certainly had a good selection. I picked up a cute little teddy that would barely reach my upper thigh, that was in pale blue with matching thong, and heard Edward give a strangled groan. As I looked over, I saw his eyes fixed on the piece, and knew it was the one.

That, and it was on Alice's list.

I popped it into the basket, and listened as Britney Spears' 'Gimme more' came on. As I browsed, I began to sway my hips a little from side to side, as I picked through bra and panty sets. I tried to ignore the stare I knew was coming from Edward, as I bent down to look at a cute pair of dark blue, shimmery underwear, and heard a strangled hiss.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear." Edward's tone was highly strained.

Bypassing the underwear, I looked up to a semi-sheer nightie that was similar style to the other one, but was a bit longer and was also shimmery. "Cute." I murmured, looking at it. I had to give Alice props. Not all of these things were totally unbelievable.

"Bella!" Edward's tone sounded like he was dying.

Turning, I saw him almost glaring at me. "Ok, calm down." I dropped the piece into the basket and watched as he swallowed deeply. "Let's all just calm down a moment, and slowly begin to imagine that lady-" I pointed. "Pole dancing in that sheer number, to Britney Spears' 'Gimme More'." I grinned as Edward looked over, seeing the said woman with her flopy bits, walking over to the cashier with the sheer number from before.

When he shuddered and covered his face, I began to laugh, struggling to keep it quiet when he shot me a glare. "What? It worked, didn't it?" Turning, I almost sauntered down the isle, grabbing whatever was on Alice's list, but for a few things I felt were a little too...risque for me. Maybe in a millenia, or two, but not at the moment. Besides, by the time tomorrow rolls around, they'll probably be out of style and Alice will send me a whole new list of new items, I was sure.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're evil." Edward shot me a dirty look.

"Well, I'm going to be your wife soon. I'm just looking for the perfect...honeymoon accessory?" I frowned thoughtfully. "Hm, there was that cute little black bodice." I turned and walked over to the lace bodice. It was built to lace up the back, tightly, to enhance my waist and bust, and it was definitely sexy, but... Could _I_ pull of that look? I tried to imagine it.

"If you wore that, we'd never make it to the wedding." Edward growled out. "Or rather, we might be a few decades late, and _it_ won't make it to the wedding."

I blushed at the blunt images his words sent me, and felt my body go hot. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Edward stiffened up even more, his nostrils flaring. "Uh..." My phone vibrated. _Huh, deja vu. _Flipping it open, I grinned at the message Alice sent me.

_**Ordering one exactly like it now. ;) - Alice.**_

Closing the phone, I turned and walked away from the number, heading back into the bra and pany sets and grabbing the last of the items on Alice's list. As I browsed a little longer, I caught sight of Edward and saw the dark circles under his eyes, showing he was getting thirsty. Not wanting him to suffer, I walked up to the cash, and only slightly hesitated in using the Cullen credit card to pay for the things.

Let's be honest, shall we. If I didn't do it, Alice would never let me live it down, and Edward would do it for me.

Then I carried the bag to the door and smiled at Edward's obvious relief.

Still, as we exited the store, I smirked at him. "What? Done imagining granny pole dancing to 'Gimme More' in that cute little sheer number?" I asked, mock innocently, watching as he glared at me in horror, then squeaking and running off as he let out a low growl.

We ran around the town for a while, laughing and joking around, before heading back to the coast and going back to our temporary home on Isle Esme.

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	59. Calling Charlie

**Culenobsession18** - You and me both. LOL. Poor Edward.

**Note** : This is the second last chapter of the main body, and then I will start the extension. It will continue past 60 chapters, and go about another 10, focusing on Bella's pregnancy and changing. I'm really happy everyone seems to like this ok (with the exceptions of a few areas that are admittedly OOC), and that no one is out for blood over Charlie's changing. :) Thanks you guys! You're all amazing! :)

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Things had been going great since, well, _that _day. I'd all but healed up, and though I had my worries about Charlie, the Cullens did everything in their power to satiate them. In fact, they even gave me a new cell number that belonged to Charlie personally, so I could keep in touch.

Still, it took me a while to actually work up the courage to call him.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm afraid of him, or anything, but... well, to be honest, it was all my fault this happened to him. I loved the fact that I didn't have to say goodbye to him anymore, but to cause him this kind of pain and rip him away from the life he knew...

_Wow... I think I finally have some kind of idea what Edward was thinking._ I thought, as I stared down at the tiny phone in my hand. _I can't believe I actually used to think he just didn't want me._ Shaking my head, I flipped open the phone in my hand.

It was my usual cell phone, nothing unusual about it, except it now had all this added weight in it, in the form of a new number.

My hand hovered over the button to dial the newest number, and I sighed before closing the phone and looking out the window. Edward was sitting out there, talking on his own phone to Alice. I wouldn't be surprised if she was telling him about my doubts, but when he glanced my way, he only smiled encouragingly and nodded.

_I can do this._ I nodded back, unable to keep from smiling back. _He's my dad. I love him, I can do this._

Opening my phone again, I dialled the number and put the phone to my ear. It rang twice before I heard the tell tale click of someone answering.

"Bella?" The voice was so familiar, but so alien. It sounded like my dad, but the voice itself was so much smoother and almost as velvety as Edward's.

"D...Dad?" I bit my lip a moment, relief coursing through me. I knew he was ok, Edward had told me about what the family had done for him, but it was still overwhelmingly relieving to hear his voice for myself. "Hey." I felt a lot of my nervousness melting away. "How are you?"

"How long have you known?" His voice turned a little hoarse. "I mean, did you know all along? They said you did, but Bells, if you're in danger..."

"What? No, dad! I'm fine!" I blinked at the unexpected course of his questioning. "I... I met Edward a while ago. When I was walking along the trail, I came across this...mysterious guy." I began to tell him my story, listening as he growled when he realized I'd had times I'd been afraid for my life.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ch-Dad... Um, what would you have done against a ghost _or_ a vampire?" I laughed a little, imagining Charlie trying to take on Edward with his gun. "Besides, in the end, we fell in love." I smiled as I gazed at the ring on my finger.

There was a low growl, then silence for a moment. I waited patiently, remembering that the Cullens told me newborns were often moody. "Still, you went through _so_ much! And he _left_ you! I don't care what his reasons were!" A hiss and an abrupt breath. "But he came back, I guess, and he makes you happy. He _does_ make you happy, doesn't he, Bella?"

I gazed down at a sight of pure perfection. My own personal adonis was laying back on the sandy beach, glittering wildly in he sun, with a real smile pulling across his face as he chatted animatedly on the phone with one of his siblings. His chiseled body seemed to move fluidly as he turned over, his eyes shining with happiness as he stretched out on the golden sand.

"Yeah, dad." I smiled down at Edward and watched as he glanced up at me with a smile. "He makes me happier than I ever thought possible." Edward's smile seemed to grow and he waved at me. I waved back before glancing out at the water, feeling my cheeks burn. "I didn't think it was possible to _be_ this happy."

"Are you ok with all this? With being in a family of vampires, with _me_ being one?"

"And with becoming one myself?" I sighed a little. "Yes and no. I'd love nothing more than to spend eternity with Edward, and I never have to say goodbye to you now." I felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm being selfish. I just... I can handle the pain and the thirst, it's saying goodbye to my family that hurt me so much. I still... Well, I still have to say goodbye to mom, but I still have you."

"And I still have you." He sighed. "I can't believe this was all happening. I...don't know whether to say thanks or not to those nomads."

Shaking my head, I bit my lip as I gazed out at the ocean. "How are you doing? I've heard how tough it is."

"It's like a constant fire in my throat. I guess sometimes I can compare it to a fire poker or a chainsaw ripping to life at the smell of _any_ blood. thanks to the Cullens, though, and the Denalis, they're teaching me how to control it. I heard you're getting married soon."

"Not yet." I looked down at Edward, who was gazing intently back at me. "I... I'm ready. I'm ready to walk down that isle and marry Edward." His smile was brilliant, but this time I didn't return it. "But not without you, dad." His smile didn't fade, but he nodded with such an understanding look, and I'm certain I only fell deeper in love with him. "I'm going to do this right. I'm going to walk down that isle to the man I love, with my father to give me away."

"Bella..." The toe in Charlie's voice was choked and filled with awe. "I want that, so bad, but... I don't know if I'll be ready. They told me about the Volturi, Bella, you only have so much time left."

"I know, but..." Frowning, I paused. "I'm sure there has to be some way to postpone it." My frown grew.

"Hang on, sweetie, Alice wants to talk to me a moment." Charlie's voice faded and I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Suddenly, cold arms wrapped around my waist, and I jumped a little before I realized it was Edward and I relaxed. His hands stroked my arms a little, in a soothing motion, and I felt his cold lips against my throat as he kissed the pulse point lightly.

"We've decided we're going to call Aro and ask for an extension." Edward sighed and tightened his hold on me. "In exchange, we'll have to invite him to the wedding, but Alice is fairly certain he won't want to go."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I kept the phone by my ear as I turned and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. "He won't be able to hold it over your head later, will he? I mean, he won't be able to call on you later, for a favor?" I winced and looked down, even as I recognized the mirror wince in Edward's expression.

"We're not risking anything. He has a guarantee that we're going to change you, so I don't see why you can't live a little longer." Edward grabbed my chin lightly and smiled.

"Bella?" Charlie was back. "Alice has told me we're going to step up my training, so that I can be there for your wedding. She's not sure how long it'll take, but she's sure it'll make a difference."

"But that's going to hurt you." I murmured, seeing the love grow in Edward's eyes.

"It's worth it, Bella. I promise."

Edward nodded in agreement, his eyes showing how much he agreed. "We'll wait. We'll find a way, I promise."

With my own nod, I hesitantly agreed, knowing that if Alice knew, and Edward was going along with it, it was useless for me to argue. It wasn't like I could stop him anyways. Hesitantly, I returned to my conversation with Charlie, relaxing in Edward's embrace and thanking God the island was warm enough that his hold was soothing and not too cold.

I just hoped this turned out for the best.

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella's worry made me worry. I hated seeing her so upset.

I'd spoken to Alice and we decided to call Aro of the Volturi and speak to him personally. She'd promise that we were going to change Bella, and explain why we needed just a few months more of free time.

It was a risky move, but Alice was certain it would pay off, and low and behold, she was right. When she called me back, her voice was filled with happiness, and I could hear Esme and Emmett laughing as well. He'd allowed it, and Alice had seen no trips up to check on us, or renegade on his promise. As for his attendance of the wedding, he assured her he had important plans around the due date, but wished us well.

It was pleasantly surprising, but perhaps after all our misfortune, the fates decided to smile upon us for a change.

Either way, I wasn't complaining.

Bella was sleeping when I received the call, but I planned to inform her the moment she woke up, so she could be as happy as everyone else was. For now, I'd happily watch her as she slept, dreaming of inconsequential things.

"Love you...Edward..." She murmured quietly.

I smiled and tightened my hold on her a little. "I love you too, my Bella."

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	60. Wedding

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight, 'Maybe' or anything like that.

**Note** : This is the final chapter. I'm not good with weddings, so I'm probably just going to gloss over the major part of it. I do appreciate everyone sticking with me for so long. I'm glad you enjoyed the story and thank you all for taking the time to read and review. :)

The song was a request from **BIGGEST-TWILIGHT-NERD**.

I want to personally thank every one of you guys for taking the time to read and review my story. Your comments mean a lot to me, and I love knowing so many of you liked this story. Funny how I went through about two dozen (or more) story ideas, looking for something a little more original, and then found this. I am very proud of this story, and it's all thanks to you guys.

Also, this _is_ the final chapter.

I _have_ finished the extension, but originally wrote it to be more of a sequal, so that's how I'm going to post it. It's about 10-15 chapters long and _is complete_. It also deals with Bella's pregnancy, some personal issues with Edward, and the change. No real battles, just some emotional issues. As it was just meant to be a short continuation, I didn't want to get really into a whole other 50-something chapter story.

I do hope you all enjoy it. It's really just going to be called 'The Path 2, The Extended Ending'. I know, I suck at story names, but that's really all it is, so... Just check out my profile if you'd like to read it, I'll be posting the first chapter very soon after this one.

* * *

**(Six Months Later, Bella's POV)**

It seemed only yesterday I was walking down the path, meeting the man of my dreams and being afraid for my life. I could still see the look on his face, even though it was really so long ago. I could still feel the icy breeze blowing, and see the way he went from uninterested to hostile within a blink.

It was so hard to believe everything happened. Meeting whom I thought was a ghost, only to find out he was a vampire. Finding out what he'd been forced to do, and that he had an estranged family because of it. Falling for him, and meeting his family. Then being forced away because the royal family of the vampires wanted me to be changed or killed, and nomadic vampires were coming to the area.

Once Charlie had learned some control, he was allowed to come back, but he wasn't allowed into the same building as me, or anywhere near me outside. He could still control himself, but my being a blood singer made me smell better to _all_ vampires, it seemed.

Still, it was good to see my dad. he looked so much like the Charlie I remembered, but so different. He had sharp golden eyes, pale, flawless skin, and looked a few years younger. He was fit and strong, but I still recognized my pizza-loving dad in there. It also seemed that since staying with the Denalis he discovered he was a weak shield. He wasn't as strong as me, but he could repel some physical attacks when he concentrated.

Neat.

Once Kate got a look at me, she was all over, asking me about my abilities and controlling it. Unfortunately, she found out pretty quick I didn't have the strength of mind to control it fully as a human, and it hurt and weakened me whenever I tried. She still took her time teaching me everything she could, verbally. Tanya was even surprisingly nice, though she knew this meant she'd lost Edward forever. Irina was a little distant, but I think it was more because her mate, Laurent hadn't shown up.

Eleazor and Carmen knew what I was the moment they saw me, and though they were shocked a vampire was marrying a human, they were happy to accept me into the family. They were like the parental figures of the Denali clan, it seemed.

All of us girls had a big girl's day and night out, just before the wedding, where I got treated to tons of gifts and a small party. There was no stripper, thank God, but it was nice to be out and just hang out. Especially watching as the girls blatantly ignored all the drooling guys who were staring at our group, no matter where we went.

Now, it was the day we were preparing for. My wedding. The date had been pushed back, because I really wanted Charlie to give me away and he needed intensive training to be ready, but they finally thought he was, and Alice saw no problems. Edward was only too happy to let me wait, once he realized why.

It probably helped we agreed for me to be changed right after our two week honeymoon. Yes, he'd actually agreed to _try_ and have a full honeymoon with me, like any normal couple would have. Even though he knew we were running out of time, and that I wanted to be changed and be with him, he still had reservations about his control and hurting me.

I just wished he could see that I knew he wouldn't. I trusted him.

As we speak, Alice is playing Bella Barbie. I'm seated in front of a mirror, and Alice is curling my hair and pinning it up so it looked elegant, while Esme worked on my make-up and Rosalie worked on jewelry and nail polish.

I had Edward's ring on my finger, along with the ring my mother had given me before I came to Forks, and the Cullen crest around my throat. Then there was a small charm bracelette with a heart-shaped charm hanging off it, and my make-up was done basically nude with only a hint of color to accent my features. I was wearing a white bustier that was tight enough to make breathing _slightly_ difficult, and on the door behind us, the wedding dress hung in it's packaging.

I'd seen the dress and it almost brought tears to my eyes. It was an excellent replica of a 1918 wedding gown.

Once they were done poking and prodding me, I was helped into the gown, and not allowed to see myself as an almost finished product. We were in my old house, but Alice had removed all the mirrors. Then, she and Esme helped coat any bare skin in a clear liquid and helped me into high heeled shoes, which I wasn't too happy with.

"Are you ready?" The way Alice was bouncing around, you'd think it was _her_ getting married, and not me. "Edward's going to love this!" With a wink, she helped me down the stairs.

As we slowly descended the stairs and exited the house, I felt my heart pounding. We'd set things up that the Denalis, Cullens and my father would be there for my wedding. Just a small gathering, and I felt bad my mother had to believe Charlie and I were dead, but...

My breath caught in my throat as I eyed the entrance to the trail. "The place it all began." I murmured as I blinked at the sun, staring at the freesia-coated trail that was lined with bouquets of roses, lilies and lavender. Tears came to my eyes, and I had to close them, even as Alice handed me a bouquet of white roses. She adjusted the veil over my face, and gently patted my shoulder.

"You'll do wonderful. I've already seen it." Alice smiled and pulled down on the knee-length pale violet skirt of her bride's maid gown. She was my maid of honor, and she carried yellow and pink roses in a small bouquet. Slowly, she began to walk down the trail.

"You look breath taking." Esme hugged me lightly, her eyes glittering almost as much as her skin. Then she turned and followed Alice. She would have been the flower girl, but as the path was already covered in petals, I didn't need a flower girl.

Rosalie was the last to my side. "Finally. Our family is complete." She gave me a small smile before running a finger over the veil, turning and following Esme.

That left me.

"Bella."

And Charlie.

Turning, I swallowed heavily at my father, who was dressed in a white tuxedo. He smiled as he walked over, and I found his restrain remarkable as he held out his arm to me. "You look stunning." I could see the ghostly tears threatening to spill.

Holding out my hand, I paused as I looked at my arm. It sparkled in the sun, and I laughed. "Body glitter?" Biting my lip a little, I pursed my lips and took Charlie's arm. "This is...really happening." I spoke quietly as Charlie led me down the long, sunny path. _I'm really getting married to the man of my dreams, in the place it all began._

"I always dreamt of the day I'd be walking you down the isle." Charlie laughed, and it was a smooth laugh. "I never imagined I'd be a vampire, escorting my human daughter down the isle to marry into a vampire family." Even after his time, he still seemed thrown by it all. Especially when he once admitted to me that he worried for my safety, still, despite knowing the Cullens would never intentionally hurt me.

"I'm just glad you've accepted all this."

He paused and turned to me. "They saved you. Again and again, they saved your life. I can see they love you as much as I do, and I know they'll do right by you." He smiled fondly. "My daughter's getting married."

Apparently becoming a vampire made Charlie a little more open with his feelings. But considering what was going on, I couldn't really blame him. It was taking everything I had not to cry myself, and ruin Esme's make-up job.

I heard the music start then, floating through the air on the breeze. It was 'Maybe' by Ingrid Michaelson.

We started walking down the path, slowly. Within moments we were surrounded by vampires standing on either side of the path, but I barely paid any attention to them as I saw Edward standing next to Carlisle, a gorgeous, breath taking smile on his glittering face. A smile that turned confused for a moment before widening almost impossibly as I was handed to him.

"Body glitter?" He chuckled a little, raising my hand to his mouth for a kiss. "A nice touch, I'll admit." His golden eyes were filled with love. "You look...beautiful. There are no words to describe how amazing you look." looking to Charlie, Edward reached out a hand, pulling my father to him for a manly hug. "I'll take good care of her, you have my word."

"I know you will." Charlie nodded before stepping back, taking his place beside Tanya.

I stood beside Edward, noting that all the Cullen men were in white.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed this man and this woman." Carlisle spoke reverently, his voice somehow echoing through the woods, despite the fact that he hadn't raised it. "Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall exist?"

I loved the touch of taking out 'Until death due you apart'. It hit me so much more, even as a huge, breath taking smile crossed Edward. He said his 'I do's, and slid the ring on to my finger before raising my hand to his mouth and placing a kiss to my knuckles.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall exist?"

_Do you have to ask?_ I bit my lip a moment before nodding whole heartedly. "I do." _Yes, yes, yes! Of course I do!_ I couldn't fight back the blush when my tone came out a little more excited than I'd planned, and many vampires began to chuckle at my enthusiasm.

Edward was breath taking with a huge smile that never left his face as he pulled the veil back, baring my face, and said his vows, that he personally wrote for me. By the time he was done, I had tears in my eyes and it was taking everything I had not to ruin the make-up job. As I finished my vows, I felt...complete. My eyes locked on the bands around our fingers, the way our hands were entwined, and the almost palpable joy in the area.

There was nothing but happiness in me. Even as Carlisle pronounced us husband and wife, the only thing I was aware of was the gorgeous creature beside me. The way his icy ips felt so good to me, and I never wanted it to end. I took all the hugs and congratulations from the other vampires in the area, but as soon as I could do so without being impolite, I went off looking for Edward. The kiss I'd gotten at the end of the vows only left me burning for more. I'd been away from him for three days, I was almost desperate to find him now.

It didn't take long, with Alice's help.

Most of the others had cleared off by this point, allowing Edward and I our alone time. We didn't really have a celebration after the ceremony, but I think it was more because everyone could understand how I felt, to some degree. Alice had asked Jasper to give me a ride up to the meadow before they left -luckily he had gotten a lot more used to my scent- and I carefully lifted the skirt of my dress a little before shakily stepping over a small rock and into the light of the meadow. Luckily I'd thought to ditch the train and veil.

There stood Edward in all his vampiric glory, looking for all the world like a God. He'd ditched his jacket and vest, leaving him in a white dress shirt and white pants. He was staring at me with such an intense look, it made me freeze and shiver as a burst of warmth shot up me. He was also still glittering before me, and I stopped breathing for a moment, as a rash burst of fear ran through me.

_How can such a beautiful creature exist?_ I actually began to wonder if this was all a strange and wonderful dream. Surely, nothing so absolutely perfect and stunning could really exist. He...couldn't be real.

**(Edward's POV)**

She looked amazing, walking down the path.

I was surprised Alice hadn't done something more grand, but then, she had always wanted nothing more than to please us.

_This might not be the grandest wedding I've ever planned, but I knew it's what you'd both love the most._ Alice smiled as she walked down the path, carefully making sure to keep all thoughts of Bella blocked. _I knew she'd love the simplicity and meaning behind all this, not to mention it's far more romantic in this setting._ Her topaz eyes glittered a little as she stepped out of the way, alloing me to see Esme.

_She's an angel. You two are so...perfect._ Her thoughts spilt the tears she couldn't actually cry. A large, joyous smile was written across her face, and I heard Carlisle's loving reactions to it, even as she choked a little, almost silently. _This is all so beautiful. We're so happy for you, son. We all love you _so_ much._

_Things certainly have changed._ Rosalie's thoughts picked up as Esme moved to the side, and I was faced with my blonde sister walking down the isle slowly. _I'll admit I was skeptical, but I can see how much you mean to each other. She's brave, and kind, and oh so innocent. She truly loves you._ Rosalie smiled brightly, a rare occurrence for her. _She brought you back to us. _

I knew what she was getting at. Ever since that episode fifty years ago, I'd been a changed man, for the worse. Ever since meeting Bella, I'd changed even more, but for the better. I couldn't even believe I'd ever, for a split second, contemplated killing my reason for living. She gave me life. She gave me hope.

Then I saw her, and if I'd had a heartbeat, the vision that greeted me would have stopped it. As it was, I could barely keep from gasping.

She truly did look like an angel. She was walking elegantly down the path, her arm linked with that of Charlie's. Casting a quick glance, I caught that although his eyes were dark, his foremost thoughts were of her safety.

_She's my little girl._ He looked at me, his eyes misty. _Protect her, please. Keep her safe. Make her _happy_!_

I nodded, and watched as some of the tension seemed to melt out of him. He handed her off to me, and a few words were exchanged before I happily, almost dragged my wife-to-be up to Carlisle, who was officiating. Emmett had offered to do it, but Bella had sweetly turned him down, mentioning how it felt far more real and formal with such a fatherly figure doing it.

I didn't need to read Carlisle's mind, to see how he puffed with pride at being called 'fatherly'.

Even now, his thoughts were of how beautiful Bella was, and how happy he was to have her in our family. Not to mention, how proud he was to be gaining a brother of sorts, in Charlie, and a new daughter in Bella.

The wedding just seemed to fly by. Bella looked like she was lost in a daze, her eyes slightly glazed, but she didn't hesitate to speak when spoken to, and Jasper was almost literally floating with the happiness she radiated.

_It looks like I finally lost you._ Tanya sighed softly, as she managed to innocently swoop in and steal me for a dance. _But...that's ok._ She smiled at me, her eyes shining with fondness. _Bella saved you in ways I don't think I would have had the strength to. I'll be forever grateful to her for that. Not to mention, she's such a sweet girl._ Leaning in, Tanya gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Be happy, Edward." With a pat to my shoulder, she turned and began to search for her sisters.

I was a bit struck by her reaction, but more touched than anything. Everyone's thoughts and reactions spoke volumes about their love and devotion. I couldn't be happier than I was right then and there.

At least... I thought not.

Then I saw her standing at the edge of the clearing. Her skin glittered with the body glitter glue Alice had put on her, and the hem of her skirt was lifted above the ground just enough to show off the slender heels she wore, with the ankle strap. _Mental note. Thank Alice for that later._ I thought as a rush of heat ran through me. She was quite literally the most stunning thing I'd ever seen, her hair done up elegantly, with a few tendrils lose and framing her small, heart-shaped face.

Her eyes were alight with love and happiness, and almost seemed to glow, even as the dark chocolate orbs were highlighted by a thin line of eyeliner, and a shadow that enhanced the rich color.

A strange look passed through her eyes then, and for a moment I thought she regretted her decision. I felt like a knife had been stuck into my heart, but managed not to show it even as I saw a hint of fear and doubt flow through her eyes. Almost as soon as it appeared, however, it was gone, and there was even more love within her than I ever saw before.

She laughed. She cried.

Love, strength, determination... The emotions grew stronger second by second, and I was almost floored by the strength of them.

She laughed, _even as_ she cried.

Seeing those things, I put my own pain and doubts aside as I walked forward, watching the small trails crystaline tears made, as they slid down her porcelin skin. _Tears of joy. She really loves me._ Looking into her eyes, there was no denying it. _This perfect angel really loves me, and she's all mine._ I almost growled as a more instinctual side made itself known, but I forcefully pushed it down, determined to remain in control.

**(Bella's POV)**

Shaking my head, I allowed a few tears of joy to fall. _If it's not real, it's the most perfect dream I've ever had._ And I was happy to let this dream continue for as long as it would. _And if it is, I'm really _married_ to the most perfect dream I've ever had._ Another laugh shook through me, and I stared at Edward. I could still feel the tears falling, but my smile refused to fade as I took in every glorious inch of my future.

"Bella." He was at my side in a moment, trailing long, slender fingers over my form in the dress. His eyes raked over me. First his eyes were filled with worry, as he gently brushed the tears from my face, but the expression swiftly changed to joy when he recognized I was far from regretting anything. "Finally." He smiled before diving down for a deep, searing kiss. "You're mine."

The fear faded completely. Yes, I was his. Dream or reality, this man was mine, and I wasn't letting him go. I loved him, and I was going to enjoy every moment of time I had with him. Eternity seemed so long, but I knew I would never take advantage of that. I would always cherish every second of my time with this man.

I smiled into the kiss and nodded. "And you're mine. For all eternity." _All eternity._ That was definitely an idea I could live with. "I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen." He reached out and wrapped a hand around my waist, pulling me to him before kissing me deeply.

I knew we still had things to worry about. Two of the nomads were gone, but we had no guarantees Laurent would stick to the diet. He actually had chosen to remain behind today, telling us he wasn't sure he felt it was a good idea to come along. He was the least of my worries, however. My main worries were the Volturi. They would want to know about my powers, and I was only lucky Aro seemed generous enough to allow me to live a little longer.

As I wrapped my hands around Edward's neck, I marvelled in the fact that this unbelievable creature was mine. No matter what happened, we were in this together, forever. We'd survive. I just knew we would.

* * *

**Note** : **THE END**

I really hope you all liked this, and thank you all for taking the time to review my story. I can see that so far this is one of my most popular stories... No, it _is_ my most popular story, and I can't help but feel pride for it. I want to thank all my readers and especially my reviewers for making this story one of my best. :D You guys are amazing, thank you all so much! :) :) :)

(Hands out hugs and Cullen clones)

Tenshi


	61. Author's Note

Just a brief Author's Note

Hey everyone, thank you all for your amazing reviews. I can't tell you all how much they mean to me. :) I'm really happy you all like the story, and I'm amazing at the responses. I really am. :)

For those who have asked, there is a sequel, yes. It's called 'The Path 2, The Extended Ending'. I couldn't think up a better title. -.-' I've already got the first couple of chapters up, and it's between 10 and 15 chapters long, focusing on Bella's pregnancy and change. It likely won't be as good as this story seemed to turn out, as my muse died on me, but at least I got it finished, and the ending will probably be a twist no one expected.

So hopefully I'll see a lot of you there.

Thank you all for taking the time to read and comment on my story. It helped more than you can imagine, and it always brought a smile to my face to read that my readers liked my story. :)

See you all later. :)

Tenshi.

P.S.

**Addicted to reading 01** - Thank you. :) Well, you can check my favorites list. A lot of stories I really liked are there, and maybe there'll be something you might like. :)


End file.
